


In the Light of The Five Gods

by Cold_Kiwi, the_carpet_of_fear



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Violence, Bottom Brendon Urie, Bottom Gerard Way, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Minor Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Monks, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Mythology, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dallon Weekes, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Top Ryan Ross, Torture, War, Weird Plot Shit, Witchcraft, and gerard is a monk, oblivious ryden, or Bi, pete is a king
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carpet_of_fear/pseuds/the_carpet_of_fear





	1. Prolog

Gerard zaczesał długie włosy do tyłu i naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Poranna modlitwa wymagała skromności, a czerwień raczej się z nią kłóciła. Cieszył się, że wybrał akurat to miejsce. Zgromadzenie było mało restrykcyjne w kwestiach wyglądu. Póki nosił habit, mógł mieć na głowie co chciał, sam ojciec przełożony szczycił się potężną czupryną. Gerard nie był naturalnie rudy, ale paranie się niektórymi odłamami magii robiło z jego włosami dziwne rzeczy - siwiał, by zaraz potem wrócić do naturalnie brązowych, robiły mu się czarne i zielonkawe odrosty, które za chwilę znikały na rzecz blondu - a czerwień była jedynym kolorem, który to maskował. Oczywiście mógł jeszcze użyć czerni, ale nie chciał być posądzany o czarną magię, która co prawda w dzisiejszych czasach nie kończyła się stosem, ale wciąż ryzykowało się większą kontrolą, której Way chciał uniknąć. Chociaż... Ray go lubił, może nikt by się nie czepiał.

Wszedł do wspólnej sali, płucząc uprzednio ręce w misie przy wejściu. Woda zabarwiła się delikatnie od tuszu, startych ziół i węgla, którymi ubrudzone były dłonie mężczyzny. Wybrał to życie - życie bez rodziny, seksu i przyziemnych dóbr materialnych, aby być bliżej sztuki i magii. Jak do tej pory, żałował tego tylko raz - gdy zmarli rodzice, a on nie mógł jechać na pogrzeb wspomóc brata. Na szczęście Mikey ma przyjaciół.

Przy długim stole siedziała już większość członków zgromadzenia. Minął milczących mnichów i zajął miejsce u boku ojca przełożonego. Dzień jak co dzień. Odmówili modlitwę, która jak zwykle trwała według Gerarda za długo. Mógłby w tym czasie skończyć tę ikonę z wczoraj. W połowie modłów, Ray wyciągnął pod stołem dłoń i musnął pocieszająco udo Gerarda w wyrazie zrozumienia i solidarności - podobnie jak Way, wybrał tę ścieżkę ze względu na możliwości jakie dawała, a nie z powodu religijnego powołania. Rozmawiali o tym wielokrotnie, zatajając ten fakt przed resztą braci, którzy w Pięciu Bogach widzieli jedyny sens życia. Ray'owi było trudniej. Przewodniczył zgromadzeniu, więc musiał być najbardziej oddany wierze, a zachowanie tego pozoru bywało niezwykle trudne, ale było warto - funkcja ta dawała dostęp do wyższych poziomów magii, którego mógł udzielać także wybranym braciom, mógł uczyć ich zaklęć, które poznawało się jedynie w Głównej Szkole i miał prawo opuszczać klasztor, z czego chętnie korzystał - odwiedzał pałac królewski, rodziny niektórych mnichów i miasto, zapewniając im kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym, plotkami, zmianami i nastrojami politycznymi. Nie miał własnej rodziny, a będąc serdecznym przyjacielem Gerarda, zazwyczaj zatrzymywał się u Way'ów, toteż Mikey i jego żona traktowali go jak kolejnego brata.

Po zakończonej modlitwie rozdano skromny posiłek i Gerard mógł zdjąć kaptur. Czerwone włosy spadły mu na twarz, ściągając tym krzywe spojrzenia części bardziej ortodoksyjnych braci. Zjedli w ciszy, mimo że nie musieli milczeć. Po skończonym śniadaniu, pomodlili się raz jeszcze. Wstali od stołu i rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, jak co dzień. Gerard skierował kroki do swojej pracowni, był wystarczająco zdolny, by nie otrzymywać przydziału zwyczajnych obowiązków, co sprawiło, że - nie licząc Ray'a - nie miał tu przyjaciół. Cholerni religijni hipokryci. Gerard wierzył w Pięciu Bogów, oczywiście, że wierzył, ale nie udawał, że żyje w całkowitej zgodzie z ich zasadami, nie był zaślepiony, a co najważniejsze - wątpił w prawdziwość niektórych dogmatów. Był na przykład przekonany, że każdy z bogów przyzwalał na homoseksualizm - przestudiował wystarczająco dużo ksiąg by mieć pewność, ale król Peter wciąż nie zniósł kary za sodomię, prawdopodobnie ze strachu przed reakcją ludu, który w dużej części składał się z zapatrzonych w fałszerstwa idiotów. Był też pewien, że Pateden nie jest jedynie bogiem dnia i nocy, ale także rozpusty, a Gaad - nie jedynie magii, ale też równowagi między złem, a dobrem, którą mylnie przypisywano Top, w rzeczywistości będącemu opiekunem cierpiących, a nie tylko wojny i pokoju. Fallen One patronował tylko i aż żywiołom, nie mając nic wspólnego z przypisywanym mu cierpieniem. Był też Maecore, do którego Gerard czuł największe przywiązanie. Według niego i wielu innych wyznawców był to opiekun miłości, zmarłych i życia po śmierci. Według mitów sam bóg jest martwy, więc łatwiej mu pomagać tym, którzy odeszli z tego świata.

Dlatego Gerardowi najłatwiej było w niego uwierzyć. Kiedyś był na granicy śmierci, jeśli już nie za nią. I nie chciał doświadczać tego ponownie.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Piątek był dniem wolnym, więc większość braci oddawała się swoim zajęciom i hobby, a tylko Gerard siedział w pracowni. Większość traktowała to zajęcie jak pracę i obowiązek, ale nie on - w końcu tylko dla sztuki wdział habit. W piątki nie mieli też żadnych mieszczan przyjeżdżających po nauki i rady, choć nawet gdyby byli, Gerard rzadko się tym zajmował. Był kiepskim nauczycielem.

Way po całym dniu spędzonym w dusznej sali poszedł tylko na kolację, a po niej od razu wrócił do pracowni. Miał kiepski nastrój, a praca go uspokajała, więc często spędzał tutaj cały swój czas, nie wychodząc nawet na posiłki.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyrwał go z twórczego otępienia. Gerard zdziwił się, że ktokolwiek tu zagląda w wolny dzień, ale zaskoczenie osłabło gdy zobaczył Ray'a. Chociaż on z racji swojego stanowiska bywał tu jeszcze rzadziej.

\- Co cię sprowadza? - zapytał Way.

\- Siedzisz tutaj od rana. Pewnie tego nie czujesz, ale udusisz się przez ten zapach. Wyjdź, pooddychaj - powiedział spokojnym, ale nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Zapach ziół był intensywny, a Gerard nawet nie wpadł na to, żeby wywietrzyć pracownię.

\- Dobrze... - westchnął Way. Wytarł ręce i wsadził pędzle do wody, leniwie stosując się do polecenia.

\- Daj sobie na dzisiaj spokój - dodał mężczyzna, widząc, że Gerard zostawia rzeczy do ponownego użytku. - Zrobiłeś dzisiaj więcej niż inni w ciągu tygodnia.

Way spojrzał na niego z miną cierpiętnika, ale zaczął chować sprzęt.

Ray tylko pokręcił głowa i poczekał aż Gerard wszystko schowa i wyjdzie. Byłoby to do niego podobne, gdyby wrócił do pracy gdy tylko Ray spuści go z oczu.

Pracownia miała drzwi wychodzące na część klasztornego ogrodu zamkniętej dla zwykłych ludzi. Ogród był mały, bardzo zarośnięty, było w nim mnóstwo ziół, których używano do tworzenia farb, leków i rytuałów. To było jedyne miejsce bez murów, jedyny kontakt z wolnością, ale wokół nie było niczego. Klasztor znajdował się na granicy z Eastgroom, w którym od kilkudziesięciu lat toczyła się wojna domowa, a ogród był otwarty właśnie na tę stronę. Przez swoje położenie byli narażeni na ewentualny atak, a król poprosił ich, by w razie zagrożenia jak najszybciej dali znać. Do najbliższych domów w kraju było pół dnia pieszej wędrówki, a do zabudowań za granicą pół dnia szybkiej jazdy konnej przez mało przyjazne, dzikie tereny.

Gerard przeszedł się wzdłuż ogrodu, aż doszedł do kamieni, na których można było usiąść i skąd było widać rozległe łąki z lasami po jednej stronie. Księżyc oświetlał trawy, nadając wszystkiemu trochę upiorny wygląd.

Gerard schylił się po zwiędnięty listek, który leżał przy głazie i delikatnie pogładził jego powierzchnię opuszkami. Ciekawe czy pamiętał jeszcze to, czego nauczył się przez te wszystkie lata... Ukrył listek między dłońmi, przymknął oczy i spróbował się skupić. Przez jego ciało przeszła fala, która zatrzymała się przy skórze głowy. Ta sama energia, to samo uczucie, które przez wiele lat bawiło się kolorem jego włosów. Teraz prawdopodobnie też by na niego wpłynęła, ale farba, którą sam stworzył, była odporna na każdy rodzaj magii.

Rozdzielił dłonie i wcześniej suchy, brązowy liść wyprostował się i nabrał zielonej barwy. Czyli dalej pamiętał jak to się robi... Wspomnienie wczesnej młodości zalały jego umysł. Uczucie satysfakcji jakiej nigdy wcześniej i później nie czuł, poczucia siły i niezwyciężoności przeplatały się z bólem i koszmarem jakiego nie chciał więcej doświadczyć.

Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch od strony pola. Ciemna sylwetka zbliżała się w stronę klasztoru i nie była daleko. Gerard poczuł narastającą panikę. Co jeśli widział, co zrobił? Magia nie wszędzie była akceptowana, nigdy też nie korzystano z niej publicznie, tylko w jakichś drobnych pracach, a użyty przez Way'a rodzaj był surowo zakazany, nawet po reformach króla Petera, bo naruszał naturalne prawa. Był gorszy od najczerniejszej z czarnych magii, włosy po nim były białe jak śmierć we własnej osobie. Starał się uspokoić - osoba była zbyt daleko, by coś zauważyć... prawda? Nie był w stanie dostrzec twarzy postaci, ale poruszała się ona ciężko, jakby ten ktoś był ranny.

Człowiek podszedł wystarczająco blisko i Gerard rozpoznał, że to mężczyzna. Im bliżej był klasztoru, tym bardziej się potykał, aż w końcu upadł. Way podbiegł do niego, gdy przybysz dalej usiłował się podnieść. Przestraszył się, gdy Gerard spróbował mu pomóc, ale dostrzegłszy habit, uspokoił się.

Gerard zarzucił sobie ramię mężczyzny na szyję i zaprowadził go do ogrodu, niemalże go niosąc. Niedaleko siedziska paliła się latarnia, więc dopiero wtedy mógł przyjrzeć się obcemu. Posadził go na jednym z płaskich kamieni.

Był zakrwawiony. Czarny materiał miał w wielu miejscach ciemniejsze plamy, był sztywny od zaschniętej posoki. Przez ramię miał przewieszony sznur, na którym wisiała giterna, ale w dziwny sposób przerobiona. Ciemne włosy zakrywające mu pół twarzy były posklejane i potargane.

Gerard poczuł się zagubiony. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Zawołać kogoś czy najpierw mu pomóc, a potem iść do Ray'a?

\- To nie moja krew - powiedział słabo przybysz, podnosząc piwno-zielone oczy na Way'a.

\- Chyba jednak twoja - stwierdził i lekko dotknął barku mężczyzny. Przez zagłębienie przy szyi przechodziła długa rana, której kolor zlewał się w czarnym ubraniem i wszechobecną krwią. Obcy sięgnął w stronę wskazanego miejsca i syknął, gdy go dotknął.

\- Poczekaj - powiedział Gerard i szybko pobiegł do pracowni. Wziął misę z czystą wodą, kawałek materiału, kawałek chleba i wrócił do ogrodu.

Nieznajomy odstawił instrument na ziemię z pilną ostrożnością i zbolałym jękiem wywołanym tym ruchem. Spojrzał pustym, zmęczonym wzrokiem na trzymającego misę Gerarda.

\- Zdejmij, jakbyś mógł - poprosił go czerwonowłosy, wskazując na koszulę. Mężczyzna z trudem wykonał polecenie. Unoszenie rannego ramienia sprawiało mu dużo bólu.

Dopiero teraz Gerard dostrzegł tatuaże. Obcy miał je na klatce piersiowej i całych ramionach, wcześniej zakrytych rękawami. Kolorowe wzory pokrywały większą część ciała przybysza, kończyły się dopiero na palcach, czego wcześniej nie zauważył, bo uznał je za plamy krwi. Mężczyzna przeczesał włosy odsłaniając kolejny tatuaż, na szyi. Inni mnisi nie będą zadowoleni z jego obecności. Way zagryzł z niepokojem wargi.

Najpierw napoił obcego i dał mu chleba, a następnie zmoczył materiał i delikatnie przetarł ranę. Z krzewu obok nich zerwał kilka liści, porozrywał je na małe kawałki, położył na rozcięciu i pokropił wodą. Potem zaczął wycierać zaschniętą na całym ciele nieznajomego krew, a mężczyzna nie protestował. Był tak zmęczony i słaby, że siedząc, zaczął się chwiać i Gerard bał się, że zaraz zaśnie albo zemdleje.

\- Hej, nie śpij - powiedział głośno, gdy mężczyzna niebezpiecznie się przechylił. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Frank. - Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami.

\- Gerard. Skąd jesteś? - Ostrożnie obmył mniejsze zadrapania na żebrach.

\- Nie stąd. - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Następnie kiwnął lekko głowę w stronę granicy. - Nie stamtąd. Znikąd. Zewsząd.

Gerard przełknął ślinę. Mnisi zdecydowanie go nie polubią. Zacisnął szczękę i po chwili milczenia postanowił zapytać o co innego.

\- Ktoś cię zaatakował?

\- Było dwóch rycerzy, zwolenników Bride... Ale byli pijani i bez zbroi, więc udało mi się uciec. Chyba jednego zabiłem... nie pamiętam. Chyba wzięli mnie za kogoś z Groom i zaatakowali. Jakby ktokolwiek w tym zapchlonym, pełnym hipokrytów państwie nosił tyle tatuaży - prychnął gniewnie. - Ten drugi przez jakiś czas mnie gonił, nie wiem kiedy odpuścił, czy w ogóle odpuścił - starał się utrzymać dziarski ton głosu i wyglądać w miarę pozytywnie i nawet mu się to udawało. - Nawet nie wiem skąd dokładnie przyszedłem.

\- Nie masz domu? - Gerard zmarszczył lekko brwi. Podobało mu się to coraz mniej, ale klasztor nie mógł odmówić pomocy proszącym o nią. Chociaż w sumie... mężczyzna o nią nie poprosił. Way sam mu jej udzielił, całkowicie odruchowo i co najdziwniejsze, coś w tym mężczyźnie nie pozwalało mu postępować inaczej. Zupełnie jakby był pod wpływem jakiegoś lekkiego uroku, ale było to niemożliwe, miał za duże doświadczenie, aby nie odczuć czaru rzucanego przez rannego, przemęczonego kurdupla.

\- Jestem wędrownym bardem. Rodzinę straciłem dawno temu i podróżuję gdzie popadnie - powiedział zwyczajnie, jakby o rodzinie już dawno nie pamiętał. Było to dziwne, bo nie mógł być dużo starszy od Gerarda, prawdopodobnie byli w zbliżonym wieku, a 32 wiosny to nie jest wiek, w którym jest się aż tak pogodzonym ze stratą, chyba że doszło do niej, gdy Frank miał tylko kilka lat.

Gerard wyczyścił największe plamy krwi, zebrał listki z rany i wrócił do pracowni po czysty materiał. Zebrał kolejne liście i zrobił mały opatrunek na rozcięciu. Frank zadrżał przy mocniejszym podmuchu i Way uświadomił sobie, że nie może go tu zostawić mokrego i nie powinien go prowadzić w takim stanie po klasztorze. Inni bracia mogliby protestować na widok jego tatuaży. Gerard zdjął swój habit zostając jedynie w spodniach i pomógł Frankowi go narzucić. Czerwone włosy łaskotały go w nagi kark. Poczuł na sobie palące spojrzenie i zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna gapi się na jego nagą, bladą, pokrytą ledwo widocznymi bliznami klatkę piersiową i nagle się zawstydził. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko i przypomniał sobie wszystkie rzeczy, za które można wylecieć z klasztoru. Nie było tam nic o chodzeniu bez habitu, a i tak mają go za dziwaka, więc co mu za różnica, czy będą uważać go za jeszcze większego?

\- Jesteś w stanie iść? - zapytał.

\- Chyba tak. Weź proszę moją giternę, nie lubię się z nią rozstawać.

Gerard pomógł mu wstać, chwycił instrument i szedł wystarczająco blisko, by w razie potrzeby złapać Franka, gdyby ten zasłabł. Otworzył drzwi do pracowni i dopiero wtedy Way zrozumiał, co Ray miał na myśli, mówiąc o zapachu. Nie zamknął ich, żeby się wywietrzyło i następnego dnia nikt nie marudził, że nie powinien pracować w takich warunkach. Wyszli na korytarz, kierując się powoli w stronę gabinetu Ray'a, który znajdował się w przeciwległym skrzydle.

Frank trzymał się całkiem dobrze. Szedł powoli i lekko przygarbiony, ale prostował się gdy tylko kogoś mijali. Gerard całkiem ignorował krzywe spojrzenia współbraci kierowane w ich stronę.

\- Dobrze podejrzewam, że cię tu nie lubią? - zauważył Frank, gdy mijali kolejnego mnicha.

\- Niezbyt - przyznał z uśmiechem Way. - Głównie przez plotki, inne podejście do wiary i włosy.

\- Co jest niby nie tak z twoimi włosami?

\- Kolor. Musiałem zakryć przedwczesne siwienie. Pechowe geny, dużo stresów - zaśmiał się.

\- Mnie tam się podobają.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał, nagle zakłopotany.

\- Jakie plotki? - zapytał Frank po chwili milczenia.

\- W większości prawdziwe - odpowiedział tylko Gerard, gryząc się w język zanim dodałby coś zbyt osobistego. - Nieważne.

\- Jesteś wampirem, czy jak?

\- Jesteś świadom, że wampiry nie istnieją, prawda? - Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn, Way'owi rozmawiało się z mężczyzną bardzo łatwo, jakby znali się dużo dłużej, niż te kilka niezręcznych minut. A może Gerard był po prostu zbyt samotny.

\- Jasne - prychnął.

\- Zachowujesz się jak mój brat podczas rozmowy o jednorożcach.

Dotarli do ciężkich, dębowych drzwi. Gerard zastukał prostą kołatką, nagle się stresując.

\- Proszę! - Głos Ray'a był spokojny, ale silny. Way nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drewno, wchodząc tym samym do niedużej celi pełnej książek z wielkim biurkiem po środku. W drewnianym, ciemnym krześle siedział Ray, z lokami swobodnie opadającymi na ramiona okryte habitem. Przed nim leżała księga, którą zamknął widząc gości. - Gee, czy ty nie możesz nawet jednego dnia spędzić spokojnie?

\- Ray... to znaczy... Ojcze przełożony - poprawił się słysząc kroki w końcu korytarza. - Mamy rannego proszącego o azyl.

No właśnie, czy aby na pewno? Mężczyzna otwarcie o nic nie poprosił, co jeśli Gerard wszystko nadinterpretował i Frank go wyśmieje, podziękuje za bandaż i wyjdzie? Way zaniepokoił się. Sporo ryzykował prowadząc wytatuowanego obcego przez cały klasztor, w dodatku będąc półnago. Oficjalnie nic mu za to nie groziło, ale nie był zbyt lubiany, a gdyby ktoś zaczął grzebać w jego przeszłości... Chociaż Ray obiecał go chronić... Tak czy inaczej lepiej było nie ryzykować. Ale teraz czasu już nie cofnie. Chociaż w sumie trochę by się pomęczył i mógłby cofnąć, ale to byłoby jeszcze większe ryzyko niż to co zrobił.

\- Niech wejdzie. - Odsunął księgę na bok biurka, a Gerard przepuścił Franka w wejściu. Korytarzem przeszedł kolejny mnich, który obrzucił ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, więc Way z satysfakcją zatrzasnął przed nim drzwi.

Ray obrzucił strój muzyka zmęczonym wzrokiem jakby nie było to dla niego nic dziwnego i wskazał krzesło. Gerard stanął obok niego, nie tylko dlatego, że inne krzesło stało pod ścianą i musiałby je przynosić, co będąc sam na sam z mężczyzną by zrobił, a po to, aby przed Frankiem uwydatnić autorytet Ray'a. Skoro przełożony jemu nie kazał usiąść, to nie usiądzie. Odstawił jedynie giternę.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Tak jak Gerard powiedział... Chciałbym prosić o azyl. Odkąd straciłem rodzinę bez przerwy podróżuję, ostatnio zostałem zaatakowany, a Gerard mi pomógł...

\- Rozumiem, że chciałbyś tu zostać na stałe?

Na sekundę zapadła cisza jakby Frank analizował zadane pytanie.

\- Jeśli bym mógł to przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Kilka miesięcy. Nie mam aktualnie siły żyć w drodze i chciałbym się gdzieś zatrzymać na dłużej niż kilka dni. Nikogo nie znam, a nie wiem, gdzie mógłbym zostać.

\- Mamy parę wolnych miejsc, więc nie widzę przeszkód. - Ray zmierzył obu mężczyzn badawczym spojrzeniem. - Podejrzewam, że nie widzi ci się chodzenie w habicie?

\- Jeśli mógłbym tego uniknąć...

\- Powinniśmy mieć jakieś zwykłe ubrania. Gerard, zaprowadziłbyś go do celi? Z tego co pamiętam to koło ciebie były wolne.

\- Jestem tak lubiany, że wszyscy zostawiają mi dużo miejsca do życia. - Uśmiechnął się trochę smutnym uśmiechem, ale chyba nie chciałby tego zmieniać. Tak było lepiej i bezpieczniej dla obu stron.

\- I weź ubrania. Są tam gdzie wszystkie. I ubierz się - rzucił na koniec. - Przyjdź później - dodał ciszej, gdy Frank wyszedł z pomieszczenia i nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Gerard wyszedł na korytarz i zamknął drzwi.

\- Teraz kolejny spacer - zapowiedział.

\- Daleko? - zapytał mężczyzna z nadzieją na przeczącą odpowiedź w głosie.

\- Nie, ale będą schody do pokonania. Słabo ci?

\- Nie. - Wziął głęboki oddech, zaprzeczający jego słowom.

Szli wolniej, a Way trzymał się jeszcze bliżej, bo Frank chwiał się coraz bardziej. Na schodach chciał go wziąć na ręce i przenieść, ale powstrzymał się, gdy usłyszał w oddali echo kroków. W klasztorze było na tyle mało osób, że wszyscy dobrze się znali, więc zagadka, jaką był Gerard, budziła niepokój, a po takiej scenie tym bardziej ktoś mógłby zacząć szukać o nim informacji.

Dotarli na szczyt. Frank prawdopodobnie miał coś z nogą, bo zaczął kuleć. Gerard nie chciał, żeby dalej się męczył. Na korytarzu panowała cisza, a do celi, do której chciał dojść, było blisko.

\- Podskocz trochę, już cię zaniosę - nakazał i ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna nie zaprotestował i od razu wykonał polecenie. Oparł się głową o jego ramię jakby miał zaraz zasnąć.

\- Nie śpij jeszcze. Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

\- Jak uciekałem... to w jakieś trzy dni może będzie godzina. - Gwałtownie podniósł głowę, powieki same mu opadały.

\- A wcześniej?

\- Zwykle sypiam po parę godzin. Życie w ruchu nie sprzyja długiemu leżakowaniu.

\- Może teraz zaczniesz normalnie sypiać.

Dotarli do celi. Frank był lekki, ale Gerard spodziewał się tego po wzroście mężczyzny. Powoli opuścił go na ziemię.

\- To twoje mieszkanie. Ja mieszkam obok. - Wskazał na sąsiednie drzwi. - Najbliższych sąsiadów mamy naprzeciwko schodów.

\- Sześć wolnych pokoi - policzył Frank. - Rzeczywiście cię lubią.

\- Ma to swoje plusy.

Frank wszedł do celi i upadł na łóżko. Powstrzymywał się ze wszystkich sił, by natychmiast się nie położyć i nie zasnąć i było to widać.

\- Zaraz przyniosę ci ubrania i jutro spojrzę na twoją nogę, bo wydaje mi się, że coś z nią nie tak. I pogadamy porządniej, nie tak jak teraz. - Obaj uśmiechnęli się. - Jakbyś w nocy czegoś potrzebował albo coś z raną było nie tak, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Ale opatrunek powinien do rana dotrwać i rana nie wyglądała na poważną. - Za długo gadał, bo Frank powoli zaczynał odpływać. - Zaraz wrócę.

Wyszedł z celi i poszedł do pokoju, w którym trzymali zapasowe habity, lekkie spodnie i koszule. Nie bawił się we wracanie do siebie po ubranie tylko wolnym truchtem przebiegł w obie strony. Wziął pięć zestawów ubrań, ale nikt nie powinien odczuć straty - prawie nigdy nie były używane, a w razie potrzeby zostało jeszcze trochę. Wrócił do Franka, ale ten już zasnął. Oddychał ciężko i głęboko. Odłożył ubranie na ławę obok łóżka, przykrył mężczyznę kocem i po cichu wyszedł.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Ray'a wrócił do niego, ale wcześniej ubrał się w swój drugi habit. Zapukał do gabinetu i po zaproszeniu wszedł.

\- Chciałeś żebym przyszedł.

\- Chyba mi się nie dziwisz, to dosyć nietypowa sytuacja.

\- Wiem. Jak wyszedłem to zobaczyłem jak idzie, a bardziej próbuje iść... Był ranny, więc go opatrzyłem i cały był we krwi...

\- Ale musiałeś latać półnago po klasztorze? Już i tak mają cię za dziwaka...

\- Nie mogłem go zostawić mokrego na dworze, bo by zamarzł. Chciałem od razu przyprowadzić go do ciebie, a nie biegać tam i z powrotem. Poza tym był ścigany, było ryzyko, że go znajdą.

\- Ścigany?

\- Mówił, że go zaatakowano i potem, jak uciekł, ścigano. Nie chciałem wyciągać z niego teraz więcej informacji, bo jest wyczerpany i jak poszedłem po ubrania to zasnął. Porozmawiam z nim o wszystkim jutro, jak odpocznie.

\- Dobrze... Następnym razem, proszę cię, nie zwracaj na siebie aż takiej uwagi. Już wystarczająco niektórzy cię nie lubią.

\- Wiem, Ray, wiem... Ale nawet jakbym chciał ocieplić z kimś relacje to prawdopodobnie nikogo by nawet to nie interesowało.

\- Miej na niego oko. To, że może wyglądać miło nie znaczy, że taki jest. Uważaj na niego przynajmniej przez pierwsze tygodnie. Bądź jego przewodnikiem tutaj.

\- Oczywiście. Coś jeszcze?

\- Powiedz mu żeby chował tatuaże. Szczególnie te na dłoniach.

\- Powiem.

\- I zabierz stąd giternę.

Gerard chwycił instrument. Wracając do cel przewiesił go przez głowę i lekko trącał struny. Brzmiała jak zwykła giterna, miała tylko udziwniony kształt pudła, trochę bardziej okrągły, z lekkim wygięciem po jednej stronie. Zostawił ją obok ubrań w pokoju mężczyzny, który dalej spał w pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił i wrócił do siebie. Musi przyciąć włosy i zafarbować odrosty przed wieczorną modlitwą.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ryan, kochany, widziałeś mój czarny cień?

\- Zostawiłeś za barem, Brendon - rzucił obojętnie Ross. Wycierał cierpliwie stoły, bo mimo bycia właścicielem tego szatańskiego padołu, a więc i jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych osób w mieście, lubił przykładać rękę do wyglądu lokalu. Spencer zawsze się temu dziwił i próbował uczyć go rachunkowości, odciągając go od przebywania za ladą, ale Ryan wolał się nie mieszać do cyferek. Przynajmniej Walker go rozumiał.

\- Jon, przynieś jeszcze jedną beczkę - rzucił do pracownika. - Czuję, że dzisiaj będziemy mieć ruch.

\- Oczywiście, że będziemy mieć ruch. Występuję dzisiaj - powiedział Brendon z irytującą pewnością siebie. W tej swojej błyszczącej koszuli z dekoltem i ciasnych, wiązanych spodniach wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Nic dziwnego, że był jedną z najdroższych męskich kurtyzan w mieście. Ryan miał szczęście, że Urie pracował akurat u niego.

\- Harfa, fletnia czy lutnia?

\- Lutnia. - Brendon nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad swoich paznokci. Ryan westchnął i poszedł na zaplecze po instrument, po czym postawił go na niewielkim podniesieniu, które służyło za scenę. Kurtyzana i muzyk w jednym, skąd on się wziął. Zerknął na mężczyznę ze zmęczoną ciekawością. Wielokrotnie próbował coś z niego wyciągnąć i nigdy nie dowiedział się niczego konkretnego. Próbował nawet dotrzeć przez swoje kontakty do królewskich archiwów, ale nic to nie dało. Brendon Boyd Urie, znany szerzej jako Beebo - albo Najlepsza Męska Kurtyzana W Stolicy - był jedną wielką zagadką.

\- Ryan, założyć czerwień czy złoto? - zapytał nagle brunet, dopijając wino.

\- Czerń - odpowiedział mechanicznie. - Pasuje ci do oczu.

Brendon uśmiechnął się, traktując to jak komplement i przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Ryana, który poczuł się nagi i bezbronny. Jak on tego nienawidził. Ross zacisnął gniewnie szczęki, gdy Urie wrócił do piłowania paznokci z tym swoim kpiącym wyrazem twarzy. Zero szacunku i zahamowań. Jak on go nienawidził.

\- Ryan. - Spencer wychylił głowę z zaplecza. - Chodź na chwilę.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i poszedł do gabinetu Smitha. Jon ścierał drewnianą podłogę, a Beebo wciąż piłował w skupieniu pazokcie. Gdy Ross wyszedł, spojrzał za nim smutno. Jego szef był zdolny, bogaty, miał możliwości, znajomości i wystarczającą urodę by osiągnąć wielkie rzeczy na skalę kraju, ale tego nie dostrzegał. Wolał żyć komfortowo z tym, co miał. Brendon był przekonany, że w wolnym czasie użala się nad sobą i płacze w poduszkę. Nie żeby on sam tak nie robił. Lubił swoją pracę, każdy jej aspekt, nawet jeśli była ryzykowna, ale ile można tak żyć? Był jeszcze młody, ale zaczął bardzo wcześnie i szczerze mówiąc, bycie burdelpapą i najlepszą dziwką zaczynało go nudzić. Było go stać na więcej, a już na pewno był w stanie kochać, wbrew temu, co sądzono o takich jak on.

Brendon spojrzał na paznokcie. Ryan go nie lubi, wręcz nienawidzi. Nie wywalił go ze swojego życia tylko dlatego, że przynosi największe dochody. Nie umiał sprawić, żeby Ross był wobec niego ciut cieplejszy, niekoniecznie aby traktował go jak klienci, ale żeby był w stosunku do niego równie przyjazny jak wobec Spencera czy nawet Jona. Brendon nie umiał przekonać do siebie swojego szefa, a zachowywał się przecież w sposób, który każdego innego mężczyznę lub kobietę owinąłby wokół palca. Skorzystał już chyba ze wszystkich swoich umiejętności, a Ryan jak go nie cierpiał, tak dalej nie cierpi. Jeśli nie bardziej.

Do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Zapadał zmrok. Pierwsi klienci. Brendon poszedł do swojej niewielkiej garderoby się przygotować, a Jon po Ryana, żeby ten otworzył i rozdzielił pracownikom zadania.

Brendon, zgodnie z radą Ryana, założył najlepsze czarne ubranie jakie znalazł. Słyszał jak w głównej sali schodzi się coraz więcej ludzi. Pomalował oczy czarnym cieniem najlepiej jak potrafił. Jego makijaże nie mogły się równać z charakteryzacjami robionymi przez Ryana na specjalne okazje, ale nie były najgorsze.

Do garderoby wszedł Ross. Na moment znieruchomiał, przyglądając się Brendonowi od stóp do głów z delikatnie zaciśniętą szczęką.

\- Możesz wychodzić - powiedział martwym tonem i wyszedł.

Urie poczuł się przybity, że Ross nie zareagował na jego wygląd i to, jak bardzo się postarał. Nie umiał do niego dotrzeć, nie umiał sprawić, żeby Ryan chociaż trochę go polubił. Z poczuciem porażki spojrzał na siebie w lustrze ostatni raz, poprawiając opadające na czoło ciemne włosy i wyszedł na scenę. Rozległy się głośne brawa od strony widowni. Brendon usiadł między dwoma trójnogami z latarniami, rzucającymi ciepłe światło i dodającymi występowi intymnej atmosfery.

Urie nie miał dzisiaj humoru na bycie przyjaznym showmanem. Wolał zostać tajemniczym uwodzicielem. Bez słowa wziął instrument i zajął swoje miejsce. Obrzucił widownię spojrzeniem i złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Ryanem. Zaczął grać spokojną melodię i śpiewać. Usłyszał zachwycony szmer widowni, westchnięcia, momentalnie uciszone szepty. Cała sala była jego. Ale Ross patrzył na niego bez wyrazu jeszcze tylko chwilę, po czym opuścił wzrok, odwrócił się i wrócił do pracy.

Brendon poczuł się pokonany.

Ryan uwielbiał słuchać występów Brendona, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Długo mu zajęło przyznanie tego nawet przed samym sobą. W trakcie koncertu starał się być gdzieś w głównej sali i obserwować scenę kątem oka. Urie miał niesamowity głos, potrafił grać na chyba każdym istniejącym instrumencie, był charyzmatyczny i wszyscy go lubili, a wyglądem przypominał boga. Mógł porozmawiać z każdym i każdy wspominałby to bardzo miło. A na scenie kradł uwagę wszystkich, nawet tych, którzy przyszli do lokalu tylko się napić, początkowo niezainteresowani jego występem. W kwestii seksualnej był wystarczająco dobry, by wielu klientów do niego wracało, jeśli tylko było ich na niego stać. Wydawał się ideałem mężczyzny, ale to, co Ryana odrzucało to jego arogancja i skrajna pewność siebie. Pomimo tego, że Brendon był inteligentny i utalentowany, wydawał mu się pozbawiony głębi. Jakby cała jego tajemniczość skrywała pustą skorupę człowieka bez wartości. Nie chciał tak o nim myśleć, lubił wierzyć, że jego najlepsza kurtyzana jest kimś więcej, niż kolejną dobrą dziwką, ale Urie nigdy nie dał się poznać, a swoim zachowaniem utrwalał wizję pustego dupka.

Mieli chwilę przerwy, bo niewiele osób coś zamawiało czy kogoś wynajmowało. Wszyscy byli skupieni na grze Brendona, więc przy ladzie pojawiało się może pięciu klientów w trakcie całego występu. Osoby do wynajęcia stały w oświetlonych kątach i czekały, aż gwiazda wieczoru skończy. Chyba że Brendon miał wesoły nastrój i grał skoczną muzykę - wtedy widownia tańczyła, często biorąc kurtyzany do tańca.

Ryan stał przy barze i obsłużył dopiero trzy osoby, które chciały coś zamówić do umilenia występu. W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego jakiś arystokrata, lub może wyjątkowo bogaty mieszczanin, którego Ross nie znał, mimo swoich licznych kontaktów. Był bardzo wysoki i szczupły, z twarzą pozornie bez wyrazu. Delikatne, wąskie usta wykrzywione były w lekkim, nerwowym uśmiechu, mającym sprawiać wrażenie obojętności, ale w błękitnych oczach skrywał się mroczny upór, mimo którego facet wydawał się sympatyczny, co było zadziwiająco przerażającą kombinacją. Ryana zmroziło. Mężczyzna był przystojny, ale nie wulgarnie seksowny jak Brendon, a bardziej pociągająco tajemniczy. Mógł się podobać. Oj, zdecydowanie mógł się podobać.

\- Czy można wynająć tego mężczyznę? - zapytał wskazując skinieniem głowy w stronę sceny. Brązowe, przydługie włosy zatańczyły mu przy tym wokół twarzy.

Ross poczuł nagłe ukłucie zazdrości. Nigdy nie będzie tak atrakcyjny.

Gdy przychodził ktoś nowy, zawsze pytano przy barze o to samo. Stali bywalcy często podchodzili od razu do Brendona, więc osoby pytające o wynajęcie przy ladzie miały pierwszeństwo.

\- Można - odpowiedział ignorując uporczywe uczucie. - Ale jest najdroższy ze wszystkich dostępnych u nas osób...

\- Cena nie jest dla mnie istotna. Wynająłbym go na dwie-trzy godziny.

Ryan skinął głową i machnął ręką, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Brendona. Ten wiedział, że powinien być czujny na sygnały ze strony baru, który był naprzeciwko sceny, za widownią i od razu skinął kiwnął na znak, że rozumie znak.

\- Gdy skończy, będzie można z nim porozmawiać - odpowiedział sucho Ryan. Nigdy nie zwracał się z należnym szacunkiem do osób z arystokracji, ale nie był też w stosunku do nich chamski. Starał się sprawiać wrażenie zimnego, wyrachowanego właściciela burdelu, świadomego swoich wpływów i znaczenia. Nigdy nikt się na to nie skarżył, więc nie widział powodu by się zmieniać.

Brendon zagrał jeszcze kilka utworów, ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny. Widownia zaczęła klaskać, niektórzy podeszli do baru i pracownicy rzucili się do obsługi. Ryan widział jak Urie również kieruje się w jego stronę, ale ktoś go zatrzymał. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem odpowiedział rozmówcy i podszedł do nich. Pewnie ktoś chciał go wynająć, ale Brendon był już zajęty. Ross skinął w stronę mężczyzny, który z nim wcześniej rozmawiał i zajął się obsługiwaniem innych klientów. Kątem oka obserwował flirt Brendona z nieznajomym i potem jak znikali za drzwiami, za którymi były pokoje i poczuł zazdrość zalewającą mu żołądek. Jeden z młodszych pracowników szturchnął go w ramię, gdy wpatrywał się w przestrzeń o moment za długo.

\- Szefie? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał nieśmiało chłopak.

\- Tak, wracaj do pracy. - Ryan wyszedł zza baru i wymknął się cicho na zaplecze. Po drodze zauważył, że Jon już usiadł w kącie i zaczął grać muzykę bez wyrazu, która miała stanowić przygrywkę do picia.

\- Spencer - zawołał pracownika. - Przejdź się po pokojach i zobacz, czy nic się nie dzieje.

Smith kiwnął głową i wstał od drewnianego biurka, przy którym spędzał większość czasu.

Jak każdy szanujący się burdel, lokal Ryana miał specjalny korytarz, z którego można było podglądać pokoje wynajęte przez klientów. Kiedyś robił to Ross, bo czuł się w obowiązku pilnować interes i miał w tym krztynę własnej przyjemności. Poza tym czasami zdarzały się śmieszne sytuacje. Przykre było dla niego, jak klienci wynajmowali kogoś tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać o drobiazgach albo poleżeć w ciszy przytulonym do innego człowieka. Raz widział jak klient arystokratycznego pochodzenia siedział na podłodze przytulony do nóg kurtyzany i płakał opowiadając o tym, jak zniszczył sobie życie i nie ma prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy nie przebywaliby w jego towarzystwie tylko ze względu na jego pozycję, a ona głaskała go po głowie i pocieszała. Ryan był bardzo wybredny, gdy zatrudniał kurtyzany. Poza seksem i wyglądem, zwracał uwagę na inteligencję i inne umiejętności. Przez jakiś czas obserwował jak sobie radzą. Jednak od dłuższego czasu jego życie seksualne nie było ani trochę bogate i chodzenie w tamto miejsce sprawiało, że czuł się lekko przybity, więc teraz zapuszczał się tam tylko gdy zatrudnił kogoś nowego. Chociaż nawet wtedy zwykle wyręczał się innymi, byle uniknąć tego obowiązku. Spencer albo Jon pilnowali porządku, a kontrolę jak sobie radzą nowi zostawił profesjonaliście, czyli Brendonowi. On jako jedyny z kurtyzan wiedział, że takie miejsce istnieje, chociaż reszta prawdopodobnie się tego domyślała, w każdym razie tylko on wiedział też jak tam wejść.

Spencer wrócił szybko, obchód nigdy nie zajmował mu dużo czasu, bo na każdy pokój poświęcał tylko tyle czasu, ile musiał, podglądanie innych nie sprawiało mu ani trochę radości. Nie wywoływało w nim też traumy, więc Ryan często to jego wysyłał. Przekazał, że nic specjalnego się nie działo. Rossa nieco uspokoiła ta wiadomość, więc wrócił na salę i z większym rozluźnieniem obsługiwał gości przy barze. Smith w tym czasie wrócił na zaplecze do papierkowej roboty, której zawsze mieli mnóstwo. Jon poszedł po kolejną beczkę, bo pierwszą opróżnili już do połowy, a o tej godzinie większość gości już nie przejmowała się muzyką w tle. Potem pomagał szefowi i dwóm innym pracownikom przy ladzie, bo ruch, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Ryana i Brendona, mieli bardzo duży.

Nagle z kolejki klientów obsługiwanych przez Rossa wyłonił się Urie oraz wysoki arystokrata, którego widział wcześniej.

\- Nalej mi, proszę, dwa kufle piwa - rzucił Brendon do Jona, który zajął się nalewaniem napoju i podawaniem wszystkiego Ryanowi. Bez słowa spełnił prośbę mężczyzny i wrócił do obsługi innych klientów.

Wynajmując Brendona i płacąc tak wysoką cenę, można było skorzystać z darmowego alkoholu, ale tylko jeśli Brendon się na to zgodzi. Z reguły nie było to jego widzimisię tylko profesjonalnym, obiektywnym okiem oceniał, czy klient zasłużył. Nawet nie jakością seksu, tylko kulturalnym zachowaniem, okazywaniem zwyczajnego szacunku i po prostu nie byciem dupkiem Jeśli klient go wkurzył to nie proponował mu piwa, tylko żegnał się uprzejmie i czekał na decyzję Ryana, czy ma przyjąć dziś kogoś jeszcze.

Brendon i jego towarzysz usiedli przy barze na dwóch wysokich krzesłach i pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Ryan nieznacznie przesunął się w ich stronę i starał się podsłuchać chociaż fragment tego, co mówią, jednak zwracali się do siebie zbyt przyciszonymi głosami, a szum w lokalu skutecznie ich zagłuszał. Mimo ponadprzeciętnych zdolności Rossa w podsłuchiwaniu tego typu konwersacji - cichych, tłumionych przez innych - nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa. Zresztą nic dziwnego, Brendon miał wprawę w prowadzeniu konfidencjonalnych rozmów. Był dziwką doskonałą - znający się na swoim fachu, dyskretny, charyzmatyczny, tajemniczy, co dodawało mu atrakcyjności, wszechstronnie utalentowany. Ryan czuł się szczęściarzem, że ma taki skarb w swoim przybytku. Jednocześnie jego obecność tutaj sprawiała, że czuł się na każdym kroku zazdrosny i niewystarczająco pociągający. Nie wiedział jak uwodzić, nie miał widowiskowych talentów. Miał tylko rękę do nawiązywania przydatnych znajomości i rozkręcania interesów, chociaż i do tego nie do końca, bo finansami zajmował się Spencer. Czuł się beznadziejne nawet we własnym domu, bo miał mieszkanie w tylnej części lokalu, jeszcze za zapleczem i garderobą Brendona.

\- Do zobaczenia. Ręczę, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - Arystokrata nagle wstał i odezwał się głośniej, dzięki czemu Ryan był w stanie go zrozumieć.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie Brendon. Przez ułamek sekundy obaj zawahali się, stając niezręcznie naprzeciw siebie. Po chwili przytulili się i Urie odprowadził spojrzeniem mężczyznę do wyjścia.

Brendon stał chwilę patrząc nieokreślonym wzrokiem w stronę drzwi i gwałtownie wyrwał się z otępienia, odwracając do Ryana.

\- I jak poszło? - zapytał Ross najbardziej wypranym z emocji głosem, na jaki było go stać. Urie trochę zaskoczony tonem szefa stracił wcześniejszy entuzjazm.

\- Dobrze. Myślę, że będzie mnie odwiedzał regularnie. - Dziwnie zraniony, ograniczył komentarz do zawodowego minimum. - A jak przy barze?

\- Też dobrze.

Ryan nie zamierzał pozwalać Brendonowi w tym momencie na pozostanie w dobrym humorze. Czuł się beznadziejnie i to właśnie Beebo był głównym powodem, a ta głupia zawiść była łatwiejsza do zniesienia, gdy był dla Urie wredny.

\- Mam jeszcze kogoś czy mogę iść? - zapytał brunet. Brendon miał zwykle jednego klienta na wieczór, chyba że czuł się na siłach lub miał ochotę na więcej, to już zależało od niego.

\- Nikt mi nie zgłaszał chęci, więc masz wolne.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i sztywnym, szybkim krokiem, tak strasznie różniącym się od sprężystego chodu Beebo, ruszył do garderoby. Tego wieczoru Ryan widział go potem tylko raz - jak wrócił do wynajmowanych pokoi dla gości z jakąś strojną kobietą i później dawał Spencerowi zarobione pieniądze.

Ryan darzył nowego-stałego-klienta-Beebo, tego arystokratę, wyjątkową niechęcią, ale jednocześnie niewytłumaczalną sympatią. Wydawał się miły, inteligentny i tajemniczy, był cholernie atrakcyjny, a jego głos załatwiłby większość pracy jeśli chodzi o uwodzenie. Zawodowy zmysł Rossa od razu się obudził, mówiąc że byłby prawie - jeśli nie równie dobrą - kurtyzaną, co Brendon, ale nieuzasadniona niechęć wobec gościa, spowodowana tym, że zwrócił tak dużą uwagę Uriego, przytłumiła wszystkie pozytywne odczucia.

Ryan odgonił wszystkie myśli związane z tą dwójką i wrócił do pracy. Stanie za barem nie była jego znienawidzonym zajęciem, pomagało mu się wyłączyć i zautomatyzować. Dodatkowo nie było już tłumów, goście rozeszli się po pokojach albo rozsiedli przy stołach popijąc wcześniej zamówione rzeczy, więc nie było to męczące.

Tamten arystokrata... z jednej strony chciałby go poznać lub chociaż poobserwować jego zachowanie, bo wydawał się ciekawą osobą. Z drugiej, nie chciał go nigdy więcej widzieć. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard zerwał się z łóżka budząc się z jednego z wielu koszmarów, w których cofa się do dawnych czasów. Nie było źle, obudził się przed najgorszym. Przetarł twarz, starając się wymazać obrazy ze snu i spróbował się uspokoić. Nie wiedział nawet, czy powinien się jeszcze na chwilę położyć, czego chętnie by nie robił z obawy na kontynuację koszmaru, ale nie miał pojęcia ile czasu zostało do budzenia. Wyjrzał przez małe okienko w murze - było jeszcze ciemno, musiało być bardzo wcześnie. Wczoraj zafarbował odrosty, przez co miał włosy w kolorze świeżej krwi, która z czasem nieznacznie ciemniała, ale był już zbyt zmęczony by je przyciąć. Usiadł po turecku na podłodze, zapalił świecę, wyjął kawałek wypolerowanego metalu, który miał mu służyć za lustro i przyjrzał się sobie. Wyglądał jak trup. Blada twarz i podkrążone oczy wywołane snem najprawdopodobniej będą straszyć współbraci przez resztę dnia, a świeżo farbowane włosy tylko dodadzą mu upiorności. Sięgały mu już do obojczyków.

Oparł prowizoryczne lustro o ścianę i siedząc na podłodze zaczął przycinać końcówki. Nie robił tego bardzo dokładnie, bo zawsze czochrały mu się od kaptura albo przeczesywania palcami, ale i tak wyglądały akceptowalnie.

Kiedy skończył, włosy z tyłu zakrywały mu tylko kark, z przodu zaś były jeszcze krótsze żeby zbytnio nie przeszkadzały w pracy. Całą klatkę piersiową i plecy miał w czerwonych ścinkach. Pomachał parę razy głową, jak pies otrzepujący się z wody, żeby resztki spadły albo na niego, albo na podłogę, a potem strzepał je z siebie. Zebrał wszystko na jedną kupkę i zawiesił nad nią dłoń. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w swoje palce, które zaczęły dymić, aż przestrzeń między nimi zapłonęła, ale nie dotykając jego skóry, zostawiając ramkę wokół. Gerard poruszał palcami, a płomień w zależności od ruchu zmniejszał się lub powiększał. Odwrócił rękę i ogień otoczył mu dłoń, a potem zaczął wspinać się po nadgarstku i przedramieniu. Tę powolną wędrówkę zakończył na barku. Cała ręka Gerarda płonęła. Way siedział półnagi na kamieniu, a ogień przyjemnie go ogrzewał. Mężczyzna ruchami palców zwiększał go albo wypuszczał osobne płomyki.

Zabawę przerwał mu dźwięk dzwonu, którym wszystkich rano budzono. Ogień natychmiastowo zniknął. Gerard zadrżał z powodu nagłego chłodu, ale był do niego przyzwyczajony. W końcu spędził tutaj ostatnie cztery lata.

Wytworzył kolejny mały ogień, ale już się nim nie bawił. Pstryknął płomyczkiem w stronę kupki włosów, które od razu się spaliły, charakterystycznym dla mieszanki zawartej w farbie, ciemnym płomieniem.

Gerard szybko się ubrał i wziął dwa z kilku bandaży, które naszykował poprzedniego dnia. Podszedł do sąsiedniej celi, zapukał i wszedł, gdy usłyszał cichą odpowiedź.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Franka, który wyraźnie zaspany siedział na łóżku.

\- Lepiej. Zmieniłeś włosy - rzucił bez związku.

\- Tak, musiałem zrobić z nimi mały porządek - odpowiedział Gerard powoli. - Opatrunek wytrzymał noc?

\- Tak. - Mężczyzna zdjął z siebie powoli habit, a Way podszedł do łóżka. Niepewnie usiadł obok Franka i zsunął bandaż. Ostrożnie, żeby jak najmniej dotykać tkanki, zdjął liście i zawinął je w materiał.

\- Nie wygląda to źle. Za jakiś czas powinno się zasklepić, ale nie obiecuję, że nie zostanie blizna.

\- Podobno blizny dodają uroku. - Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Podobno - zaśmiał się Gerard zawijając mu ramię czystym bandażem. - Po śniadaniu nałożę ci na to mieszankę, żeby szybciej się goiło. Teraz pokaż mi nogę, bo wczoraj kulałeś.

\- Czym się w sumie tu zajmujecie? - zapytał.

\- Pomagamy ludziom, szkolimy się, uczymy, egzystujemy, wykonując swój przydział obowiązków… To, co każdy klasztor. Nic wyjątkowego.

Gerard uklęknął naprzeciwko niego na podłodze, a Frank podciągnął nogawki do kolan. Na nich też miał wiele tatuaży i Way mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, co one oznaczają. Obudził się w nim niespełniony artysta, który chciał się im przyjrzeć i poznać ich symbolikę.

Odgonił od siebie wszystkie myśli i starał się przyjrzeć kostkom mężczyzny. Jedna była napuchnięta, wyglądała na mocno stłuczoną albo skręconą. Dotknął ją w kilku miejscach, czując dziwne mrowienie, gdy tylko jego palce dotknęły ciepłej skóry. Obserwował reakcję Franka, starając się ukryć zmieszanie wywołane tym doznaniem. Mężczyznę bolało, ale starał się zgrywać twardego. Kostka nie była skręcona.

\- Nic poważnego. Musisz tylko przeczekać aż przestanie boleć i trochę ją oszczędzać. - Gerard najchętniej wyleczyłby ją jednym prostym czarem, ale nie wiedział, jakie podejście do magii miał Frank. A nie wiedział jak o to zapytać, żeby go nie przestraszyć lub zrazić, jeśli był przeciwny czarom. - Miałeś ogromne szczęście. Z potyczki z dwoma rycerzami wyjść tylko z niegroźną raną, a po kilkudniowej ucieczce ze stłuczoną kostką i lekkim odwodnieniem.

\- Widać coś nade mną czuwało - zażarował trochę pogardliwie.

\- Bardzo skutecznie. - Zignorował jego ton. - Powinniśmy się zbierać i zejść. Jesteś gotowy czy przyjść za chwilę?

\- Możemy iść. - Sięgnął po koszulę i założył ją z niewielką pomocą. Spodni postanowił nie zmieniać.

\- Zapomniałbym. - Gerard nagle sobie przypomniał o wczorajszym poleceniu Ray’a. - Wystaw ręce.

Frank z pytającym spojrzeniem wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, a Gerard zaczął je zawijać drugim bandażem. Rozerwał materiał i owinął drugą dłoń.

\- Nie wszyscy tutaj akceptują tatuaże, a te na rękach w szczególności.

 

Tuż przed wejściem na salę, Gerard założył kaptur.

\- Wolne miejsca są tu, przy końcu stołu. Ja mam, powiedzmy, strategicznie ustalone miejsce. Jakby ktoś pytał to powiedz, że to przez poparzenia. - Wskazał na jego dłonie. - Potem załatwię ci coś innego.

Frank usiadł niedaleko wejścia, a Gerard zajął miejsce obok Ray’a, na końcu sali. Panowała cisza, więc nie mogli teraz porozmawiać. Ojciec przełożony czekał jeszcze chwilę i wstał na znak rozpoczęcia modlitwy. Wszyscy mnisi równocześnie podnieśli się z miejsc i Frank, zagubiony i spóźniony, podążył w ich ślady. Obserwując ukradkiem co robią inni, starał się udawać, że uczestniczy w modlitwie. Gerard cały czas obserwował mężczyznę z lekkim uśmiechem, bo jego nagłe zagubienie wydawało mu się śmiesznie urocze. Po modlitwie usiedli i szmer przerodził się w ciszę przerywaną cichymi rozmowami.

\- Przefarbowałeś - zauważył Ray, gdy Way zdjął kaptur. Zawsze to mówił, gdy Gerard nakładał nową farbę.

\- Niestety nic nie poradzę na odrosty. A naturalne są gorsze od tego.

\- Wiem - westchnął przełożony. - Jak poszło wczoraj?

\- Niewiele wyciągnąłem, dzisiaj się tym zajmę.

\- Skoro prosi o azyl, to nie ma problemu, żeby został i nikt nie ma też powodu, żeby u nas szpiegować, ale warto by było coś o nim wiedzieć. Więc dzisiaj możesz sobie odpuścić przepisywanie.

Gerard cały czas obserwował Franka kątem oka. Siedział z sporej odległości od wszystkich i bardzo wyróżniał się z tłumu. Nikt się do niego nie odzywał przez cały posiłek.

 

Way wyszedł szybko, jak to miał w zwyczaju i poczekał na niego przed wejściem. Frank opuścił salę krótko po nim. Chodził powoli, bardziej obciążając zdrową nogę.

\- Chcesz od razu pozwiedzać czy później? - zapytał Gerard. - Na razie większość miejsc jest pustych, bo zajęcia zaczynają się za jakąś godzinę…

\- Możemy się przejść. Rozumiem, że nie mogę się jeszcze umyć?

\- Zaprowadziłbym cię do łaźni, ale chociaż do wieczora nie możesz moczyć rany. Co do klasztoru, prowadzimy tutaj, jak większość zakonów, nauki. Pisanie, czytanie, matematyka, historia, wszystko co się da. Oczywiście tylko dla tych, których na to stać. Poza tym, jak ktoś wstąpi do klasztoru, uczy się go dodatkowo, żeby później mógł przekazywać wiedzę innym. Zajmujemy się też przepisywaniem ksiąg i robieniem ikon, rzadziej obrazów. Okazjonalnie leczymy, ale nie specjalizujemy się w tym.

\- Każdy zajmuje się wszystkimi z tych rzeczy?

\- Zależy od osoby. Niektórzy ograniczają się tylko do nauczania albo przepisywania, bo największy nacisk kładziony jest właśnie na nauczanie, a księgi i ikony to tylko dodatkowy obowiązek. W leczeniu każdy ma podstawową wiedzę, ale głównych specjalistów jest pięciu.

\- A ty czym się zajmujesz?

\- Przyszedłem tu głownie dla sztuki, więc obrazy i księgi. Nauczycielem jestem kiepskim, ale jestem jednym z tych pięciu… - Nie wiedział czy dodawać tę ostatnią informację.

\- To miałem szczęście, że trafiłem na ciebie - zaśmiał się Frank.

\- Przyjmijmy, że tak, miałeś szczęście.

Doszli do pracowni malarskiej. Niewiele się zmieniło od poprzedniego dnia, wejście do ogrodu dalej było otwarte na oścież, ale lekki zapach ziół i papieru dalej się utrzymywał i nawet tygodnie wietrzenia nie pokonałyby tej woni.

\- Tu byłeś. Tutaj zajmujemy się wszystkim, co związane ze sztuką. - Wyszli do ogrodu, z którego rozpościerał się widok na oświetlone wiosennym słońcem rozległe łąki. - Stamtąd przyszedłeś.

\- Teraz wszystko wygląda inaczej - powiedział, zapatrzony w widok.

\- To miejsce nigdy nie wygląda tak samo, a rzadko ktoś tu przychodzi. Czasami tylko po zioła do robienia pigmentów, ale tu jest za daleko ze skrzydła sypialnego, żeby chodzić się relaksować. Większość woli główny ogród.

 

Przeszli korytarzami do odpowiedniego skrzydła i przeszli przez duże, proste drzwi. Weszli do głównego ogrodu, zielonego, zadbanego, ale mimo wszystko skromnego. Usiedli na kamiennej ławce przy arkadach - Gerard po turecku, bokiem, aby być twarzą do Franka opierającego się o filar. Chwilę męczył się z ułożeniem habitu tak, żeby mu nie przeszkadzał, ale w końcu się udało. Paru braci kręciło się w okolicy, ale szli oni do którejś z sal na lekcje lub mieli wolne i szukali miejsca do zabicia czasu.

\- Dlaczego cię nie lubią? - zapytał Frank, gdy zobaczył jak jeden mnich odwraca wzrok po zauważeniu Way’a.

\- Mówiłem ci - zaczął Gerard ostrożnie. - Włosy, inne podejście do wiary…

\- A bardziej szczegółowo?

\- Zafarbowałem włosy, bo mogę. Nie ma zakazu ani wytycznych dotyczących koloru, a takie mi się podobają - odpowiedział wymijająco. - A nie zależy mi na kontaktach z innymi na tyle, żeby wrócić do naturalnych z powodu głupich konwenansów.

\- Jakie masz naturalne?

\- Brązowe. Trochę zlewały się z habitem. - Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jego włosy z dnia na dzień potrafiły zmienić kolor z czarnego na biały i w drugą stronę, a przez większość czasu były mieszanką różnych barw - wielokolorowych, nachodzących na siebie plam. Od razu było widać, że coś się z nim działo, a wynikało to z doświadczeń, o których poza Gerardem wiedziały tylko trzy osoby i lepiej dla wszystkich, żeby tak pozostało.

\- Za coś jeszcze. Nie wierzę, że chodzi tylko o włosy.

\- Mam własne teorie dotyczące bogów. Uważam, że niektórzy byli odpowiedzialni za inne dziedziny, niż przypisuje się im to teraz. I nie jestem jakimś zagorzałym wyznawcą, wstąpiłem tutaj żeby przepisywać księgi i dla… spokoju - dodał w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że nie zna stosunku Franka do magii. W kraju, z którego przyszedł, wojna domowa została rozpętana między innymi przez problemy dotyczące czarów i wielu ludzi było przeciwnych praktykowania ich. A mówiąc o spokoju, nie kłamał. Musiał unikać rozgłosu, musiał zejść z radaru, a klasztor był do tego idealny.

\- A te plotki, o których mówiłeś?

\- Bzdury, które wymyślają. Nic ciekawego, wyssane z palca pomysły bez podłoża w rzeczywistości. Nie znają mnie, więc snują teorie - skłamał. Bał się, że Frank będzie ciągnął temat, ale ten umilkł i wbił wzrok w bandaże na rękach.

\- Ja nie wierzę w Pięciu - powiedział cicho, bawiąc się materiałem na palcach. - Zbyt wiele widziałem, żeby wierzyć, że ktoś niby nad nami czuwa. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym, jak wszystko wokół nas powstało... po prostu nie umiem w nich uwierzyć.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział spokojnie, ku zaskoczeniu Franka. - Też miałem kryzys. Też przeszedłem swoje, przestałem wierzyć, bo przestali mieć dla mnie sens. Ale potem pomogli mi się podnieść. Może to teraz brzmi strasznie religijnie, ale jakoś się w tym odnalazłem. Jednak nie w takim stopniu jak niektórzy - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Lepiej się tym publicznie nie chwal.

Frank kiwnął głową i ponownie wbił wzrok w dłonie.

\- Jakie masz podejście do magii? - zapytał nagle Gerard przerywając chwilową ciszę. Nie da rady dłużej unikać tego tematu, magia stanowiła za dużą część jego życia, by omijać ją w rozmowach w nieskończoność.

\- Zawsze mnie fascynowała, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać ani nawet zobaczyć jej z bliska. Uczycie jej tutaj? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Nie, przykro mi… Uczą się tylko nieliczni mnisi. Ray jest po Tarium.

Frank lekko spochmurniał i znowu zaczął bawić się bandażem.

\- Może kiedyś zaczniemy nauczać, ale nie obiecuję. Opowiedz coś o sobie. - Szybko zmienił temat.

\- Co można chcieć o mnie wiedzieć?

\- Wszystko, cokolwiek. Skąd pochodzisz? Jak wyglądały twoje podróże? Co się stało, że zacząłeś uciekać i cię zaatakowano? Jak i gdzie nauczyłeś się grać? Jaka była twoja rodzina? Co lubisz robić?

\- Chwila, stop - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - To, że nazywam się Frank już wiesz. Moje pełne imię to Frank Anthony Iero.

\- Gerard Arthur Way, miło mi - zaśmiał się czerwonowłosy i podał drugiemu mężczyźnie dłoń. Frank uścisnął ją z uśmiechem, po czym wrócił do opowieści.

\- Rodzinę straciłem dawno, więc niewiele pamiętam. Mam zamglone wspomnienia, że najpierw straciłem ojca w walkach, potem nas zaatakowano i zostałem sam. - Mówił jakby nie miało to na niego żadnego wpływu. - Potem sam się nauczyłem grać, od zawsze kochałem muzykę i to była moja jedyna umiejętność. Najpierw kradłem żeby przeżyć, potem zostałem bardem. Ze śpiewem u mnie różnie, ale w grze mało kto mi dorówna - powiedział z komicznie wyolbrzymioną dumą. - Zarabiałem wystarczająco by przeżyć, czasami ktoś mi coś dał, ktoś przenocował. Nie było źle, aż jednej nocy front przeniósł się niebezpiecznie blisko. Wtedy próbowałem uciec, ale chyba pomieszały mi się kierunki. Trafiłem do małego obozu i wtedy już opowiadałem ci, co się stało. Prawdopodobnie wzięli mnie za szpiega i chyba po prostu potrzebowali czegoś do wyżycia się po pijaku, więc mnie zaatakowali. Miałem nóż, a tamten akurat zatoczył się na moją wysokość i ładnie mi się nastawił. Jestem za niski, żeby walczyć na miecze, więc to był naprawdę fart. Ten drugi zaczął mnie gonić. Strażnicy. Uciekałem jakieś 3 dni, ale on się poddał albo zgubił trop jakoś po dniu. Potem szedłem w jednym kierunku, bo już całkowicie się pogubiłem, byłem ranny, a po drodze nie spotkałem nikogo żywego, za to trupów całe stosy. Spijałem rosę, znalazłem trochę jagód, więc nie było tak źle. I oto jestem.

Gerard skinął głową, w milczeniu obserwując twarz Franka. Nie za bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

Pod arkadami obok nich przeszła trójka dzieci prowadzona przez jednego z mnichów. Młodzi spojrzeli na nich z zainteresowaniem, ale nie zwolnili kroku.

\- Ty niczego nie prowadzisz? - zapytał Frank, gdy zniknęli za zakrętem.

\- Mówiłem, kiepski ze mnie nauczyciel. Ray dał mi wolne, żebym mógł cię oprowadzić i zapoznać z miejscem.

\- Miło. On chyba jako jedyny cię lubi?

\- Tak.

\- A jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Tylko cztery lata - rzucił obojętnie, jakby mówił o dniach, a nie latach.

\- I już siedzisz po prawicy ojca przełożonego - powiedział i gwizdnął z uznaniem.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jak powiedziałeś, Ray mnie lubi. Jestem dla niego w pewnym sensie ucieczką od sztywnego trzymania się zasad. Dał mi to miejsce, żeby pokazać innym, że jestem istotny. Poza tym, bywam przydatny w niektórych sytuacjach.

\- Masz jakąś rodzinę?

\- Tak. Rodzice nie byli zadowoleni, że wstąpiłem do klasztoru zamiast zająć się domem, ale mój młodszy brat świetnie mnie zastąpił. Ma żonę i córkę. Rodzice zmarli trzy lata temu podczas epidemii, więc został panem na włościach.

\- Pewnie rzadko się widujecie?

\- Właściwie to w ogóle, bo Ray jako jedyny może jeździć do miasta. Zazwyczaj zatrzymuje się u Mikey’ego. Jest już trochę jak rodzina.

\- W takim razie, skoro jesteś arystokratą i miałeś odziedziczyć dwór, mogłeś zająć się sztuką bez przeszkód. Nie przyszedłeś tu z powołania. Nikt cię nie lubi i pewnie byłeś na to gotowy. Dlaczego wstąpiłeś do klasztoru? Nie uwierzę w samo przepisywanie ksiąg.

\- Dla magii - westchnął. - Miałem podstawowe umiejętności, a chciałem się dalej kształcić, a wiedziałem, że tutaj będę mieć możliwość nauki, nawet jeśli nie tak dogłębnej jak w Głównej Szkole - skłamał.

\- Ale przecież mogłeś iść do Głównej Szkoły, do Tarium. Jeśli wbrew rodzicom wstąpiłeś do klasztoru, to do Szkoły też mogłeś pójść. I czemu przyszedłeś tu tak późno?

\- Tak się życie potoczyło, matka chorowała, nie chciałem zostawiać Mikey’ego i tak dalej. Z Tarium jest ten problem, że pod zwierzchnictwem Pentonium obowiązuje cię zdecydowanie za dużo zasad - odpowiedział bez przekonania.

\- Dalej mi coś nie pasuje - mruknął Frank z żartobliwie podejrzliwą miną, ale nie ciągnął tematu. Gerard zareagował udawaną niewinnością i nic więcej nie dodał.

 

Siedzieli w ciszy, Frank obserwując ogród, a Gerard obserwując Franka. Nie było niezręcznie ani dziwnie, co było miłym zaskoczeniem. Way nie próbował wyciągać z mężczyzny więcej informacji o przeszłości, to co miał wystarczało, a skoro brunet nie chciał mówić dokładniej, to nie ma sprawy. Tym bardziej, że Gerard nie mógł mu opowiedzieć właściwie nic. Trochę go kusiło, aby powiedzieć więcej, coś we Franku sprawiało, że czuł, że można mu ufać, ale znali się za krótko na niektóre historie. Części rzeczy nie opowiedziałby nikomu, nawet Mikey’emu, który zawsze wiedział o nim najwięcej. Zatęsknił za domem. Za jego zapachem, spokojem, ciszą, za Mikey’im siedzącym obok. Za ludźmi przychodzącymi w odwiedziny, którzy zdawali się szczerze przejmować jego losem, mimo że go prawie nie znali. Znali Mikey’ego i to wystarczało, by troszczyli się o jego starszego brata. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał nagle Frank. Gerard tak odpłynął we wspomnieniach, że nie zauważył, że chłopak na niego patrzy.

\- O bracie. Tęsknię za nim - odparł spokojnie, otrzymując w odpowiedzi skinienie głowy.

\- Ile lat jest młodszy?

\- Tylko trzy. To niewiele, ale i tak zawsze był moim małym braciszkiem. - Gerard czuł, że robi się sentymentalny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Temat Mikey’ego prawie zawsze robił z nim takie rzeczy.

\- Ile ty właściwie masz lat? - wypalił Frank.

\- Trzydzieści dwa - odparł ze śmiechem Gerard. - Czuję się starzej. A ty?

Frank zamilkł na chwilę.  
\- Dwadzieścia osiem. Też czuję się starzej. - Jego głos był dziwnie napięty, ale uśmiechnął się i odchrząknął, więc Way nie przejął się tym nietypowym tonem.

\- Gdzie pójdziesz później? - zapytał cicho.

\- Później? - Frank zamrugał z konsternacją marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie będziesz w klasztorze na zawsze, skoro nie chcesz przywdziać habitu. Gdzie pójdziesz gdy dojdziesz do siebie i wypoczniesz? - Gerard brzmiał smutno. Przyłapał się na tym i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Lubił Franka, a on zdawał się lubić jego i mimo że spotkali się wczoraj, Way już wiedział, że będzie za nim tęsknił. Co prawda, jeszcze dużo mogło się zmienić, nie znali się i za jakiś czas mogło się okazać, że są całkowicie niedopasowani, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że ten niski mężczyzna był miłą odmianą, odskocznią od codzienności. Kimś, z kim mógłby spędzić pół dnia, zamiast uciekać do celi albo pracowni żeby zabić czas. Poza tym, podobał mu się. Było w nim coś tajemniczego i fascynującego, miał przyjemną twarz i piękne oczy. [Gerard nie był pewien, czy obudziła się w nim dusza artysty, czy beznadziejny romantyk. Może oba.]

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami, chcąc ukryć budzący się w nim smutek. Nie chciał stamtąd wyjeżdżać, ale habit odrzucał go bardziej niż wyjazd. Celibat, modlitwy, konieczność siedzenia w jednym miejscu? To nie było dla niego. - Pewnie znowu zacznę podróżować i grać dla ludzi. Tutaj zacznie mi tego brakować…

\- Może... chcesz, żeby znaleźć ci uczniów, żebyś uczył muzyki?

\- Chyba nie jestem dobrym nauczycielem.

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś? - Frank pokręcił głową. - Jeśli chcesz możesz spróbować na mnie.

\- Chcesz żebym nauczył cię grać? - zapytał z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem.

\- Tak. Mikey uczył mnie kiedyś grać, ale miałem naprawdę długą przerwę… - Chciał szybko zmienić temat z możliwego wyjazdu Franka. - Sprawdzisz, czy nadajesz się na nauczyciela, a potem porozmawiam z Ray’em czy dałoby się znaleźć jakichś chętnych.

\- Jeśli jesteś gotowy na poznanie jak bardzo potrafię być niecierpliwy to czemu nie.

\- W razie czego myślę, że jestem w stanie się obronić przed rannym dzieciakiem. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ej! W takim razie naucz mnie jakichś zaklęć. - Z obrażonego tonu przeszedł na proszący, ale przy obu brzmiał uroczo i dziecięco. Albo Gerardowi tylko tak się wydawało. - Nawet jakichś podstawowych, których uczą się dzieci.

Way nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Nie umiał uczyć, szczególnie magii. Po czterech latach ograniczania się do drobnych zaklęć, nie czuł się pewnie. Kiedyś używał jej intensywniej i… zdarzało się, że tracił kontrolę. Co niosło ze sobą naprawdę poważne konsekwencje. Pamiętał jak… Jak nie zapanował nad żywiołem, bo dał się ponieść emocjom, a skutki były naprawdę straszne. Potem był dużo bardziej ostrożny, zaczął tłumić emocje i jakikolwiek brak kontroli, nawet minimalny, sprawiał, że zaczynał panikować. Wizja tego, że znów mógłby...

\- Gerard? Co się dzieje? - Frank potrząsnął go za ramię. - Co się stało?

\- Nie, nic…

\- Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz…

\- Nie, nic się nie stało - Zmusił się do uśmiechu. - Mogę cię czegoś nauczyć.

\- Na pewno? Bo jeśli to...

\- Tak - przerwał mu. - Nie będzie to bardzo profesjonalne, bo nie umiem uczyć magii.

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział podekscytowany. Naprawdę przypominał Gerardowi wytatuowanego dzieciaka. - Kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Może najpierw poczekasz, aż zagoi ci się ręka? - zapytał nieco złośliwie.

\- Jeśli to konieczne… - Naburmuszył się przesadnie, ale jego oczy błyszczały ekscytacją.

\- Tylko… - Way odwrócił szybko wzrok, po czym zakłopotany znów spojrzał na Franka. - Nikt nie może wiedzieć. Nawet Ray. I Frank? Jeśli zmienię zdanie i powiem, że jednak nie mogę tego robić, to nie naciskaj. Nie zadawaj pytań. Nie nalegaj. Po prostu… temat nigdy nie istniał.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Iero, teraz trochę wystraszony przejęciem, wręcz paniką starszego mężczyzny.

\- O to też nie pytaj. - Odwrócił wzrok, stanowczo zarządzając zakończenie tematu. - Chodź, pokażę ci resztę klasztoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan otworzył oczy i owinął się szczelniej kocem. Siedział w lokalu do ostatniego klienta, co oznaczało, że wrócił do domu o świcie i jak co dzień odczuwał skutki braku snu. Wrócił tak późno, bo i tak nie mógłby zasnąć nie mając pewności, że wszystkie dziewczyny i chłopcy do towarzystwa mają się dobrze i śpią w pokojach do przyjmowania klientów, albo rozeszli się do domów - co starsze i lepsze kurtyzany było stać na własne mieszkanka niedaleko lokalu, ale niewiele się na to decydowało. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa wolały mieszkać w burdelu. Brendon, jako jeden z mniejszości, mieszkał w dwie kamienice od Pretty.Odd, więc w przypadku bogatych klientów o niezwykłej porze, Ryan mógł go po prostu wezwać. Chociaż Urie i tak spędzał w barze lub w pokojach na piętrze zdecydowaną większość dnia, więc zwykle nie było to konieczne.

Ross usiadł, przecierając zmęczoną niewielką ilością snu twarz dłońmi. Leniwie wstał, odsłonił okna i obmył się w misie z wodą. Ubrał się w luźne spodnie i lekką koszulę w ręcznie malowane kwiaty, którą kupił jeszcze w swoim rodzinnym mieście i którą zakładał tylko, gdy czuł się tak okropnie jak dzisiaj. Podnosiła go trochę na duchu, nawet jeśli z rodziną nie miał najlepszych wspomnień. Ułożył włosy, żeby nie wyglądać jak mokry kundel, do czego miał tendencję, bo brązowe pasma często kręciły mu się na końcach i nie chciały wyglądać przyzwoicie. Wyperfumował się, ale nie pomalował oczu, bo aż do dzisiejszego otwarcia nie miał zamiaru wychodzić z budynku, a na wieczory nigdy się nie malował, żeby nikt go nie pomylił z kurtyzaną. Raz się to zdarzyło i od tamtej pory był ostrożniejszy.

Wyjrzał przez okno znajdujące się obok zdobionych drzwi. Tyły budynku zajmował ogród, przypominający klasztorne dziedzińce. Przynależał do kilku pobliskich kamienic, należących do bogatych mieszkańców miasta. Takich jak on. Na zewnątrz świeciło już słońce, jakaś kobieta haftowała siedząc na kamiennej ławeczce. Wyszedł z sypialni do niewielkiego salonu, który teoretycznie służył mu do przyjmowania gości, a w rzeczywistości do nielicznych spotkań ze Spencerem, rzadziej Jonem. W centrum pomieszczenia znajdował się ażurowy, ozdobny stolik otoczony miękkimi sofami wyłożonymi poduszkami w jesiennych kolorach. Drzwi do łaźni były otwarte, wyłożone kamieniem pomieszczenie było ciemne i intymne, ale Ryan nie lubił tam przebywać. Gdy musiał wziąć kąpiel, zwykle robił to szybko i bez zbędnego marnowania czasu na wdychanie pary i rozkoszowanie się olejkami. Naprzeciw największej sofy znajdowało się przejście do lokalu. To z tych drzwi korzystał najczęściej, częściej nawet niż z wyjścia na ulicę, a mimo to wciąż zakrywał je dekoracyjnym arrasem. Nie zastanawiając się, podszedł do regału z książkami i sięgnął po leżący tam klucz. Odsłonił materiał, otworzył drzwi i wszedł na zaplecze, a właściwie coś, co czasem było nazywane kuchnią. Zszedł do piwnicy, sprawdzając stan zapasów i biorąc przy okazji kawałek chleba i pomidora, żeby mieć co zjeść. Wszedł z powrotem po schodach, skontrolował piec, dzień jak co dzień. W końcu zajrzał do garderoby. Rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Lustra zakrywały duży fragment ściany, a poniżej zwierciadeł ustawiony był elegancki stolik i małe, tapicerowane krzesełko. Ta kanciapa była bardziej luksusowa niż główna sala. Pokoje do przyjmowania klientów urządzone były w podobnym, eleganckim guście, ale dużo swobodniej - lekka pościel, zasłony, ażurowe ozdoby. Ryan lubił też kwiaty, więc umieszczał je w każdym z pokoi, co stało się znakiem rozpoznawczym jego burdelu. Stawiał głównie na męskie kurtyzany, bo takie było mu łatwiej wybrać, ze względu na własne upodobania, ale żeby nie podpaść władzy, a właściwie Pentonium, bo król Peter podobno próbował znieść kary za sodomię, miał też trochę kobiet. Prostytucja była jedyną formą homoseksualizmu, na którą przymykano oko. Gdyby nie jego zyski, pozycja i szansa na odcięcie się od przeszłości, Ross wróciłby do domu. Tam, skąd pochodził, nikt się nie przejmował. Tam, skąd pochodził, mógłby żyć z drugą osobą. Mógłby mieć kogoś, z kim zasypiałby codziennie i nikt nie miałby nic przeciwko, niezależnie od jej płci. Ale zaczynałby od zera. Tutaj przyjechał, żeby zacząć od nowa i mu się to udało - miał pieniądze, nieruchomości, znał liczne osobistości. Nie mógł z tego zrezygnować tylko dla nadziei, że ktoś chciałby wejść z nim w związek. Brak seksu aż tak mu nie przeszkadzał.

Ross wrócił do kuchni, zapamiętując, że trzeba dokupić błyszczących farb. Mógłby co prawda wyjść na główną salę przez garderobę, jako że było tam przejście bezpośrednio na scenę, ale chciał jeszcze zobaczyć czy pieniądze z wczoraj są na swoim miejscu. Przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi, znajdujące się dokładnie na przeciwległym końcu zaplecza i wszedł do niewielkiego gabinetu. Spencer siedział już za biurkiem i pisał coś w grubej księdze.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Ryan, przecierając ze zmęczeniem oczy.

\- Ryan. - Spencer uśmiechnął się blado. - Wyszedłem niedługo po północy, a jest po trzynastej, przyszedłem podliczyć wczorajsze zyski.

\- Już po trzynastej? - Spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. - Potrzebujesz czegoś? Nikt o mnie nie pytał?

\- Nie, wszystko mam. Brendon był tu jakoś pół godziny temu. Powiedziałem mu, że cię nie ma. Prosił, żebyś do niego przyszedł - odpowiedział zwyczajnie, po czym dodał zmartwiony - Jadłeś coś?

\- Nie, zaraz zjem. - Uniósł trzymany kawałek chleba.

\- Czemu nie zatrudnisz służby? Gotowaliby ci.

\- Wiesz, że nie chcę - warknął zirytowany.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił od razu Spencer. - Ale zjedz coś.

Ryan kiwnął głową i przechodząc znowu przez kuchnię, wszedł do lokalu. Główne drzwi były zamknięte, a wszystkie światła zgaszone, ale przez niewielkie okna wpadało do środka trochę dziennego światła. Usiadł na wysokim krześle przy ladzie i zjadł śniadanie, pogrążając się we własnych myślach.

Nie miał pojęcia, czego Brendon mógł od niego chcieć. Wątpił, żeby chodziło o pieniądze, bo Urie zarabiał naprawdę spore sumy i nigdy się nie skarżył. Znużonym krokiem wszedł za bar i ściankę działową, za którą znajdował się niewielki przedpokój i boczne wyjście dla pracowników. Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz, który nosił na szyi. Identyczne mieli też Spencer, Jon i Brendon. Reszta pracowników musiała pukać. Znalazł się na ulicy. Dzień jak co dzień, brud i hałas, tłumy ludzi przekrzykujących się nawzajem. Jak dobrze, że magia umożliwiła stworzenie kanalizacji - kanałów odprowadzających nieczystości - i nikt już nie wylewał zawartości nocników na ulice, jak to miało podobno miejsce kilkaset lat wcześniej. Skręcił za róg, jako że jego kamienica znajdowała się na skrzyżowaniu i była właściwie dwoma budynkami, które połączył, gdy tylko udało mu się je kupić. Przeszedł kawałek mijając szyld burdelu. Zżółknięty napis “Pretty. Odd.” otoczony był kwiatami i liśćmi, sprawiając wrażenie delikatnego, co ściągało porządnych klientów, ceniących sobie dyskrecję i elegancję, na czym Rossowi bardzo zależało. Minął ładną kamienicę, w której na parterze znajdował się sklep z materiałami i podszedł do drzwi kolejnego budynku, będącego całkowicie mieszkalnym. Wszedł do środka i wspiął się po schodach na ostatnie piętro i zapukał do drewnianych drzwi z dziwną niepewnością.

\- Otwarte! - zawołał Brendon ze środka. Ryan się napiął. Do tej pory był tu tylko dwa razy. Raz, kiedy Urie się wprowadzał i drugi raz, gdy był chory i nie mógł kupić sobie jedzenia, a Jon i Spencer byli zbyt zajęci, żeby mu coś przynieść i Ross postanowił być dobrym człowiekiem i pomóc bliźniemu, nawet jeśli tego bliźniego szczerze nie znosił. 

\- Chciałeś, żebym przyszedł - rzucił, przekraczając próg. Zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi to tak, jakby to Brendon był szefem, ale nie umiał się tym przejąć. Wielkie rzeczy. Obaj są ludźmi. 

Ryan rozejrzał się po niewielkim mieszkaniu. Pod dużym oknem stało dwuosobowe łóżko, na którym leżała idealnie ułożona, lekka pościel. Kiedy był tu ostatnio, miejsce było w kiepskim stanie, a Brendon leżał pod stertą koców trzęsąc się w gorączce. Teraz było inaczej. Pomieszczenie było zadbane, drewniane, ażurowe szafki pasowałyby do mieszkania Ryana, a odgradzający część toaletową parawan w kwiaty niepokojąco przypominał mu jego własny styl.

\- Ładnie tu - rzucił zaskoczony, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Dziękuję. Przepraszam za bałagan - powiedział Brendon wstając od stołu i wskazując na rozrzucone wokół stojącej w kącie harfy kartki papieru. Ross dopiero teraz je zauważył.

\- Masz własną harfę? - spytał głupio, wpatrując się w czarny, zdobiony instrument. Wyglądał na naprawdę drogi.

\- Tak - odpowiedział zwyczajnie. Odchrząknął i wskazał na jedno z krzeseł przy niedużym stole. - Usiądziesz?

Ryan bez słowa podszedł do mężczyzny i usiadł, a Brendon zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.

\- Pamiętasz mojego klienta z wczoraj?

\- Tak. - Ross się napiął. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Tak zjawiskowych i niepokojących osób się nie zapomina. - Co z nim?

\- Byłem u niego dzisiaj i…

\- Słucham? - przerwał agresywnie. - Znasz zasady, żadnych spotkań z klientami poza pracą.

\- Daj mi skończyć, proszę - rzucił Brendon wyjątkowo łagodnie. Ryan, zaskoczony jego uległością i brakiem arogancji, zamilkł i skinął głową. To był zupełnie inny Brendon niż ten, do którego przywykł i którego widywał w Pretty.Odd.

\- Wczoraj się z nim umówiłem, że spotkamy się wcześnie rano porozmawiać. Chce być stałym klientem i zależało mu na dogadaniu szczegółów.

\- Po to mnie wzywałeś? Brendon, wiesz jak to działa, więc w czym problem?

\- Dallonowi bardzo zależy na dyskrecji. Co prawda nie jest stąd, więc to nie kwestia prawa. Ani kobiety, jego żona podobno nie ma nic przeciwko tak długo, aż kocha tylko ją... nie wiem, mają dziwny układ. Nie to jest istotne. Zależy mu na tym, żeby nie spotykać się w Pretty.Odd. A chciałbym, by był moim klientem. Tu pojawia się pytanie, czy się na to zgodzisz?

\- Mówisz mi, że chcesz z nim po prostu sypiać, prawda? A ja mam się pod tym podpisywać, twierdząc, że to tylko prostytucja, żebyś nie został oskarżony o stosunki sodomiczne?

\- Płaciłby. - Brendon nie zaprzeczył. Ryana coś ukłuło w żołądku. Czy dla niego ktokolwiek by tak kombinował? Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Tak długo, jak płaci, nie ma problemu. Spencer będzie tylko potrzebował ilości godzin. Podniesiemy też cenę, bo to wyjątek, dodatkowy problem. Nie może być liczone zwykłą stawką. - Wstał, kierując się do wyjścia. Nagle zatrzymał się i spoglądając krótko na Urie z martwym wzrokiem, dodał - Aha i bądź ostrożny. Nie chcę stracić najlepszej dziwki przez jej wygórowane libido.

Wyszedł, nie spoglądając na Urie już ani razu, zostawiając go z własnymi myślami.

 

***

 

Beebo grał. Siedział nago przy swojej harfie i szturchał struny z niemym namaszczeniem. Normalnie od dawna siedziałby w Pretty.Odd, ale dziś potrzebował samotności. Ryan się zgodził. To znaczyło, że gdy miejski zegar wybije piętnastą, Urie zobaczy swojego wczorajszego klienta po raz kolejny. Nie wiedział co myśleć o zachowaniu szefa. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, zdawał się bardziej ludzki i przyjazny, niż kiedykolwiek był wobec Brendona. Spodobał mu się wystrój i przez chwilę zdawał się zaskoczony, pełen podziwu i melancholii, tak że brunet myślał, że Ross zrzucił maskę, którą zakładał w Pretty.Odd. Wtedy jednak znów stał się zimny, oschły. W miarę rozmowy było tylko gorzej, choć wyraźnie zbił go z tropu proszący ton Brendona. Może to jest na niego sposób? Przestać stosować sztuczki i po prostu ulec? 

Urie pierwszy raz miał klienta, którego polubił po pierwszym spotkaniu. Polubił na tyle, żeby naginać dla niego zasady. Nie chodziło tylko o seks. Zeszłego wieczoru stało się coś więcej, coś, czego nie umiał wyjaśnić, ale czuł, że potrzebuje tego mężczyzny w swoim życiu. Coś w jego dotyku, słowach, postawie, łamało Brendona na małe kawałki, a następnie składało w lepszą całość. Prośba o to, żeby to nie był ostatni raz, wydała mu się całkowicie na miejscu. Dallon uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i zaproponował spotkanie następnego dnia. Rano dogadali szczegóły - seks u któregoś z nich w mieszkaniu, pełna dyskrecja, Ryan musi wiedzieć o sytuacji, kwestie płatności i harmonogramu. Umówili się na piętnastą, pod warunkiem, że Ross przystanie na warunki. Jeśliby odmówił, Brendon miał nie przychodzić.

Grał w hałasie własnych myśli. Co on najlepszego wyprawia?

Zegar wybił czternastą. Wstał od instrumentu i przeszedł za parawan. Obmył się, wyperfumował, wymalował lekko oczy. Z komody wyjął błyszczącą koszulę i lekkie spodnie, które szybko założył. Opuścił mieszkanie, wyszedł na ulicę i powolnym spacerem, okrężną drogą, poszedł do miejsca, w którym aktualnie mieszka Dallon. Niepozorny budynek prawie na przedmieściach wewnątrz był ekstrawagancko luksusowy, o czym przekonał się rano. Nie wiedział, czy arystokrata jest właścicielem, czy tylko go wynajmuje i szczerze mówiąc nie obchodziło go to. Zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu uśmiechnięta służąca.

\- Domyślam się, że szanowny pan Urie?

\- Żaden ze mnie pan - rzucił odruchowo. Nic nie znaczył, był nikim, kolejną dziwką, nie potrzebował tytułów i zwrotów grzecznościowych.

\- Pan Weekes pana oczekuje - odpowiedziała niezrażona kobieta. wpuściła Brendona do mieszkania, prowadząc go na piętro i wskazując na grube, ciemne drzwi.

Urie zapukał w nie pewnie, poprawiając drugą dłonią włosy.

\- Wejść. - Ciepły głos przyprawił go o dreszcze. Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do ciemnej, ale nie przytłaczającej sypialni. Dallon leżał na łóżku z książką. Kasztanowe włosy opadały mu na czoło. Widząc gościa, odłożył lekturę na stolik.

\- Zgodził się. - Brendon spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, na co ten jedynie przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- Chodź tutaj - powiedział spokojnie, ale nie brzmiało to jak rozkaz, a bardziej jak uprzejma sugestia. Urie posłusznie podszedł do łóżka i wpełzł na miejsce przy boku Dallona, wtulając się w niego, jakby byli kochankami, którzy zbyt długo się nie widzieli. Częściowo odruch dziwki, częściowo potrzeba, by być blisko tego wysokiego, pięknego człowieka. Szatyn objął go ramieniem, a drugą dłoń wplątał w ciemne włosy. - Wiesz, zdążyłem popytać ludzi i z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że jesteś znany z pieprzenia, a nie bycia pieprzonym.  
  
\- ‎To źle? - zapytał, spoglądając niepewnie w błękitne oczy.   
  
\- ‎Nie. Po prostu chciałbym się upewnić, że nasz układ ci pasuje. Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, możemy się rozejść bez konsekwencji. Może i jesteś dziwką, ale też człowiekiem i nie mam zamiaru do niczego cię zmuszać tylko dlatego, że ci płacę. - Dallon mówił spokojnie i stanowczo, badawczo lustrując piękną twarz Beebo z nieskrywaną fascynacją, ale i troską.  
  
\- ‎Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mnie wzięła, jesteś tego świadomy, prawda? - Zaskoczony Brendon usiadł, łapiąc jednak partnera za dłoń, żeby nie tracić kontaktu fizycznego. Robił tak z każdym klientem, ale tym razem nie wynikało to jedynie z przyzwyczajenia i profesjonalizmu. Lubił Dallona. Bardzo go lubił.  
  
\- ‎Domyślam się. Wciąż jednak pragnę, abyś szczerze mi odpowiedział na pytanie, czy odpowiada ci to, że będę cię pieprzył? - Weekes był dziwnym człowiekiem. Jego głos był spokojny, wręcz pozbawiony emocji, a mimo wszystko uspokajający, zaś jego postawa i spojrzenie budziły respekt. Kłamanie mu prosto w oczy wydawało się Brendonowi wręcz niemożliwe.  
Urie westchnął i na chwilę wziął pociągłą twarz Dallona w dłonie. Wąskie usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, a błękitne oczy błysnęły wiedząco. Weekes znał odpowiedź. Był zbyt dobry, by nie wiedzieć.   
  
\- Nasz układ w pełni mi odpowiada. Będę przychodził raz w tygodniu, wejdziemy do ciebie lub pójdziemy do mnie, a po seksie płacisz. Ja się rozliczam z Ryanem, wszyscy są szczęśliwi. - Brzmiał bardzo profesjonalnie, ale mówiąc, rozwiązywał sznureczki ubrania Dallona, czego mężczyzna nie przerwał ani nie skomentował.   
  
\- ‎Dobrze. Jeszcze jedno pytanie - powiedział sucho. - Co byś zrobił, gdyby twój szef się nie zgodził na spotkania poza burdelem?   
  
\- ‎Przyszedłbym tu - szepnął, ściągając z Weekesa koszulę. - i prosiłbym cię, żebyś zrezygnował ze swoich zasad.   
  
\- ‎Żebym przychodził do lokalu?   
  
\- ‎Nie, żebyś pieprzył mnie za darmo. - Zdjął swoją własną koszulę, siadając okrakiem na Dallonie i poruszając powoli biodrami.   
  
\- ‎ Naprawdę mnie potrzebujesz, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i wreszcie dotknął Brendona. Urie czekał na dotyk tych dłoni na nagiej skórze odkąd Dallon wyszedł z Pretty. Odd. i teraz nawet gładzenie klatki piersiowej wydawało mu się cholernie podniecające.   
  
\- ‎Tak - szepnął, przymykając oczy. Nie przestawał symulować ruchów frykcyjnych i czuł, że ciało Dallona zaczyna na to odpowiadać. - Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale nigdy wcześniej nie pragnąłem spać z kimś więcej niż raz. Nawet moi ulubieni stali klienci są... obowiązkiem. Przyjemnym, ale obowiązkiem.   
  
\- ‎Czy inni klienci próbowali z tobą rozmawiać? Czy inni klienci potrafili sprawić, żebyś błagał? Nie żebyś udawał, ale naprawdę błagał. Czy inni klienci zostawali z tobą dłużej, skupiając się na tobie i tym, czego potrzebujesz, a nie na własnych problemach i zachciankach? - Beebo żywo pokręcił głową. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, a jego oddech przyśpieszył. Dallon uniósł się i pocałował klatkę piersiową Brendona, następnie wysunął język i polizał kolejno oba sutki wyciągając z Urie cichy jęk. - Czy potrafili robić to?   
  
Po tych słowach złapał niższego mężczyznę w talii i uniósł go jakby nic nie ważył. Położył go na plecach, samemu unosząc się ponad nim. Zdjął z Brendona resztę ubrań, podczas gdy ten wpatrywał się w niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia, pożądania i strachu. Miał już agresywnych klientów, ale nikt go jeszcze nie podniósł z taką łatwością. Poza tym, Dallon tak naprawdę nie był agresywny. Nie był nawet typowo dominujący. Był dziwny.   
Weekes zlustrował nagie ciało Brendona, po czym przyssał się do jego szyi, ale na tyle krótko, by nie zostawić śladu. Następnie, całując i liżąc, zaczął schodzić niżej. Najpierw obojczyki, sutki, granica żeber. Drżący z podniecenia brzuch, wystające kości bioder, podbrzusze. Nareszcie dotarł do penisa i wziął go do ust. Brendon był zaskoczony. Poprzedniej nocy nic nie wskazywało na to, by Dallon lubił to robić. Niewielu mężczyzn lubiło to robić, ba, nawet kobiety za tym nie przepadały i Urie nie był pewien, kiedy ostatnio trafił mu się klient, który chciałby ssać, a nie być ssanym. Dlatego Brendon był zaskoczony. Ale tuż po zaskoczeniu przyszła przyjemność uderzająca go przyjemnymi falami gorąca.   
  
\- Na Pięciu... - jęknął, wyginając się lekko w łuk. Dallon uniósł głowę, wypuszczając członek z ust z cichym dźwiękiem.   
  
\- ‎Ciii... To jeszcze nie pora na jęki. - To mówiąc, zaczął rozwiązywać swoje spodnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mamy problem - oznajmił zrezygnowanym tonem mężczyzna. - Mamy za mało wojska, a zamieszki zaczynają się nasilać. Najwięcej oddziałów trzymamy przy granicy, więc jeśli dojdzie do ataku w stolicy, możemy mieć problem… Pete, słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak, tak - mruknął mężczyzna, w skupieniu wpatrując się w mapę namalowaną na dużym, drewnianym stole. - Ile mamy sił? W sumie?

\- Około 30 tysięcy żołnierzy i 10 magów. 

Pete znieruchomiał na chwilę i spojrzał na rozmówcę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Do cholery, Andy, kiedy my straciliśmy tylu ludzi?

\- Podczas ostatnich zamieszek, w czasie pożaru koszar. Po zdradzie Raccine’a straciliśmy najwięcej. Kilka razy wysłaliśmy pomoc do Eastgroom, ale Groom i tak przegrywa tę ich cholerną wojnę. Bride wsparło rewolucjonistów u nas, doszło do ataków. Część żołnierzy zdezerterowała. Ogólnie jest źle. Poza tym Tarium nie przyśle więcej magów, Pentonium już chyba nie chce udawać, że są po naszej stronie. Boję się też, że ta dziesiątka, którą teraz mamy, prędzej czy później stanie po stronie purytan.

\- Coś proponujesz? - westchnął Pete, przecierając oczy. Był zmęczony wojną, która bezpośrednio nie powinna go dotyczyć, ale dotyczyła. Przysparzała ogromnych problemów. I zaczynała mieć niebezpieczny wpływ na sytuację w kraju. 

\- Zmniejszyć ochronę granic i skupić większość wojska w stolicy. - Hurley sięgnął po figurki stojące z brzegu stołu i ustawił je na napisie Sagesval. Mniejszą postawił na granicy z Eastgroom. Pionki oznaczające armię Groom i wrogie wojska Bride już wcześniej stały w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się front. - Zamieszki są w tym momencie większym zagrożeniem, bo z tego co nam wiadomo, front w Eastgroom jest dość stabilny. Wciąż też obowiązuje umowa z przygranicznymi klasztorami, domostwami i zamkami, w razie ataku Bride będą nas informować.

\- Są jakieś wieści od Ray’a?

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z Billiem? - Pete mu nie odpowiedział. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Było mu głupio, bo nie orientował się w wielu sprawach państwa. Był zmęczony. Andy odchrząknął i podjął temat. - Jakoś tydzień temu napisał, że jest spokój. Na horyzoncie jest cicho, choć ostatnio przyszedł do nich ranny z tamtej strony, więc albo był bardzo wytrzymały i jakoś udało mu się dotrzeć, albo front jest bliżej niż sądziliśmy.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Pete patrzył na mapę, próbując wymyślić coś sensownego.

\- Tak jak wcześniej zacząłem - Andy wrócił do tematu. - przy granicy zostawimy niewielkie grupy, zwiększymy ochronę stolicy i spróbujemy rekrutować wojsko. Jest to kiepski plan, dalej będziemy w beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale nic innego nie mogę wymyślić. Ale to ty jesteś królem, ja tylko mogę ci zaproponować rozwiązania. Rozkazy i tak wydasz ty.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że cenię twoje rady. Nie bez powodu to ty jesteś dowódcą armii.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do króla, który odpowiedział słabym uniesieniem kącików ust. Pochylili się nad mapą, w milczeniu myśląc o tym, jak bardzo mają przejebane.

Andy był przyjacielem Pete’a, więc nie musiał się przejmować konwenansami, traktowali się jak równych. Hurley został wybrany na królewskiego doradcę jako jeden z ostatnich spośród zaufanych, ale nie umniejszało to jego znaczeniu. Zajmował się głównie wojskowością, ale należał też do Rady Pięciu, czyli najważniejszej niereligijnej, a więc niezwiązanej z Pentonium, grupy w państwie. Jednak Rada Pete’a nie cieszyła się sympatią ludu. Andy, żeby nie wywoływać jeszcze gorszego wrażenia, zawsze chodził w mundurach o wysokich kołnierzach i nigdy nie ścinał gęstej brody, aby zakryć tatuaż, który miał na szyi. Niestety długi rękaw nie był w stanie zasłonić dłoni, których wygląd nie uszedł uwadze poddanych. Oczywiście skojarzono to z Nelehe, plotki rozniosły się po całej stolicy, a później po dworach i klasztorach. Andy nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego z magią, nie licząc nielicznych sytuacji, gdy asystował Billiemu. Nawet z dostojnikami Pentonium czy wizytatorami z Tarium nie miał za dużo do czynienia. Ale ludzie gadali swoje.

Prawie cała rada była wytatuowana, tyle że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Publicznie nosili długie rękawy i zasłaniali całe ciało, a luźne ubrania zakładali jedynie w czasie spędzanym w części zamku, do której dostęp miał tylko król, Rada i ich rodziny i goście, a służba mogła wejść jedynie do jadalni, do której zanosili jedzenie o ustalonych godzinach. Dawniej, te prywatne komnaty były tylko dla rodziny królewskiej, ale ojciec Pete’a to zmienił pozwalając mieszkać tam swojemu namiestnikowi, który pochodził z The Kingdom of Sunlight i nie miał w stolicy swojego majątku. Wywołało to olbrzymią kontrowersję, ale król mawiał, że południowiec czy nie, namiestnikiem i przyjacielem jest znakomitym. To jego siostra została kochanką, a następnie drugą żoną króla, po tym jak matka Petera zmarła. To z nią ojciec był szczęśliwy i to ją Pete chętniej nazywał mamą. Poza tym urodziła najbliższego Wentzowi człowieka - Patricka, którego mianował swoim namiestnikiem.

\- Jakie wieści, Joe? Może chociaż ty masz coś dobrego? - Pete podniósł wzrok pełen nadziei na przyjaciela, który dopiero co wszedł do sali. Za nim dreptał dużo niższy Patrick. - Patrick?

\- Więc… - Joe otworzył i zamknął usta, jakby bał się, że nie powinien czegoś mówić. Zerknął na Andy’ego, który zmęczony kiwnął głową. - Część moich wtyczek w mieście się wykruszyła z różnych powodów. Ktoś albo ich likwiduje, albo uciekają.

Trohman zauważył, że Pete patrzy na niego bez życia, jakby był bliski rozpłakania się.

\- Spokojnie, to nie problem załatwić nowych ludzi. Jeszcze dzisiaj się tym zajmę i siatka szpiegów będzie jeszcze lepsza niż…

\- Nie tylko w tym tkwi problem - przerwał mu Andy. - Mamy za mało wojska. A lud, jestem pewien że podburzany przez Pentonium, zaczyna się szykować do rewolucji. 

\- Wiem - uciął szorstko Joe.

\- Bywało gorzej. Pamiętacie przecież co się działo jak Pete zaczął wprowadzać nowe prawo magiczne… - Patrick starał się zachować wesoły ton.

\- Tak, wtedy to był młyn, nie macie pojęcia jak trudno było znaleźć lojalnych ludzi… - podłapał Joe.

\- Macie tak optymistyczne podejście… - Pete przeniósł wzrok na Patricka. - Mogłem ci jednak oddać ten tron… Byłoby dużo lepiej dla kraju.

\- Gdybym to ja był królem, to od dawna bylibyśmy pod inną koroną, bo byśmy upadli. Pete - Podszedł do Wentza i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Jesteś świetnym władcą. Poradzisz sobie z tym wszystkim.

Pete został koronowany dość młodo. Ojciec zmarł, prawdopodobnie otruty, tylko kilka lat po kontrowersyjnym drugim ślubie. Trudno się dziwić, że Wentz na początku swojego panowania popadał w paranoję, bojąc się o swoje życie. Później otoczył się ludźmi, którym rzeczywiście ufał i się uspokoił. Patrick, jako nieślubne dziecko jego ojca, przed drugim małżeństwem nie miał szans na koronę, ale po nim, stali się prawie równi. Obaj mogli nosić nazwisko Wentz. Ale Patrick odmówił i zachował panieńskie nazwisko matki. Kiedyś przyznał, że to dlatego, że nigdy nie chciał władzy. Ani zapomnieć, że w gruncie rzeczy, jego korzenie sięgają do kraju słońca. Pete był pierworodnym dzieckiem, spłodzonym w pierwszym, zaaranżowanym małżeństwie, ale Patrick był synem wówczas żyjącej królowej, usynowionym przez zmarłego władcę. Gdyby nie kategoryczna decyzja Patricka, mogliby konkurować o tron.

\- Przynajmniej dostawy broni mają się dobrze - zauważył Hurley. - Josh pilnuje interesu i mamy niemalże więcej sprzętu niż ludzi.

\- Wciąż nie podoba mi się to, że kupujemy broń od kogoś z południa - rzucił Joe, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Patrick przewrócił oczami.

\- To, że Sunlight ma takie, a nie inne obyczaje, nie znaczy, że produkują złą broń - odpowiedział Stump.

\- Dostawca jest z Moonlight - rzucił Andy.

\- Co za różnica? Northern Autonomy of Moonlight leży w granicach The Kingdom of Sunlight od setek lat. Południowiec to południowiec. - Joe pozostawał nieugięty.

\- Pamiętaj, że moja matka była południowcem - warknął niespodziewanie Patrick.

\- Joe, uspokój się. - Pete zgromił go wzrokiem. - Patrick, ty też. Wiesz, że nie o to mu chodziło. Nie chciał cię urazić. Nikt nie obraża mamy. Niech Maecore nad nią czuwa.

Patrick skinął głową, wciąż nieco naburmuszony i poprawił swój niedorzeczny kapelusz, z którym się nie rozstawał. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, w czasie której Pete bez życia wpatrywał się w stół, a reszta zgromadzenia w niego, Andy i Joe wymienili znaczące spojrzenie. Patrick je zauważył i zmartwiony przysunął się do brata.

\- Idź odpocząć albo zajmij się dziećmi - zaproponował Stump. Pete spojrzał na niego błędnym wzrokiem, potem omiótł resztę pomieszczenia. Westchnął i wyszedł z sali, w której jeszcze chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Naprawdę z nim źle… - zauważył w końcu Andy. - Jest chodzącym wrakiem.

\- Może zapytamy czy Billie byłby w stanie go jakoś uspokoić? - zaproponował Joe zrezygnowany.

\- Raczej nie - odezwał się szorstki głos ze schodów.

Sala narad była piętrowa. Na dole znajdował się ogromny stół z mapą znanego im świata, na której ustawiano figurki symbolizujące wojska, obozy i ważne punkty. Na ścianach wisiały stare bronie, których nie używano od lat i kilka dekoracyjnych arrasów. W kącie poukładane były zwoje kolejnych map - aktualnych - które rozkładali, gdy potrzebowali lepszego widoku na daną okolicę. Drzwi w kącie pomieszczenia prowadziły do dostępnej dla wszystkich części zamku, ponieważ pokój narad był drugim i ostatnim miejscem, do którego w razie konieczności wpuszczano osoby z zewnątrz. Gdy sytuacja w kraju była poważna i Pete potrzebował jeszcze innych doradców, zbierali się tutaj. Jednak na wyższe piętro nie mieli dostępu. Na drugim końcu sali, na ścianie, była wymalowana kolejna mapa. Przypominająca bardziej artystyczny obraz, przedstawiała kontynent z czasów powstawania i tworzenia się poszczególnych państw. W lewym dolnym rogu, starym pismem, spisana był mit o stworzeniu świata, a bardziej na prawo, już innym stylem, o pierwszym władcy, który zabił ostatniego smoka, ratując tym samym ludzi przed śmiercią zadawaną przez bezlitosne bestie. Reszta ściany była bogato ozdobiona wizerunkami smoków, harpii, pegazów i innych mitycznych zwierząt, które wyginęły przed setkami lat. Przez to, że pomieszczenie było piętrowe, a w tym miejscu nie było już sufitu niższej kondygnacji, obraz sięgał sklepienia na górnym piętrze. Schody zabezpieczone surową, metalową barierką znajdowały się obok malowidła. Oparty o balustradę mężczyzna był ubrany w czerń. Koszula, spodnie, lekki płaszcz, nawet buty, były ciemniejsze od nocy. Miał też równie czarne włosy, lekko przydługie i nastroszone jak pióra mokrego kruka. Zielone oczy, obwiedzione kredką, przenikliwie wpatrywały się w zgromadzoną niżej trójkę.

\- Mogę go jedynie oszołomić albo otępić, a na tym raczej nam nie zależy - zaczął kpiącym tonem, unosząc arogancko brwi. Zszedł do reszty, wolnym, pewnym krokiem. - Zajmuję się magią, ale nie ziołolecznictwem czy psychiatrią. Musicie poszukać jakiegoś zielarza. Albo nie. Mogę porozmawiać z Ray’em. W końcu w tym jego śmiesznym klasztorku na pewno jest ktoś, kto się na tym zna.

\- Dobra, najpierw poszukam kogoś w mieście - rzucił Joe, zirytowany zachowaniem czarnowłosego. Szanował go, cenił jego zdolności i rozumiał, czemu Pete go chronił, trzymając go przy sobie w stolicy, mimo wyraźnej dezaprobaty Pentonium, ale arogancja, jaką zdarzało się mężczyźnie emanować, bywała naprawdę nieznośna.

\- Jest aż tak źle? - zapytał mag, nagle poważniejąc.

\- Mamy tylko 30 tysięcy ludzi i 10 magów w służbie koronie, Tarium odmówiło przysłania kolejnych. Twierdzą, że nowe pokolenie nie jest gotowe - odpowiedział Andy.

\- Jedenastu, ja też jestem. Można też policzyć Ray’a, bo jakby było źle, to można go sprowadzić. Pentonium i tak jest przeciwko nam, dezercja jednego mnicha nie powinna zrobić im różnicy. Można też... - Urwał, przypominając sobie, że nie powinien o tym mówić, ale wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, więc nie było już odwrotu. - Wciąż mamy tamtejszych mnichów. Myślę, że część poszłaby za Ray’em. Ci religijni skurwiele są dosyć lojalni, nie? - Wyratował się. Miał nadzieję, że nie wzbudził w nikim podejrzeń.

\- 12 magów to wciąż mało - zauważył Joe.

\- Nie tak tragicznie. Mamy więcej niż Bride. - Patrick znów próbował zachować optymizm, ale szło mu gorzej niż zwykle.

\- Tak, bo oni nie mają ani jednego. Pamiętasz? Oni nie lubią magii. - Joe przewrócił oczami i założył ręce na piersi. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko.

\- Ale wciąż mamy więcej - odgryzł się Stump.

\- W razie czego zawsze możemy wynająć najemników, ale nie wiem, czy budżet to udźwignie. - Andy spojrzał na Joe.

\- Dalibyśmy radę. Nie na dużą grupę, ale w razie naprawdę kiepskiej sytuacji możemy zapłacić oddziałowi, może nawet dwóm.

\- Gorzej, jeśli oprócz Bride, zaatakuje Pentonium. Nie wiemy ilu ortodoksyjnych magów mają w Tarium, nawet wtyczki Joe nam tu nie pomogą. Boję się, że zagrożenie zewnętrzne ze strony tych staroświeckich idiotów okaże się niczym w porównaniu z masakrą, jaką urządzi nam nasz własny kościół, jeśli Pete nie załagodzi stosunków. - Andy przetarł ze zmęczeniem oczy. Naprawdę mu się to wszystko nie podobało. Sytuacja była wręcz tragiczna, bo nie byli bezpieczni właściwie z żadnej strony. Od wschodu wojna domowa w Eastgroom, od południa, mimo pokoju z Sunlight, zdarzały się grabieże, bo ludy żyjące na preriach miały w głębokim poważaniu jakiekolwiek sojusze. Od północy i zachodu otaczał ich ocean, ale Andy, szczególnie po reakcji dostojników na jego tatuaże, nie śmiał zapomnieć o jeszcze jednym zagrożeniu, niebezpiecznie majaczącym gdzieś na horyzoncie. Nelehe. Co prawda od kilku lat napaści na nadmorskie wioski zdarzały się wyjątkowo… właściwie to w ogóle się już nie zdarzały, ale czy to na pewno dobry znak? Co jeśli ci popaprańcy doszli do takiej wprawy, że właśnie szykują się do podboju świata?

\- Proszę cię. Pentonium? Świętojebliwe jaskółeczki nie wyściubią nosa z tej ich szkoły. Owszem, dostojnicy rzeczywiście podburzają lud przeciwko liberalizacji prawa, bo zagraża ona ich prestiżowi, ale magami się nie przejmujcie. Oni za bardzo boją się nawet pierdnąć, a co dopiero walczyć. Problem tkwi w ludzie. - Billie rozsiadł się na jednym z krzeseł stojących wokół stołu. Zwykle przy nich nie siadali, bo wszyscy potrzebowali rozchodzić emocje towarzyszące naradom, ale Pete’a nie było, a co za tym idzie - jego królewskie krzesło było wolne. A Billie Joe nie mógł się powstrzymać. - To co robimy z naszą jego wysokością?

\- Może… wiecie… możemy sprowadzić… - zaczął Patrick, ale Joe od razu mu przerwał.

\- Nie. Równie prawdopodobne, że to by pomogło, jest to, że miałoby całkowicie przeciwny skutek i się nam chłopak jeszcze bardziej załamie.

\- Ale ostatnio… - spróbował znowu Patrick.

\- Joe ma rację. Ostatnio Pete był stabilny psychicznie. Teraz nie jest - poparł wysokiego bruneta Andy.

\- Jako jego brat, wciąż uważam, że Pete potrzebuje… - podjął na nowo Stump.

\- Nie. - Billie spojrzał na niego stanowczo. Patrick się zmieszał i poprawił kapelusz.

 

***

 

Pete wszedł do komnaty, którą dzielił z żoną. Rozejrzał się ślepo po pomieszczeniu, które urządzone było niezbyt bogato, ale z rozmachem, w jasnych kolorach. Rzucił się twarzą na łóżko, próbując się uspokoić.

To wszystko go przerastało. Wojna, problemy z wojskiem, wrogość Tarium i Pentonium, niebezpieczna cisza Nelehe, a dodatkowo poddani, którym starał się iść na rękę, dla których starał się być dobrym władcą, a oni szykują się do rewolucji i prawdopodobnie detronizacji. To go przerastało. Nie sypiał, przez co w ciągu dnia się wręcz słaniał. Nie był w stanie ogarnąć spraw państwa, nie wiedział co się działo w świecie, ciągle brakowało mu czasu i nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę mu go zabierało. Miał wszystkiego dosyć, chciał to rzucić i uciec od tego, co go otaczało, pojechać na drugi koniec świata i nigdy więcej nawet nie zbliżać się do władzy. Albo po prostu ze sobą skończyć.

Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Zrzucenie korony i oddanie władzy Pentonium stawało się coraz bardziej pociągającym wyjściem, które coraz częściej rozważał, nikomu o tym nie mówiąc.

Usłyszał jak za drzwiami obaj jego synowie zaczynają krzyczeć w zabawie. Szybko przerodziło się to w śmiech. Chciał do nich wejść, jak kiedyś robił, ale nie znalazł w sobie siły na wstanie z łóżka. Udawanie szczęśliwego ojca bez problemów nie było teraz czymś do czego był zdolny. Ale to właśnie synowie powstrzymywali go przed skończeniem ze sobą. Świadomość, że miał dla kogo żyć, że musi się kimś opiekować podtrzymywała go na duchu.

Po chwili do dziecięcych głosów dołączył trzeci. Meagan albo próbowała ich uspokoić, albo przyłączyła się do ich zabawy, ale nie potrafił usłyszeć co mówiła. Była dobrą żoną. Wziął ślub poniekąd z konieczności, ale zależało mu na tej kobiecie, może nawet ją kochał.

Podniósł się z łóżka, obawiając się, że żona zaraz tu przyjdzie, a nie chciał jej martwić swoim stanem. Wyszedł na korytarz, wszedł na piętro i skierował się do biblioteki. Poza ogromnym zbiorem książek mieli tam różne instrumenty. Od dziecka uczył się grać. Gdy tylko był w stanie, poświęcał się muzyce, dlatego często wspomagał finansowo miejskich muzyków, których zapraszał na niektóre uroczystości. Nie zdarzało się to często, budżet na to nie pozwalał. Z instrumentami wiązało się wiele wspomnień. Przede wszystkim dzieciństwo spędzone na zabawie i nauce z Patrickiem. No i to poniekąd dzięki muzyce poznał… Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć. Nie teraz. Zamknął za sobą drzwi biblioteki i westchnął ciężko. Był zmęczony.

 

***

 

\- Czyli jaki ostatecznie jest plan? - zapytał Billie prostując się w fotelu.

\- Wydam zaraz rozkaz przemieszczenia wojsk do stolicy i zobaczymy ile z raportowanych 30 tysięcy rzeczywiście zostało. Potem ogłosimy pobór do wojska i zobaczymy jak się wszystko potoczy. - Andy nie czuł był optymistyczny. Wątpił, czy ktokolwiek będzie chciał wstąpić do armii i czy w ogóle będą w stanie jakoś rozlokować ludzi, których mają.

\- Spróbuję znaleźć jakieś wtyczki w mieście. Obserwatorzy, szpiedzy… - zaczął Joe.

\- Można też zwerbować jakiegoś ważniejszego człowieka, który zna miasto i ludzi - zaproponował Patrick, a Trohman wyglądał jakby nagle doznał olśnienia.

\- To jest świetny pomysł. Patrick, jesteś genialny! - Widać było, że myślami był już gdzieś daleko.

\- Świetnie, wszystko ustalone. To ja pójdę pogadać z Ray’em i ostrzec, że w razie czego ma honorowe miejsce w armii. - Mag szybkim ruchem podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł z sali.

\- Poszukam Pete’a… Może czegoś potrzebuje - mruknął Patrick, poprawiając kapelusz.

\- Idź. Ja jeszcze chwilę zostanę - odpowiedział Andy, zgarniając ze stołu figurki i ustawiając je na nowo, w trochę innym układzie. Stump skinął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Andy… - zaczął Joe. - Jak bardzo złym pomysłem jest zwerbowanie właściciela burdelu pochodzącego z Moonlight?


	7. Chapter 7

Tej nocy mieli potworny ruch, bo snobistyczny arystokrata - właściciel ziemski i producent jednego z lepszych win w okolicy - spędzał swój ostatni dzień przed ślubem na biesiadowaniu z rozmachem. Zaproszona przez niego grupa bogaczy - przekonanych o swojej wyższości i wpływach - właściwie rządziła burdelem. Momentami aż brakowało prostytutek, goście znikali w pokojach i po chwili wracali by zabrać inną dziewczynę lub chłopaka. Niektórzy pracownicy obsługiwali więcej klientów niż wynosił ich dzienny limit - wyznaczony przez Ryana, żeby ułatwić rozliczanie się i zapewnić pracownikom godziwe warunki - ale nikt nie narzekał, wiedząc że takie sytuacje są dobrą okazją by więcej zarobić. Ross zatrudniał uczciwe osoby, które starały się w pracy, były dobre w tym, co robią i zależało im na dobrej opinii, więc jedynie dwie dziewczyny skończyły wcześniej, bo klienci nieźle je wymęczyli i nie miały sił na kolejne osoby.

Gdy zaczynało świtać, Jon zaczął prosić gości o opuszczenie lokalu, uprzejmie zwracając uwagę na porę i stan zarówno gości, jak i zatrudnionych. Udało im się wypędzić wszystkich klientów, pracownicy rozeszli się do domów lub poszli spać do pokojów na piętrze. W głównej sali została tylko najważniejsza czwórka, trzymająca ten lokal w ryzach. Mimo trudnego wieczoru, pomieszczenie było w dobrym stanie, więc podzielili się zadaniami. Brendon sprzątał scenę i dekoracje, Spencer zajął się zamiataniem, Jon czyszczeniem kuchni, a Ryan barem i stołami. Działali sprawnie i metodycznie, toteż już po kilkunastu minutach, lokal wyglądał przyzwoicie. Ross podziękował w duchu Pięciu Bogom, że ma na kim polegać. Spojrzał na Brendona, przesuwającego harfę w głąb sceny. Poruszał się żwawo, mimo że w nocy przyjął co najmniej trzy osoby, co na jego standardy było sporą ilością. Na szyi miał girlandę ze zrobionych z kawałków materiału kwiatów, a rozpięta, błękitna koszula była potwornie wymięta. Patrząc na niego, nie dało się dostrzec żadnego zmęczenia, ale też nie był energiczny w typowy dla siebie, przebojowy sposób. Miał sprężyste ruchy, ale jednocześnie... mechaniczne i otępiałe. Ryan wbrew sobie się tym zmartwił. To nie było normalne. Po takiej nocy każdy byłby zmęczony. Spencer nie miał siły na rachunkowość, co było do niego niepodobne, a Jon ledwo stał na nogach, nawet sam Ryan czuł się okropnie. A Brendon? Prawie skakał odnosząc dekoracje do garderoby, a jednocześnie prawie się nie odzywał. To nie było normalne. Ryan już wielokrotnie widział go zmęczonego i tym razem coś było nie tak.

\- Brendon? - zawołał Ross stając nieruchomo za ladą. - Pozwól na chwilę.

Urie posłusznie przeszedł przez salę i podszedł do blatu, pytająco unosząc brwi.

\- Coś nie tak, złotko? - Przez jego zwyczajną arogancję przebijała się nuta zniecierpliwienia.

\- Co ci jest? - zapytał cicho i podejrzliwie Ryan. - Nie jesteś zmęczony?

\- Co ma mi być? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Oczywiście, że jestem zmęczony. Nie widać po mnie zmęczenia, gdy mam dobry humor, to wszystko. Czemu w ogóle pytasz?

\- Nic nie brałeś? - Zmrużył oczy, uważnie badając twarz Urie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś śladu kłamstwa. Ale ta arogancka pewność siebie maskowała każdy przejaw ludzkich uczuć, jeśli Beebo w ogóle je miał. - Opium? Wynalazki z południa?

\- Na Pięciu Bogów, Ryan, oczywiście, że nie. - Obejrzał się nerwowo na Spencera, zamiatającego podłogę na tyle niedaleko, że na pewno słyszał całą cichą rozmowę. Ross bez emocji wpatrywał się w niego oczekująco, jakby wiedział, że to nieprawda. Po chwili napiętego kontaktu wzrokowego, Beebo przymknął z rezygnacją oczy. - Mleko makowe.

Ryan przełknął ślinę.  Był skłonny uwierzyć, że Brendon mówi prawdę, ale przeczucie jednak się sprawdziło. Blef się opłacił.Poczuł supeł zawiązujący mu się na żołądku. Każdy z jego pracowników musiał być czysty od substancji odurzających, dopuszczał jedynie niewielkie ilości alkoholu, to był bezwzględny warunek. Powinien go zwolnić. Natychmiastowo. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje coś jeszcze oprócz złości. Rozczarowanie. Spojrzał twardo na Brendona, tym razem nie chowając się za zimną maską. Może dlatego Urie w odpowiedzi wyglądał na szczerze skruszonego.

\- Idź do domu. Już - wysyczał przez zęby.

\- Szefie...? Czy...? - Urie wyglądał jakby się bał. Zbiło to Rossa z tropu. Dlaczego Brendon miałby się bać? Nawet jakby Ryan go wyrzucił, z łatwością znalazłby pracę w każdym innym burdelu.

\- Nie wyrzucam cię. Ale oby to był ostatni raz i wiesz, że się dowiem, jeśli będziesz próbował czegoś za moimi plecami. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. - Odprowadził speszonego bruneta wzrokiem do wyjścia.

\- Ryan? - Spencer przerwał zamiatanie. - Co się stało?

\- Kazałem mu coś załatwić, nic o czym musiałbyś wiedzieć. - Smith skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, udając, że wierzy. Wrócili do swoich zajęć, a lokal wyglądał już prawie idealnie, gdy nagle w pustym, cichym pomieszczeniu rozniosło się echem skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Zatrzymali się wpół ruchu.

\- Zamknięte - powiedział głośno Ryan do przybysza.

Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny płaszcz z narzuconym na głowę kapturem i materiałową maskę na nosie. Wyglądał jak złodziej lub zabójca, ale dzisiejszy dzień należał do chłodniejszych, więc dziwny ubiór miał uzasadnienie.

\- Wiem, dlatego przyszedłem. Chciałbym porozmawiać z właścicielem. - Mówiąc to odsłonił twarz. Nie wyróżniał się wyglądem, ale Ryan uznał go za dość atrakcyjnego. Miał ciemne oczy i przycięte krótko, prawie czarne włosy.

Ross zlustrował go zmęczonym wzrokiem i skinął głową. Ustawił dwa krzesła przy stoliku pod ścianą i zaprosił gościa gestem ręki. Spencer domyślnie zniknął na zapleczu, pociągając za sobą zaglądającego z kuchni Jona. Ryan zajął miejsce naprzeciw przybysza i bez słowa czekał, aż nieznajomy powie w jakiej sprawie przyszedł. Nie zamierzał rozpoczynać rozmowy, czując konieczność podkreślenia swojej pozycji.

\- Z tego co wiem, jest pan z południa? - odezwał się obcy po chwili ciszy.

\- Tak, z Moonlight, to nie jest tajemnica - przyznał Ryan.

\- A jednak mało kto o tym wie. - Ross wzruszył ramionami. Nie rozmawiał z ludźmi o swojej przeszłości, nawet ze Spencerem i Jonem. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Niektórych rzeczy nie zdradziłby nikomu, ale z większości nie robił umyślnej tajemnicy. Po prostu nikt go o nic nie pytał. - Kiedy pan tu przyjechał?

\- Mniej więcej 5 lat temu. - Odpowiadał lakonicznie, wciąż nie wiedząc jakie zamiary ma przybysz. Jeśli to kontrola z Pentonium, musi być ostrożny. Homoseksualizm wciąż jest karany, a burdele nie są lubiane przez bogobojnych dostojników i każdy nieodpowiedni ruch mógł kosztować Ryana utratę lokalu, albo i wolności. Może by go nie spalili na stosie, w końcu nie był w regularnym związku. Cholera, nawet nie miał jednonocnych przygód.

\- Co spowodowało tak daleką podróż?

\- Sprawy rodzinne i interesy. - Zmrużył oczy. Coraz mniej mu się to podobało.

\- Czyli gdyby nie kontrowersyjne zmiany w prawie sprzed kilku lat to nie osiągnąłby pan takiego sukcesu, prawda? Złagodzenie kar za stosunki jednopłciowe i całkowite przyzwolenie w prostytucji z pewnością przyczyniły się do pańskich osiągnięć. Tak młodo i w tak krótkim czasie zdobyć takie wpływy? Musi pan być zdolny.

\- Czego pan ode mnie chce? - zapytał w końcu Ryan, zmęczony tymi podchodami.

Zapadła chwila ciszy kiedy to przybysz i Ross mierzyli się wzrokiem. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zirytowanego tym ponagleniem, dalej był spokojny.

\- Mamy dla pana propozycję. Zna pan wielu ludzi, słyszy pan różne rozmowy. Chcielibyśmy, by dostarczał pan nam informacji.

\- Kim jest "wam"? Jakie informacje?

\- O rodzącej się rebelii. Na tym etapie rozmowy nie mogę wprost powiedzieć dla kogo by pan pracował, ale nietrudno się domyślić.

\- Korona. - Zgadł Ryan, a mężczyzna przytaknął, minimalnie kiwając głową.

\- Chcecie, żebym był waszym szpiegiem?

\- Nie szpiegiem. Informatorem. Informowałby nas pan o ważnych sprawach - sprecyzował grzecznie.

\- Coś z tego będę miał? - Ross położył dłonie płasko na stole, oczekując jakiejś oferty.

\- To jest coś, co musi pan ustalić z ludźmi postawionymi wyżej niż ja. Nie kryję jednak, że na pewno będzie czerpał pan z tego zyski.

\- Kiedy? I gdzie?

\- W zamku królewskim, oczywiście. Czas wskazany przez pana.

Ryan spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi, a mimo to zamurowało go. To wszystko było... duże. Unikał mieszanie się w politykę, nie lubił być na salonach, załatwiał to, co musiał załatwić, a resztę zostawiał Spencerowi, którego większość bogaczy znała lepiej, niż Ryana, który wolał pozostać w cieniu. Co wcale nie umniejszało jego wpływom, wręcz przeciwnie, wielu arystokratów szanowała go za tajemniczość i umiejętność zachowania prywatności. Myśleli, że jest na tyle bogaty i dumny, że w prawie każdej sytuacji może wysługiwać się innymi. Co nie było kłamstwem, ale Rossem nie kierowała pycha, a zwyczajna niechęć do wychodzenia z cienia.

\- Z początkiem tygodnia w południe. - Zmusił się by odpowiedzieć. W głosie wyraźnie było słychać zaskoczenie, które usiłował ukryć, jednak obcy mężczyzna nie wyglądał jakby zwracał uwagę na to, jak Ross brzmi.

\- Wspaniale. Przekażę pana decyzję i będziemy czekać. - Odsunął krzesło wstając.

\- Jaką mam gwarancję, że nie należysz do rebelii, lub nawet samego Pentonium i nie zabijecie mnie za wspieranie króla gdy tylko wyjdę z domu?

\- Nie masz. Ale może to ci wystarczy. - Maska formalnego, profesjonalnego negocjatora ustąpiła miejsce złośliwemu uśmiechowi, gdy podawał mu zwinięty w rulon papier. Ryan zauważył królewską pieczęć, bez wątpienia autentyczną. Przełamał lak i zaczął czytać niedługą wiadomość w oficjalnym tonie. Zapraszano go, w terminie przez niego wyznaczonym, na negocjacje, gwarantowano nietykalność w samym zamku oraz zalecano wzięcie tego listu na spotkanie. Podpis nie należał do króla, ale do jednego z członków jego Rady.

W czasie gdy Ryan czytał, obcy mężczyzna zdążył wyjść. Ross, dalej w małym szoku, poszedł do kuchni. Spencer i Jon siedzieli przy stole, wesoło o czymś rozmawiając. Gdy tylko pojawił się Ryan, zamilkli i spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.

\- Jon, skończ sprzątać za barem, proszę.. - Zarządził i machnął głową w stronę drzwi na salę. Pracownik skinął głową, podniósł się z miejsca i wyszedł.

Spencer też wstał, chcąc wyjść za przyjacielem, ale Ross go zatrzymał.

\- Muszę z tobą pogadać.

***

W gabinecie Smitha pokazał mu list. Mężczyzna dokładnie obejrzał pieczęć i kilka razy przeczytał treść.

\- Co powiedział? - zapytał.

\- Chce, żebym był ich informatorem. Wiesz, rebelia, Pentonium, te sprawy. - Przypomniał sobie jak mężczyzna poprawił go, gdy użył określenia "szpiegować".

\- Ale to chyba nic złego? Władza Petera jest nam na rękę, więc opłaca nam się go wspierać. - Spencer usiadł za swoim biurkiem, a Ryan zajął miejsce naprzeciw.

\- Wiem. Chcę się zgodzić, ale to duża sprawa, która wymaga pewnych ustaleń. Nie chcę iść tam sam. - Przetarł ze zmęczeniem oczy. Powinien iść spać. Wszyscy powinni się położyć, a nie martwić się zbliżającą się wojną domową.

\- W liście zwracają się tylko do ciebie, nie ma mowy o towarzystwie - zauważył Spencer zerkając na papier.

\- To oni mają do mnie interes, tak? Jeśli bym się zgodził, to i tak sam nie będę słuchał, bo nie zawsze jestem wśród ludzi i potrzebuję czyichś uszu. Jesteś moim najbliższym współpracownikiem, to jest nasz interes, którego oficjalnie jestem właścicielem, ale... Spencer, wiesz jak bardzo cię cenię, zarówno jako moją prawą rękę, jak i przyjaciela.

\- Na kiedy się umówiłeś? - westchnął Smith. Wiedział, że Ryan mówi szczerze i nie mówi tego aby nim manipulować, więc naprawdę chciał mu pomóc rozwiązać tę sytuację.

\- Początek tygodnia. - Ross spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

\- Nie mogę. Jadę na północ. Zaręczam się, pamiętasz? - Przygryzł ze zmartwieniem wargę, rozważając inne możliwości.

\- Rzeczywiście. Przepraszam, wyleciało mi z głowy przez ten ruch i... - Urwał, kręcąc ze zmęczeniem głową. Nie chciał iść sam, ale chyba będzie do tego zmuszony. Nie zabroni przecież Spencerowi wyjazdu, Smith i tak już wystarczająco dużo dla niego robi.

\- Porozmawiaj z Jonem albo Brendonem. Przecież oni też należą do stałej grupy pracowników. Jon pracuje tu prawie od początku, Brendon nawet dłużej niż on. No i jako Beebo ma największy kontakt z ludźmi, najłatwiej mu się czegoś dowiedzieć. I wychodzi z domu. - Zażartował, ale Ryan tego nie podłapał.

\- Założyliśmy ten lokal wspólnie, nie liczysz się jako zwykły pracownik. - Ryan patrzył tępo w biurko. Chciał iść ze Spencerem. To było dziecinne, bo Jonowi ufał właściwie tak samo bardzo jak Smithowi, a Brendon rzeczywiście byłby najbardziej logicznym partnerem do szpiego.... zdobywania informacji, ale Ross i tak chciał iść ze Spencerem.

\- Dla postronnych osób, owszem, liczę. Dla wszystkich to ty jesteś szefem i właścicielem, ja jedynie cię reprezentuję, a dla przeciętnego klienta jestem niewidzialny. - Ryan chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale mężczyzna natychmiast uniósł dłoń by go uciszyć. - Pogadaj z Jonem. Albo z Brendonem. Niech któryś z nich idzie.

Ross skinął głową z poczuciem porażki. Bardziej zniechęcała go myśl pójścia samotnie do królewskiego zamku, niż konieczność rozmowy z Jonem lub Brendonem, więc musiał posłuchać Spencera. Wrócił do głównej sali, gdzie Jon właściwie już skończył sprzątać. Spojrzał na Walkera, zastanawiał się chwilę, po czym szybko, zanim zdążyłby zmienić zdanie, wyszedł z Pretty.Odd. i skierował swe kroki w stronę mieszkania najlepszej dziwki w mieście.

***

Gdy stanął przed drzwiami mieszkania, nagle dopadły go wątpliwości. Czy to dobry pomysł? Nie ufał Brendonowi w kwestiach prywatnych, ale był pewien jego lojalności. Czy powinien przychodzić już dziś? Urie pewnie śpi. Poza tym Ryan wyrzucił go z lokalu, to pewnie nie był dobry moment...

Dalsze rozmyślania przerwało mu otworzenie drzwi. Brendon wyglądał dużo gorzej niż jeszcze godzinę temu. Przebrał się w mniej wyjściowe ciuchy, na twarzy widać było zmęczenie. Skóra mu poszarzała, oczy nie błyszczały, a ruchy były ospałe, ale kontrolowane. Mleko makowe już nie działało.

\- Długo miałeś zamiar tak stać? - zapytał grubiańsko, gestem zapraszając Ryana do środka.

\- Brendon, możemy porozmawiać? - spytał Ross, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. - To nie ma związku z dzisiejszym... incydentem.

Urie usiadł przy swoim niewielkim stole, Ryan zajął więc miejsce naprzeciwko. Ostatnim razem rozmawiali tu o Dallonie, czy jak mu tam było. Niesamowite, że przez ponad 4 lata Ross był w tym mieszkaniu jedynie trzy razy. A teraz między czwartą, a poprzednią, trzecią wizytą minęły nawet nie dwa tygodnie.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał pogodnie Urie swoim zawodowym głosem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- Do lokalu przyszedł pewien mężczyzna. Chce mojej pomocy, ale szczegółów dopiero mam się dowiedzieć. Dostałem zaproszenie do zamku i...

\- Do zamku? - Gwizdnął z kpiącym uznaniem Brendon.

\- Przestań robić z siebie durnia - burknął Ryan. Chyba za ostro niż zamierzał, bo Urie momentalnie zamilkł i zacisnął usta. Nie odezwał się ani nie okazał emocji, aż Ross nie skończył wyjaśniać mu sytuacji.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał sucho, gdy Ryan zamilkł.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł ze mną. - Brendon zamrugał kilkakrotnie zaskoczony tą propozycją. Zastanawiał go cel tej rozmowy, ale nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy. Patrzył na Rossa, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale twarz jego szefa była nieprzenikniona. Może nuta nadziei w spojrzeniu, ale...

Ryan poruszył się niespokojnie, rozglądając się pobieżnie po schludnym mieszkaniu.

\- Masz doświadczenie z ludźmi - wyjaśnił Ross, gdy po kilkunastu sekundach wciąż nie doczekał się reakcji. - Rozmawiasz z nimi częściej niż ja... no i wychodzisz z domu.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, lekko zażenowany własnymi słowami, tym razem patrząc na Urie ze szczerą nadzieją i oczekiwaniem.

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu. - wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu Brendon, śmiejąc się krótko, szczerze rozbawiony słowami Ryana. Było mu... miło z powodu tej propozycji. Szczególnie po tym, jak Ross wyrzucił go z lokalu za to cholerne mleko, którego nie powinien był pić, ale którego z powodu pychy i ambicji sobie nie odmówił. Bał się, że szef go wyrzuci, a żaden inny burdel w mieście nie zatrudniłby go na tak dobrych warunkach jak Pretty.Odd., żaden też nie szanowałby jego prywatności - sprawdzał to, a to oznaczało, że musiałby albo opowiedzieć rzeczy, o których nie chciał mówić obcym, albo... wrócić do domu. Nie był pewien, który scenariusz był gorszy. Dlatego cieszył się, że Ryan jedynie odesłał go do mieszkania, nawet jeśli oznaczało to ochłodzenie ich stosunków jeszcze bardziej. A teraz Ross przyszedł tu i... Brendon nie wiedział, jakiego dnia mieli tam iść, ale byłby w stanie odwołać każde plany jakie miał, żeby towarzyszyć Ryanowi w zamku. Nawet spotkanie z Dallonem. Weekes by zrozumiał, Urie zbyt dużo mu opowiedział o swoim pracodawcy, by nie zrozumiał. Ryan był zagadką, którą Brendon chciał rozwiązać. Nieosiągalnym króliczkiem, którego musiał dogonić, żeby ukoić swoje ego.

Pierwszy raz negatywne napięcie panujące między nimi jakby osłabło. Dyskomfort prawie zniknął, obaj poczuli zawiązującą się nić porozumienia, której brakowało im przez lata współpracy. Nareszcie rozmawiali jak równy z równym, bez sztucznego dystansu i udawania, i o ile Brendon czuł z tego powodu zaskoczenie i satysfakcję, Ryana ogarnęła niepewność i chęć wycofania się. Mimo tego, zupełnie nieświadomie, uśmiechnął się do Urie delikatnym, psotnym uśmiechem, którego nie używał od lat.

***

Następnego dnia po tym dziwnym, piątkowym przełomie, Brendon miał zaplanowane spotkanie z Dallonem. Spencer wyliczył, że zyski przy stawce jaką mężczyzna musiał płacić za takie spotkania, były na tyle wysokie, że Urie nie musiał tego dnia pracować w Pretty. Odd. Spędziłby w lokalu niecałe dwie godziny, więc Ryan machnął na to ręką i pozwolił mu zająć się tylko klientem specjalnym.

Znajdowali się znów w domu Weekesa, ale nie mieli w tym momencie humoru na zajęcie się sobą. Poza tym, Dallon na kogoś czekał. Od ich drugiego spotkania obowiązywała niepisana zasada, że nie muszą się one opierać tylko na seksie. Robią to, na co mają akurat chęć i o dziwo, zwykle obaj mieli ochotę na to samo. A może dziwkarski zmysł Urie sprawiał, że umiał się szybko dostosować.

Dallon leżał na brzuchu na łóżku, podpierając się łokciami i tasował karty, bo początkowo planowali grać, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowali. Brendon siedział naprzeciwko niego po turecku i bawił się sznureczkami koszuli mężczyzny. Nie było w tym geście nic erotycznego, owijał sobie materiał między palcami jak dzieci, bawiące się znalezioną linką.

\- Spokojnie, dasz radę. To tylko zwykła rozmowa o biznesie. On pewnie przeprowadził ich setki, a ty potrafisz rozmawiać z ludźmi niezależnie od sytuacji. - Dallon starał się uspokoić Brendona, który przedstawił mu ogół sprawy. Nie powiedział, że idą do zamku ani czego ma to dotyczyć. Weekes wiedział tylko, że Ryan poprosił go o towarzyszenie przy ważnej rozmowie o interesach i że Urie panikuje z tego powodu.

\- Ale... to jest Ryan, on mnie nienawidzi. Pozbyłby się mnie lata temu, gdyby nie to, że co najmniej jedna trzecia dochodów jest dzięki mnie. I to, jak mnie o to zapytał... Wydawało mi się, jakby nagle przestał mną gardzić.

\- A to źle? Po prostu byłeś sobą, a nie Beebo. Zachowuj się przy nim tak, jak przy mnie. No, prawie - dodał zwracając uwagę na palce Brendona, lekko ciągnące jego koszulę.

\- To jest trudne... - powiedział cicho.

\- Wierzę. Ale zostaw Beebo w Pretty. Odd. i niech stamtąd nie wychodzi. Ryan go nienawidzi, a ciebie, prawdziwego ciebie, nie zna. - Dallon badawczo wpatrywał się w Brendona, który bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Problem tkwi w tym, że byłem Beebo zbyt długo i bardzo trudno mi nad tym zapanować. Przez ostatnie lata to dzięki niemu udawało mi się funkcjonować i dojść do miejsca, w którym jestem. Wszedł we mnie i stał się częścią mnie. Pojawia się gdy jestem w Pretty. Odd., gdy czuję się niepewnie lub gdy muszę porozmawiać z kimś obcym. A przy Ryanie zawsze... - uciął, szukając słowa.

\- Panikujesz - dokończył za niego Dallon, a Brendon skinął głową. - Ty jako ty też potrafisz rozmawiać z ludźmi. Musisz z siebie wykorzenić tę cholerną postać i ubierać ją tylko do pracy. Przy Ryanie masz się pilnować, a Beebo zostaw tylko do seksu.

Na ustach Brendona momentalnie pojawił się jego firmowy uśmiech i pociągnął mocniej za sznurek. Dallon westchnął i wyciągnął mu rzemyk z rąk.

\- Nie ze mną. Nie chcę widzieć Beebo w swoim domu nigdy więcej. Masz się pilnować - powiedział ostro i od razu dodał łagodniejszym tonem, jak do niesfornego dziecka. - Naprawdę będę się musiał z tobą namęczyć.

\- Dziękuję... - szepnął Urie. Dziękował arystokracie właściwie na każdym spotkaniu, a że zwiększyli ich częstotliwość do dwóch tygodniowo, był to już piąty raz, nie licząc tego w lokalu.

Dallon nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił wzrok w trzymaną talię kart, zaciskając szczękę.

\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą od niepamiętnych dla mnie czasów, przy której nie mam oporów być sobą... Z którą nie boję się rozmawiać o sobie i swojej przeszłości albo o teraźniejszości, która mnie w danym momencie nurtuje. Osobą, która wie o mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek żyjący na świecie. I która w jakiejś kwestii się dla mnie stara. I to wszystko w tak krótkim czasie.

\- Bo jestem pierwszą osobą, która widzi w tobie człowieka, a nie produkt - odpowiedział cicho Dallon, wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie słowo z ostrą złością. Był równie równie poruszony co Brendon.

Urie przeniósł wzrok ze swoich dłoni na mężczyznę. Nie pamiętał, żeby ktoś powiedział mu coś, co uderzyłoby go tak mocno, co odebrałby za tak miłe i rzeczywiście szczere. Wielu ludzi mówiło mu różne rzeczy, ale kiedy go wynajmowano, nie było w ich słowach żadnej prawdy. Dallon był prawdziwy. Spał z nim, bo chciał spać akurat z nim, nieważne czy musiał za to płacić czy nie. Zgoda Ryana na tę relację była konieczna ze względów prawnych, nie chcieli żadnych kłopotów, ale Weekes nie wynajmował dziwki, a raczej płacił za czas Brendona, by ten mógł pobyć sobą.

Chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, obaj zestresowani i poruszeni sytuacją. Brendon niepewnie pochylił się i pocałował Dallona w czoło. Delikatnie, w niemym podziękowaniu, na co ten westchnął smutno. Nagłe pukanie do drzwi zniszczyło atmosferę. Dallon szybko wstał z łóżka i wyszedł na korytarz, po czym zszedł raźnie po schodach. Brendon również się podniósł i poszedł za nim. Stanął u stóp schodów, skąd widział drzwi, ale sam nie rzucał się w oczy. Weekes otworzył i wpuścił gościa do domu.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz ci to przyniosę. Wejdź, chwilę mi to zajmie - powiedział Dallon i wymijając Brendona, który podszedł bliżej blokując korytarz, poszedł do innego pokoju.

Urie został sam z obcym i poczuł, że zaczyna panikować. Powinien się odzywać? Bał się, że Beebo wyszedłby z ukrycia i zacząłby bajerować mężczyznę. Swoją drogą, mężczyznę o bardzo niecodziennym wyglądzie. Lekko skośne oczy były czasem spotykane w mieście, ale przekłute uszy i nos oraz czerwone, rozczochrane włosy zaczesane na bok, były rzadkim widokiem. Dodatkowo jedna ręka przybysza pokryta była kolorowymi tatuażami. Brendona trochę zaskoczyło, że Dallon zna takich ludzi. Ludzi zdecydowanie nie lubianych przez Pentonium.

\- Jestem Brendon. - Odważył się w końcu. Starał się być jak najbardziej naturalny i przypomnieć sobie jak rozmawiał z ludźmi lata temu, jeszcze zanim zniszczył sobie życie i wyjechał.

\- Josh. - Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. - Dallon mi o tobie mówił. Między innymi to, że jesteś bardzo utalentowany muzycznie.

\- Podobno. - Zaśmiał się nerwowo. - A ty? Co cię łączy z Dallonem?

\- Pracujemy razem. Znam tę cholerę od tylu lat i...

\- Czyżbyście mnie obgadywali? - Dallon wyszedł z pokoju i podał Joshowi zapieczętowaną kopertę.

\- Niedługo widzę się z Tylerem, więc mu przekażę. Będzie szybciej, niż jakbym to ja miał z tym jeździć. - Josh przyjął z powrotem neutralny, profesjonalny ton.

\- Może wejdziesz? Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, a przy okazji się poznacie - zaproponował Weekes, patrząc na obu mężczyzn.

Josh skinął głową i podążył za gospodarzem do salonu. Brendon szedł za nimi, wciąż zdenerwowany, ale uśmiechnięty. Usiedli na wygodnych kanapach, a służąca przyniosła im napar z ziół.

\- W ogóle, co u Tylera? Długo go nie widziałem - spytał Dallon po chwili grzecznościowej wymiany zdań.

\- Dalej mieszkamy niedaleko siebie, ale przy jego pracy rzadko bywa w domu. Ciągle jest w drodze. Teraz miał sprawy do załatwienia w mieście, wiesz, przydział odgórny, ale za parę dni znów wyjeżdża. - Josh wzruszył ramionami, ale w spojrzeniu widać było lekki smutek.

\- To co z Jenną? - Weekes rozsiadł się wygodniej, ale zmarszczył lekko brwi przyglądając się czerwonowłosemu. Brendon patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, nie mając pojęcia o czym mówią. Czuł jednak, że nawet gdyby zapytał, to niewiele by się dowiedział. Celowo mówili ogólnikami. Najwyraźniej były to sprawy, o których nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Na pewno miało to związek z tym, czym zajmował się Dallon, bo mężczyzna nie poruszał również i tego tematu, a gdy Urie raz zapytał, w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie tajemniczy uśmiech.

\- Nic. Mają się dobrze, nie zamierzają się rozstawać - zażartował. - A jak z Breezy?

\- Niedawno dostałem list, że przyszła powódź i część miasta była zalana, ale nic się nie stało. Choć misjonarze z Pentonium próbowali nastraszyć ludność, że to kara za rozpustę.

\- Południowy klimat... - Josh wesoło mrugnął do gospodarza.

\- Jesteś z południa? - wtrącił nagle zaskoczony Brendon, a Dallon skinął głową. - To dlatego nie macie z tym problemu...

Josh zmarszczył zdezorientowany brwi, zerkając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Tak, z Moon.  - odpowiedział brunetowi Dallon. Urie wiedział o żonie arystokraty, ale nigdy nie poznał szczegółów ich relacji. - Często muszę wyjeżdżać, więc mam z Breezy taki układ, że gdy mnie nie ma, mogę sypiać z kim chcę, ona również. Jesteśmy ludźmi i mamy własne potrzeby. Jednakże pozostajemy sobie wierni, ufamy sobie, a gdy wracam, to wszystkie te relacje są przerywane. Wiem, że dla was, ludzi północy, to może być dziwny układ, ale...

\- Dla mnie nie jest - wypalił. - Też jestem w południa. Z Sun.

Czuł się dziwnie, bo to była pierwsza osoba odkąd tu przyjechał, której powiedział o swoim pochodzeniu. Nawet Ryan i Spencer o tym nie wiedzieli.

\- Cóż, to wyjaśnia kilka kwestii - wymamrotał Dallon pod nosem.

\- Dal? Naprawdę chciałbym zostać dłużej i poznać Brendona lepiej, ale właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że muszę wracać. Tyler wyjeżdża wcześniej. - Josh podniósł się pospiesznie i skierował w stronę wyjścia.

Dallon ze zrozumieniem podążył za nim i odprowadził gościa do drzwi, zostawiając skonfundowanego Brendona na kanapie. Wrócił do niego po chwili, badawczo lustrując jego twarz.

\- Dostał wiadomość? - zapytał marszcząc brwi. Jedyną możliwością, aby dostał wiadomość, była magia, a Josh nie wyglądał na osobę pracującą z Pentonium. Dallon, jako południowiec, też raczej za nimi nie przepadał. A to pozostawiało tylko jedną możliwość. Korona. - Pracujesz dla władzy, prawda?

\- Brendon, przykro mi, ale naprawdę nie wolno mi rozmawiać o tym, czym się zajmuję. - Weekes patrzył na niego zimno, bez emocji.

\- Dobrze, nie patrz tak na mnie. Przypominasz mi wtedy Ryana. - Wzdrygnął się lekko.

\- Przepraszam. To... - Zawiesił głos i usiadł obok Brendona. - Posłuchaj, wiesz, że Moonlight od setek lat leży w granicach Sunlight, prawda? Nie sprawiło to jednak, że te dwa państwa mają jednolitą kulturę. Nie mieszkasz tam od dawna, więc możesz być tego nieświadomy, bo północ postrzega wszystkich południowców tak samo. Rozpustni, lekkie obyczaje, kochają ażurowe meble i kwiaty. A na wschodzie mają pełno dzikich plemion. Ale to nie do końca tak wygląda. Owszem, dużo nas łączy i różnice są coraz mniej widoczne, ale... O ile w Sunlight energia i emocje w kwestiach biznesowych są czymś pożądanym, o tyle w Moonlight odcina się życie prywatne od pracy. To dlatego czasem reaguję tak oschle, odruch. Przepraszam.

Brendon wpatrywał się w mężczyznę zaskoczony. Nie oczekiwał przeprosin.

\- Nic się nie stało, ja nie... - Chciał go przytulić. Okazywał mu tyle dobroci, że Brendona to przytłaczało. Wziął głęboki wdech. - Odkąd ojciec wyrzucił mnie na bruk, nie czułem się tak bardzo... zrozumiany.

Dallon przełknął ślinę. Brendon znowu się przed nim otworzył, powiedział coś o swojej przeszłości i Weekes nie miał zamiaru tego wykorzystać. Na pewno nie po to, żeby mu zaszkodzić.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ray stał przy masywnych drzwiach, ukryty w cieniu i na tyle daleko, żeby nie mogli go zauważyć. Gerard i Frank siedzieli po turecku naprzeciwko siebie w ogrodzie na tyłach klasztoru, tym rzadziej odwiedzanym, a pomiędzy nimi stała misa z wodą i piaskiem.

\- Nie będę w stanie cię wiele nauczyć, bo sam nie jestem jakimś mistrzem i mało potrafię... - zaczął Way, przełykając wyrzuty sumienia, że musi okłamywać człowieka, który w ciągu dwóch tygodni stał mu się bliższy, niż większość mnichów przez cztery lata. - Ale podstawy mogę ci pokazać. Zawsze zaczyna się od opanowania jednego żywiołu, a dopiero potem rozwija się inne dziedziny. Najprościej jest nauczyć się wpływać na ogień, bo jest... żywy i bardzo podatny na energię, ale jest też bardzo trudny do kontrolowania. Wymaga dużo ćwiczeń i ogromnego skupienia, łatwo coś spalić. Powietrze, nawet jeśli uda ci się nim poruszyć, jest niewidoczne przy prostych zaklęciach i trudno zauważyć, czy rzeczywiście na nie wpływasz. Dlatego zajmiemy się wodą i ziemią, które są trudniejsze do wzbudzenia, ale łatwiejsze do kontroli i obserwacji. Największym problemem na samym początku, jest odkrycie w sobie dostępu do magii. Nie ma na to złotego środka, bo u każdego działa to w inny sposób. Jedni wyobrażają sobie, jak energia przepływa do rąk, a potem do celu, inni włączają w umyśle specjalne miejsce, które sami sobie stworzyli, inni mają jeszcze inne metody.

\- Jaką ty masz?

\- Nie mam - odpowiedział szybko. - Przychodzi mi to naturalnie, po prostu to robię. Nie pamiętam, jak się nauczyłem, jako dziecko podglądałem podróżnych magików i magów, jeśli jacyś byli w okolicy i później, w tajemnicy, próbowałem ich naśladować. W końcu się udało. Z czasem nabiera się wprawy i przestajesz być świadomy tego, jak właściwie to robisz. Wracając do sedna - musisz spróbować różnych metod, odkryć swoją własną. Nie pomogę ci w tym, ale będziemy tu siedzieć, aż ci się uda. Choćby i całą noc. - Zaśmiał się na niepewną minę Franka. - Dobra. Używanie rąk pomaga w skupieniu energii i utrzymaniu kontroli. Wystaw rękę nad misę i staraj się tym poruszyć. Ruszaj lekko dłonią i palcami. Skup się, poczuj energię. Magia jest wszędzie wokół, tak naprawdę się jej nie wytwarza. Nawet ta zakazana, wykraczająca poza prawa natury, jest czerpaniem z dostępnej energii. Tyle, że w nadmiarze.

Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie. Przez kilka minut, intensywnie wpatrując się w wodę, próbował wpłynąć na płyn.

\- To mi chyba nie wyjdzie - mruknął, ale nie przestawał próbować. - Pokaż mi jak ty to robisz.

Gerard niepewnie wyciągnął drżącą rękę nad misę i rozłożył palce. Gdy napiął dłoń, wykrzywiając je lekko do góry, woda momentalnie wystrzeliła w stronę jego ręki, ale nie dotknęła jej, tylko przeleciała między palcami. Zawisła w bezkształtnej formie, a mężczyzna przez sekundę wpatrywał się w nią. Potem przeniósł wzrok na misę i krótkim ruchem przekręcił nadgarstek, a piasek się podniósł. Zaczął płynnie ruszać palcami, a drobinki rozsypały się w powietrzu i zaczęły krążyć wokół wody, aż ułożyły pierścień. Gdy zacisnął pięść, a piasek opadł do misy, Frank zauważył, że lewa ręka Gerarda była tak mocno zaciśnięta, że pobielały mu kostki. Nagle rozluźnił rękę, a woda zbiła się w kulę i gwałtownie opadła, prawie wracając do misy. Zawisła ponownie, tym razem poruszając się, a nie lewitując nieruchomo jak wcześniej. Mężczyzna wyciągnął obie dłonie przed siebie, a woda zawirowała, krople tworzyły kształty i aureole wokół kuli, tańcząc w powietrzu. Gerard rozprostował szybko palce, a ciecz, ponownie zbita w kulę, leniwie popłynęła w stronę twarzy Franka i dotknęła jego nosa, mocząc go. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, a Way jedynie uniósł kąciki ust, dalej skupiony. Machnął dłońmi na boki, a woda z jednolitej kuli zaczęła rozpływać się na mniejsze kuleczki, które krążyły wokół siebie do tego stopnia, że nie dało się nadążyć z obserwowaniem ich. Ręce Way'a się nie ruszały, zawisły nieruchomo skierowane w stronę wirującej cieczy, jakby podtrzymywał misę, a nie urządzał magiczny spektakl. Gerard zamknął oczy i uśmiechając się lekko, obrócił dłonie wierzchem do dołu. Wszystko zamarło. Woda bardzo powoli zaczęła się do siebie zbliżać i opadać, aż wróciła do misy, gdzie raz gwałtownie zawirowała i zatrzymała się.

Ray dawno nie widział czarującego Gerarda, a te kilka razy, kiedy dane mu było to oglądać, były prawdziwymi arcydziełami. Way to artysta, a magia to sztuka, więc to, co robił, musiało być piękne. Jeśli nawet zwykły, drobny popis podstawowych umiejętności, budził taki zachwyt, to co dopiero pokaz pełnometrażowej magii, do jakiej Gerard był zdolny. Toro to widział. I były to jedne z piękniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek oglądał. Nikt z Tarium, nawet najwyżsi dostojnicy Pentonium, nie czarował z taką finezją.

Way, przeczesując włosy, które w czasie rzucania zaklęć spadły mu na twarz, przekręcił lekko głowę w stronę pracowni i Ray'owi wydawało się, że ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Mimo swojej ciekawości, jak potoczy się ta lekcja, chciał dać im trochę prywatności, a obawiał się, że skoro Gerard mógł go zauważyć, będzie bardziej spięty. Wrócił więc do swojego gabinetu, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Mam rozumieć, że to było twoje "mało potrafię"? - zapytał oniemiały Frank, wpatrując się w Gerarda z błyszczącymi z zachwytu oczami.

\- To było niewiele. Mam rozbujałą wyobraźnię i fantazję, to wszystko. Jak nabierze się wprawy, to takie rzeczy nie są trudne. Próbuj.

Frank ponownie wyciągnął rękę i spróbował wydobyć z siebie energię na różne sposoby. Zajęło im to kilkanaście minut, ale Gerard w końcu wyczuł słabą, ale jednak aktywność. Chwilę później woda zaczęła się drżeć, ale po przyjrzeniu się to wiatr nią poruszał. Za to piasek, niewielka kupka ziarenek, uniósł się i szybko opadł.

\- Udało ci się - powiedział uradowany Gerard. - Szybko. Masz talent. Jaką masz metodę?

\- Przestałem o czymkolwiek myśleć i po prostu wyobraziłem sobie, co ma się stać.

\- Każdy ma inny sposób. Spróbuj kilka razy i na pierwszą styczność z magią to wystarczy. Za dużo na raz byłoby niezdrowe. Pierwsze czary powinno poznawać się z dużymi przerwami, żeby nie obciążać organizmu, bo w przeciwnym razie człowiek staje się chodzącym wrakiem. - Pamiętał to po sobie. Ambicja często doprowadzała go do skrajnego wycieńczenia. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, zawsze więcej i zawsze jak najszybciej. - Później można się uczyć kilku na raz, ale trzeba pamiętać, by ćwiczyć poprzednie, przyswajać je i uczyć się je kontrolować. Dzięki temu jest później łatwiej je łączyć i jest mniejsze ryzyko, że coś pójdzie nie tak.

Frank, po chwili wpatrywania się w misę, ponownie uniósł piasek, tym razem wyżej i na dłużej. Z każdą kolejną próbą szło mu lepiej, aż spróbował nim zakręcić, co poskutkowało rozsypaniem się go po ziemi. Sfrustrowany wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, ale był zbyt uparty żeby odpuścić. Way obserwował go z przejętym skupieniem. Dobrze mu szło. Starał się, ale nie było w tym niezdrowej zawziętości, która mogłaby mu zaszkodzić. Słuchał drobnych uwag, które Gerard rzucał od czasu do czasu na temat ułożenia rąk, gdy unosił pojedyncze grupki ziarenek i zbijał je w jedną całą. Nie zapowiadało się, by miał ćwiczyć po nocach, zakradać się do biblioteki, szukać informacji o zakazanej magii. To było uspokajające. Ostatnie, czego czerwonowłosy chciał, to to, żeby Frank skończył tak jak on. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go wesoły śmiech Iero.

\- Patrz! - zawołał z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w piaskowy pierścień unoszący się nad misą.

Gerard uśmiechnął się ciepło i wystawił dłoń, unosząc z misy trochę wody. Delikatnymi ruchami nadgarstka stworzył strumień oplatający pierścień niczym pnącze owijające ogrodowy łuk altany. Woda nie stała w miejscu, a raczej płynęła zawieszoną w powietrzu, krętą rzeką, co dawało piękny efekt. Otulała ziarenka, łasiła się jak kot. Było w tym coś bardzo intymnego i Gerard zdał sobie sprawę, że pozwolił swojej... sympatii do Franka wpłynąć na zaklęcie. Iero spojrzał na Way'a i stracił koncentrację, przez co piasek spadł do misy i na ziemię.

\- Uznajmy, że to był znak, żeby wracać - zaśmiał się nerwowo Gerard, uprzednio pozwalając wodzie opaść. - Jest już późno, a ty prawdopodobnie padniesz trupem, jak tylko zbliżysz się do łóżka.

\- Możliwe... - Był osowiały. Albo już zaczął czuć zmęczenie wywołane magią, albo coś go zaczęło nagle trapić.

Way wylał wodę, wysypał piach z naczynia pod najbliższą roślinkę i wstał. Frank też się podniósł i obaj udali się w stronę swoich cel. Całą drogę Iero był milczący i zamyślony, wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Żyjesz? - zapytał w końcu Gerard, ale za odpowiedź otrzymał jedynie krótkie skinienie.

***

Cienki metalowy przedmiot błysnął w świetle ustawionej na środku pokoju świecy. Czyjeś ciche kroki dobiegały z niedaleka i Gerard momentalnie się spiął, przygotowując się do szybkiej obrony. Wtedy wszystko ucichło. Mężczyzna starał się wyłapać jakikolwiek dźwięk, ale jedyne, co usłyszał, to swój przyspieszony, tłumiony oddech i walące w piersi serce. Zacisnął kilka razy spocone ze strachu dłonie i zrobił kilka małych kroków w stronę świecy. Nie widział nic poza jej słabym światłem, które rozjaśniało jedynie część podłogi i stołka. Nie wiedział, jak duży jest pokój, ani co się w nim znajduje. Zrobił jeszcze kilka ostrożnych kroków w stronę światła, gdy nagle poczuł przeszywający, ostry ból w kręgosłupie, który przewrócił go na ziemię i wywołał konwulsyjne skurcze.

Zerwał się z łóżka, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Ból w plecach szybko znikał i nie był tak paraliżujący jak w trakcie snu, ale poczucie strachu pozostało. Gerard odgarnął mokre włosy z czoła i przetarł oczy, próbując się rozbudzić. Nie wiedział która godzina, ale nawet jakby był jedynie po pół godzinie snu, nie zamierzał się kłaść z powrotem.

Wstał, zrobił parę kroków po celi żeby się rozruszać, po czym usiadł na podłodze. Od kiedy wstąpił do klasztoru, rzadko używał magii. Głównie z Ray'em, ale to i tak było niewiele, a bez niego używał tylko pojedynczych zaklęć, jak w noc przybycia Franka albo gdy spalał ścinki włosów.

Frankowi najlepiej szło z ziemią, a to nie był ulubiony żywioł Way'a, więc postanowił trochę poćwiczyć. Wyciągnął przed siebie ramię z dłonią zwróconą ku podłodze i przymknął oczy. Po chwili zwątpienia, zacisnął palce i rozprostował je ponownie, a z całej powierzchni ręki zaczął sypać się piasek. Po jego ciele rozeszła się znajoma energia, która działała na niego niemal jak narkotyk, przyjemnie łaskocząc skórę głowy i pobudzając umysł. Na ziemi powstała niewielka kupka piachu i wtedy Gerard otworzył oczy i zacisnął pięść. Wypuścił powietrze, które cały czas wstrzymywał, a ziarenka rozsypały się płasko na ziemi, tworząc koło. Rozprostowując kolejno palce, rysował linie odchodzące od centrum kształtu, aż otrzymał coś przypominającego dziecinne rysunki słońca. Poruszając lekko dłonią, uniósł piasek przed siebie, tworząc obrazy w powietrzu. Bawił się, zmieniając ustawienie ziarenek tak, żeby ukazywały Mikey'ego, dom, Franka, stolicę, kwiaty z ogrodu. Nie były to dzieła sztuki, a raczej improwizowane szkice. Po chwili wyciągnął drugą rękę w stronę stolika, na którym trzymał miednicę z wodą i nawet nie spoglądając w jej kierunku, przywiódł do siebie strumień wody. Zmieszał go z piachem, tworząc grudę błota i rzeźbiąc w niej jak w glinie, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Znów oddzielił od siebie żywioły i odtworzył układ, który osiągnął wcześniej z Frankiem, tym razem jednak piasek również owijał się wokół wody. Gwałtownie usztywnił dłoń, odsyłając wodę do misy. Drugą zacisnął w pięść i wygiął nadgarstek, a piasek poszybował pod sufit. Gdy rozluźnił dłoń, ułożył się w faliste linie, tworząc florystyczne malowidło. Gerard obniżył rękę i podkurczył palce, a ziarenka posłusznie zawisły wokół jego głowy, przypominając pyłki wiosennych kwiatów. Ze skupieniem zebrał piasek na powrót w jedną kulę, próbując jednak zrobić z niej pustą w środku sferę.

Nagły dźwięk dzwonu sprawił, że Way stracił panowanie, a piasek wystrzelił na różne strony. Nie poleciał z dużą mocą, ale rozsypał się po całej celi. Tego się obawiał. Jednak tracił panowanie, a poprzednie zabawy z ogniem, nie zakończone pożarem, były tylko szczęśliwym trafem. Potrzebował powrotu do ćwiczeń.

Dotknął obiema dłońmi podłogi, a drobinki piasku zaczęły po kolei znikać jako czarny dym, który natychmiastowo się rozwiewał, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu.

Ubrał się i poszedł do celi Franka. Zawsze schodzili na posiłki razem, mimo że Iero już po tygodniu wydobrzał na tyle, by nie potrzebować niczyjej pomocy. Choć rana na ramieniu wciąż się całkowicie nie zabliźniła. Tym razem po zapukaniu do drzwi nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do pomieszczenia - Frank spał otulony kocem, zwinięty w małą kulkę. Jednak wczorajsze czarowanie na niego zadziałało.

Way, najciszej jak potrafił, zatrzasnął drzwi i zszedł do sali. Po drodze zaczesał włosy i schował je pod kapturem. Podczas śniadania Ray nie pytał o nieobecność Franka, ale dlaczego by miał? Gerard wziął muzykowi trochę jedzenia, które później zostawił w jego celi. Powinien mu jakoś dać znać, że dzisiaj wraca do pracy przy przepisywaniu ksiąg, ale nie chciał go budzić. Mógł mu napisać wiadomość na kawałku pergaminu, który trzymał w swoim pokoju, żeby w wolnym czasie coś narysować albo napisać, ale zużywanie papieru na tak niewielką sprawę wydało mu się marnotrawstwem.

Wtedy wpadł na inne rozwiązanie. Wyciągnął rękę nad podłogą, obok jedzenia i stworzył sporą kupkę piasku. Rozsypał ją dłonią i napisał w nim "Pracuję. Będę na obiedzie". Uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się nad pogłębiającą się między nim, a Frankiem, intymnością relacji i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Od razu poszedł do pracowni. Zawsze zjawiał się tam jako jeden z pierwszych, bo omijał prywatną modlitwę w celach, którą prawie każdy odbywał.   
Obowiązkowych było pięć modlitw - zaraz po przebudzeniu, podczas posiłków i przed snem, jednak bardziej zaangażowani mnisi modlili się przed pracą, naukami lub nabożeństwami. Gerard z racji swojego podejścia do wiary omijał wszystkie. Wierzył w Pięciu - widział zbyt wiele i był zbyt blisko nich, żeby nie wierzyć. Jednak nie prosił i nie dziękował im wymyślnymi wersetami, bo nie sądził żeby w jego przypadku coś to zmieniło. W razie problemów zawsze polegał i będzie polegać na swoich umiejętnościach. A na wybaczenie Bogów nie miał co liczyć, bo nic nie usprawiedliwiało jego czynów i nic nie było w stanie ich odkupić.

W pracowni przez pierwsze minuty był sam, szybko jednak zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni mnisi, ale Gerard był już w swoim świecie i nawet ich nie zauważał.

\- Bracie? - Usłyszał w pewnym momencie, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo często rozmawiano cicho w czasie pracy lub w czymś sobie pomagano.

Skupiony, nawet nie uniósł wzroku, skutecznie ignorując wszelkie bodźce z zewnątrz.

\- Gerard? - powtórzył niepewnie głos, a mężczyzna się wzdrygnął i spojrzał w stronę źródła dźwięku.

\- Tak? - zapytał, maskując zaskoczenie. Jeszcze nigdy żaden z braci go o nic nie pytał w trakcie pracy.

\- Mógłbym trochę twojej czerwonej farby? Mam mały fragment do zrobienia, a nie... - zaczął, ale Way mu przerwał, podając spodek z pigmentem. - Dziękuję.

Gerard wrócił do pracy. Znał go. Znał każdego w klasztorze, jak każdy. Był mniej więcej w jego wieku, bardziej krępy i wyższy, miał jasne włosy i zarost, a niebieskie oczy zawsze patrzyły na wszystko w obojętny sposób.

\- Dziękuję - powtórzył, oddając mu barwnik, a Gerard odebrał go ze skinieniem głowy. - Mógłbyś pokazać jak robisz farby? Mają cudowny kolor, a moje zawsze są bardziej wyblakłe i bez życia.

\- Tak, nie ma problemu - powiedział po chwili bezmyślnego wpatrywania się w mnicha. Był zaskoczony, że ktoś go o coś takiego prosił, ale z drugiej strony było to bardzo miłe.

\- Tak, dobry pomysł - entuzjastycznie głos z innej strony pracowni dotarł do uszu Gerarda. Rozejrzał się. Bracia patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, niektórzy z ciekawością, inni z niepewną nieufnością. Way westchnął, nerwowo uniósł kącik ust i sięgnął po swoją miseczkę z bazową papką.

\- Wszystkie barwniki robię na tej samej, podstawowej bazie, ale w zależności od koloru dodaję innych składników. Do czerwonego najlepsza jest krew, a nie rośliny...

***

Nie miał pojęcia jak dawno temu budzono, ale patrząc po ilości światła, wpadającego do pomieszczenia małym okienkiem, to dawno. Frank usiadł na łóżku, rozprostowując kręgosłup i kark. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł w kącie celi talerz z jedzeniem i kubek, a obok rozsypany piasek. Zanim zdążył się całkowicie rozbudzić i zdziwić, skąd się wziął, siedział już na podłodze. Przeczytał wiadomość.

Nie wiedział, co miał do tego czasu robić. Ray nic nie powiedział na temat propozycji nauki muzyki i Frank nie miał tutaj żadnych obowiązków. Do tej pory zawsze szwędali się z Gerardem po klasztorze, żeby mógł całkowicie nauczyć się rozkładu budynku, w którym dalej się gubił.

Nie chciał niszczyć wiadomości, dzięki której mógł popatrzeć na pismo Gerarda, więc oddzielił trochę piasku z krawędzi kupki i spróbował ją unieść. Po kilku próbach się udało.  Kilka razy wykonywał trudniejsze ruchy, które nawet wychodziły, ale nie udało mu się ponownie stworzyć pierścienia. Próbował kilka minut, aż poczuł silny ból głowy. Przypomniał sobie słowa Gerarda o tym, że nie powinien przesadzać z ćwiczeniami, szczególnie na początku i postanowił, że na razie wystarczy - podobała mu się magia, ale nie miał zamiaru poświęcać dla niej swojego zdrowia.

Nie mając nic innego do roboty, wziął giternę i poszedł do głównego ogrodu, zdając sobie sprawę, jak dawno nie grał. Dopiero od kilku dni miał wystarczająco sprawną rękę.

Dziedziniec był pusty, większość mnichów prawdopodobnie była w salach. Usiadł na ławce, na której najczęściej siedział z Gerardem, nastroił instrument i zaczął grać. Zatracił się w dźwiękach, stracił rachubę czasu i ocknął się dopiero, gdy zauważył dwójkę dzieci, które szły pod arkadami i wyprzedziły starego mnicha, z którym pewnie miały lekcje. Zauważyły go i zainteresowane, zatrzymały się. Zaczęły się powoli do niego zbliżać, a Frank, nie przestając grać, uśmiechnął się do nich. Zaciekawione niecodziennym widokiem, podeszły szybciej i usiadły na ziemi. Mężczyzna zaczął grać żywszy i weselszy utwór, a dzieci, patrząc po sobie niepewnie z nieśmiałymi uśmiechami, kołysały się do rytmu. Stary mnich zatrzymał się niedaleko, obserwując całą sytuację. Po jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Pozwolił Frankowi zagrać jeszcze dwie piosenki, po czym zawołał dzieci ostrym, ganiącym tonem i odprowadził je do klasy.

***

Gerard skończył równo ze wszystkimi i tym razem nie planował spędzać w pracowni więcej czasu. Pojawiła się alternatywa na spędzanie czasu wolnego i nie zamierzał jej tracić, co było zastanawiające, zważywszy na to, jak kochał możliwość pracy z farbami.

Z pracowni poszedł od razu do jadalni. Bracia powoli się schodzili. Jedni kończyli pracę wcześniej, inni później, zależało to od wykonywanego zajęcia. Frank przyszedł jako jeden z ostatnich. Posłał mu uśmiech, jak tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i Gerarda zaskoczyło, że zamiast stałego miejsca w kącie sali, mężczyzna usiadł obok jednego ze starszych mnichów.

\- Po obiedzie przyjdź do mnie. - Ray wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Potrzebuję paru rad, które muszę omówić na spokojnie.

Gerard skinął głową, spoglądając na niego przelotnie. Przez większość posiłku obserwował Franka rozmawiającego przyciszonym głosem ze starym mnichem i kilkoma innymi braćmi siedzącymi niedaleko, a gdy tylko obiad dobiegł końca, wyszedł szybkim krokiem, idąc z Ray'em do jego gabinetu, ignorując Iero patrzącego za nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Potrzebuję twojej rady w kwestii ziół - zaczął Ray, gdy już zamknął za nimi ciemne drzwi. - Wiem, że znasz się na wielu miksturach, a potrzebuję czegoś skutecznego i bezpiecznego w użyciu. Pamiętam, że przez jakiś czas sam to stosowałeś. Potrzebne jest coś na uspokojenie, wspomagające koncentrację i pomagające na sen.

\- Nie działa na koszmary, przynajmniej nie na moje. Nie wiem też, jak bardzo pomaga w bezsenności. Jeśli to bardzo potrzebne, to mogę spróbować coś opracować, ale to zależy od nasilenia problemu. Mój stary eliksir raczej nie pomoże i...

\- Nie, sny nie są problemem. - Ray mu przerwał. - Wydaje mi się, że ten, którego kiedyś używałeś byłby wystarczająco dobry. Głównymi problemami są stres i brak koncentracji, zaburzenia snu są tego konsekwencją.

\- Domyślam się, że mają wyciszać, ale nie otumaniać? - dopytał, zamyślając się i drapiąc się po pokrytym bliznami karku.

\- Tak. To pilne, więc dobrze by było, żebyś zajął się tym jeszcze dzisiaj. - Ray spojrzał wymownie na swoje biurko, na którym leżał przygotowany zestaw do rytuału umożliwiającego przesłanie ważnej, szyfrowanej wiadomości.

\- Dlaczego nie wzięli kogoś z bliska? - Spojrzał na Toro, domyślając się odpowiedzi. Mimo wszystko wolał to usłyszeć.

\- Próbowano znaleźć kogoś w mieście, ale większość zielarzy i magów, którzy nie podlegają całkowitej kontroli Pentonium, zniknęło. Ukrywają się albo są wybijani, nie ma pewności. Woleli zwrócić się do kogoś zaufanego.

\- Korona? Jest aż tak źle? - Toro kiwnął głową. - Pete?

\- Tak. Ma na głowie spór w Eastgroom i rodzącą się groźbę wojny domowej u nas, a Pentonium obraca się przeciw niemu coraz bardziej otwarcie. - Ray oparł się o biurko. - Billie zdawał się zmartwiony, a jeśli Billie się kimś martwi, to musi być naprawdę źle.

\- Zapiszę ci skład tego, którego używałem, ale jeśli dasz mi kilka dni to mogę spróbować opracować coś nowego. - Gerard lubił pracować z ziołami. Zaczął od trucizn i podstaw uzdrawiania, ale później nauczył się wytwarzania wielu mocnych środków uspokajających, otumaniających, narkotyzujących. Sytuacja to na nim wymogła, a gdy odszedł od regularnego używania zaklęć, sporządzanie mikstur, barwników i leków, zapewniało mu jakikolwiek kontakt z magią, karmiąc jego umysł przyjemnym mrowieniem w zadowalającym stopniu.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, tamto ci pomagało, więc jemu też powinno. Byłeś wtedy w dużo gorszym stanie, niż ktokolwiek z nas będzie miał okazję być, Gee. Przekażę im ten środek, a jeśli okazałoby się, że nie pomaga, to poproszę cię o opracowanie czegoś nowego. - Ray podsunął mu kawałek papieru i pióro. Gerard zapisał wszystkie składniki i instrukcje, dodając krótką notkę o czystości naczyń i innych uwagach, wiedząc, że Billie Joe zwykle nie przywiązuje wagi do procedur, które dla większości osób są oczywiste. - Przekażę i dam znać jak zadziałało.

***

Gerard wyszedł od Ray'a pochmurny i zmartwiony. Wiadomość, że w Sagesval jest źle, była jedną z rzeczy, których obawiał się, odkąd trafił do klasztoru. Peter był dobrym władcą, który podobnie jak Way, był świadomy zepsucia moralnego toczącego Pentonium, które w pełnym świetle hipokryzji udawało ortodoksyjnych i upierało się przy karach za sodomię, rozpustę czy nadużywanie magii, w rzeczywistości będąc po prostu chciwymi, pysznymi dupkami.

Postanowił znaleźć Franka, którego tak nieuprzejmie zostawił na obiedzie z powodu ukłucia żalu, jaki poczuł, widząc, że Iero - będący całkowicie obcym - znalazł kogoś do rozmów, a on - żyjący tu od czterech lat - wciąż unikał ludzi jak ognia. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę był sam sobie winien, ale...

Wyszedł przez pracownię do tylnego ogrodu, biorąc po drodze misę i umieszczając w niej piach. Wiedział, że to najprawdopodobniej na tyłach zastanie mężczyznę. W końcu dzisiaj znów mieli poćwiczyć. Tak jak oczekiwał, Iero siedział już na ich miejscu, grając cicho na giternie melancholijną melodię. Gerard przystanął, nie chcąc przerywać mężczyźnie utworu. Piosenka była smutna i pełna napięcia, drżąca i niepewna. Way uniósł dłoń i sprawnym ruchem zbił wilgoć z powietrza w małe kropelki. Ze skupieniem posłał je w stronę Franka, zawieszając je wokół mężczyzny, pozwalając im krążyć wokół niego w rytm melodii. Iero przestał grać i odwrócił się w stronę Way'a z lekkim, pełnym zachwytu uśmiechem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wybiegłeś z obiadu razem z Ray'em i... - zapytał, kiedy Gerard pozwolił kroplom upaść na ziemię i podszedł bliżej Franka.

\- Już w porządku - odpowiedział bez przekonania z obojętną miną, aby Iero nie drążył tematu. Uśmiechnął się nagle, siadając na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. - Jak się spało po wczorajszym zmęczeniu?

\- Długo - przyznał Frank, rozluźniając się. - Dzięki za śniadanie rano.

\- Nie ma za co. Zrozumiałeś przekaz i coś poćwiczyłeś?

\- Trochę. Nie chciałem niszczyć twojej wiadomości - zażartował, nie patrząc Way'owi w oczy.

Gerard wykrzywił usta w nerwowym, speszonym uśmiechu. Chociaż był to żart, to słowa mężczyzny zadziałały na niego jak pochlebstwo i... i sam nie widział co jeszcze, ale zaczynały go martwić ciepłe uczucia, które zaczął żywić do tego mężczyzny w ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni.

\- Dobra, pokaż coś - powiedział cicho, przerywając ciszę.

Frank, pewniejszym niż wieczór wcześniej ruchem, wyciągnął rękę nad naczynie i lekko nią poruszył. Piasek drgnął, a gdy obrócił dłoń, drobinki się uniosły. Zafalował palcami, a ziarenka zaczęły krążyć, by po chwili zatrzymać się pod wpływem nieznacznego ruchu nadgarstka. Lekkie spięcie palców sprawiło, że piasek zaczął tworzyć pierścień, który uniósł się na wysokość twarzy i zawisł między mężczyznami tak, że patrzyli przez niego na siebie. Udało mu się.

\- Ładnie - przyznał Gerard. - Na razie będziemy pracować nad kontrolą i oswojeniem się z magią. Na ten moment, może ci się wydawać, że to opanowałeś, ale przy braku treningu trudniejsze i bardziej wymagające czary mogą być niebezpieczne. Szczególnie, jeśli zajmiesz się innym żywiołem albo spróbujesz innych stylów.

\- Jakie są inne style? - wtrącił gwałtownie Iero.

\- Iluzja, uzdrawianie, telekineza... Telekineza jest szczególnie trudna, bo najczęściej opanowuje się przedmioty martwe. Przy żywiołach jest to prostsze, ponieważ są podatne na działanie energią. Uniesienie czegoś wytworzonego przez człowieka jest trudniejsze, bo trzeba użyć większej ilości energii, żeby wyrównać braki. Jeszcze gorzej jest przy istotach żywych, bo trzeba wpłynąć na ich własną wolę, ale to nie temat na dziś. Spróbuj zrobić z pierścienia sferę.

Po kilku minutach skupionej walki z samym sobą, Iero z frustracją rzucił piaskiem o ziemię. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i spróbował znowu, ale wciąż nie wychodziło tak jak chciał - kształt wybrzuszał się, uciekał lub miał dziury.

\- Pokaż jak ty to robisz, może będzie mi łatwiej - poprosił w końcu Iero, usypując piach w jedną kupkę. Spojrzał na nią z dumą, gdy mu się to udało.

\- Nie, Frank. Odradzam naśladowanie ruchów innych osób. Magia to żywioł, to sztuka i każdy powinien mieć swój styl. Jedni są bardziej energiczni, inni raczej spokojni, wszystko zależy od charakteru albo po prostu tego, jak kto się czuje. Są jednak zaklęcia, które mają ustalone rytuały i wtedy nie ma innej możliwości niż postępowanie zgodnie ze schematem, ale w tym momencie, ucząc się podstaw i wiedząc już jak czerpać energię, powinieneś pracować nad tym sam.

\- A jak to jest z wytwarzaniem żywiołów? - zapytał nagle.

Gerard zamilkł i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania, było jednak ono dość... intuicyjne.

\- To należy do zakazanej magii. Są dwa typy magii, za którą Pentonium może cię skazać. Czarna i biała, inaczej zwana magią śmierci. Polega ona na manipulowaniu życiem. Przywracanie z martwych, natychmiastowe uleczanie, cofanie starzenia się, takie rzeczy. Nekromancja jest najtrudniejszą formą i dobrze, bo gdyby kilku uzdolnionych magów postanowiło podbić świat, to mogliby narobić bałaganu, tworząc armię bezmyślnych trupów. Ale no właśnie, jest ich niewiele, jeśli w ogóle jacyś są i z tego co wiem, nauka trwa bardzo długo i miesza w głowie. Więc jeśli są, to są starzy i są odludkami. Pewnie czarując czułeś mrowienie na głowie. Biała magia zmienia włosy na białe. Czarna magia polega bardziej na łamaniu praw natury, nie manipulowaniu życiem. Tworzenie żywiołów, zmienianie fizycznej formy, naruszanie wolnej woli drugiego człowieka, zaklęcia czysto torturujące i zabawa czasem. Nie wiem jak wygląda prawo w krajach, w których mieszkałeś. Za czarną magię można stracić wolność, a w drastycznych przypadkach zabijają. Za białą nie ma wyjątków, od razu skazują na śmierć. Za zabicie przy użyciu legalnej magii wytaczany jest proces na zasadach zwykłego morderstwa.

\- Umiesz wytwarzać żywioły? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Skąd to pytanie? - odpowiedział wymijająco.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że nie jesteś uzdolniony. Nie mam z magią w zasadzie nic wspólnego, ale to, co mi wczoraj pokazałeś, jest widowiskowe. Podejrzewam, że ukrywasz przede mną dużą część swoich umiejętności i...

\- Nie, nie potrafię - przerwał mu szykujący się wywód. - Nie znam się na zakazanej magii, nie wiem jak wytworzyć żywioł. Słyszałem kiedyś, jak to powinno się robić, ale pozostałem przy legalnej.

Gerard miał świadomość, że zachowuje się podejrzanie i zbyt ostro odpowiadał. Chciał uciąć temat czarnej magii. Wolał, żeby Frank nie miał dowodów, że cokolwiek mu o niej wiadomo.

\- Dobra, przepraszam. - Iero uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, a głos miał żartobliwy i przepraszający, żeby rozluźnić zagęszczającą się atmosferę. - Widziałem raz w Eastgroom jak dwóch magów walczyło. Obaj używali tylko ziemi... Jest jakaś specjalny styl do walki, przepis?

\- Nie, ale to jest najpraktyczniejszy żywioł. Czarna magia jest zbyt energo- i czasochłonna, a w walce liczą się ułamki sekund, na których utratę najczęściej nie można sobie pozwolić. Ogień jest bardzo pomocny, ale zwykle pozbawia się magów jego źródła i armie dbają o to, by nie było niczego w pobliżu. Powietrze, żeby było niebezpieczne i użyteczne w walce, wymaga ogromnych ilości energii. Czasem wykorzystuje się wodę z powietrza, ale nie zawsze się to udaje i też trzeba się namęczyć i potrzeba dużej wprawy, żeby było to czymś więcej niż dekoracją. Jest szybsze niż stworzenie wody od zera, ale przydatne, bo często przeciwnik nie spodziewa się nagłego ataku wodą, tylko trzeba się liczyć z ryzykiem, że się nie uda. Dlatego najczęściej walczy się ziemią.

\- Masz swój ulubiony żywioł? - dopytywał dalej Iero.

\- Ogień. - Gerard uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Myślałem, że domyślisz się po włosach.

\- Pokażesz mi coś? - Oczy mężczyzny znów błyszczały w ekscytacji.

\- Jak się nauczysz kontrolować wodę. Próbuj dalej ze sferą.

Frank udał, że się obraża, ale posłusznie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, unosząc piasek w powietrze.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brendon nie wiedział, jak przygotować się na to spotkanie. Nie przejmował się tym, jak powinien się ubrać, aby dobrze wypaść w zamku, ale tym, jak zrobić dobre wrażenie na swoim pracodawcy. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na eleganckie, ale nie wyzywające ubranie - wybielaną koszulę, niezbyt obcisłe spodnie i brązowy, długi płaszcz ze złotymi zdobieniami na rękawach i klapach, który wszystkim, z którymi rozmawiał o ubiorze, kojarzył się z Sunlight.

Umówił się z Ryanem przy Pretty. Odd.  skąd mieli pójść do zamku. Mieszkali i pracowali w bogatej dzielnicy, a jak to bogate dzielnice mają w zwyczaju, znajdowała się ona blisko królewskiego lokum. Ciągnęła się pasem na zachód, zahaczając o przedmieścia - to tam mieszkał Dallon - ale najwięcej działo się w okolicach serca stolicy i to w tym regionie stała kamienica Rossa.

Brendon jeszcze zaczesał włosy, przeglądając się w niewielkim lustrze z pewną siebie miną. Wyszedł z mieszkania, a następnie z kamienicy, starając się zachować optymizm i nadzieję na awans w oczach Ryana. Sylwetkę mężczyzny dostrzegł już po kilku krokach. Stał, oparty plecami o mur Pretty. Odd.  i obserwował mijających go ludzi, a zauważywszy Brendona od razu się wyprostował i spiął, wciąż bez emocji na twarzy. Urie uśmiechnął się do niego, ale to chyba nie był uśmiech, który odpowiadałby Rossowi, bo mężczyzna zacisnął usta i bez słowa skinął mu głową na powitanie. Brendon nerwowo oblizał usta i poczuł, że niepewność wywołana wrogą reakcją Ryana, zaczyna budzić w nim Beebo. Poczuł palącą potrzebę grania pewnego siebie, flirtowania bez umiaru, popisywania się. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i przyśpieszył kroku, a gdy już doszedł do Rossa, ten skinął jeszcze raz głową i ruszył w stronę zamku. Zrównali krok i przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, które stresowało Brendona bardziej niż czekająca ich rozmowa. Starał się uspokoić i przypomnieć sobie wszystkie rady, jakie dał mu Dallon na temat bycia sobą.

\- Co… - zaczął Urie, ale urwał, bo głos mu się dziwnie załamał. Odchrząknął i ponowił pytanie. - Co dokładniej powiedział ci ten koleś?

\- Tylko to, jak ma z grubsza wyglądać zadanie i że możemy negocjować jakieś wynagrodzenie. Przecież ci to mówiłem - zauważył podejrzliwie Ryan, zerkając na Uriego z ukosa.

\- Tak, wybacz - powiedział szybko, poprawiając gwałtownym ruchem włosy.

\- Hej, co ci jest? - Ross spojrzał na niego, zwalniając nieco kroku.

\- Nic, denerwuję się. Nie codziennie ma się audiencję u Rady Królewskiej. - Starał uspokoić głos. - Jesteś pewien, że nie będziesz mieć problemów przez to, że ja też idę? W końcu zaprosili tylko ciebie.

\- Nie pracowałbym dla nich sam. Nie przebywam wśród ludzi na tyle często, żeby wiedzieć wystarczająco i… - niespodziewanie urwał, po czym wziął gwałtowny wdech. - Potrzebuję cię.

Urie milczał chwilę, idąc obok Ryana ze ściśniętym żołądkiem.

\- To najmilsza rzecz jaką od ciebie usłyszałem - wyrzucił z siebie po chwili, śmiejąc się nerwowo. Zerknął na Rossa, który spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się.

Dalsza droga minęła im w mniej napiętej atmosferze. Najpierw omówili temat spotkania i jak powinni negocjować. Potem chwilę rozmawiali o lokalu i jakie plany na przyszły rozwój ma Ryan. W końcu przerzucili się na niezobowiązujące tematy, plotki i sytuację w mieście. Obaj chcieli zapytać drugiego o życie i przeszłość, ale żaden z nich się nie odważył. Brendon wiedział o pracodawcy tylko to, że był o rok od niego starszy i pochodził z południa, a lokal rozruszał z pomocą Spencera - to dlatego tak bardzo mu ufał i traktował jak współwłaściciela, mimo że prawnie Smith nim nie był. Ryan za to nie wiedział o swoim pracowniku kompletnie nic. Pojawił się znikąd, twierdząc, że podejmie się każdej pracy, że może grać, śpiewać i zabawiać klientelę, jednocześnie sypiając z kobietami. Szybko okazało się, że z mężczyznami również. To był jeszcze czas przed reformą, gdy homoseksualna prostytucja była równie nielegalna, co związki. Przez tak luźne podejście do seksu, Ryan podejrzewał, że Urie też mógł być z południa, ale równie dobrze mógł po prostu taki być i pochodzić z Emoros albo Eastgroom. Chociaż ta ostatnia opcja, przy takiej rozwiązłości, była mało prawdopodobna. Owszem, większość dziewczyn i chłopców do towarzystwa pracujących u Ryana nigdy nie widziało innego miasta, niż Sagesval, ale oni nie byli rozwiąźli. Pracowali, żeby mieć za co żyć. A Brendon? Spokojnie mógł się utrzymać z muzyki. Właśnie to sprawiało, że Ross podejrzewał, że mężczyzna jest z Sunlight - na Moonlight okazywał za dużo emocji - ale nie mógł mieć pewności. Z Uriem nic nie było pewne. Ryan nie zmuszał nikogo do opowiedzenia o swojej przeszłości, zwykle chciał znać tylko podstawowe fakty i umiejętności, ewentualnie jakieś doświadczenie, ale i tak obchodziło go głównie to, na co potencjalny pracownik był gotowy. Tyle, że pracownicy i tak opowiadali skąd są i dlaczego chcą sprzedawać swoje ciała. Dzięki temu czuli się lepiej. Brendon był wyjątkiem. Ross nie naciskał, zakładając, że to cena, którą płaci za własną prywatność. Nie opowiadał niczego o sobie. Co prawda nie robił z tego tajemnicy, ale nie rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo o swoim pochodzeniu. Było mało ludzi, którym ufał na tyle, żeby rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości, nawet Spencer nie wiedział wszystkiego, mimo że znali się od dawna, jeszcze z Sunlight. Smith wyjechał z rodzicami - jego ojciec pochodził z Emoros i chciał wrócić na stare włości - gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi, ale kiedy Ross pojawił się w stolicy i go odnalazł - żyjącego skromnie, pracującego przy szpitalnych statystykach - mężczyzna pomógł mu w pierwszych tygodniach w nowym mieście. Nigdy nie nalegał, aby Ryan opowiedział mu, dlaczego w ogóle opuścił dom. Później, dzięki wytrwałości, odrobinie szczęścia i pieniądzom, które ze sobą przywiózł Ryan, otworzyli Pretty. Odd.  i teraz, pięć lat później, biznes wciąż się kręcił, a Ross był postrzegany jako szczęściarz. Taki majątek i renoma w tak krótkim czasie, były naprawdę imponującym osiągnięciem. I pomyśleć, że do Sagesval przyjechał zniszczony psychicznie, z jedną, kradzioną szkatułą złota, w brudnych ubraniach i zmarnowanym ciele.

Po dwudziestu minutach stanęli przy bramie zamku. Ryan podał list strażnikowi, który zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na Rossa, potem na Brendona, potem znów na Rossa, ale nie odezwał się. Wpuścił ich za pierwszą bramę, wskazując drzwi, przy których stał kolejny strażnik. Jemu też pokazali list, a ten wpuścił ich do środka. Podszedł do nich młody lokaj, który uprzejmie zadał im kilka pytań potwierdzających cel ich przybycia i zaprowadził ich w głąb zamku. Ryan nigdy tu nie był, ale wnętrze wyglądało inaczej, niż się spodziewał. Owszem, było bogato udekorowane, ale nie z przepychem czy kiczem. Wszystko było zaprojektowane z rozmysłem i wyczuciem stylu. Ross, słysząc plotki dotyczące króla, spodziewał się tandetnego, przesadzonego wystroju, a to, co widział, było od tego dalekie.

Skręcili w bardzo długi korytarz. Po prawej stronie były wielkie okna, a po lewej wisiały w równych odstępach obrazy. Ściany pomalowane na ciemny fiolet kontrastowały ze srebrem ram obrazów i framug okien. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się wielkie drewniane drzwi niepasujące do całego stylu.

W końcu dotarli do jedynych drzwi na lewej ścianie. Lokaj grzecznie pchnął je i gestem zaprosił ich do środka.

\- Panowie raczą uzbroić się w odrobinę cierpliwości, rada niedługo się zbierze i przyjdzie. Przygotowano dla państwa jedzenie, proszę się częstować - powiedział grzecznie i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Ogromny stół z mapą na środku przestronnego pokoju, mury obwieszone innymi planami i bronią, pod ścianą ustawiony nieduży stół, całkowicie zastawiony jedzeniem. Ryan podszedł do obrazu przy schodach i zaczął czytać mit. Mimo że na południu ani wiara Pięciu Bogów, ani legenda o pierwszym władcy nie były zbyt powszechne, znał obie historie doskonale. Było w nich coś takiego, że żyjąc wśród mieszkańców Emoros, obie opowieści stawały się czymś równie znajomym, co wygląd własnej dłoni. Chaos, narodziny pierwszych bogów, Gaad stwarzający ludzkość, upadek One’a i śmierć Maecore’a leżały u podstaw religijnej i kulturowej świadomości obywateli, a legenda o wojowniku, który zabił ostatniego smoka, dając całemu ludowi dom - prostą, heroiczną wykładnią patriotyzmu. Brendon z uwagą oglądał mapy, z zachwytem przyglądając się artystycznym zdobieniom. Zwiedzanie przerwał im dźwięk otwieranych drzwi znajdujących się na przeciwległej ścianie od strony, z której przyszli.

Do pomieszczenia weszło sześciu mężczyzn. Brendon domyślał się, że jeden z nich, ten, który nie należał do Rady Pięciu, musiał być pośrednikiem, z którym rozmawiał Ryan.

Urie i Ross pochylili się odrobinę niżej i dłużej, niż przy normalnych formalnych spotkaniach. Król po kilku latach rządzenia zmienił zwyczaj bicia przed nim pokłonów na każdym kroku i pozostawił jedynie formę grzecznościowego powitania. Padanie na kolana się zdarzało, ale w innych sytuacjach - podczas wydawania wyroków, przeprowadzania egzekucji, przesłuchań.

Władca usiadł na końcu głównego stołu, reszta Rady i pośrednik po jednej stronie, a Brendon i Ryan po drugiej, zostawiając jedno krzesło od strony króla wolne.

\- Dziękuję, że jednak zdecydował się pan przybyć. Nie było żadnych problemów z wejściem? - zaczął uprzejmie król. - Zaproszenie skierowane było do jednej osoby…

\- Nie, nie było problemu. - Ryan pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - W przypadku podjęcia się zadania i tak musiałbym prosić kogoś o pomoc, a…

\- Rozumiem, nie winię cię - powiedział Peter uspokajającym tonem, uprzednio przerywając mężczyźnie uniesieniem dłoni. Ryan się stresował. Starał się to ukryć, ale wciąż był widocznie nerwowy. - Doskonale rozumiem takie podejście. Aktualna sytuacja jest trudna, więc wzięcie ze sobą współpracownika jest całkowicie akceptowalne.

Brendon, starając się zrelaksować, obserwował członków rozmowy, próbując określić, jakimi ludźmi są. To była naprawdę ciekawa mieszanka. Najdalej od króla, prawie u szczytu stołu, siedział człowiek, który już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na osobę, znającą magię. I to nie do końca aprobowaną przez Pentonium. Z tego, co Brendon wiedział, musiał to być Czarny Mag - wyrzucony z Tarium, chroniony przez Petera ze względu na jego umiejętności, wiedzę i zapewne osobistą sympatię. Czarna szata, włosy i przenikliwe oczy podkreślone węglem nadawały mu tajemniczy, niepokojący wygląd i sądząc po jego postawie, mężczyzna był tego świadomy. Pentonium silnie protestowało, gdy Peter włączył go do Rady. Powszechnie nie było też wiadome, jak ma na imię i ile ma lat, niektórzy twierdzili, że jest nieśmiertelny, albo że kontaktował się z Nelehe. Równie wielu negowało istnienie tego miejsca i uważało, że Czarny Mag to zwykły czarownik z talentem, któremu się poszczęściło. Kolejny przy stole zasiadał groźnie wyglądający brodacz. Zarost zasłaniał tatuaż na szyi, który wywołał wiele kontrowersji. Miasto huczało o tym miesiącami, więc Urie miał pewność, że to dowódca armii. Dalej wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z charakterystycznym, długim nosem i burzą loków na głowie, pozornie wyglądający na znudzonego, ale po przyjrzeniu się był jedną z dwóch najbardziej skupionych osób. Drugą był, siedzący obok niego, niepozorny brunet, ubrany na czarno. Do nich Brendon nie potrafił dopasować roli, przynajmniej na razie, ale z pewnością łączyła ich bliska współpraca, sądząc po porozumiewawczych spojrzeniach i wypracowanej postawie. Jeden z nich należał do Rady, drugi musiał być łącznikiem. Niestety Ryan nie opisał wyglądu pośrednika, więc Urie nie mógł stwierdzić, który był którym. Najbliżej króla siedział niski, krępy blondyn z dziwacznym kapeluszem na głowie, uśmiechający się miło i emanujący niewinnym, pozytywnym ciepłem. Brendon dopiero po chwili zauważył, że o kołnierz koszuli mężczyzna miał zapiętą niewielką broszkę namiestnika królewskiego. Sam król wyglądał na zmęczonego, miał podkrążone oczy i ziemistą cerę, jednak zachowanie i głos wydawały się normalne. Siedział wyprostowany, poważny i dostojny. Urie jednak znał się na ludziach na tyle, żeby dostrzec, że to wypracowana od dziecka poza, a nie jego natura.

\- Chciałbym tylko dowiedzieć się kim jest twój wspólnik, skoro już mamy okazję go poznać - powiedział Pete spokojnie, przenosząc wzrok z Ryana na Brendona.

Urie wyprostował się wywołany.

\- Brendon Boyd Urie. Powszechniej znany jako Beebo. - Drugie zdanie wypowiedział z niechęcią i jakby wstydem. Rossa to zaskoczyło, zawsze myślał, że Brendon lubi swoją pracę na tyle, by nie mieć żadnych oporów przed mówieniem o niej, a teraz ma problem ze swoim pseudonimem? - Pracuję u Ryana od ponad czterech lat. Mam dużo częstszy kontakt z klientami niż Ryan, ponieważ pracuję tam jako… osoba do towarzystwa.

\- Jest, można powiedzieć, twarzą lokalu - wtrącił Ross neutralnym tonem. Zdążył się już opanować i zarówno jego twarz, jak i głos, nie zdradzały żadnych emocji.

Urie poczuł jak mimowolnie unoszą mu się kąciki ust. Może to był dziwny komplement, ale był to komplement z ust Ryana. To rzadkość.

\- Dużo rozmawiam z klientami w lokalu - kontynuował Urie. - Nie tylko gdy jestem wynajmowany. Pełnię też rolę muzyka, więc bywało, że zatrudniano mnie poza Pretty. Odd.  na różne biesiady czy przyjęcia.

\- Dlatego też poprosiłem Brendona, żeby ze mną przyszedł. Możliwe, że to on będzie głównym źródłem informacji i uznałem, że jest w stanie powiedzieć coś więcej na temat praktycznego zbierania wiadomości. Ponadto jest jednym z moich najbardziej zaufanych pracowników - dodał, a Urie spojrzał na niego, nie mogąc ukryć zaskoczonego, dziecięcego uśmiechu, który rozjaśnił mu twarz i poprawił humor prawdopodobnie na kilka najbliższych tygodni. Trzy dni temu bał się, że Ross go wyrzuci, a on...

Ryan nie widział jego reakcji, patrząc na króla, odwrócony tyłem głowy do Brendona.

\- Dobrze, przechodząc do szczegółów. Jeśli wykorzystacie informacje, których się tu dowiecie lub zadziałacie na niekorzyść korony, nie będziemy mieć problemu z odnalezieniem was - powiedział spokojnie król. - Nie traktujcie tego jako groźby, to jedynie ostrzeżenie, którego nie chcemy musieć spełniać.

\- Jesteśmy po waszej stronie - zapewnił z uśmiechem Brendon.

\- Joe. - Król oparł się i ułożył ręce na stole. - Twoja kolej.

\- Mamy niewielu informatorów - odezwał się mężczyzna z afro, któremu teraz Urie przypisał imię Joe. Wyglądał na całkowicie szczerego, jakby zapewnienie muzyka było gwarancją uczciwości, dzięki której pozbył się wszelkich uprzedzeń. - Nawet bardzo mało. Dlatego w ogóle prosimy was o pomoc. Normalnie korzystamy ze szczegółowo rozplanowanej siatki mniej istotnych osób, ale w tej sytuacji potrzebujemy kogoś z dostępem do dużej grupy ludzi. W centrum, ale jednocześnie niezbyt zauważalnego.

\- Jednak ze względu na charakter prowadzonego przeze mnie lokalu, mogę być w gronie podejrzanych o współpracę z wami. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Pentonium już miało Pretty.Odd. na oku. Mamy prawdopodobnie najwięcej męskich kurtyzan w mieście, a wszyscy znamy stosunek Pentonium do homoseksualizmu. - Ryan mówił rzeczowo, bez osobistego zabarwienia, jednak wewnątrz, pod maską profesjonalisty, był wściekły. Męczyło go to, że kogokolwiek to obchodzi. Na południu było inaczej. - Ktoś mógłby dowiedzieć się o tym, co dla was robimy.

\- Jesteśmy świadomi tego ryzyka - wtrącił brodacz. - Jeśli wyrazi pan zgodę, zapewnimy wam ochronę w postaci dwóch, trzech kontaktów, których głównym zadaniem będzie wykrywanie potencjalnych zagrożeń konkretnie w tej sprawie. Jeden byłby stale w waszym pobliżu. W lokalu lub sąsiednich kamienicach. Z tego, co nam wiadomo, mieszkacie w tej samej okolicy, więc to nie problem.

\- Zaraz, chcecie też pilnować nas jako osób? Stale? - zapytał nagle zaniepokojony Brendon.

\- To niemożliwe, szczególnie w pana przypadku - odezwał się Joe. - Andy raczej mówi o Pretty.Odd., a to, że większość czasu spędzacie w pobliżu, to tylko dodatkowy plus.

Brodacz skinął głową na potwierdzenie.

\- To dobrze - rzucił Brendon, rozluźniając się. Ryan spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zastanawiając się, z czego wynika tak ostra reakcja.

\- Co dokładniej mielibyśmy wam przekazywać? - Ross wrócił do tematu.

\- Nie wiem, ile dokładnie wam powiedziano. - Joe zerknął na siedzącego obok niego bruneta - pośrednika. - Plotki dotyczące zamachu stanu i korony, co mieszkańcy myślą o władzy, nastroje wobec wojny w Eastgroom, stosunek ludności do Pentonium, co dostojnicy głoszą podczas piątkowych nabożeństw. Wszystko co może mieć z nami związek.

\- Czasami mam kontakt z ważniejszymi osobistościami. W razie potrzeby mogę próbować wyciągać konkretne informacje, zazwyczaj chętnie mi się zwierzają - zaproponował Brendon.

\- Jak mielibyśmy przekazywać wam wiadomości? - zapytał nagle Ryan. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle świadomość kontaktów Uriego z klientami zaczęła go drażnić. - Przyjeżdżanie do zamku raz na jakiś czas nie byłoby zbyt dyskretne.

Brendon na moment się wyłączył, bo jego uwagę przyciągnął ubrany na czarno mag. Przenikliwe zielone oczy wpatrywały się uważnie w niego i Rossa. Brendonowi wydawało się, że jest to zbyt intensywne spojrzenie jak na kogoś, kto normalnie słucha rozmowy. Nie miał za wiele styczności z magią i nie umiał powiedzieć, czy mężczyzna używa na nich jakiegoś zaklęcia, czy zwyczajnie próbuje ich rozszyfrować.

\- Tyler ma opracowany plan. - Brendon usłyszał znajome imię i gwałtownie wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Od razu przypomniał sobie o znajomym Dallona i Josha, ale czy to mógłby być on? Na świecie jest wielu Tylerów, prawda?

\- Tak - odezwał się mężczyzna. - Dosyć prosty. Raz na jakiś czas będzie przychodził do was człowiek i pytał o informacje. Nie będą to regularne wizyty, a miejsce i czas będzie wybierany za każdym razem na nowo, ale tak, by wam w danym momencie nie przeszkadzać. Jednak gdybyście to wy chcieli przekazać coś pilnego, albo mielibyście jakąś sprawę, to połóżcie na ladzie białe pióro do pisania. Wygląda to naturalnie, ale nie jest czymś, co robicie nieświadomie, bo pióra trzymacie na zapleczu. Obserwator skontaktuje się z wami jak najszybciej. Znakiem rozpoznawczym informatorów korony jest tatuaż przy nadgarstku w kształcie trapezu równoramiennego. Po tym nas rozpoznacie. I jeszcze jedna bardzo istotna kwestia - nie używajcie mojego imienia. Zwykłe kontakty go nie znają i wolałbym, żeby tak zostało. Poza tą salą i stosunkami prywatnymi, jestem Blurryface.

Dosyć długo dyskutowali o szczegółach, wynagrodzeniu, a później zostali wypytani o szczegóły z ich życia, mimo że Tyler zdawał się znać działanie lokalu lepiej, niż oni sami. Brendon nie był pewien, czy obserwował ich też poza godzinami pracy, bo z jednej strony wydawało mu się, że to logiczne i konieczne, ale z drugiej brunet nie wspomniał na przykład o Dallonie. Brendon i Ryan nie mówili o przeszłości przed Pretty. Odd., obaj unikali tego tematu odpowiadając na pytania, ale spodziewali się, że władza wie więcej, niż się wydawało. I wtedy padło pytanie, którego Brendon bał się najbardziej.

\- Dlaczego zajmujesz się tym, czym się zajmujesz? - Joe patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Urie skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ja… - zaczął, ale niespodziewanie przerwał mu Ryan.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy - powiedział stanowczo, prawie gniewnie. - Wiecie wystarczająco dużo.

Brendon zerknął na niego z wdzięcznością, a Joe uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, zmieniając temat, na innych pracowników Pretty.Odd.

Po jeszcze chwili rozmowy, król zarządził koniec spotkania. Pożegnali się i wyszli. Odprowadził ich ten sam chłopak, który przyprowadził, a strażnicy grzecznie kiwali głowami w geście pożegnania. Mężczyźni szli powolnym krokiem w stronę lokalu w ciszy, ale nie tak niezręcznej jak rano.

\- Czyli co? - Brendon przerwał milczenie, nerwowo przełykając ślinę. - Nieoficjalnie współpracujemy z koroną. Kto by się spodziewał.

Ryan tylko kiwnął z głową, nie słuchając go. Miał okazję dowiedzieć się czegoś o Brendonie i jej nie wykorzystał. Dlaczego więc wybrał bycie wobec niego uczciwym, mimo że nie zrobienie tego, nic by go nie kosztowało?

\- Ryan? - odezwał się znowu Urie. Tym razem Ross na niego spojrzał. - Dziękuję. Za tamto. Naprawdę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Ryanowi było miło, że Urie to docenił, nawet jeśli teoretycznie to, co zrobił, powinno być uznane za zwykły wyraz grzeczności. Nawet pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Ta lekka radość pchnęła go ku szczerości, westchnął więc, zatrzymał się, chwytając Uriego za ramię by ten też stanął. Spojrzał na Brendona ze smutkiem. - Wiesz, że jesteś jedynym pracownikiem, o którym właściwie nic nie wiem? A pracujesz najdłużej, nie licząc Spencera. Wiesz, jak bardzo szanuję prywatność. Zarówno swoją, jak i innych. Ale… Nic? Po ponad czterech latach?

Brendon stał nieruchomo. Patrzył na Ryana w szoku, poruszony ilością emocji na twarzy i w głosie mężczyzny. Zupełnie jakby rozmawiał z innym człowiekiem. Smutek, gniew, rozczarowanie, coś na kształt nadziei… to było coś zupełnie innego, niż Ryan, którego znał. Poczuł się strasznie niepewnie. Do tej pory sądził, że chce poznać swojego szefa i sprawić, żeby ten go polubił. Obojętność lub niechęć raniła jego ego. A teraz, gdy Ross się tak niespodziewanie odsłonił, pokazując, że żywi wobec Brendona coś oprócz nienawiści, której najwyraźniej jednak tam nie było, Urie już nie był taki pewny swoich intencji. Odkrycie, że szef widział go jako zagadkę, schlebiało mu, ale też go przerażało, bo znaczyło, że całkowicie się pomylił oceniając stosunek Ryana do siebie. Wierzył w to, że mężczyzna szczerze go nie cierpi, ale jego wyznanie świadczyło o tym, że był nim zaintrygowany. Że szukał w nim osoby, a nie widział jedynie dziwkę, czy kolejnego pracownika. Nagle przestał traktować ich relacji jako wyzwania, mającego uspokoić ego. Jedynym sposobem na poznanie Ryana, okazało się otworzenie się przed nim. Dallon próbował mu to powiedzieć wcześniej, każąc mu zachowywać się naturalnie, ale dopiero teraz Brendon zrozumiał, co to znaczyło. I spanikował.

\- Nawzajem - rzucił w końcu. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, z aroganckim błyskiem w oku i odszedł szybkim, sprężystym krokiem, tak charakterystycznym dla Beebo, zostawiając oniemiałego Ryana samego.

***

W prywatnej części zamku panował spokój. Andy i Joe zajęli się rozplanowaniem poboru do wojska, Tyler wrócił do domu, Patrick czytał, a Billie siedział bezczynnie w swojej pracowni. To znaczy nie bezczynnie, on medytował. Pete jako jedyny nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Chodząc korytarzami tam i z powrotem, szukał czegoś, co pomogłoby mu się odprężyć. Ale dzieci odbierały nauki, Meagan tkała, a biblioteka wydawała się za cicha, nawet jeśli miałby w niej grać. Ostatecznie zapukał w ciężkie, ciemne drzwi okute żelaznymi wzmocnieniami.

\- Wejdź, Pete - zawołał ze środka mag. Prawie zawsze wiedział, kto do niego przyszedł.

\- Przeszkadzam? - zapytał król, wchodząc do dusznego, ale przestronnego pomieszczenia.

\- Tak, ale kogo to obchodzi. - Billie Joe wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, zeskakując ze stołu, na którym siedział. - Przyszedłeś porozmawiać o naszych nowych informatorach, zgadłem?

\- Tak, nie jestem pewien, co sądzić o tym całym Brendonie, a Joe i Patrick są zajęci, więc przyszedłem do ciebie.

\- Jakby nie byli zajęci to też byś przyszedł - prychnął mężczyzna. - Patrick jest zbyt dobroduszny, żeby zauważyć, czy ktoś ma dobre czy złe intencje, a opinia Joe i tak ci zwykle nie wystarcza. A Andy nie wychwytuje szczegółów.

\- Dobra, nie popisuj się - westchnął z irytacją. - Nie masz przed kim.

\- Nie popisuję się, po prostu ci coś udowadniam. - Przewrócił oczami. - Siadaj sobie gdzieś. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Pete rozejrzał się po chaotycznym pokoju, szukając choć trochę niezagraconego i czystego miejsca. W końcu usiadł na krześle stojącym pod ścianą, wcześniej ściągając z niego stos ksiąg.

\- Czy na pewno możemy im ufać? Co o nich sądzisz? - rzucił bez przekonania. Nie wiedział, co chce wiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć coś.

\- Dobra. - Billie znów usiadł na stole. Sięgnął po leżący na nim rulonik z jakiegoś dziwnego liścia, wypchany ziołami. Pstryknął palcami, a ze stojącej pod oknem świecy odłączył się mały płomień. Przyciągnął go do siebie i podpalił zawiniątko, zaciągając się dymem. - Ten cały Ryan jest z Moon, to dlatego starał się nie okazywać emocji. Zależy mu na sprawie, inaczej w ogóle by nie przyszedł. Sądząc po jego dotychczasowej działalności w Sagesval, unika rozgłosu, zbytnio się nie angażuje, więc możesz mieć pewność, że traktuje sprawę poważnie i jest zmotywowany do działania, skoro w ogóle podjął się zadania. Jest skryty i nie powinniśmy naciskać na to, aby mówił o przeszłości. To, że stanął w obronie Brendona, gdy Joe poruszył niewygodny temat, też świadczy o nim dobrze. Szanuje pracowników i ich życie prywatne. Nie jestem tylko pewien jaki stosunek ma konkretnie do Brendona, ludzi z Moonlight trudno się czyta, a on… cóż, kiedy się odsłaniał, wysyłał dość sprzeczne sygnały. Próbowałem wyszperać coś z jego umysłu, ale wiesz, że staram się unikać nadużyć, a obaj byli dość silnie zamknięci, pewnie przez to, że obaj mają sekrety i nauczyli się ich pilnować. Wychwyciłem tylko to, co i tak wywnioskowałem z ich zachowania. Podsumowując, Ryanowi można zaufać.

\- A Brendon? - Pete zmarszczył brwi. Część z tych rzeczy zauważył sam, ale dobrze je było usłyszeć od kogoś innego.

\- Z nim jest problem. Znaczy… - zawahał się chwilę. - Też jest zaangażowany i chętny, co było po nim wyraźnie widać. Ma tajemnice, o których nie chce mówić. Potrzebuje uwagi i dowartościowania. Pewnie zauważyłeś, jak czujny był na reakcje Ryana. Z pewnością jest wobec niego bardzo lojalny, ślepy by zauważył, tylko…

\- Tylko co? - ponaglił go Peter, gdy Billie przerwał, żeby znów zaciągnąć się dymem.

\- Człowiek zraniony szybko przekuwa lojalność w nienawiść i chęć zemsty. A zranić zakochanego człowieka jest niezwykle łatwo.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Wpływali na jego umysł i wiedział, że już za późno, aby się uwolnić. Czar był zbyt potężny, a on nie miał już siły, żeby chociaż próbować walczyć. Zresztą, nawet gdyby spróbował, to to i tak prawdopodobnie nic by nie dało. Był w celi Franka, który spokojnie spał, nieświadomy jego obecności. Chciał krzyczeć, by ostrzec mężczyznę, by kazać mu uciekać, ale jego usta były zaciśnięte, a każda próba wydania z siebie dźwięku sprawiała mu ogromny ból, dławiący go w gardle i uciskający płuca. W oczach stały mu łzy, był przerażająco bezradny i pozbawiony kontroli, nienawidził nie mieć kontroli, potrzebuje kontroli, on...  
Gerard wyciągnął rękę i obrócił nadgarstek, sprawiając, że Iero spadł z łóżka, uderzając o podłogę, a następnie gwałtownie się uniósł, wisząc nieprzytomnie w powietrzu. Machnął palcami, a Frank uderzył plecami o ścianę z takim impetem, że na moment stracił oddech. W tym momencie był już świadomy, ale nie mógł krzyczeć. Patrzył na Way’a ze strachem i niezrozumieniem w oczach. Nie dotykał ziemi, wisiał pół metra nad podłogą i nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Gerard też nie.

\- Nie… - zaczął, pokonując wreszcie zaklęcie uciszające, ale momentalnie poczuł kolejny bolesny ucisk w gardle i płucach, który zabrał mu oddech. Patrzył, jak zginają mu się palce, wyciągając z Franka przeciągły, bolesny jęk.

Wiedział do jakiego czaru go zmuszają. Chcieli, żeby zabił go jedną z okrutniejszych metod, która wymagała tylko jednego zaklęcia, a wywoływała ból porównywalny do wielogodzinnych tortur. Musiał to przerwać. Czuł walkę z obcym wpływem w całym ciele. Ból rozchodził się aż do czubków palców, mrowił u nasady włosów, które - jak zdał sobie sprawę - były długie i oślepiająco białe. Kontrola z zewnątrz niespodziewanie zelżała, jakby rzucający zaklęcie zasłabł lub się zawahał i Gerardowi udało się wyrwać spod wpływu. Zgiął się wpół, padając na kolana w konwulsyjnych drgawkach i usłyszał, jak Frank upada na ziemię z bolesnym jękiem. Way szybko do niego podpełzł, uspokajając oddech. Chciał pomóc mężczyźnie wstać, jednak ten, przestraszony wcześniejszym atakiem, odsunął się nerwowo od wyciągniętej ku niemu dłoni. W tym samym momencie czar wrócił i Way znów stracił panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Złapał Franka za gardło i przycisnął go do ściany. Najpierw Iero miał zaciśnięte powieki, ale po chwili, gdy zaczynał już sinieć, otworzył je i spojrzał Gerardowi prosto w oczy.

Way wciągnął ostro powietrze, dociskając mniejszego mężczyznę do ściany. Nie robił tego pierwszy raz. Umiał to zrobić. Doskonale pamiętał, kiedy jego prawdziwe oblicze i nietłumione niczym instynkty brały górę, przynosząc cierpienie innym. Palce na gardle Franka zaciskały się coraz mocniej, wbijając paznokcie w wytatuowaną szyję. Potrzeba zadawania bólu i niepohamowana agresja zabiła w Gerardzie strach i dobre uczucia, przestał walczyć z zaklęciem. Naparł na rękę całym swoim ciężarem, przyciskając mężczyznę do ściany jeszcze bardziej, wpatrując się zimno w szukające pomocy, wystraszone, zielone oczy.

Obcy wpływ zniknął. W tym momencie nic go nie zmuszało do odebrania Frankowi życia.

 

Gerard zerwał się z łóżka, dysząc ciężko. Rozejrzał się po celi w panice, ale wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Nie czuł prawej dłoni, która była mocno zaciśnięta w pięść i nie mógł jej rozluźnić. Twarz miał mokrą od potu i… łez?

Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli rozmasowując rękę, rozluźnił palce. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina - mógł spać kilka minut, ale równie dobrze i godzin. Koszmary zawsze zostawiały go w nieświadomości, ile właściwie czasu przespał. Chciał - nie, musiał - zajrzeć do Franka, ale mógłby go obudzić, a tego nie chciał. Nerwowo chodził chwilę po celi, aż gwałtownie usiadł po turecku na ziemi. Zamknął oczy i starał się skupić na otaczającej go energii. Zajęło mu to kilkanaście długich sekund, ale w końcu poczuł siłę życiową Franka, przebijającą zza ściany. Uspokoiło go to na tyle, że po chwili medytacji odczuwał ją tak wyraźnie, że był w stanie zobaczyć, w jakiej pozycji znajdował się Iero. Leżał na łóżku, prawdopodobnie spał. Gerard otworzył oczy i podkurczył kolana, obejmując je. Oparł na nich głowę, zwijając się w kłębek. Chyba znowu było z nim gorzej i nie rozumiał dlaczego. Może powinien rozważyć przeniesienie Franka do innej celi, żeby go przypadkiem którejś nocy nie obudzić.

Nie zamierzał ryzykować, że sen powróci, więc nie położył się z powrotem. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, co znaczyło, że nie zbliżała się pora budzenia, a nie chciał też siedzieć w celi, więc ubrał habit i wyszedł na korytarz. To nie było pierwsze nocne spacerowanie po klasztorze w jego życiu i poszedł w to samo miejsce co zawsze. Główna kaplica.

Pchnął drzwi i minął ołtarz, szybko zszedł z podwyższenia dla prowadzącego nabożeństwo.

Lubił tę kaplicę. Zazwyczaj nie przychodził na nabożeństwa, ale bywało, że się zjawiał, głównie w ważniejsze święta, tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć na skromne, ale efektowne dekoracje. Ogromna sala w kształcie pięciokąta foremnego była wysoka jak cały klasztor. Sklepienie tworzyła wielobarwna szyba, która dodawała wnętrzu kolorów. Ściany były z ciemnozielonego i miejscami przybrudzonego, białego kamienia, ozdobione wielobarwnymi materiałami, drewnianymi i kamiennymi rzeźbami, w niektórych miejscach suszonymi roślinami. Ławki z czarnego drewna, ustawione w jodełkę wzdłuż dwóch ścian, kontrastowały z jasną podłogą. Między siedzeniami było przejście, by wierni - dojeżdżający na nabożeństwa z miasta i okolicznych wiosek, jako że było to jedyne miejsce kultu religijnego w okolicy - mogli dojść do ołtarza, który znajdował się pomiędzy wierzchołkiem poświęconemu Gaadowi, a tym dedykowanym Maecore’owi.

W trakcie nabożeństw zapalano wszystkie ogniska i świece, jakie znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu. Mniej więcej na wysokości pierwszego piętra, pomiędzy dwoma wierzchołkami pięciokąta i wychodzącymi z nich ścianami, ciągnęły się trzy poprzeczne belki, na których ustawione były rzędy świec. Najczęściej zapalał je Ray, który, ukończywszy Tarium, dobrze panował na ogniem i mógł dosięgnąć knotów. W razie jego niedyspozycji, któryś mnich musiał wspinać się na drabiny, bo nawet ci, którzy znali trochę magii, bali się używać ognia, który był trudny do kontrolowania. Za ołtarzem znajdowała się wnęka na ognisko umiejscowiona w taki sposób, że gdy kapłan rozkładał ramiona, dawało to efekt płonących rąk.

Serce każdej dużej kaplicy stanowił Ogień Pięciu i tak było też tutaj. Przed ołtarzem, w podłodze, znajdował się spory, pięciokątny dół, wyłożony kamieniem w taki sposób, by zawierał się w nim wyraźny pentagram. Do każdego z pięciu trójkątnych otworów wsypywano innej mieszanki ziół, by płomienie były w różnych kolorach, odpowiadających kolejnym Bogom - zielonym dla Gaada, złocistym dla Patedena, fioletowym dla Fallen One’a, czerwonym dla Topa i czarnym dla Maecore’a.

Gerard uwielbiał siedzieć w kaplicy wtedy, kiedy wszystkie paleniska były podpalone. W nocy, gdy panował mrok, a zimna tarcza księżyca rzucała słabe, rozmyte światło - kolorowe przez witraż - wszystko wyglądało dużo piękniej, niż gdy słońce rozświetlało każdy zakamarek.

Rozpalił słaby płomyk na dłoni i spokojnie nakierował go na belkę na suficie. Nie spieszył się, bo wolał nie podpalić przypadkiem którejś z ozdób. Gdy zapalił wszystkie świece na dwóch belkach, odwrócił się do trzeciej. Przymknął oczy i rozruszał palce, a gdy gwałtownie zgiął łokcie, wszystkie świece zapłonęły z charakterystycznym sykiem. Gerard chwilę obserwował ogień, ale dziś nie potrafił się nim cieszyć. Często zostawiał wszystko zapalone, bo obserwowanie, jak mnisi przychodzący przed śniadaniem do kaplicy na poranną modlitwę są zdziwieni lub zirytowani, że jakiś żartowniś marnuje wosk, sprawiało mu złośliwą przyjemność, ale... nie dziś. Westchnął i machnął niedbale rękoma rysując w powietrzu iks, a mocny podmuch wiatru zgasił wszystkie świeczki.

Często chodził do pracowni, aby w półmroku malować kolejne ikony i własne obrazy, ale na to też nie miał tej nocy ochoty. Był zmęczony, ale jednocześnie nie mógł wrócić do swojej celi, bo bał się zaśnięcia i kolejnych koszmarów. Wyśnił ich już za dużo. Poszedł do pracowni, ale tylko po to żeby przejść do tylnego ogrodu. Jednak tam też się nie zatrzymał. Przeszedł obok muru i skręcił w odosobniony wyłom klasztornego terenu. Cmentarz. Gerard zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed pierwszymi grobami i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

\- Pokażcie się - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, ale stanowczo i już po kilku sekundach pojawiły się przed nim niewyraźne sylwetki. Jedne były większe, drugie mniejsze, ale bez wątpienia wszystkie ludzkie. Duchy chodziły po cmentarzu bez celu, nie mogąc wyjść poza jego granice.

Groby pamiętały jeszcze czasy, gdy w okolicach klasztoru stały domy, a o wojnie w Eastgroom nawet nie myślano. Gerard nie chciał widzieć wyraźniejszych form duchów ani poznawać ich osobowości, a tym bardziej się z nimi porozumiewać. Wystarczały mu niewyraźne cienie. Nie wiedział, kiedy otaczające go osoby umarły, chociaż przychodził tu na tyle często, żeby potrafić rozpoznać, które duchy były stare, może jeszcze z czasów powstawania budynku, a które należały do mnichów, którzy zmarli w klasztorze. Najstarsze zjawy zachowywały się jak obłąkani ludzie. Lata, stulecia przywiązania do małego terenu, nawet w towarzystwie innych duchów, doprowadzały do szaleństwa. Tym bardziej, że często nie widziały się nawzajem, będąc tym samym istotami całkowicie samotnymi. Dusze z czasem tracą rozum. Utknięcie po tej stronie niszczy je tak, że stają się zjawami powoli tracącymi swój kształt, aż w końcu rozpływają się na wietrze. Gerard wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej taki los czeka i jego. Nie zasłużył na spokój.

Way usiadł przy murze i rozejrzał się po cmentarzu, który tworzyły półokrągłe, tradycyjne nagrobki z wykutymi nazwiskami. Obok każdego z nich znajdowała się kamienna płyta z pięcioma ostrymi palami mającymi wskazywać duszy drogę do Maecore’a. Duchy, które błąkały się między grobami, nie dostały się do zaświatów. Dla nich, z nieznanych żywym przyczyn, królestwo Martwego Boga było zamknięte.

Zjawy go znały i wiele z nich wiedziało, że je widzi. Jedna usiadła obok niego i początkowo wyglądała, jakby chciała się z nim porozumieć, ale Gerard ją zignorował. Domyślał się, że robił im nadzieję na uniknięcie pośmiertnego szaleństwa, jednak nie chciał wzmacniać czaru, żeby móc je usłyszeć. Potrzebował ciszy. W końcu duch dał za wygraną i jedynie siedział obok niego. Way dojrzał kilka małych cieni biegających między nagrobkami. Dawna zaraza zebrała swoje żniwo, uśmiercając wiele dzieci. Właśnie wtedy okoliczne wioski opustoszały i klasztor pozostał jedynym zabudowaniem w okolicy. Dzieci zmarły prawdopodobnie w tamtym czasie. Co mogło sprawić, że zostały uwięzione na ziemi? Gerardowi było ich szkoda, ale niewiele mógł zrobić.

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, nad którą pojawiła się brązowo-szara mgła. Zaczęła się kłębić i formować, aż na palcu wskazującym pojawił się wróbel. Wyglądał zwyczajnie, ale od zwykłych ptaków tego gatunku odróżniał go ciemny pasek na oczach, wyglądający jak maska. Cienie dzieci zatrzymały się i niepewnie zbliżyły do Gerarda. Duch siedzący obok mnicha, poruszył się i usiadł na kolanach, by być bliżej, zupełnie jak zaciekawiony człowiek. Iluzja wyglądała jak żywe zwierzę, ale Way zawdzięczał to głównie swoim umiejętnościom artystycznym, bo zaklęcie nie było skomplikowane.

Gerard wstrzymał oddech. Kusiło go, by zrobić coś jeszcze, ale bał się spróbować. Przygryzł wargę, walcząc ze sobą. Nic się nie powinno stać, prawda? 

Przejechał drżącym palcem po przedramieniu wyciągniętej ręki, a na skórze pojawiło się cienkie rozcięcie, z którego zaczęła ciec krew. Starł tworzący się strumyczek i wtarł pachnącą życiem i śmiercią krew w otwartą dłoń. Zerwał trochę trawy i położył ją w plamie, szepcząc zaklęcia w starej mowie. Przez jego ciało przeszedł znajomy, uzależniający dreszcz, posyłając silne mrowienie do skóry głowy. Nie było widać żadnych zmian, poza jednym małym szczegółem - pazurki ptaszka zaczęły wbijać się w palec Gerarda. Zwierzę znieruchomiało, gdy krew i trawa zamieniły się w biały pył i uniosły się w stronę stworzenia. Ruszyło się dopiero, gdy obie substancje całkiem zniknęły.

Way wpatrywał się w ptaka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, łapiąc ciężko oddech. To przerażające, ale udało mu się. Dawno nie próbował tworzyć życia i nie sądził, że mu się uda, a jednak… wciąż pamiętał, jak to robić.

Duch zbliżył się do ptaka i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Zwierzę wyczuło go, wzniosło się gwałtownie i odleciało kawałek. Gerard syknął w jego stronę, wykrzywiając przesadnie twarz, a ptak wydał z siebie niezadowolone ćwierki, ale grzecznie usiadł z powrotem na palcu i dał się dotknąć duchowi. Stworzenie miało własny rozum, ale było posłuszne rozkazom stwórcy. Dlatego biała magia i nekromanci byli niebezpieczni. Możliwość stworzenia inteligentnej, ale posłusznej armii, to coś, czego Pentonium bało się najbardziej. Na szczęście nawet taki mały organizm zabierał dużo energii, więc coś dużo większego mogłoby zabić maga. Chyba, że udałoby się ulepszyć zaklęcia, połączyć siłę wielu magów, czy też wykorzystać zewnętrzne źródła energii. Na przykład z masowych mordów.

Kilka duchów niebezpiecznie się poruszyło przy krawędzi cmentarza i Gerard usłyszał w oddali biegnącego konia. Powoli zaczął kurczyć palce, a ptak zbladł i rozproszył się w czarnej mgle. Za coś takiego Pentonium prawdopodobnie skazałoby go na śmierć, ale nie mógł zostawić ptaka, stworzonego w sztuczny sposób, w naturze. Ten czar zadawał błyskawiczną i bezbolesną śmierć.

Wstał i szybko ruszył w stronę nadjeżdżającego od strony Eastgroom przybysza, po drodze naciągając kaptur i chowając dłonie w rękawy, by jeszcze bardziej przypominać bogobojnego, niewinnego mnicha. Zacisnął lewą dłoń, używając czaru, który kilkukrotnie uratował mu życie w podobnych sytuacjach. Poczuł jak skóra staje się twarda, a palce i nadgarstek usztywnione. Dzięki temu zaklęciu ręka miała wytrzymałość stali i można było się nią obronić przed ciosem miecza. Uderzenie zwykle boli, ale nie pozbawia ręki. Miał tylko nadzieję załatwić to na spokojnie, bez konieczności użycia tego wzmocnienia.

Jeździec, dostrzegłszy Gerarda, zwolnił i zbliżył się do niego powoli. Uniósł ramię na znak powitania, ale nie zszedł z konia.

\- Witaj, mnichu. Przybywam z pokojowymi zamiarami. - odezwał się, widząc, że Way odsunął się, gdy ten za bardzo się zbliżył. - Przepraszam za porę, ale w drodze spotkało mnie kilka przygód. Myślałem, że będę zmuszony poczekać do wschodu, ale skoro ojciec tu jest, to bardzo dobrze się składa.

\- Niech Pięciu będzie z tobą w twej podróży. - Przybrał postawę pobożnego mnicha, kłaniając się minimalnie na znak szacunku. - Potrzebujecie pomocy?

\- Informacji. Poszukuję pewnego człowieka. Niebezpieczny, prawdopodobnie jest szpiegiem. Niskiego wzrostu, czarne włosy, ranny, ma tatuaże na dłoniach. Możliwe, że jest z Nelehe.

\- Jeśli takowe w ogóle istnieje - zauważył Gerard, ale mężczyzna zignorował jego komentarz.

\- Jest niebezpieczny i zbiegł. 

\- Dosyć długo go szukacie. - Zbyt długo jak na kogoś, kto tylko zabił jakiegoś żołnierza… To wydało mu się podejrzane. - Jakiś czas temu trafił do nas człowiek pasujący do opisu, ale rana, która wydawała się niegroźna, okazała się śmiertelna i szybko po przybyciu zmarł z powodu zakażenia.

Gerard spróbował wniknąć w umysł posłańca, żeby dowiedzieć się, co takiego wydarzyło się w dniu, kiedy Frank został ranny i dlaczego go poszukują, ale...

\- Dziękuję za wie… - Mężczyzna nagle urwał i zmarszczył brwi.

...albo wyjście z wprawy i zmęczenie poprzednimi zaklęciami osłabiło jego zdolność maskowania czarów, albo przybysz był bardzo wrażliwy, bo musiał wyczuć próbę czytania w myślach.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mi wejść do głowy? - ryknął i zeskoczył z konia. Wyjął miecz i zamachnął się na głowę Gerarda, ale ten zdążył zakryć się wzmocnioną ręką. Ostrze odbiło się, a zaskoczony mężczyzna odskoczył. Way to wykorzystał, zrobił szybki krok do przodu i przyłożył sprawną dłoń do jego skroni. Jednak, pewnie przez nagłość ataku, zmęczenie i silny skok adrenaliny, zwykły czar obezwładniający wyciągnął z niego więcej energii, niż by chciał i rozsadził mężczyźnie mózg. Rycerz padł na ziemię, a z oczu, nosa i uszu pociekła gęsta krew. Koń wyczuł, że coś się stało, zaczął nerwowo rżeć i przebierać nogami. Way pogłaskał zwierzę po chrapach i szyi, by jakoś je uspokoić, bez używania magii. To, ile czarował w tak krótkim czasie, po kilku latach ograniczania się do drobnych zaklęć, wyssało z niego tak dużo energii, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, więc mimo że normalnie potrafił odzyskać wspomnienia świeżo zmarłej osoby, wiedział, że teraz nie będzie w stanie.

Nie mógł stać z koniem i trupem do samego rana. Mogło być więcej zwiadowców i gdyby go znaleźli, to nie byłby już w stanie się obronić. Nie miał też siły by skontaktować się z Ray’em, który pewnie od dawna spał. Zostawała jedna możliwość.

Rozsiodłał konia, zostawiając mu tylko uprząż, rzucił sprzęt na zwłoki obcego i odszedł ze zwierzęciem kawałek dalej, by nie odczuło skutków czarnej magii i opierając się o nie, wyciągnął rękę w stronę ciała. Powoli zaczęło się rozsypywać i po kilku minutach nie było po nim śladu. Gdyby nie to, że Gerardowi trudno było nawet utrzymać rękę w powietrzu, trwałoby to krócej.

Zaletą czarnej magii było to, że przy niszczeniu zużywała najmniej energii. Tworzenie było potwornie męczące, ale zamienienie w pył już nie.

Opierając się o konia, doszedł do klasztoru. Przy wejściu do ogrodu zostawił zwierzę, klepiąc je po zadzie. Koń odbiegł kawałek, ale za chwilę wrócił z powrotem, strzyżąc uszami.

\- Idź sobie, wracaj do domu. - Gerard machnął na niego ręką, przekazując ten prosty komunikat wprost do zwierzęcego umysłu. To było za dużo. Osunął się na kolana i padł na ziemię, w ostatniej chwili unikając uderzenia głową o kamień.

***

Otworzył oczy, czując ból w każdym możliwym miejscu. Potrzebował chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie, co się stało i jak znalazł się na zewnątrz klasztoru w środku nocy. Nie był zdziwiony swoim stanem. Spojrzał na księżyc, który przemieścił się jedynie mały kawałek na widnokręgu, więc musiał stracić przytomność na dosyć krótko. Dźwignął się z ziemi i ostrożnie wrócił do klasztoru. Opierał się o ściany, aby utrzymać równowagę, cały czas starając się być jak najciszej. Tylko tego by mu brakowało, żeby któryś z mnichów zobaczył go w takim stanie. W swojej celi zdążył tylko zamknąć drzwi, zrzucić habit i paść na łóżko. Ledwo położył głowę na szorstkiej poduszce, zasnął.

***

Frank wszedł do jadalni i od razu spojrzał na główny stół. Way podobno miał problemy ze snem i często wychodził ze swojej celi wcześniej, więc już po kilku dniach przestali chodzić na posiłki wspólnie, spotykając się dopiero w sali, ale tym razem czerwonowłosego tu nie było. Miejsce obok ojca przełożonego było puste. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie podejść do Ray’a i nie zapytać, co się dzieje, ale uznał, że Toro mógłby uznać go za natrętnego. Po śniadaniu pospiesznie wyszedł z jadalni, jednak zatrzymał go nie kto inny, jak właśnie ojciec przełożony.

\- Frank? Coś się stało? Gdzie Gerard? - zapytał cicho, odciągając go na stronę.

\- Nie wiem. - Pokręcił głową. Skoro Ray się zainteresował, to to, że Gerard nie przyszedł, nie mogło być normalne. - Myślałem, że będzie tutaj, nie byłem u niego.

\- Sprawdzisz? Zrobiłbym to sam, ale skoro i tak tam idziesz…

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił Frank. - To aż tak niepokojące, że nie przyszedł na śniadanie? W końcu to tylko posiłek…

Ray milczał chwilę, patrząc jak ostatni mnisi opuszczają jadalnię. Gdy zostali na korytarzu sami, rozluźnił ramiona i oparł się o ścianę ze zmęczeniem bijącym z całej jego postawy.

\- Lubię cię. W dodatku dzięki tobie Gerard wydaje się być w lepszym stanie psychicznym, niż kiedykolwiek. Przynajmniej odkąd go znam. Ale… są rzeczy, które musi wyjaśnić ci sam. - Spojrzał Iero w oczy z dziwnym przejęciem. - Zdarzało się już wcześniej, że nie przychodził na śniadanie i właściwie zawsze znaczyło to, że miał naprawdę ciężką noc. Znajdź go i powiedz mu, żeby do mnie przyszedł, proszę. A jeśli go nie znajdziesz w ciągu godziny to ty do mnie przyjdź. Muszę… muszę do kogoś napisać.

Frank poruszył się niespokojnie, niepewny jak zareagować. Skinął głową, martwiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Ray przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Iero.

\- Nie. Ostatnio dużo się dzieje. - Toro prawie szeptał. - Oczywiście nie tutaj. Zresztą, nie twoja sprawa. Nie jesteś z Emoros.

\- Z Eastgroom i z południa też nie - odpowiedział z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku. - Nie czuję się lojalny wobec żadnego państwa. Aktualnie mój dom jest tutaj. Jutro może być gdzieś indziej. - Zamilkł na chwilę po czym dodał niechętnie. - Chyba, że się przywiążę.

\- Gerard? - Bardziej oznajmił, niż zapytał Ray, uśmiechając się wiedząco kącikiem ust. - Nie jestem zaskoczony. Pozwolił ci się zbliżyć, nie skrzywdź go. On jest naprawdę samotnym człowiekiem. Idź, naprawdę martwi mnie to, że nie przyszedł na śniadanie. I daj mu to.

Iero, nieco speszony, wziął od Toro małą torbę z jedzeniem, którą ojciec przełożony musiał przygotować specjalnie dla Gerarda. Frankowi zrobiło się głupio, że sam o tym nie pomyślał. Nim zdążył się odezwać, wysoki mnich zniknął za zakrętem. 

 

Iero zatrzymał się niepewnie przy drzwiach do celi Gerarda. Zapukał cicho, a gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, wszedł. Way leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kulkę i dyszał ciężko.

\- Gerard? - zapytał cicho i po chwili powtórzył głośniej, a mężczyzna drgnął.

\- Co się dzieje? - mruknął zaspany, siadając i rozprostowując kręgosłup. Zawinął się szczelnie kocem i odwrócił się do Franka, który dopiero wtedy zobaczył jego twarz. Miał ciemne wory pod oczami, trupio bladą skórę, a czerwone włosy były rozczochrane i poplątane.

\- Wyglądasz strasznie - stwierdził bez namysłu.

\- Tak, wiem. - Przetarł oczy i przeczesał włosy, żeby je jakoś przyklepać.

\- Nie przyszedłeś na śniadanie. Martw… Ray się martwił. To dla ciebie. - Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z torbą, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. - Prosił, żebyś do niego przyszedł.

Gerard skinął nieprzytomnie głową, sięgając po pakunek. Wysypał zawartość na łóżko. Rozsunął jedzenie drżącymi dłońmi, sięgając po małą fiolkę. Odkręcił ją i wypił niebieskawą zawartość jednym haustem. Zamknął oczy, dysząc i ściskając przy tym buteleczkę tak mocno, że pękła z cichym trzaskiem. Zaniepokojony Frank stał w miejscu, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho Frank po chwili.

\- Bywało lepiej, ale zaraz mi przejdzie. Muszę iść do Ray’a, a potem trochę popracować. Jeśli nie masz co robić, to słyszałem, że szukają pomocy w kuchni, bo ktoś się rozchorował. Właśnie, tym też muszę się dzisiaj zająć - mówił szybko i chaotycznie, rozglądając się po pokoju rozbieganym wzrokiem. - Spotkamy się wieczorem z tyłu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś w stanie czarować? - Frank mówił łagodnie i niepewnie, powstrzymując się od zadawania pytań, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Co się stało? Czemu Gerard tak wygląda? Czemu źle sypia? O co chodziło Ray’owi?

\- Nic mi nie będzie. To naprawdę zaraz minie, po to Ray dał mi eliksir. Jeśli nie będę tak robił codziennie, to nic się nie stanie.

Wstał gwałtownie, zrzucając z ramion pled i stając przed Frankiem w samych spodniach. Iero już go widział bez koszuli, a tym bardziej bez habitu, ale mimo wszystko przeszedł go dreszcz. Gerard nawet w takim stanie był piękny. W słabym świetle wpadającym przez okno widać było trochę bladych blizn połyskujących na jasnej skórze, a żebra zdawały się wystawać nieco za bardzo. Frank nie był pewien czy jest bardziej zmartwiony, czy zafascynowany, ale z całą pewnością Way go pociągał. Westchnął lekko, zirytowany własną reakcją. W końcu mnich naprawdę źle się czuł, to nie był odpowiedni moment na fantazjowanie.

\- Pomóc ci z czymś, czy…? - zapytał, odwracając nerwowo wzrok od szczupłej klatki piersiowej.

\- Możesz iść - powiedział miękko Gerard, sięgając po koszulę ze złośliwym, ledwo widocznym uśmieszkiem. - Później porozmawiamy.

Frank wyszedł z celi i poszedł do siebie.

Way spojrzał na jedzenie, które przekazał mu Iero, ale nic nie zjadł. Nie chciał iść do Ray’a, ale wiedział, że powinien. Nie tylko żeby wytłumaczyć się z powodu swojej nieobecności. Musiał mu opowiedzieć o nocnym spotkaniu i tym, że po dwóch tygodniach dalej szukają Franka.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Wszedł do gabinetu pewnym krokiem po usłyszeniu krótkiego zaproszenia. Toro siedział za biurkiem, pisząc list czarnym atramentem, który znikał po kilku sekundach od zapisania. Obok stała specjalna, pokryta obrzydliwą, przypominającą smarki mazią, drewniana miseczka, w której płonął niewielki, zielono-czerwony płomień.

\- Jestem - rzucił Gerard, siadając na krześle dla gości.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał prosto Ray, odkładając pióro i przeszywając mnicha zmartwionym, ale surowym wzrokiem. - Znowu masz koszmary?

\- Tak, ale to nie jest największy problem - odpowiedział, opierając ręce o masywne biurko. - W nocy miałem sen, jeden z tych gorszych. Wiesz, że zazwyczaj nie idę z powrotem spać, jak zwykle poszedłem do kaplicy, później na cmentarz.

Ray spojrzał na niego karcąco, ale nie przerwał opowieści. Wiedział, co Gerard robił po nocach. No, może nie wszystko. Był jedynie świadomy, że to czerwonowłosy podpala świeczki i że to on niepokoi cmentarne duchy.

\- I wtedy usłyszałem konia od strony Eastgroom. Zwiadowca. Pytał o kogoś pasującego do opisu Franka.

\- Zwiadowca? W środku nocy? - Ray wyraźnie się zaniepokoił. Sięgnął po czysty pergamin i nakreślił kilka znaków runicznych w rogach kartki. - Mów.

\- Minęły prawie trzy tygodnie, a oni nadal go szukają? Wydało mi się to dziwne. Powiedziałem mu, że owszem, była tu osoba pasująca do opisu, ale zmarła. Nie był zbyt rozmowny, więc chciałem wejść mu do umysłu, ale mnie wyczuł. Wiesz, dawno tego nie robiłem…

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie, zabroniłem ci. Miałeś się trzymać podstaw - wtrącił Ray ojcowskim tonem. Gerard uśmiechnął się lekko, niezrażony komentarzem.

\- Wyczuł mnie i zaatakował, ale zdążyłem się obronić. Nic mi nie jest, zanim zapytasz. Jestem tylko zmęczony.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał Ray, notując kilka słów na pergaminie.

\- Zabiłem go. Przez przypadek, w samoobronie. Ciała się pozbyłem. - Wzruszył ramionami, mimo że w środku coś w nim krzyczało, że miał już nie zabijać. Że przelał dość krwi.

\- Gerard… - Ray oparł się na krześle i spojrzał w sufit. - Co ja z tobą mam.

\- Przepraszam, Ray. Nie miałem siły, aby go przenieść, jedyną opcją było spopielenie. Wiem, że wolałbyś, abym w ogóle nie używał czarnej magii, ale czasem nie widzę innego wyjścia.

\- To nawet z Billiem było łatwiej się dogadać - wymamrotał pod nosem wyższy mężczyzna. Spojrzał na czerwonowłosego i dodał - Na pewno nikt cię nie widział?

\- Koń, ale go przepędziłem. Albo dalej stoi na tyłach, ale i tak mało kto tam chodzi, więc najwyżej przegonię go dzisiaj, gdy pójdę poćwiczyć z Frankiem.

\- Dalej chcesz go uczyć? Mimo że nie wiesz, czemu tak długo go szukają? - Ray popatrzył na niego uważnie, wiedząc jaka jest odpowiedź. Gerard speszył się pod tym spojrzeniem, wstając i kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Ufam mu, Ray. Porozmawiam z nim. Masz więcej serum? Mogę go znów potrzebować…

\- Spodziewasz się pogorszenia swojego stanu? - Toro wstał, sięgając na półkę na ścianie za biurkiem po małą buteleczkę. Wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Way skinął głową, wziął od niego eliksir i wyszedł, wahając się krótką chwilę w progu.

\- Gerard? - zawołał za nim Ray.

\- Tak? - Odwrócił się, spoglądając na ojca przełożonego z niepewnością.

\- Weź jeszcze to. - Toro rzucił mu skórzane rękawiczki bez palców.

  
  


Ray wrócił za biurko. Nie umiał nie ufać Frankowi, mimo że mało z nim rozmawiał. Wiedział, że po tym, co powiedział mu Gerard, powinien się bardziej niepokoić, a był właściwie spokojniejszy niż wcześniej. Way ufał Frankowi i przyznał to na głos, a po tym, co Gerard przeszedł, po tym, jak Ray tygodniami próbował przekonać go, że nie chce zrobić mu krzywdy, po tym jak Billie musiał używać zaklęć otępiających by w ogóle móc do niego podejść - co i tak nie było prostym wyzwaniem ze względu na talent Way’a do magii, a Mikey jako jedyny mógł go dotykać bez krzyku paniki rozdzierającego pomieszczenie, deklaracja zaufania to było naprawdę dużo. Martwiło go to, że koszmary wróciły. Wydawało się, że jest dobrze, a teraz Way poprosił o eliksir i pewnie nawarzy go więcej, sądząc po tym, jak zareagował na pytanie, czy spodziewa się pogorszenia stanu. Od początku nie potrafili dociec przyczyny tych zmian. Najpierw myśleli, że wystarczy czas i unikanie magii. Później jednak, gdy trochę się poprawiło, Gerard wrócił do czarowania, dopuszczając się też niekiedy zakazanych praktyk, a stan wciąż był stabilny. Po wywołaniu niewielkiego pożaru w pracowni stracił wiarę w siebie i znów ograniczył się do drobnych zaklęć. Od tamtej pory zdarzały się pojedyncze okresy złego stanu, ale w ostatnich miesiącach było wyjątkowo dobrze.

Ray westchnął i sięgnął po pióro. Musi zawiadomić koronę o zwiadowcach węszących przy granicy.

  
  


***

 

Gerard miał intensywny dzień. Zrezygnował z codziennych zajęć na rzecz produkcji lekarstwa dla mnicha leżącego w gorączce, a później próbował poradzić sobie z maścią dla Franka. Chciał ułatwić mężczyźnie życie, aby ten mógł się kąpać wraz z innymi, w normalnych porach, a nie na końcu, bojąc się, że ktoś zauważy tatuaże. Stworzenie odpowiedniego barwnika nie było trudne, problemem była jedynie jego trwałość. Kolor nie mógł zmywać się od gorącej wody i najlepiej, żeby nie trzeba było go nakładać codziennie. Poświęcił na to kilka godzin, ale zwykle przepisywał i rysował ponad normę, więc nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi, że zaniedbuje obowiązki. Wieczór przyszedł szybko, słońce powoli zbliżało się do horyzontu, aż w końcu został w pracowni sam. Przeszedł do ogrodu i naszykował miejsce na lekcję z Frankiem. Usiadł w ich zwyczajnym punkcie i zamknął oczy, czekając na Iero.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Głos niższego mężczyzny wybudził go z transu.

\- Dobrze. Nie musisz się martwić - odpowiedział, poprawiając włosy. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Podał mu czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Frank odłożył trzymaną giternę i wziął je, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ray mi je dzisiaj przekazał. - Way uśmiechnął się ciepło, widząc zmieszany wzrok muzyka. - Zrobiłem też barwnik, więc nie będziesz musiał chodzić w bandażach i będzie ci łatwiej grać.

Frank odwinął materiał, którym zakryte miał ręce aż do łokci. Założył rękawiczki, które zasłaniały palce do zgięcia, ale tatuaże wciąż były widoczne. Zdjął prezent i odłożył go na bok, a Gerard przysunął się bliżej do mężczyzny i wyciągnął ręce. Iero na początku nie zrozumiał jego intencji, ale po chwili podał mu jedną dłoń. Gerard sięgnął do miseczki pełnej mazi i zaczął wcierać cienką warstwę w palce Franka. Poczuł to samo dziwne mrowienie, co za każdym razem, gdy go dotykał. Gerard był cholernie wrażliwy, jeśli chodziło o wyczuwanie magii. Potrafił ją zauważyć nawet gdy była słaba lub zamaskowana. Kiedy dotykał Franka, nie czuł magii samej w sobie, to coś nie miało z czarami nic wspólnego. Przynajmniej nie z takimi znanymi Way’owi, a miał spore pojęcie o każdym współcześnie używanym rodzaju. Czuł to Coś w ten sam sposób, co magię, ale magią to nie było. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, a z tego, co wiedział o Franku, chłopak albo nie miał o tym pojęcia, albo skrzętnie coś ukrywał. Gerard czuł, że pytanie o to byłoby niewłaściwe, więc nigdy nie poruszył tego tematu. Jednak tym razem Frank zauważył lekkie drżenie jego dłoni i zamyślony wzrok wywołany tym odczuciem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z konsternacją.

\- Tak. - Gerard zmieszał się i uciekł wzrokiem. - To tylko… nieważne.

Podwinął mężczyźnie rękaw koszuli, muskając jego skórę opuszkami, chcąc sprawdzić w jaki sposób pojawia się to dziwne uczucie. Przy każdym dotyku.

\- Co znaczą twoje tatuaże? - zapytał w końcu, odganiając myśli o mrowieniu. 

\- Mają różne znaczenia. Ludzki umysł nie umie ich ogarnąć - odparł tajemniczo mężczyzna, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

\- Mam bogatą wyobraźnię, sprawdź mnie - zaśmiał się Gerard.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a Way znieruchomiał z maścią na palcach. 

\- Wiele ma liczne znaczenia, których nawet nie pamiętam. - Spuścił wzrok, jakby się poddał. - Robili mi je ludzie w różnych miejscach świata, wyrażając bardziej siebie, niż robiąc coś dla mnie. Niektórzy mówili, że widzieli je w wizjach, inni że to symbole z innego świata. Po prostu pozwalałem im je robić.

Gerard nie wiedział, czy wierzyć w jego odpowiedź. Brzmiało nieprawdopodobnie, a wzory były tak niewytłumaczalne i niespotykane, że dziwił się, że ktoś na nie wpadł. Z drugiej strony, sensowniejszej historii niż przypadkowi ludzie o dziwnych pomysłach, nie potrafił wymyślić.

Rozsmarował barwnik aż do łokcia i przeniósł się na drugą rękę.

\- Dam ci tę maść, żebyś mógł posmarować resztę ciała. Powinno być wodoodporne, więc będziesz mógł się kąpać z innymi, ale najpierw to sprawdź, na wszelki wypadek. Pamiętaj też, żeby nosić rękawiczki, bo na dłoniach barwnik najszybciej się zetrze. Będzie wygodniejsze niż to… - Wskazał ruchem głowy zwinięte w kulkę bandaże leżące obok Franka. 

\- Nie będą mieć problemu, że rękawiczki to brak szacunku?

\- Będą mieć mniejszy problem niż o tatuaże - powiedział cicho, wzruszając ramionami. Puścił rękę Franka i wtarł resztkę barwnika we własne nadgarstki.

\- Dlaczego tatuowanie jest aż tak źle widziane? - Frank zmarszczył brwi, jakby oburzała go niesprawiedliwość świata. Wziął giternę i ułożył ją na kolanach, bezwiednie układając palce na strunach, ale nie uderzając w nie. - Mam wrażenie, że tutaj macie z tym nawet większy problem niż w Bride. 

\- Tatuaże kojarzy się z czarną i białą magią. W Emoros jest dużo więcej osób wierzących w istnienie Nelehe, bo to przy naszej granicy leżą wyspy. Ludzie uznają, że zdobienie ciała to część rytuałów, przez to tatuaże są uznawane za symbol kogoś niegodnego zaufania. A to, że południowcy dość często się tatuują, nie poprawiło sytuacji, bo mimo że z magią mają niewiele wspólnego, to, jak pewnie wiesz, mają… naprawdę lekkie obyczaje. 

\- Wiem… Południe było przyjemne. Byłem zarówno w Sun, jak i w Moon i wbrew pozorom, te dwa miejsca naprawdę się od siebie bardzo różnią, ale w obu było.. interesująco. Później udało mi się zaciągnąć na statek płynący wokół kontynentu na daleki wschód, stamtąd wróciłem do Eastgroom i teraz tu. Zawsze prędzej czy później wracam w te regiony, ale nigdy nie zostaję na długo. To bardziej… baza wypadowa, niż dom - powiedział z rozmarzeniem, jakby już tęsknił za życiem w drodze. Gerard zdał sobie sprawę, że możliwe, że niedługo przyjdzie im się rozstać i ku własnej irytacji, nie spodobała mu się ta myśl.

\- A gdzie będzie twój kolejny przystanek? - zapytał z lekko ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Myślałem, żeby pojechać na północ - Rozmarzenie lekko osłabło, jakby zauważył zmianę w nastroju Gerarda. - Jeszcze w Eastgroom słyszałem plotki, że szykuje się wyprawa za wyspy, żeby odkryć lądy za znaną granicą.

\- Trochę ryzykowna podróż…

\- Nic mnie tu nie trzyma - rzucił. Way spiął się, by nie pokazywać, że te słowa go zabolały. Dlaczego Frank miałby dla niego zostać? Całe życie jeździł po świecie, poznawał najróżniejszych ludzi, a tutaj jest odcięty od wszystkiego, otoczony średnio przyjaznymi mnichami, skazany na ograniczenia. - W sensie… rodzinę straciłem, ukochanej osoby nie znalazłem, przyjaciół zbytnio nie mam. Nikt nie będzie tęsknił, jeśli nie wrócę.

\- Ja bym tęsknił - wymamrotał niespokojnie, ustawiając przed niższym mężczyzną miskę z wodą. 

Iero spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a Gerard starał się wyglądać jak najbardziej naturalnie i obojętnie. Nie chciał wywierać na nim presji, nie zamierzał przekonywać go do zostania, ale chciał też, żeby mężczyzna wiedział, że tym razem kogoś zostawi. Way nie chciał czuć, że niczego nie zrobił, by go zatrzymać.

\- Nie myślałeś żeby wyjechać? Nikt cię tu nie trzyma, a nie jest to też twoje powołanie. Jesteś dobrym artystą, więc na pewno znalazłbyś możliwość żeby tworzyć i mógłbyś spróbować nauczać… 

Nie, nie, nie, znowu zbliżają się do tego tematu.

\- Mam tutaj Ray’a. Niedaleko stolicy mieszka Mikey, nie mógłbym go zostawić.

\- Nie mówię o wyjechaniu z kraju. Poza tym teraz nawet go nie widujesz, nie kontaktujesz się z…

\- Skończ - powiedział ostro, ale potem dodał miękko, głosem odsłaniającym tęsknotę i niezrozumiały dla Franka ból, wbijając pusty wzrok w ziemię przed sobą. - Proszę…

\- Dobrze. Przepraszam - odpowiedział łagodnie. Chciał mu obiecać, że nie wyjedzie, ale nie przeszłoby mu to przez gardło. Nie wiedział czy byłaby to prawda. Część jego, ta artystyczna, marzycielska cząstka, chciała zostać i nie opuszczać Gerarda aż do końca, ale druga część chciała dalej uciekać. Kiedyś zbyt dużo czasu spędził w jednym miejscu i miał wewnętrzny strach przed osadzeniem się, poza tym nie znali się wystarczająco długo by można było mówić o jakimś szczerym, głębokim przywiązaniu. 

\- Przejdźmy do lekcji - zaproponował Way, wracając do normalnego tonu. 

\- A może dzisiaj pokażę ci jak się gra? W końcu miałem się odwdzięczyć za lekcje magii… - Frank wciąż miał w pamięci słaby stan mężczyzny, który był tak widoczny rano. 

\- Jeśli chcesz. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając szczupłą dłoń po giternę. Iero podał mu instrument, momentalnie się rozpromieniając. 

\- To dużo prostsze niż się wydaje - obiecał, przesuwając się tak, by siedzieć obok mnicha, a nie naprzeciw. 

\- Frank… - zaczął Gerard, czując mrowienie na skórze w miejscu, gdzie mężczyzna musnął jego ramię podczas zmiany pozycji. Nie chciał znów wprowadzać nerwowej atmosfery, nie kiedy Iero siedział tak blisko i był tak ciepły i… zachwycający, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Obiecał Ray’owi. - Musimy jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać. 

\- O czym? - zapytał swobodnie. 

\- Wciąż cię szukają - wyrzucił z siebie Gerard, uważnie obserwując reakcję Iero. Mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko brwi w niezrozumieniu, jednak stopniowo jego czoło się wygładzało, ale za to w spojrzenie wkradł się niepokój. 

\- Z Bride? - zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. 

\- Tak. Widziano zwiadowcę, pytał o ciebie. Ufam ci, ale…  Co tak naprawdę się stało, Frank? - mówił cicho, niepewny czy chce znać odpowiedź. Bard drgnął na słowa o zaufaniu i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Gerard wlepił w niego czujne spojrzenie piwnych oczu. 

\- To, co powiedziałem - odpowiedział bez przekonania. Way odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie urażony brakiem szczerości. Spiął się i odłożył giternę, po czym wystawił przed siebie dłoń i zgiął palce unosząc z miski przed nimi strumień wody. Bawił się nim w milczeniu, nie patrząc na Franka. Po długiej chwili, mężczyzna westchnął i odwrócił się przodem do Way’a. 

\- Gerard…  - zaczął. Czerwonowłosy uparcie wpatrywał się w wodę, na co Frank nerwowo szarpnął go za ramię i strumień uderzył o ziemię. - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. 

Way w końcu na niego spojrzał. Nie był zły, a bardziej smutny. Iero ponownie westchnął. 

\- Jeśli ci powiem to będziesz się śmiał - wymamrotał, unikając wzroku mężczyzny. 

\- Śmiał? - zapytał zaskoczony. Nagły błysk ciekawości przemknął po jego twarzy.

\- Tak - Frank niespodziewanie zachichotał. - Naprawdę stało się to, co mówiłem. Bójka z dwójką strażników. Tylko… zaczęło się od tego, że wygrałem z dowódcą w karty. Oskarżył mnie o czary, ale uciekłem, spodziewałem się tego. Wtedy nasłał tych dwóch strażników i resztę znasz. 

\- Szukaliby cię z powodu urażonej dumy dowódcy? - zapytał Gerard z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Jeśli by wygrał, miałem wręcz niewolniczo służyć mu za obozowego błazna przez miesiąc - oznajmił Frank, wzruszając ramionami jakby była to gra o kawałek chleba. - Jeśli ja, miał ze mną spędzić noc. Przegrał ze mną w obecności wszystkich najbliższych żołnierzy. 

Gerard patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Iero odpowiedział szczerym, otwartym spojrzeniem, z uśmieszkiem błąkającym mu się na ustach. 

\- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że prawie doprowadziłeś oficera armii z Bride, w obecności jego podwładnych, do stosunku homoseksualnego? - zapytał w końcu, czując jak rozluźniają mu się mięśnie twarzy. Wybuchnął śmiechem, a Frank do niego dołączył, uciekając jednak ze zmieszaniem wzrokiem. - Będziesz musiał to powtórzyć Ray’owi pod wpływem eliksiru prawdomówności, bo mi nie uwierzy. 

\- Nie będzie problemu z… - zaczął Iero. Nie wykazał obaw względem spożycia mikstury i konieczności mówienia prawdy, co uspokoiło Gerarda jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Nie. Ray nie powie nikomu, kto mógłby mieć z tym problem - odrzekł Gerard, biorąc giternę na powrót w ręce. Frank uśmiechnął się lekko, z ulgą, ale zdawało się, że coś jeszcze go męczy. 

\- A ty? - zapytał po krótkiej chwili milczenia. 

\- Ja? - Gerard oderwał wzrok od swoich palców, podrywając głowę tak, że kosmyki włosów spadły mu na twarz. Frank uśmiechnął się na ten widok, ale powstrzymał się od poprawienia ich. To by było zdecydowanie zbyt ckliwe. 

\- Nie masz z tym problemu? 

\- Ja? - Way zaśmiał się krótko. Spojrzał na Iero nieco pobłażliwie, po czym oblizał wargę, lustrując przy tym wzrokiem całą sylwetkę Franka, siedzącego tak blisko, że prawie się dotykali. - Najmniejszego. 


	12. Chapter 12

Brendon wyszedł z Pretty. Odd. uważając, by nie natknąć się na Ryana. Jego szef miał dzisiaj naprawdę podły humor i Urie wolał jak najszybciej zniknąć mu z pola widzenia i pójść do Dallona. Nie wiedział, co ugryzło Rossa i nie domyślał się, że za agresją i chłodem krył się smutek. Urie nie był głupi, widział, że Ross zachowuje się inaczej od wizyty na zamku i obarczył winą stres. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co działo się między nimi, dopóki nie porozmawia z Weekesem. Mężczyzna był jedyną osobą, która naprawdę chciała go słuchać i do tego mu pomógł - w końcu pilnowanie, by nie grać przed Ryanem Beebo, rzeczywiście coś zmieniło. Fakt, że jego szef okazał się być zainteresowany nim jako osobą przerażał go i sprawiał, że Brendon próbował wyprzeć problem, zamiast go rozwiązać. Nie był już nawet pewien, czy wciąż chce poznać sekrety Rossa. Nie, skoro ceną były jego własne. Wiedział, że to było niesprawiedliwe podejście, ale strach skutecznie zepchnął ten fakt w podświadomość. Przez wrogość Ryana był przekonany, że wrócili do punktu wyjścia, że szef rzeczywiście go po prostu nie lubi.

Gdyby nie to, że musiał porozmawiać ze Smithem o finansach, Brendona w ogóle by tu nie było. Spędził w budynku ledwie pół godziny, a zdążył wejść w konflikt z Ryanem dwa razy i Jon musiał interweniować, żeby nie doszło do większej kłótni.

Idąc przez miasto starał się uspokoić. Oddychał głęboko, wciągając chłodne, wilgotne powietrze i usiłował skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, byle nie na analizowaniu zachowania i słów Ryana skierowanych w jego stronę. Niby nie były dramatycznie bolesne, ale go zirytowały. Sprawiły, że czuł się… brudny. Samotny. Gorszy. Mimo, że Ross tak naprawdę traktował go tak samo jak kiedyś, tylko nieco bardziej agresywnie, było to dużo bardziej nieprzyjemne teraz, kiedy Brendon przekonał się, że Ryan potrafił być inny. Starał się skoncentrować na tym, co będzie dzisiaj robił z Dallonem. Czy on miał na coś ochotę? Na pewno chciał się wyżyć, bo konflikt z Rossem sprawił, że stłumił w sobie całe mnóstwo emocji. Wizja różnych scenariuszy poprawiła mu humor. W środę nie zastał Dallona w domu, ale służąca przekazała mu liścik, że i tak mu zapłaci, skoro nie poinformował go wcześniej i że Brendon może zostać u niego na noc, jeśli chce. W domu Weekesa czuł się swobodnie i odpoczywał od bycia Beebo, został więc, czytając w łóżku. Obudził się przed świtem, a arystokraty wciąż nie było, wrócił więc do domu, sfrustrowany tym, że nie udało im się porozmawiać. Przez to jeszcze bardziej nie mógł doczekać się dzisiejszego spotkania.

Gdy Brendon dotarł na miejsce, zapukał do drzwi, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział przez dłuższy czas. Gdy uniósł rękę, by jeszcze raz uderzyć w drewno, drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Wejdź - powiedział szybko Dallon. Wyglądał na zestresowanego.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Brendon ściągając z siebie płaszcz.

\- Zapomniałem poinformować cię wcześniej… znowu - zaczął przepraszającym głosem. - Będę miał dzisiaj gości. Zapowiedzieli się w ostatniej chwili, a nie ma szans na inny termin, bo zaraz muszą na jakiś czas wyjechać, a chcieliśmy się spotkać. Co prawda to Josh i Tyler, więc jeśli chcesz to możesz zostać, ale nie zmuszam cię, nie po to tu przyszedłeś. Zostaną pewnie cały wieczór, prawdopodobnie do rana, więc jeśli chcesz iść to nie ma problemu. Oczywiście zapłacę, umowa to umowa. Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Najpierw nie było mnie w środę, teraz to… nie myśl, że się tobą znudziłem po pięciu spotkaniach.

Po chwili obserwacji Urie zauważył, że Dallon był spokojny, ale jego ruchy były zbyt energiczne. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego pieniędzmi, ale coś się działo. Prawdopodobnie coś, o czym nie mogli porozmawiać.

\- Zostanę, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza - zdecydował Brendon. Nie zamierzał wracać do Pretty. Odd., w którym grasował wściekły Ryan ani do domu, w którym nic nie rozpraszałoby jego myśli. Towarzystwo Josha mu nie przeszkadzało, a Tylera chętnie pozna. Co prawda będzie się to łączyło z walką z Beebo, ale to dobry trening.

\- Niedługo powinni przyjść.

W trakcie rozmowy weszli do salonu. Urie usiadł na kanapie, a Dallon przenosił z kuchni jedzenie i naczynia, stawiając je na stoliku, który średnio nadawał się do jedzenia obiadu, ale najwyraźniej nikomu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Dlaczego nie wynajmiesz służby żeby się tym zajęła? - zapytał Brendon, biorąc od Weekesa talerz z warzywami i pomagając mu zmieścić go na niewielkiej powierzchni stołu.

\- Po co, skoro sam sobie z tym radzę? Jedna służąca do pomocy i otwierania drzwi, gdy jestem na górze, w zupełności mi wystarcza. Służba to tylko problem. W domu, jak jestem razem z Breezy, mamy tylko niańkę. Resztę robimy sami. Gdy wyjeżdżam, zatrudnia jeszcze jedną kobietę. - No tak, Urie czasem zapominał, jak praktyczni bywają ludzie z Moonlight.

Dallon przyniósł ostatnie talerze w momencie, gdy do drzwi wejściowych ktoś zapukał. Weekes poszedł otworzyć, a Brendon wstał i ruszył za nim, zatrzymując się jednak w korytarzu. Usłyszał znajome głosy, ale nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów.

\- Będziemy mieć towarzystwo, mam nadzieję, że nie macie z tym problemu? - Urie usłyszał, że się zbliżają, wrócił więc do salonu.

\- Nie, spokojnie - odpowiedział mu Josh.

Pierwszy do pokoju wszedł Dallon, zaraz za nim znajomy Brendonowi czerwonowłosy, a za nim…

\- Brendon, Tyler, poznajcie się. - Przedstawił ich sobie Weekes.

To był ten Tyler. Informator, który przyszedł do Ryana. Ten, z którym rozmawiali w zamku. Szpieg korony. Blurryface.

Tyler zbladł, gdy zobaczył Brendona i kiedy ten rozchylił wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, minimalnie pokręcił głową i wystawił dłoń, którą Urie natychmiast uścisnął, uśmiechając się.

\- Miło w końcu cię poznać. Sporo o tobie słyszałem - powiedział, puszczając dłoń bruneta. Mignął mu trapez na nadgarstku.

\- Ja o tobie też się trochę nasłuchałem. - Spojrzał na Josha z udawanym wyrzutem.

Usiedli przy stole, a Dallon przyniósł kufle z piwem.

\- To jakie plotki Josh o mnie rozpowiada? - zaśmiał się Brendon, maskując nerwy.

\- Mówił, że zajmujesz się muzyką, tak? - upewnił się szpieg, po czym spojrzał na Josha z ukosa.

\- Tak, pracuję w lokalu w okolicach centrum. - Brendon nie wiedział, jak do końca się przy nim zachować. Najprościej było udawać, że nic o sobie nie wiedzą, ale z powodu wagi sprawy, którą się zajmowali, czuł presję. Tyler wyglądał zaś tak naturalnie, że Urie sam by się nabrał, że nigdy wcześniej się nie widzieli.

\- Którym?

\- Pretty. Odd. U Ryana Rossa - odpowiedział, zmuszając się by nie zabrzmieć gorzko wspominając imię pracodawcy.

\- Brendon, tak? Wydaje mi się, że Josh przekręcił imię, gdy mi o tobie mówił. Byłem przekonany, że nazywasz się Brandon. - Josh wyraźnie się zakłopotał po tej uwadze, ale Urie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Częsty błąd. -  Machnął ręką, biorąc łyk piwa. Josh drgnął, jakby nagle go olśniło.

\- Pretty. Odd.? To nie jest przypadkiem burdel? - Zmarszczył brwi, zerkając to na przyjaciela, to na Brendona. W tym momencie do salonu wszedł Dallon, ściągając na siebie uwagę gości.

\- Też - przyznał niechętnie Urie, nie ciągnąc tematu. Tyler spojrzał na niego wiedząco, co sprawiło, że poczuł się niekomfortowo, ale Weekes zaczął jakąś niezobowiązującą rozmowę, do której Brendon nie przywiązywał większej uwagi. Po kilkunastu minutach temat zszedł na Jennę, żonę Tylera i Urie musiał przyznać, że sposób w jaki o niej mówił był wyjątkowo… miły do słuchania. Nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do poznania szczęśliwych małżeństw, większość klientów skarżyła się na swoich współmałżonków, zwykle nie można było mówić o żadnej miłości. Wyjątkiem był oczywiście Weekes, ale mieli ciekawsze zajęcia od rozmów o Breezy, nawet jeśli Brendonowi to nie przeszkadzało - w końcu był z południa. Bywał zazdrosny o Dallona, bo dzięki niemu poczuł się lepiej, ale nie było to uczucie sprawiające, że z góry nie lubił jego żony, czy że nie życzył im szczęścia. Raczej zazdrościł jej samego faktu, że znalazła kogoś takiego.

\- Znowu zostanie sama - powiedział smutno Tyler, po czym spojrzał na Brendona i wyjaśnił - Mieliśmy wyjechać później, żeby dopilnować dostaw na południu, ale okazało się, że pojawiły się problemy, które trzeba załatwić osobiście, a nie przez pośredników. Przez to nie będzie nas dłużej. Zazwyczaj, kiedy wyjeżdżam, robię to sam i Josh wpada do Jenny co kilka dni, ale teraz… cóż, trochę inna sytuacja. Szkoda, że Dallon z nami nie pojedzie, byłoby łatwiej się dogadać.

\- Wiesz, że bym chciał - odpowiedział Weekes bez emocji. Maska biznesowa. Brendon już się nauczył to zauważać. Było łatwiej odkąd Dallon powiedział mu o tym, że to odruchowa reakcja wynikająca z wychowywania się w Moon. To samo starał się obserwować patrząc na Ryana, ale było to trudne, zważywszy na to, że rzadko widywał go w innym humorze, niż chłodna obojętność czy wrogość.

Urie skinął głową, wiedząc, że nie może pytać o szczegóły, bo i tak ich nie pozna, a zepsuje atmosferę. Zaczynało mu się wszystko mieszać. Czy Dallon wiedział, czym zajmuje się Tyler i jego rola w spółce Weekesa była tylko przykrywką? Czy rzeczywiście z nim pracował? Josh wiedział, czym Joseph zajmuje się dla korony? Czy którykolwiek z nich wiedział o drugiej tożsamości Tylera? Czym właściwie do cholery się zajmują, czym handluje Dallon i co ważniejsze z kim?

***

Piętrowe mieszkanie Dallona było bardzo przestronne, ale miało mało pomieszczeń. Typowe lokum dla bogatych samotników. Ogromny salon i kuchnia zajmowały prawie pół powierzchni całego domu, a w łaźni zmieściłyby się trzy, może cztery osoby. Poza tym, na piętrze była ogromna sypialnia Dallona i jego gabinet, w którym Brendon nigdy nie był oraz jedna sypialnia z podwójnym łóżkiem dla ewentualnych gości.

Po kilku godzinach picia i długich rozmów, kiedy za oknem było już ciemno, wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że powinni się położyć. Josh i Tyler wyjeżdżali około południa, ale chcieli wcześniej wrócić do swoich domów i przygotować ostatnie rzeczy. Weekes poprosił więc służącą, by wstała wcześniej i przygotowała im śniadanie, a teraz poszła już spać, bez sprzątania. Mimo bycia wzorowym gospodarzem, Dallon nie planował zrywać się o świcie i najwyraźniej goście nie mieli z tym problemu - po prostu pożegnali się przed rozejściem się do pokoi. Podobnie nie próbował szukać innego rozwiązania, niż skazywanie przyjaciół na spanie w jednym łóżku - widać, wiedział już, że to dla nich nie problem.

\- Zaraz, a gdzie śpi Brendon? - zapytał Josh, kiedy odsunął się od Dallona po krótkim uścisku.

\- Na kanapie, ale pewnie wyjdę przed wami. Muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy do lokalu - wtrącił szybko Urie, zerkając na Weekesa, a następnie na Tylera, który właśnie przysuwał się bliżej. Gospodarz skinął w potwierdzeniu głową.

Kiedy Brendon uścisnął dłoń Tylera, mężczyzna spojrzał mu przenikliwie w oczy z dziwnym błyskiem i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zerkając na Dallona. Wiedział. Świadomość, że domyślił się, co tu się dzieje, sprawiła, że Brendon poczuł się jak dziwka, którą był. Dlaczego w ogóle pozwalał sobie na to, by o tym zapominać w tym domu? Weekes był jedynie klientem. Tyler musiał zauważyć zmianę jego nastroju, bo nieco złośliwa iskra w oku zmieniła się w przepraszającą. Jakim cudem potrafił wyrażać tyle emocji bez odzywania się? Wszyscy szpiedzy tak mieli, czy to jakiś jego naturalny talent? Brendon odpowiedział smutnym uśmiechem i uciekł wzrokiem. Cała ta wymiana spojrzeń nie zajęła im więcej niż kilkadziesiąt sekund. Tyler i Josh zniknęli w sypialni dla gości, a Dallon i Brendon w pokoju Weekesa. Ze zmęczeniem zrzucili z siebie spodnie i koszule, obmyli się w stojącej w kącie misie i siedli na łóżku, opierając się o wezgłowie.

\- Naprawdę nie zostanę na noc, bo rano zauważą, że wcale nie śpię na kanapie. Nie chcę ryzykować. Wyjdę jak zaśniesz - powiedział cicho Brendon, opierając głowę o nagie ramię Dallona. Mężczyzna objął go w talii i westchnął cicho.

\- Przepraszam za to wszystko, nie to powinniśmy robić - odpowiedział, przyciągając Urie leniwie bliżej siebie.

\- Przestań, nigdy nie byłeś typowym klientem, przecież o tym wiesz. Traktujesz mnie normalnie i jestem ci za to naprawdę wdzięczny. Co prawda, dzisiaj liczyłem na trochę rozrywki, ale…

\- Właśnie, co się stało? Widzę, że coś się stało - przerwał mu Dallon, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Brendona, który wyprostował się by spojrzeć na Weekesa. Mężczyzna uniósł wolną dłoń i pogładził gładko ogolony policzek chłopaka. Miał zmęczone ruchy, ale wciąż widać było, że szczerze się przejął. Urie poczuł przyjemne ciepło. - Nie mam siły na pokazanie ci, że nie powinieneś się niczym martwić, ale możemy porozmawiać. Zanim wyjdziesz.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Brendon, próbując nie brzmieć na zbyt pełnego nadziei. Nie lubił wychodzić na desperata, ale tym właśnie był - czuł się samotny i zagubiony, a Dallon go słuchał. Naprawdę słuchał.

\- Brendon… - Weekes przewrócił oczami, poprawiając się na łóżku i przyciągając Urie tak, że ten wpełzł mu na kolana i usiadł na nich okrakiem.

\- Mówiłem ci o tym, że Ryan poprosił mnie o pomoc w interesach, prawda? - zaczął chłopak, kładąc dłonie na biodrach arystokraty. Ten skinął głową, czekając na ciąg dalszy z nieprzeniknioną miną. - Poszło dobrze. Tak myślę. Tylko… Chcieli wybadać kim jestem i zadawali niewygodne pytania, a Ryan stanął w mojej obronie.

Przerwał, oblizał usta i spojrzał na Dallona niepewnie, ale mężczyzna nie reagował, dając mu czas na zebranie myśli.

\- Podziękowałem mu po wszystkim. Wtedy on wytknął mi, że jestem pracownikiem z naprawdę długim stażem, a mimo to właściwie nic o mnie nie wie. - Znów przerwał i westchnął z irytacją. - Powiedział to tak, że spanikowałem i pozwoliłem Beebo przejąć kontrolę i teraz nie wiem jak się zachować. Ryan ma na głowie dużo stresu i chodzi wściekły, cały czas się z nim kłócę. Spencer nie chce mi powiedzieć o co właściwie mu chodzi, ale jestem pewien, że przekreśliłem szanse na dowiedzenie się czegoś o nim.

Chłopak zamilkł, patrząc na płaski brzuch Dallona, a gdy mężczyzna nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, uniósł wreszcie oczy i spojrzał w błękitne, zimne, a jednak pełne ciepła tęczówki. Weekes uśmiechał się nieznacznie, jakby znał jakąś tajemnicę. Po kilku długich sekundach, przyciągnął Brendona do siebie, tuląc go do piersi.

\- Co ja z tobą mam… - szepnął w ciemne włosy, uspokajająco gładząc Urie po plecach. - Boisz się przed nim otworzyć, czy nie chcesz tego zrobić?

\- Jaka różnica - wymamrotał brunet w szyję arystokraty.

\- Duża. Zastanów się.

Brendon przywołał w myślach Ryana. Ross był zagadką, która go frustrowała, bo potrafił w jakimś stopniu rozgryźć każdego, tylko nie jego. Przynajmniej w to właśnie chciał wierzyć do niedawna. Co właściwie wiedział o swoim pracodawcy? Nie o jego życiu, tylko o nim, jako o człowieku? Był zimny i oschły, umiał robić makijaż sceniczny, był genialnym przedsiębiorcą. Tak go postrzegał, a mimo to czuł, że musi być więcej i po szczerym wyznaniu Ryana, upewnił się w tym, że tak naprawdę wie o nim bardzo niewiele, niewystarczająco. Ross go fascynował i przyciągał, jednocześnie odpychając swoją niechęcią. Wdychając przyjemny zapach Dallona, Brendon pozwolił sobie ściągnąć bariery z własnego umysłu, które sam stworzył, wypierając to, co niewygodne. Ryan był… tajemnicą, ale jawiącą się gdzieś na krawędzi pojmowania, jak mistyczna postać, której Brendon nie jest w stanie dosięgnąć. Ross był niezdobywalny. Inteligentny, zaradny, uprzejmy, ale pełen dystansu. Potrafił być niesamowicie nieprzyjemny, ale Brendon widział w tym coś intrygującego, jeśli nie dotyczyło to jego osoby. Bywał nieśmiały w zabawny, nieprzystający osobie jego pokroju sposób. Miał piękny uśmiech, gdy rozmawiał z kimś, kogo lubi i marszczył nos, kiedy pił wino. Ludzie go szanowali, nawet ci, którzy go nie znali osobiście. Ryan był dziwny, zagadkowy, piękny, pociągający i cholernie nieosiągalny. Cholernie, boleśnie nieosiągalny.

\- Boję się - odpowiedział w końcu Brendon. - Boję się, że mnie nie polubi. Boję się, że ja nie polubię jego, gdy go naprawdę poznam.

\- Tak myślałem - szepnął Dallon, tuląc go mocniej. - Jeśli będziesz przy nim Beebo, wciąż będzie cię nienawidził i trzymał na dystans, a ty będziesz bezpieczny. Daleko, odcięty od wiedzy o nim, ale bezpieczny. To twoja decyzja, Bren. Nie mogę jej podjąć za ciebie. Powiem ci jeszcze, że jestem przekonany, że jego wrogość wynika z tego, że w poniedziałek się odsłonił, a ty to odrzuciłeś. Jego oschłość jest dla niego tym, czym dla ciebie jest Beebo. Przemyśl to. Któryś z was prędzej czy później będzie musiał zacząć rozmowę.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co.

***

Jon przygrywał gościom ze sceny. Klienci popijali alkohol, śmiejąc się i zaczepiając pracowników. Pod nieobecność Brendona, Ryan zajmował się wynajmem osobiście, pilnując by zarówno rozbawieni mężczyźni, jak i wystraszone żony, zakradające się do lokalu z niepokojem pierwszej wizyty, znaleźli odpowiednią kurtyzanę. Był to kolejny tydzień, w którym kilka osób pytało o Beebo, odpowiadał więc grzecznie, że ten nie pracuje w lokalu w środy i soboty, na co goście reagowali rozczarowaniem, ale nie złością, co było znaczną ulgą, tym bardziej, że Ryan nie radził sobie z własnymi emocjami i presja ze strony klientów byłaby dolaniem oliwy do ognia. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, że jego wrogość wobec Brendona wynikała ze smutku, był Spencer, na którego spadł nieszczęsny przywilej wysłuchiwania ryanowych zmartwień i frustracji. Poniedziałkowa wizyta na zamku nie tylko dołożyła Rossowi stresu, ale też wpłynęła na jego stosunek do chłopaka, o czym odważył się powiedzieć Smithowi dopiero w środę, kiedy Beebo odwiedzał Weekesa. Przyjaciel próbował go uspokoić, ale na próżno. Fakt, że Urie zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, nie pomagał. W piątek mieli oczywiście wolne, więc Ryan miał dużo czasu na rozmyślanie i teraz, w sobotę, czyli dzień, kiedy Brendon znikał z lokalu, czuł się jeszcze bardziej zirytowany. Wiedział, że powinien po prostu z nim pomówić, ale nie potrafił. Całą noc starał się nie myśleć o poniedziałku, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o konieczności zwracania uwagi na to, co się dzieje. W końcu został szpiegiem. Od wizyty na zamku zauważył jedynie, że jego klienci nie przepadają za Pentonium, ale z tego co mówili - duża część klasy średniej i biedoty wierzy ślepo w piątkowe kazania. I o dziwo, nikomu nie chodziło o wartości moralne - arystokracja wcale nie kochała korony dlatego, że czuli większą swobodę - a o stosunek do wojny. Bogaci wierzyli w Petera. Znali sytuację polityczną i wiedzieli, że jest dobrym władcą, a jego Rada Pięciu jest jedną z najskuteczniejszych od lat, mimo wszystkich plotek. Biedniejsi zaś wyładowywali frustrację i strach w nienawiści. Wystarczyło im powiedzieć, że mniej ortodoksyjne prawo sprawi, że Bogowie się od nich odwrócą. Ryan musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony - to, co się tu działo, było dziwne. Na południu to bogaci byli skorumpowani i zepsuci, a biedni pełni szczerej miłości. Pierwszą ważną różnicą pomiędzy domem, a Eastgroom, jaka mu się nasunęła, była religia, ale wątpił by chodziło o wiarę samą w sobie, niewiele osób było niewierzących. Sam chciałby w coś wierzyć, mieć coś, co nadałoby życiu więcej sensu. Problemem było Pentonium. Dostojnicy wymawiający się posłannictwem Pięciu Bogów, byli tym, czym w Sunlight stała się większość arystokracji. Tym, czym pewnie byłby Ryan, gdyby jego ojciec był trochę lepszym człowiekiem i wychował go na swojego następcę. Ross zatrzymał się wpół kroku ze szmatką w dłoni. Czy powinien być wdzięczny rodzicom za to, co mu zrobili? Gdyby nie to, stałby się potworem, którym jego współczesna osoba nie chciałaby być. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Spencer, wychodząc z zaplecza i widząc przyjaciela zastygniętego w transie. Ryan pokręcił głową, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Co się stało?

\- Zaraz zamykamy, posprzątam później. Możesz się wszystkim zająć? Muszę się położyć - powiedział drżącym głosem, odkładając szmatkę na bar.

\- Oczywiście, ale… Ryan? - Smith podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał mężczyznę kładąc mu ręce na rozdygotanych ramionach. - Na pewno nie chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Spencer, ja nie mogę. Nie o tym. Nie z tobą. Nie rozmawiam o tym nawet z samym sobą - wymamrotał, chwytając ciężko powietrze i czując zbierające mu się w oczach łzy.

\- Rozumiem. - Mężczyzna skinął smutno głową. Nigdy nie mówili o tym, co się działo pomiędzy wyjazdem Smitha z Moon, a pojawieniem się Rossa w Sagesval, ale musiało to być coś naprawdę traumatycznego. Stan, w jakim był Ryan, kiedy zapukał do drzwi przyjaciela, to, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, nawet po tych kilku latach… Spencer nie naciskał. Nie mógłby. Za bardzo kochał tego pozornie zimnego geniusza biznesu, żeby przywoływać te wspomnienia z powodu własnej ciekawości. Oczywiście próbował z nim o tym rozmawiać, sugerował, że to może pomóc, ale Ryan nigdy się nie zdecydował na otworzenie się w tym aspekcie.

Ryan prawie wybiegł na zaplecze. Chciał iść do siebie, ale nogi zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Oparł się o kuchenną ścianę i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, zdając sobie sprawę, że brakuje mu tylko kilku kroków do mieszkania.

\- Szefie? - Któryś z młodszych pracowników odłożył kosz z węglem, który dosypywał do pieca i podszedł niepewnie do Ryana. - Coś się stało?

\- Otwórz mi drzwi - szepnął, wyciągając przed siebie drżącą dłoń z kluczem. Chłopak posłusznie sięgnął po klucz i otworzył drzwi mieszkania. Gwizdnął, zobaczywszy wystrój.

\- Ładne - powiedział, odkładając klucze na szafkę. Stał w progu, zmieszany, obserwując jak Ross nerwowym krokiem wchodzi do salonu.

\- Zachowaj to dla siebie - rzucił jeszcze, nim zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem pracownika i wreszcie osunął się na ziemię. Wciąż nie przekroczył granicy, będzie gorzej, a już miał dość. Dyszał ciężko, próbując się uspokoić, ale niewiele to dawało. Objął chude kolana ramionami, tuląc sam siebie jak małe dziecko. Co by było, gdyby wrócił do domu? Czy w ogóle może nazywać Moon domem? Czy rodzice chcieli dobrze? Czy zachował się niewdzięcznie uciekając? Zdał sobie sprawę, że płacze, dopiero gdy łzy zmoczyły rękaw koszuli w miejscu, o które się oparł. Pokój był zamazany, a myśli zmieniały się tak szybko, że sam za nimi nie nadążał. Czuł, że się trzęsie i poci, ale walka z nierównym oddechem wydawała mu się najgorsza. Miał za mało powietrza. Dusił się. Wiedział, że się udusi. Udusi się i nikt go nie znajdzie. Nikt. Nikomu na nim nie zależało i był sam sobie winien. Gwałtowny szloch sprawił, że położył się na boku na podłodze. Serce biło mu tak mocno, że był pewien, że je widać. Było mu zimno, ale nie mógł przejmować się mniej. Lepiej, żeby się udusił. Był złamanym człowiekiem noszącym maskę, bo nauczono go, że emocje są złe, a potem spotkały go rzeczy, które odarły go z resztek zaufania, jakim obdarowywał ludzi. Lokal… Spencer… Myśl o Spencerze była jak pochodnia w ciemności. Zmusił się do policzenia do dziesięciu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na kilku rzeczach, umyślnie omijając kąt z harfą. Poczuł, jak się rozluźnia, oddech powoli wracał do normy. Zamknął oczy, wdychając zapach mieszkania. Domu. Tu jest dom. Wciągnął powietrze nosem i wypuścił ustami, otarł twarz z łez. Po kilku minutach spokojnego siedzenia, zaryzykował i spróbował wstać. Nogi wciąż miał miękkie, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do sypialni. Padł na łóżko, nie zdejmując z siebie ubrań i zawinął się lekkim pledem, tuląc twarz do kwiecistego materiału. Dom.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Niedzielny wieczór przyszedł szybciej, niż Ryan by tego chciał. Nie był gotowy psychicznie ani na pracę, ani na nieuniknioną konfrontację z Brendonem. Przez cały dzień nie wychodził z domu, mimo że męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawił wszystko na głowie Spencera, który zapewne cholernie się o niego martwił po tym, jak wczoraj Ryan wręcz uciekł z lokalu. Smith wiedział, że w takich sytuacjach lepiej jest dać Rossowi trochę czasu i zgodnie z powtarzaną wielokrotnie prośbą nie przyszedł zobaczyć jak przyjaciel się czuje, za co Ryan był mu ogromnie wdzięczny. Obudził się późno z okropnym bólem głowy, poczuciem winy i tymi samymi zmartwieniami, które męczyły go w nocy. Zanim wykrzesał z siebie wystarczająco energii, żeby podnieść się z łóżka, za oknem robiło się już szarawo, a to oznaczało, że powinien być już w Pretty.Odd. Wstał, rozebrał się i obmył w misce, wiedząc, że nie wystarczy mu czasu na kąpiel w łaźni. Woda była chłodna, bo nalał ją nim wyszedł wczoraj do pracy - zawsze tak robił - wracał zbyt zmęczony, żeby nalewać gorącą. Ogolił się, używając ładnej, srebrnej brzytwy - prezent od Spencera - i zwierciadła ustawionego w rogu sypialni. Wymienił wodę na świeżą, po czym ubrał zwykłe, wiązane spodnie i lekką, szarą koszulę z głębokim dekoltem. Nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na nic wymyślnego. Ze ściśniętym przez niechęć do opuszczania pokoju żołądkiem przeszedł do salonu, a następnie na zaplecze Pretty. Odd., zamykając za sobą drzwi. W kuchni pachniało świeżym chlebem i Ryan uświadomił sobie, jak głodny jest. Dziś nic nie jadł, a poprzedniego dnia zjadł jedynie niewielką kanapkę, w biegu, już gdy lokal był otwarty. Od zawsze niewiele jadł, szczególnie w stresie. Z czasem nauczył się jeść tak mało, że kiedy Spencer próbował doprowadzić go do normalnego stanu i dokarmiał go niemal siłą, Ryan zwracał około połowy posiłków.

\- Szefie? - Młody pracownik wyszedł z piwnicy niosąc beczkę piwa i przystanął naprzeciw Ryana. - Pan Smith pana szukał.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Ross automatycznie. - Wiesz może czy Beebo już tu jest?

\- Nie ma go. Jon mówił, że jakiś specjalny klient się zapowiedział, więc wysłał do Beebo jedną z dziewczyn, żeby uprzedziła go o występie - powiedział chłopak, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Myślę, że niedługo przyjdzie.

\- Idź już - rzucił Ryan sucho. Gdy pracownik zniknął za drzwiami na salę, Ross zapukał do gabinetu Spencera z cichym westchnieniem. Nie miał na to siły. Chciał tylko wrócić do łóżka.

\- Proszę - zawołał Smith z wnętrza pomieszczenia.

\- To ja - powiedział Ryan, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. - Przepraszam za wczoraj i za dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś przeze mnie za dużo roboty.

\- Daliśmy sobie z Jonem radę. Rano wpadł też Brendon, pomógł sprzątać. Chciał z tobą porozmawiać, ale powiedziałem mu, że nie możesz.

\- Dziękuję, Spencer. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił - powiedział półgłosem i osunął się na krzesło. Oparł ręce o biurko, czekając na pytania, które padały za każdym razem. Smith westchnął, odsunął od siebie papiery i pochylił się w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Jadłeś coś?

\- Nie. - Spencer podsunął mu swoją kanapkę, leżącą w rogu biurka. Ryan wziął ją bez słowa. Już dawno przestał się kłócić o jedzenie.

\- Lekarz? - To pytanie pojawiało się odkąd Ryan uderzył w lustro tak, że rozciął sobie dłonie i musiał mieć je zszywane, bo nie chciały przestać krwawić. Do tej pory miał blizny.

\- Nie trzeba.

\- Co spowodowało atak? - Nazywali to atakami od trzeciego razu.

\- Myśl o ojcu - szepnął niechętnie, na co Spencer się skrzywił. Nigdy nie lubił ojca Ryana, a biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często był on przyczyną ataków, trauma, której doświadczył Ross musiała choć częściowo być z nim związana.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz opowiedzieć?

\- Na pewno. - Skinął sztywno głową i ugryzł kromkę, uciekając wzrokiem. Chciałby być w stanie z kimś o tym porozmawiać, ale Spencer by nie zrozumiał. Sam nie doświadczył niczego złego, niczego gorszego od złośliwych komentarzy za dziecka. Łatwiej byłoby opowiedzieć to komuś, kto też jest zniszczony psychicznie. Komuś, kto odwdzięczyłby się równie straszną historią, żeby Ryan nie czuł się aż tak samotny. Spencer by nie zrozumiał.

\- Dobrze, to pomówmy o bieżących sprawach - odrzekł cicho Smith, poklepując Ryana po leżącej na biurku dłoni. Ten gest wystarczył, by zapewnić przyjaciela, że zawsze będzie go wspierał. Ross uśmiechnął się lekko. Spencer przysunął do siebie papiery z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Nigdy nie był rozczarowany tym, że Ross nie chce rozmawiać. Przyjmował to ze spokojem i akceptacją. - Weekes rozlicza się terminowo, nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu skarg na nieobecność Brendona, więc ten ich układ może się dalej ciągnąć. Dzisiaj mamy występ specjalny, kolejny we wtorek. Jon zajął się ludźmi. Przyszedłeś w samą porę, bo niedługo Brendon powinien się pojawić. Właśnie, porozmawiaj z nim. Obaj jesteście irytujący odkąd wróciliście z zamku.

\- Przecież ci mówiłem, że… - zaczął Ryan obronnym tonem.

\- Wiem, wiem, próbowałeś być z nim szczery, a on zachował się jak arogancki chuj, którym jest. Mówiłeś. - Przewrócił oczami. - Myślę, że to wszystko na ten moment. Raport finansowy z wczoraj dam ci z dzisiejszym, bo podejrzewam, że teraz i tak idziesz na salę?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Ross, wstając. Wsadził do ust ostatni kęs kanapki i podszedł do drzwi wolnym, niechętnym krokiem. - Dziękuję jeszcze raz, Spencer.

\- Od tego jestem, Ryro - rzucił mężczyzna, udając, że zajął się papierami. W rzeczywistości obserwował Ryana, którego ruchy z niepewnych zmieniały się w sztywne, a twarz ze zbolałej w nieprzeniknienie pustą. Smith znał go wystarczająco, żeby umieć dostrzegać śladowe ilości emocji pod maską. Sam taki był tuż po przyjeździe do Emoros, ale szybko nauczył się być bardziej otwartym. Rossowi było do tego daleko. Spencer musiał przyznać, że było to cholernie irytujące. Chciał być dobrym przyjacielem, wsparciem, pomóc Ryanowi na tyle, żeby ten był szczęśliwy, a nie tylko spełniony zawodowo. Ale trudno pomóc komuś, kto tej pomocy nie chce, na pewno nie w takiej formie. Dlatego Spencer po prostu był. Zadawał pytania, brał na siebie obowiązki, słuchał, czasami doradzał. Nie drążył tematów, których Ryan unikał, nie próbował go namawiać na zmianę, na którą ten najwyraźniej nie był gotów i nie godził go na siłę z Brendonem, mimo że chłopak kilkukrotnie wypytywał o Rossa.

Brendon wszedł do lokalu rześkim krokiem Beebo. Założył jedne z najciaśniejszych spodni perfekcyjnie opinających jego tyłek i piękną, czarną koszulę z cienkiego, prześwitującego materiału. Większość swoich pieniędzy wydawał na ubrania, ale dzięki temu dostawał większe napiwki. Poza tym, lubił dobrze wyglądać. Sprawianie, że ludzie go chcą, było nie tylko wymagane w jego zawodzie, ale też cholernie przyjemne i podniecające. Wiadomość, że ma dziś specjalnego klienta go nie zaskoczyła. Odkąd mniej przebywał w Pretty.Odd. ze względu na Dallona, specjalne występy zyskały na uroku. Nie był pewien dlaczego, może poczucie, jak bardzo jest chciany, było zbyt uzależniające.

Przy stołach siedziało już kilku gości, a Jon rzępolił coś na giternie w rogu sceny. Ryan stał za barem razem z jakimś pracownikiem, którego Brendon słabo kojarzył, bo drobny chłopaczyna zwykle siedział w kuchni, a Beebo zajmował się raczej kurtyzanami, przebywającymi zawsze na sali lub piętrze. Urie podszedł bliżej szefa i skinął krótko głową na powitanie. Nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale postawił sobie za punkt honoru, że to on wyciągnie dłoń na zgodę. Myślał o tym, co powiedział mu w nocy Dallon i nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić - Ryan się odsłonił, a on to odrzucił i od tamtej pory było między nimi dużo gorzej. To zniszczyło cały postęp jaki, zdawać by się mogło, osiągnęli.

\- Idź do garderoby, zaraz tam przyjdę. Muszę cię pomalować, bo ten facet naprawdę dobrze za ciebie zapłacił - burknął Ross, gdy Brendon podszedł do blatu. Urie nie odpowiedział, skinął tylko głową i ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym szykował się do występów. Kilka piosenek z harfą, trochę znaczących spojrzeń i klient pewnie da znak, że chce iść na piętro. Wtedy znikną z sali, pójdą do najładniejszego pokoju, Brendon będzie go pieprzył jakby marzył o tym od dawna, posłucha narzekań na żonę i służące, po czym klient wyjdzie, a Brendon się ubierze i skontroluje kurtyzany z tajnego korytarza. Odmelduje się u Ryana i wróci do domu. Albo zaśnie obok klienta i obudzi się rano, sam. Usatysfakcjonowany seksualnie i niepewny swoich uczuć. Nie był już dłużej przekonany, że seks za pieniądze to coś, co chce robić. Z jednej strony naprawdę to lubił, był w tym dobry i dawało mu to sporo radości, z drugiej… może robił się na to za stary. Chciałby być doceniany za to kim jest, a nie za swoje ciało. Chciałby być doceniany jako Brendon, a nie Beebo. Jego… związek... z Dallonem tylko go w tym utwierdził.

Urie usiadł na drewnianym, wysokim taborecie i przejrzał się w lustrze. Był przystojny i to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Przynajmniej tym nie musiał się martwić. Poprawił włosy i kołnierz głęboko wyciętej koszuli. Były rzeczy, które mógł zrobić sam - wyperfumował się, nasmarował fałszywą masą perłową obojczyki, założył trochę biżuterii. Zawsze lubił pierścionki, a kolczyk w jednym uchu był czymś, co kręciło większość bogatych klientów.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ryan. W garderobie było dużo lepsze światło, niż na głównej sali i dopiero teraz Brendon zauważył, na jak zmęczonego wyglądał jego szef. Miał podkrążone oczy i szarą cerę, jakby za mało spał i nienawidził swojego życia. Nie, żeby Brendon znał to z doświadczenia. Mimo kostiumu obojętności, w Ryanie była pewna nerwowość, która rzuciła się Urie w oczy w momencie, gdy ten zamknął za sobą drzwi, więżąc ich we dwóch na kilku metrach kwadratowych.

\- Masz jakieś życzenia? Czujesz się na coś konkretnego? - zapytał sucho Ross, sięgając po pędzel i sprawdzając stan włosia.

\- Rób co chcesz, zdaję się na ciebie - odparł zdawkowo Brendon, siląc się na neutralny, słaby uśmiech. Ryan nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na twarz Uriego przez kilka długich sekund. Najpierw było to wyraźne zamyślenie - jakby po prostu zastanawiał się jak go pomalować, jednak po chwili w spojrzenie wkradła się intensywność pełna złości, smutku i zmęczenia. Brendon poczuł się dziwnie, jakby Ross wpatrywał mu się w duszę, ale podejrzewał, że to tylko jego przewrażliwienie. Wmawiał sobie te wszystkie uczucia w oczach Ryana. Był zły na samego siebie. Odkąd w poniedziałek doznał objawienia, że Ross cokolwiek odczuwa i nawet niekoniecznie jest to pogarda, czuł się ze sobą idiotycznie, że wcześniej myślał o nim jak o pozbawionym emocji wampirze, ale jednocześnie zaczął dopowiadać sobie dodatkowe znaczenia do każdego ruchu Ryana. Zwykle w pełni negatywne interpretacje sugerujące, że szef go jednak nienawidzi.

\- To nie będzie jego pierwszy raz, więc mogę ci powiedzieć, że lubi trochę mroczniejsze klimaty. Może coś takiego? - zaproponował Brendon, kiedy Ryan wahał się jakiej farby użyć. Jedyna odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał, to kiwnięcie głową. Ross w końcu wziął jasną farbę i zaczął mu ją rozcierać na twarzy. Jak zwykle był bardzo delikatny, ale teraz zdawało się to irytujące. Urie chciał zacząć rozmowę, w końcu obiecał sobie, że to zrobi. Musiał naprostować sytuację i przerwać to denerwujące milczenie, ale nie był pewien od czego zacząć. Drgnął niespokojnie i przełknął gulę w gardle, starając się uspokoić na tyle, żeby się nie pocić.

\- Ryan, mam pytanie… chociaż może nie pytanie, ja… - zaczął cicho, kiedy mężczyzna odłożył podkład i chwycił za czarny puder. Brendon nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Przydałaby mu się odwaga Beebo, ale pamiętał o radach Dallona, więc musiał się męczyć z niepewnym samym sobą. Ross mu nie odpowiedział, wyglądał jakby nawet go nie usłyszał, zbyt zajęty swoją pracą. - Ja nie chcę, żeby między nami było tak, jak jest teraz.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Ryan wciąż wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Brendon zacisnął na chwilę usta, niepewny jak sprecyzować myśl.

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy byli kimś więcej. Żebyśmy nie musieli w swoim towarzystwie uważać na każde wypowiedziane słowo, bojąc się, że jakieś przemilczane problemy będą sprawiać, że będziemy się unikać tak jak ostatnio. Jak teraz. - Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy Ross kończył malować mu powieki. Kontynuował dopiero gdy mógł otworzyć oczy, chciał widzieć reakcję. - Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli rozmawiać o czymś innym niż tylko praca. Ryan, jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, który nie dopuszcza do siebie ludzi, a ja naprawdę chciałbym cię kiedyś rzeczywiście poznać. Jeśli się zgodzisz. Jeśli… jeśli chcesz.

Ręka z pojemnikiem z karminem, który miał posłużyć do zaznaczenia dolnej powieki, zawisła na ułamek sekundy w powietrzu. Potem odłożyła pudełeczko i opadła na ramię Brendona, szukając oparcia. Siedząc na wysokim taborecie, Brendon miał twarz na wysokości szyi Rossa. Nawet stojąc obok szefa czuł się niski, więc w tej chwili tym bardziej poczuł się mały i wystraszony. Nie potrafił odczytać, czy Ryan jest zły czy po prostu zaskoczony. Jednak gdy smukłe palce lekko pogładziły jego szyję, a następnie żuchwę, nieprzyjemne uczucie zmieniło się w poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego Brendon się nie spodziewał.

\- Chcę - powiedział Ryan cicho, z niedowierzaniem i gwałtownie zabrał dłoń, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił. Możliwe, że tuż po tym się uśmiechnął, ale Urie nie był pewien, czy mu się nie przywidziało.

Brendon skinął głową z wesołym uśmiechem, którego nie kontrolował. Czuł się, jakby ktoś zdjął mu potężny ciężar z piersi. Był też z siebie dumny, że nie tylko pierwszy wyciągnął dłoń na zgodę, ale też poszedł o krok dalej, odsłaniając się w podobny sposób, jak zrobił to Ryan niemal tydzień wcześniej.

Ryan skończył malować. Brendon wyglądał nie tylko tajemniczo, ale też trochę strasznie, a dokładnie o taki efekt chodziło. Na szczęście jego ubrania pasowały do tego klimatu. Czasami Ross miał pomysł na jakiś makijaż i trudno mu było zmusić się do innego, który pasowałby do wybranego przez Brendona stroju i chłopak musiał się przebierać. Urie miał tyle ubrań, że zawsze był w stanie dobrać coś do makijażu.

Ross wyszedł z garderoby i wrócił za bar. Stał tyłem do sceny, sprzątając półki, jako że nie był potrzebny przy podawaniu alkoholu. Klient już się pojawił, ale stawiał swoim znajomym dopiero trzecie piwo, więc Brendon miał jeszcze chwilę do wyjścia.

Ryan lubił zgadywać jaki będzie Beebo. Fascynowało go to, że w jednej osobie może mieścić się tyle różnych zachowań - raz był uroczy, raz żartobliwy, czasem ujmująco tajemniczy, a innym razem można się go było przestraszyć. Każda z tych wersji była na swój sposób niezwykła. Każda była irytująco pociągająca i jednocześnie przepełniona arogancją i fałszem, które tak odrzucały Rossa od Beebo.

Przez widownię przeszedł szmer i ciche oklaski, więc Ryan domyślił się, że Brendon wyszedł na scenę. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w tamtą stronę i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, a jeden z uśmiechów rzucony w widownię był przeznaczony dla niego. Nie wiedział, czy tak rzeczywiście było, czy tylko mu się wydawało i niezależnie od odpowiedzi, nie chciał jej znać.

Beebo był zalotny i tajemniczy. Widać to było wyraźnie po spojrzeniach rzucanych w stronę widowni, której prawdopodobnie chłopak nawet nie widział zbyt dobrze z powodu oświetlających scenę trójnogów.

Po występie Brendon zniknął na piętrze razem z klientem, po drodze rzucając Ryanowi szybkie spojrzenie, które z niewiadomych przyczyn go zakłuło. Beebo miał najlepsze warunki pracy ze wszystkich kurtyzan, zarówno męskich jak i tych nielicznych kobiet, które u Ryana pracowały i jeśli Ross miał być ze sobą szczery, same występy przynosiły takie dochody, że wystarczyłoby słowo, a Brendon nie musiałby sprzedawać ciała. Chłopak na pewno to wiedział, a mimo to z entuzjazmem podejmował klientów, dlaczego więc Ryan miał wrażenie, że w jego spojrzeniu była niema prośba?

***

Kiedy lokal opuścili już wszyscy goście, oprócz tych kilku bogatych i leniwych, śpiących z kurtyzanami na piętrze, pracownicy rozpoczęli żmudny proces sprzątania. Przekleństwem tej pracy były tragiczne pory snu, ale Ryan niewiele mógł w tej kwestii zrobić. Alkohol i seks najlepiej sprzedawały się w nocy.

Słońce już zdążyło wzejść, a wszyscy zwykli pracownicy wyjść, kiedy na sali pojawił się Brendon, z rozpiętą i wymiętą koszulą, rozczochrany, z rozmazanym makijażem. Ross przypatrywał mu się chwilę z niepokojem. Męczyło go to, co dostrzegł w spojrzeniu chłopaka nim ten zniknął z klientem.

\- Dawno nie działo się tyle dziwnych rzeczy na raz - niepewnie zagadał Urie, machając wychodzącemu z lokalu Jonowi.

\- Prawda… - wymamrotał Ryan, walcząc z opadającymi powiekami.

Nie był gotowy na rozmowy, a powinien zacząć się ich spodziewać po wczorajszym rozejmie. Na szczęście na ratunek przyszedł Spencer, który ciągnął pogawędkę o pracy lokalu aż do momentu, gdy Ross przełamał blokadę. Wtedy wymówił się skończeniem raportu i zniknął na zapleczu.

\- Nie lubię tego klienta… - Brendon kontynuował przerwany temat. - Ma dziwne humory. Jakby tego było mało, był tak pijany, że nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby w ogóle cokolwiek zaczynać, ale kiedy to zasugerowałem, to zaczął się awanturować. Przynajmniej dobrze płaci.

\- Jego znajomi nie byli lepsi. Nikogo nie wynajęli, tylko pili i robili problemy. Zaczepiali chłopców… Wiesz, że tego nie lubię. Albo płacą i mogą macać do woli, albo zachowują się w pełni kulturalnie. Chcesz piwa? - zapytał podchodząc do baru.

\- Tak, poproszę. Chętnie - odpowiedział szybko Brendon z uśmiechem. Wydawał się nieustannie zaskoczony tym, że rozmawiają. Ryan też był pozytywnie zdziwiony, ale nie było tego po nim widać. Starał się nie być zbyt oziębłym, ale trudno mu było okazywać emocje.

Ross napełnił dwa kufle i postawił je na blacie. Usiedli obok siebie na wysokich krzesłach stojących przy barze. Ryan zobaczył kątem oka, że Spencer zajrzał na salę, ale od razu zamknął drzwi, znikając w kuchni. Urie też to zauważył, bo zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Spencer bawi się w swatkę - zażartował niepewnie, od razu żałując doboru słów.

\- Tak, na to wygląda. - Ryan uśmiechnął się krzywo, biorąc łyk piwa.

\- Więc… - zaczął Brendon cicho. - Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Ross spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- O mnie. Wtedy… powiedziałeś, że nic o mnie nie wiesz. Co chciałbyś wiedzieć? - zapytał nerwowo, bawiąc się kuflem.

\- Brendon, to tak nie działa. - Ryan zaśmiał się lekko, a jego rysy złagodniały. Wydawał się dużo bardziej przystępny niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. - Nie chcę, żebyśmy się sobie spowiadali. Może kiedyś przyjdzie na to czas. Na razie… Po prostu nie traktuj mnie tak, jakbym był twoją ofiarą.

\- Ofiarą? - zapytał Brendon, biorąc łyk piwa. Ryan skrzywił się z niesmakiem, słysząc jak to określenie brzmi.

\- Odkąd się znamy, jesteś przy mnie tak obrzydliwie pewny siebie i rzucasz te swoje uśmieszki - wymamrotał szybko, bojąc się, że powie za dużo. - Przy Jonie i Spencerze zachowujesz się… inaczej. Albo jak byliśmy na zamku… Nie byłeś wtedy tak arogancki.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz - odpowiedział Urie. Dallon miał rację, Ryan nienawidził Beebo, a nie Brendona. - Nie mam dobrego wyjaśnienia. Nie na ten moment.

\- W porządku, Brendon. - Ryan naprawdę tak uważał. Nie potrzebował, żeby Urie się przed nim tłumaczył ze swojego wcześniejszego zachowania. Ważne było tylko to, że rzeczywiście było to jedynie zachowanie, a nie prawdziwa osobowość Brendona. Że Ryan miał rację, czując, że pod maską kryje się ktoś więcej. I że może dowie się kto. - Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.

Urie kiwnął głową, ze zmieszaniem wpatrując się w piwo. To, jak otwarci byli w rozmowie napawało go skrępowaniem, ale koiło strach.

\- Ty też nie. Rozumiem czemu jesteś taki… zimny - odpowiedział, spoglądając na Rossa. Mężczyzna uniósł brew, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Brendon odchrząknął i kontynuował - Jesteś z Moonlight, prawda? Macie tam problem z emocjami.

\- Tak, jestem z Moon, tak samo jak Spencer - odparł, poważniejąc. Nie chciał myśleć o domu, nie po wczorajszym ataku. - Ale wierz mi, że to nie tylko to.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, że mam nie wspominać za dużo o rodzinnych okolicach - odrzekł Brendon z uśmiechem, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę po tym, jak Ryan tak wyraźnie się spiął. - Nie wiedziałem, że Spencer jest z południa.

\- Wyjechał jak był jeszcze dzieckiem. Brakowało mi go.

\- Znaliście się od małego? Nie wiedziałem - Ryan jedynie skinął głową z niewielkim uśmiechem. - Ja jestem z Sun.

\- Domyślałem się - odpowiedział Ross spokojnie. - Za bardzo lubisz swoją pracę, jak na kogoś wychowanego poza południem. Pamiętam jak cię zatrudniałem, byłeś gotów właściwie na wszystko.

\- Też to pamiętam - zaśmiał się i wziął łyk piwa. - Kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy, pomyślałem sobie, że…

\- Ryan, mam już raporty - powiedział Spencer, wchodząc nagle na salę z kilkoma kartkami.

\- Już idę - odrzekł Ryan, po czym zwrócił się do Brendona - Idź do domu, wyśpij się.

\- Tak jest, szefie. Ty też - odpowiedział wesoło i dopił piwo, po czym wyszedł z lokalu z lekką irytacją, że nie dokończył zdania. Chociaż może i tak będzie lepiej, przez nie mogłoby się zrobić niezręcznie.

Przeszedł pod swoją kamienicę i wszedł do środka. Tuż przed schodami zatrzymał go niepozorny mężczyzna w przeciętnych ubraniach.

\- Brendon Urie? - zapytał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Tak, o co chodzi? - Trochę się wystraszył. Kurtyzany miały wielu wrogów, szczególnie odkąd Pentonium ruszyło ze swoją wielką kampanią propagandową. Nieznajomy uniósł jednak rękę, tak że rękaw się osunął, odsłaniając trapez na nadgarstku.

\- Blurryface mnie przysłał. Po pierwszy raport ktoś się zgłosi do pana Rossa dopiero za kilka dni, przychodzę w innej kwestii - zaczął facet, opierając się o ścianę i obserwując wejście do budynku. Urie stanął tak, żeby widzieć czy nikt nie schodzi z góry. - Pański klient nie może poznać drugiej tożsamości i natury zawodu Blurryface’a. Ich wspólny przyjaciel ją zna, ale nie jest informowany o szczegółach i nie może wiedzieć o waszej współpracy. Pański klient wciąż ma pozostać pańskim klientem i ma się pan nie przejmować i nie wnikać co Blurryface robi w jego otoczeniu, bo mimo przyjaznych stosunków prywatnych wiąże się to również z jego zawodem. To chyba wszystko, co musi pan wiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję? - odpowiedział Brendon, marszcząc brwi. Miał jeszcze więcej pytań niż wcześniej. Nim zdążył zadać którekolwiek, mężczyzna wyszedł z budynku szybkim krokiem, a gdy Urie podążył za nim, na ulicy znajdował się tylko tłum niezidentyfikowanych  przechodniów.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Pete zatrzymał się przed ciężkimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali tronowej i usiłował przywołać minę, której wymagała sytuacja. Jak on tego wszystkiego nienawidził... Nie prosił się o tron. Przyjął go, bo nie było nikogo innego, kto by mógł to zrobić, a któremu by ufał. Nie zrzuciłby ciężaru władzy na Patricka, już i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia obarczając go obowiązkami namiestnika. Jego brat w sercu był dzieckiem, które powinno wieść proste, zwykłe życie, a nie najpierw użerać się z faktem, że jest usynowionym bękartem króla, a teraz martwić się o własne życie w związku z nastrojami w państwie. Tylko w prywatnej części zamku czuli się bezpiecznie. Petera całe życie wychowywano na przyszłego króla, uczono zasad zachowywania się, historii, kultury, polityki, walki, ale nigdy nie przygotowano go na to, że od jego jednego słowa będzie zależało ludzkie życie.

Wziął ostatni oddech w spokoju i wszedł do sali. Na środku pomieszczenia klęczał mężczyzna niewiele młodszy od niego. Jego jasne włosy były tłuste, a proste, więzienne ubranie w kilku miejscach miało dziury. Mimo tego chłopak nie wyglądał źle, był więziony dopiero od kilku dni i był godnie traktowany. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa ciężkie kajdany przechodziły w łańcuch, który zapięto o zaczep w podłodze, więc więzień nawet nie był w stanie wstać. Zwyczajowo przyjęło się, że oskarżony był zmuszony do klęczenia przez całą rozprawę, a tego, by nie usiadł na nogach, pilnowało dwóch strażników za jego plecami. Często skracało to cały proces, bo oskarżony szybciej się przyznawał, jednak bywało, że wyczerpany wielogodzinną rozprawą, brał odpowiedzialność za rzeczy, których nie zrobił, bo nie był w stanie dłużej wytrzymać w tej pozycji. Dlatego teraz pozostawano przy starej tradycji tylko przez kilkanaście pierwszych minut. Pete w ogóle chciał zlikwidować zwyczaj i pozwolić oskarżonemu siedzieć na krześle, ale Rada mu to odradziła, tłumacząc, że w obecnej sytuacji politycznej król potrzebuje wyraźnego zaznaczenia pozycji. Mieli oczywiście rację.

Pete minął pusty tron królowej umiejscowiony po lewej od głównego, skinął do siedzącego po prawej Patricka i usiadł. Joe, Andy i Billie zajmowali wysokie krzesła za długą ciemną ławą ustawioną kilka kroków na prawo od miejsca namiestnika, ale ustawioną pod skosem do tronu, tak że bez problemu mogli rozmawiać z oskarżonym i widzieć króla. W rozprawach wyżej postawionych szlachciców uczestniczyło więcej osób ze strony korony, więc stół miał więcej miejsc niż tylko dla ich trójki. Zdarzało się też, że rozprawa była swego rodzaju widowiskiem - wtedy odgradzano boki sali, a obserwujący wydarzenie poddani tłoczyli się przy ścianach. Takie procesy były najgorsze, bo Pete czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych, kiedy ogłaszał wyrok. Oczywiście król był odpowiedzialny jedynie za część spraw karnych. Te dotyczące kwestii mniej istotnych dla państwa i procesy cywilne odbywały się poza zamkiem, prowadzone przez kilku wyznaczonych przez Radę sędziów. Teraz poza ich piątką i oskarżonym, w sali znajdowała się jedynie szóstka strażników - dwóch pilnujących więźnia, dwóch niedaleko drzwi i kolejnych dwóch przy wejściu do prywatnych komnat.

Pete, odkąd usiadł na tronie, nawet nie spojrzał na więźnia. Nie z chęci pokazania wyższości - tak po prostu było mu łatwiej. Gdy zaczynał mówić, wchodził w rolę sędziego, ale nim to następowało, ledwo powstrzymywał się przed ucieczką z sali. Na szczęście nauczył się nad sobą panować, a leki od Billiego rzeczywiście mu pomagały i lepiej sypiał, dzięki czemu nie wyglądał już jak trup.

\- Oskarżenia są dosyć poważne - odezwał się Pete i zerknął na dokumenty leżące na stoliku przy podłokietniku tronu. Doskonale wiedział co w nich było, ale to był odruch, który go w pewien sposób rozluźniał. Dodawał mu pewności. - Nie tylko podburzanie ludności przeciwko władzy, ale i planowanie ataków skrytobójczych na jednego z bogatych właścicieli miejskich i jego pracowników. Na poprzedniej rozprawie przyznałeś się do przewodzenia całej operacji. To nie jest coś, za co dostaje się jedynie grzywnę. Masz coś na swoją obronę?

\- To jest burdel. I to z męskimi dziwkami. Nie powinien istnieć. To wbrew naturze - wysyczał nienawistnie oskarżony, po czym usiadł na łydkach, ale strażnik za nim od razu pchnął go drzewcem trzymanej halabardy.

\- Twoje działania były wbrew prawu - odrzekł Pete stanowczo. - Zamach na cudzą własność i życie jest w Emoros przestępstwem, bez względu na twoje poglądy. Tak samo jak podburzanie do zamieszek.

\- Mam jakiekolwiek szanse na uniewinnienie? - zapytał mężczyzna spokojniej. Wyraźnie nie zamierzał się kłócić, widząc, że nic nie wskóra.

\- A masz świadków na swoją korzyść? - Oskarżony mu nie odpowiedział, więc Pete kontynuował - Udało nam się odkryć twoje działania zanim zdobyłeś zbyt wielu zwolenników, więc nawet nie masz jak się bronić. Te kilka osób, które ci pomagały, do wszystkiego się przyznały na poprzednich dwóch rozprawach. Dziś spotykamy się po raz ostatni.

\- Jesteście bardzo dobrze poinformowani o tym, co robiłem - wymamrotał mężczyzna. Poprzednio nie chciał mówić. Odzywali się jedynie świadkowie i Rada, a oskarżony milczał. Widać, już się poddał.

\- Dbamy o to, by procesy były sprawiedliwe, więc zbieramy wszystkie dostępne informacje - wtrącił Joe martwym tonem, beznamiętnie patrząc na klęczącego chłopaka.

\- Mają dobrą ochronę, bo szybko mnie wykryliście. I zrobiliście to bardzo po cichu. Dlaczego? - Mężczyzna przymrużył oczy i przeniósł wzrok z Joe na Pete'a. Strażnik dźgnął go przez to w plecy, więc oskarżony pokornie schylił głowę.

\- Wiemy, że przeciwnicy korony nie zgadzają się z prawem zezwalającym na sodomię i prostytucję, a to jest jeden z większych lokali świadczących takie usługi. Jesteśmy świadomi, że wraz z rosnącym napięciem wśród naszych przeciwników, takie miejsca są bardziej narażone na ataki i stają się możliwymi punktami zapalnymi zamieszek. Jestem pewien, że doskonale to rozumiesz - odpowiedział Patrick twardo. Dziwnie to brzmiało w jego ustach, ale Pete cieszył się, że namiestnik się odezwał.

\- Jesteście w zmowie? Macie tam szpiegów? - Więzień zupełnie zignorował jego słowa, znów podnosząc wzrok na króla, tym razem ze złośliwym jadem. - Może z nimi współpracujecie? Albo... korzystacie z ich usług?

Pete nie do końca wiedział jak na to zareagować. Miał wcześniej sprawy dotyczące podburzania i prób zabójstw, ale zwykle oskarżony albo kłamał i starał się bronić, albo biernie przyjmował wyrok. Nie spotkał się jeszcze z więźniem ambitnie próbującym rozwiązać ich tajemnice na ostatniej rozprawie. Nie odpowiedział na żadne z pytań więźnia, po prostu z kamienną twarzą go wysłuchał, czekając aż mężczyzna wypowie wszystkie myśli, jakie miał.

\- Czy Rada ma jakieś pytania? - zapytał zimno gdy oskarżony zamilkł, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą nie usłyszał teorii, które częściowo pokrywały się z prawdą. Więzień widząc bezemocjonalność króla, stracił trochę entuzjazmu. Wyglądało na to, że zwątpił w swoje przypuszczenia i bezsilnie rozluźnił ramiona, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Z tak beznamiętną miną, blondyn przypominał Pete'owi kogoś, o kim król wolał w tym momencie nie myśleć.

Patrick i trójka przy ławie pokręcili przecząco głowami, więc Pete wstał, a oni podążyli jego śladem.

\- W takim razie prosiłbym was na słowo. - Król przeszedł do drzwi prowadzących do sali narad. Chwilę później reszta weszła za nim.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić, jest winny i nawet nie ma jak się bronić - zaczął Joe, opierając się o ścianę, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

\- Zgadzam się - odrzekł Andy, stając obok niego. - Egzekucję przeprowadzimy jak najszybciej, żeby nie męczył się w celi, bo jednak zostanie skazany za planowanie, a nie czyn.

\- Nie jest dostatecznie wysoko urodzony na ścięcie - powiedział Pete. - Powieszenie czy rozwiązania magiczne?

\- Wieszamy złodziei. - Patrick się wykrzywił się. - Proponuję zaklęcie.

\- Zgadzam się z Patrickiem - odezwał się cicho Billie. - Bezbolesne, szybkie rozwiązanie. Bez zbędnego widowiska. Przygotuję miksturę i porozmawiam z katem.

Pete skinął głową. Kara śmierci była oczywista i mieli rację w kwestii metody. Sam o tym myślał, ale wolał poznać ich opinię bez podawania własnych sugestii.

\- Wracamy - powiedział półgłosem, na co Andy otworzył drzwi i podążył do sali tronowej, a reszta poszła za nim. Zasiedli na swoich miejscach, obserwowani przez więźnia. Pete wyprostował się, wziął głęboki oddech i wygłosił wyrok.

 

Wyszedł z sali, kiedy strażnicy podeszli do mężczyzny i zaczęli go odpinać. Patrick podążył za nim, prawie biegnąc. Obaj byli niscy po ojcu, ale Stump i tak musiał zawszeza nim pospiesznie dreptać.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z troską i niepokojem, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku.

\- Powiedzmy. - Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, ale nie było w nim ani odrobiny szczerości. Nienawidził rozpraw i nigdy nie wychodził z nich w dobrym stanie.

\- Dasz radę na naradzie? Spotkamy się za dwie godziny.

\- A mam inne wyjście? - Urwał rozmowę, spoglądając na brata zmęczonym, ale stanowczym wzrokiem. Patrick zatrzymał się, wiedząc, że Pete chce pobyć sam.

Przed naradą musiał podejść do Billiego po miksturę na uspokojenie, bo czuł, że wszystko go przytłacza, a nie wiedział jak długa i stresująca może być dzisiejsza dyskusja. Oprócz zwyczajowej piątki, pojawić miało się kilku oficerów Andy'ego, a Billie miał przedstawić wieści z granicznego klasztoru. Tyler niestety musiał wyjechać, ale Joe zapewniał, że o wszystkim został zawczasu dobrze poinformowany. Patrick wezwał kilku bogatych szlachciców z okolicznych miejscowości. Pete nie wiedział których i przejmowała go myśl, że jednym z nich może być Way. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie miał sił na rozmowę, którą musieliby prawdopodobnie odbyć.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i bez sił opadł na kanapę. To był jego prywatny gabinet, nie sypialna, którą dzielił z żoną, ani nie pokój, w którym mieszkały dzieci. Tutaj przychodził pracować i siedział, gdy potrzebował samotności. Tu lub w bibliotece. Chciał poczekać, aż wszyscy rozejdą się do siebie i iść do Billiego bez konieczności czekania na niego. Czuł, że mikstura traci siłę i wolał nie musieć rozmawiać z kimkolwiek innym niż mag. Nie chciał stresować innych swoim stanem. Billie widział wiele i niewiele go poruszało, zawsze był zdystansowany, silny i irytująco arogancki.

Król przewertował stertę kartek leżących na biurku. Jeden z plików stanowiły akta dotyczące niedawnej rozprawy, niektóre z nich były planami, innych używał żeby rozpisać sobie potrzebne do narad informacje. Na masywnym blacie było prawie wszystko, bo tylko dokładał nowe kartki, a starych nigdy nie wyrzucał.

Nagle trafił na coś, co sprawiło, że zamarł. Wyjął kilkanaście kartek z samego dołu sterty, zrzucając na ziemię spory plik papierów. Potem je podniesie...   
Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął przeglądać to, co trzymał. Stare projekty, które zaczął tworzyć, kiedy jeszcze całe państwo nie było obrócone przeciwko niemu. Muzyka, teksty... piękne, stare czasy. To już nie wróci. Teraz nie miał nawet czasu wspominać ani się rozluźnić tworząc coś, bo wojna pochłaniała zbyt wiele jego energii i kreatywności, a końca konfliktu nie było widać. To już nie wróci...

Spomiędzy trzymanych przez niego kartek wypadła jedna, zapisana prawie w całości, wyraźnie zużyta, zupełnie jakby ją składał i rozkładał zbyt wiele razy. Bo właśnie tak było. Zniszczony papier pokryty był drobnym, krzywym pismem, tak dobrze mu znanym. Kiedyś umiał treść listu na pamięć, tygodniami nosząc się z zamiarem odpowiedzi. Teraz nawet nie chciał na niego patrzeć. To już nie wróci...

***

Mężczyzna siedział na krawędzi pomostu, patrząc w dal. Blady księżyc odbijał się w spokojnej tafli wody, gwiazdy świeciły wyjątkowo jasno, a przenikliwej ciszy nie mącił nawet wiatr. Było już zbyt zimno dla owadów, więc cykady, które o tej porze było słychać jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, nie pozostawiły po sobie śladu.

Mężczyzna obracał w palcach mały kamień runiczny. Brat kiedyś próbował mu wytłumaczyć jak używać go do komunikacji, ale nie zdążył, a zabronił mu szukać informacji na własną rękę, twierdząc, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Mimo tego, próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś ze starych ksiąg, niestety bezskutecznie. Potrafił poświęcać na to całe noce. Trwało to aż do śmierci rodziców. Wtedy konieczność przejęcia ich obowiązków oderwała go od magii, ale nigdy nie porzucił jej całkowicie. Czasami wieczorami w samotności ćwiczył proste zaklęcia, ale nie znajdował czasu na poznawanie nowych. Nie miał też tak dużych predyspozycji jak jego brat.

Usłyszał ciche kroki za sobą na długo zanim osoba się zbliżyła. Poznał je od razu, były lekkie, ciche i wyraźnie kobiece. Zacisnął palce na kamieniu, by nie było widać, że go trzyma.

\- Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę - odezwała się półszeptem kobieta i kucnęła przy nim, jedną ręką obejmując duży brzuch, a drugą wspierając się na barku męża.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię martwić... - odszepnął, przykrywając dłoń żony swoją. Spletli palce w niemym pocieszeniu.

\- Spokojnie. Rozumiem potrzebę samotności. - Patrzyła na niego zmartwionym, ciepłym wzrokiem, przepełnionym miłością, której każdy by mu pozazdrościł.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, wpatrując się w taflę wody.

\- Mikey... to jest to, o czym myślę? - zapytała niepewnie, gładząc nerwowo podbrzusze. Robiła tak odkąd wiedziała, że jest w ciąży. Oboje najbardziej martwili się o dziecko, więc przy każdej nerwowej sytuacji czy niewygodnym temacie, nieświadomie zwracali uwagę na brzuch.

\- Dzisiaj mijają cztery lata odkąd ostatni raz go widziałem. Możliwe, że ostatni raz w życiu.

\- Nie mów tak. Na pewno będzie możliwość żebyście się spotkali - powiedziała karcąco, marszcząc nos. - Przecież wiesz, co u niego, Ray przyjeżdża regularnie.

Mężczyzna jedynie pokręcił głową bez przekonania. Nie powinien o tym mówić. Gerard oficjalnie nie żył i tak powinno zostać.

\- Idź do domu, jest zimno. Zaraz przyjdę - powiedział z troską, puszczając jej dłoń. Kristin uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i zostawiła męża samego.

Spojrzał na kamień. Zielonkawe symbole były słabo widoczne w tym świetle, ale gdy się go używało, świeciły jaskrawym, żywym kolorem. Którego jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Wiedział o kolorze od Gerarda, który sam miał podobny kamyk. Albo taki sam... Gerard wiedział, że nie będą mogli się kontaktować, więc w tajemnicy, gdy już prawie doszedł do siebie, przygotował je dla nich. Niestety nie zdążył mu pokazać, jak ich używać. Wytłumaczył jedynie do czego służą, ale brakło im czasu by je uaktywnić, a bez tego kamienie były tylko kamieniami.

Ostatnie spotkanie trwało jedynie kilka minut. Zbyt krótko żeby na spokojnie mogli porozmawiać i się pożegnać. Na to wspomnienie Mikey poczuł jak łzy zaczynają gromadzić mu się pod powiekami. Nie tak powinny wyglądać pożegnania.

Powinien przestać to rozpamiętywać. Bezpieczeństwo wymagało, żeby wiedział jak najmniej. Kristin nie miała racji, Ray nie mówił mu, co u Gerarda. Ich rozmowy w gabinecie Mikey'ego bardziej przypominały serię pytań, na które mnich kiwał lub kręcił głową. Lub w ogóle nie reagował. Poza tym, Toro odwiedzał ich jedynie raz na kilka miesięcy, mimo że w stolicy bywał częściej. Nawet jakby Gerardowi coś się stało, Mikey dowiedziałby się prawdopodobnie wiele tygodni po fakcie. Nawet nie mógłby jechać na pogrzeb. Spędził wiele lat zastanawiając się czy brat żyje i czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się zobaczą, a kiedy jakimś cudem go odzyskał, ten musiał znów odejść. Teraz przynajmniej był w mniej niebezpiecznym miejscu.

Mikey podniósł się z pomostu i przetarł łzawiące oczy. Naprawdę powinien przestać rozpamiętywać ich ostatnie spotkanie. Miał wiele problemów związanych z powiększającą się rodziną, finansami i pracą, nie powinien dokładać sobie zmartwień, na których nie było rozwiązania. Prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczy brata i już dawno powinien się z tym pogodzić. Tyle że nie zrobił tego za pierwszym razem, kiedy prawdopodobieństwo spotkania zdawało się całkowicie zerowe, więc czemu miałby zrobić to teraz?

Na progu spojrzał na wschód, zaciskając palce na kamyku, wiedząc, że Gerard gdzieś tam jest i pewnie robi to samo. Westchnął, zerknął na majaczącą na horyzoncie stolicę, dusząc tęsknotę na widok zamku i wszedł do domu, wracając myślami do konieczności kupienia nowych siodeł i kosztów przygotowania pokoju dla dziecka.

 


	15. Chapter 15

\- Gerard? - Nocną ciszę przerwał przyciszony głos Franka, który wyszedł z klasztoru poprawiając na sobie płaszcz. Robiło się chłodno i dostał jeden z magazynu.

\- Tutaj - powiedział tylko odrobinę głośniej Way. Siedział po przeciwległej stronie ogrodu, oparty o drzewo rosnące tuż na krawędzi klasztornego terenu i patrzył na rozświetlone słabym światłem księżyca łąki. Odległe lasy, wyglądające upiornie nawet w dzień, teraz nabierały jeszcze straszniejszego wyglądu.

\- Tak myślałem że gdzieś tutaj cię znajdę - odrzekł muzyk, kierując się w jego stronę.

\- Jak mnie szukasz w nocy to najprawdopodobniej znajdziesz tu lub w kaplicy. Albo na cmentarzu - uśmiechnął się blado mnich.

\- Wyglądasz... na zmęczonego - zauważył niepewnie Iero, siadając obok czerwonowłosego.

\- Ostatnio źle sypiam, a akurat w noc, kiedy chciałbym nie móc spać, oczy mi się same zamykają - szepnął, po czym przetarł twarz, zaciskając na chwilę powieki.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz spać? - spytał Iero po chwili ciszy, przysuwając się bliżej mężczyzny.

\- Cztery lata temu tu przyjechałem. Dokładnie cztery lata temu ostatni raz widziałem Mikey'ego. Może to głupie, ale myślę sobie, że może on też siedzi tak samo jak ja i mam poczucie, że jesteśmy na ten jeden moment bliżej. Prawdopodobnie wtedy widziałem go po raz ostatni w życiu.

\- Może kiedyś uda wam się spotkać? On znajdzie czas i tu przyjedzie. Albo ty się stąd wyrwiesz. - Gerard nie odpowiedział tylko dalej bawił się trzymanym kamieniem. - Poza tym, przecież Ray do niego przyjeżdża. Masz od niego informacje... czy nie?

\- Nie. Ray nie przyjeżdża do nich za każdym razem, bo byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne. I tak nie powinien do niego jeździć - urwał, ale Frank nie dopytywał. Nie chciał mu przerywać, wolał pozwolić mu mówić własnym tempem. Poza tym widział jak wiele emocji i ukrywania ich kosztuje Gerarda ta rozmowa i wiedział, że gdyby mu przerwał, to utrudniłby mu udawanie silnego. - Zawsze jak jedzie to pyta czy coś mu przekazać, ale wątpię, żeby cokolwiek mu rzeczywiście przekazywał. Kiedyś ja próbowałem pytać co u niego... Ale ostatecznie teraz jest tak, że nie pytam nawet czy wszystko jest dobrze czy nie. Bo jakby było źle, to od razu chciałbym do niego jechać i pewnie Ray by mnie nie powstrzymał. A gdybym zapytał i byłoby źle, a Ray nie chciałby mi tego powiedzieć, żeby mnie nie martwić, to by milczał albo zaczął kręcić, więc efekt byłby taki sam. Ray nie umie dobrze kłamać, więc przestałem pytać. Równie dobrze mógłby zbankrutować albo gorzej i bym o tym nie wiedział. Wiem tylko, że wyszedł za jakąś Kristin. Tylko to Ray mi przekazał.

Frank nie wiedział jak na to zareagować, więc tylko siedzieli ramię w ramię w milczeniu.

\- Zostawiłem go na tyle lat... - odezwał się cicho Way. - I nie przejmowałem się tym. Wróciłem i znowu go zostawiłem. Tym razem raczej na dobre. Nie ma szans, żebym go spotkał nie narażając jego... jego rodziny. Zobaczenie się z nim byłoby wyrokiem śmierci. Ale pożegnania... nie powinny wyglądać tak, jak wyglądały.

Gerard zaczynał się plątać. Frank nigdy jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie, takiego roztrzęsionego i złamanego. Jego wywód zrodził kolejne pytania, ale nie miał serca zadawać ich teraz. Może kiedyś jeszcze będą okazje?

\- Wróć do środka jak chcesz - powiedział suchym tonem, ale Frank wyłapał, że Gerard miał zaciśnięte gardło. Miał słuch muzyka i ton głosu potrafił mu wiele powiedzieć o człowieku. Teraz wiedział, że Way nie chciał, by zostawiać go samego.

\- Też nie mogę spać. To chyba jakaś dziwna aura. Może Pięciu ma nam za złe, że tu mieszkamy, mimo tego, że z naszą wiarą jest kiepsko - zażartował i z ulgą zauważył, że twarz Way'a się rozluźniła i lekko rozpromieniła. - Jesteś zmęczony. Jak odpłyniesz, to popilnuję, żeby cię nikt z tego pustkowia nie ukradł.

\- Bardzo możliwe, że tu zasnę. Przyszedłem tutaj przygotowany na nocowanie pod gołym niebem. - Skinął lekko na koc, który okrywał jego nogi.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Ciężkiej, ale komfortowej.

\- Ray dał mi na jutro wolne. Możemy poćwiczyć - powiedział Gerard, zaciskając dłoń na kamieniu.

Frank skinął głową, obserwując bladą pięść Way'a. Nie był pewien czy powinien pytać.

\- Jutro minie kolejny tydzień odkąd tu jestem - szepnął Frank. - To już ponad miesiąc.

\- Chcesz wyjechać? - Gerard się spiął. Głos miał pozornie pewny i obojętny, ale w jego obecnym stanie trudno było ukryć lęk i rozczarowanie.

\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo Iero. - Ale nie wiem, czy nie będę musiał.

Way nic nie odpowiedział, uparcie wpatrując się w horyzont na wschodzie. Patrzyłby na zachód, tam gdzie jest Mikey, gdyby po zachodniej stronie klasztoru nie było tak nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nie mówmy o tym. Nie dzisiaj - wymamrotał niepewnie, opierając głowę o drzewo. Frank czuł wyraźnie każde miejsce, w których ich ciała się stykały.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Gee - szepnął cicho, pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie mięśni. Czuł jak Way opiera na nim coraz więcej ciężaru ciała, jak równa mu się oddech. Po kilku minutach Gerard zasnął, a czerwona czupryna oparła się o bark Franka. Iero nie odważył się ruszyć i wkrótce sam zasnął.

***

Rano obudził ich wschód słońca. Obaj spali w niewygodnej pozycji i z trudem rozprostowali kości, unikając swojego wzroku. Było coś niezręcznego w ich sytuacji. Nie czuli dyskomfortu rozmawiając ze sobą, czy nawet dotykając się w ciemnościach nocy, ale rano, kiedy wszystko było widoczne i jakby bardziej ostateczne, znów trzymali od siebie bezpieczny dystans. Dźwięk dzwonu był wybawieniem. Nie mieli czasu wrócić do cel, podążyli więc od razu do jadalni na śniadanie, po drodze rozmawiając o codziennych zajęciach.

Oprócz tego, że Ray dał na dziś Gerardowi wolne, ojciec przełożony wyjeżdżał po posiłku do stolicy. Way wiedział, że tym razem to nie rutynowe rozmowy z dostojnikami Pentonium czy z kupcami. Toro miał spotkać się z Billiem.

Mimo tego, że w klasztorze Gerard był najbliższym przyjacielem Ray'a i siedział po jego prawicy w trakcie posiłków, nie był zastępcą ojca przełożonego w trakcie jego nieobecności. Tę rolę przejmował jeden ze starszych braci, a Toro nigdy nawet nie zaproponował Gerardowi tego stanowiska, bo wiedział, że ten by go wyśmiał, gdyby dostał taką propozycję.

\- Zobaczysz się z Mikey'im? - zapytał cicho Way, nabierając łyżkę zupy mlecznej. Ściszył głos, nie żeby zachować ostrożność na wypadek kogoś, kto by podsłuchiwał, ale żeby ukryć rosnący w nim smutek.

\- Pewnie tak. Przekazać mu coś od ciebie? Dać mu coś? - Ray nie zawsze zadawał drugie pytanie. Kiedy to robił, było to nieumiejętne maskowanie kłamstwa. Nie odwiedzi Mikey'ego. Im rzadziej to robił, tym lepiej.

\- Pozdrów go tylko. - Gerardowi lekko załamał się głos.

Ray skinął głową i wrócił do posiłku.

***

Gerard siedział z Frankiem w ogrodzie i muskał struny giterny pod czujnym okiem muzyka. Zza otwartych drzwi pracowni zerkało na nich kilku mnichów, ale nic nie mówili, przepisując spokojnie księgi. Iero zauważył, że niektórzy uśmiechają się lekko za każdym razem, jak Gerardowi uda się zagrać fragment melodii. Nagle sielankowy nastrój popołudnia zakłócił trzask gwałtownie otwartych drzwi.

\- Bracie! - Młody mnich przebiegł przez pracownię i wypadł do ogrodu, zwracając się do Gerarda. Way'a czasami drażniło, że wszyscy mieli do niego takie zimne i formalne podejście, że rzadko kiedy słyszał od kogoś swoje imię, ale z drugiej strony to pomagało w byciu oficjalnie martwym. - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. W szpitalu.

Way nie zadawał pytań. Oddał Frankowi giternę i natychmiast się podniósł, poważniejąc.

\- Zostań - powiedział Gerard do bruneta. - Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale lepiej tam nie idź. Łatwo się zarazić.

Frank skinął głową, zmieszany gwałtownością sytuacji. Młody mnich i Gerard szybkim chodem dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zwykle mieli do pięciu rannych lub chorych. Najczęściej byli to żołnierze z Eastgroom, którym nie byli w stanie pomóc obozowi medycy lub wieśniacy z okolicznych wiosek. Rzadziej mieszkańcy miasteczek - lepsze warunki życia ograniczały występowanie chorób. Klasztor z zasady miał służyć ludziom i Bogom, więc powinien być bezstronny. Oczywiście jedynie kilka świątyń na świecie było rzeczywiście neutralnych, ale na pewno były to takie, które nie stały między krajem objętym wojną domową, a zagrożonym rewolucją. Przyjmowali rannych wojowników z Bride pod warunkiem, że byli poważnie ranni i obozowe leczenie byłoby dla nich niewystarczające. Jak tylko odzyskiwali siły, musieli opuścić klasztor. Udzielali długotrwałego azylu, tak jak to stało się z Frankiem, ale nie wrogom korony, a właśnie tym było Bride odkąd stanęło przeciwko Groom, z którym Emoros żyło w sojuszu od wieków. Poza tym poglądy władz Bride kłóciły się ze sposobami leczenia stosowanymi w klasztorze. Używali przecież magii.

W szpitalu było kilkadziesiąt materacy leżących bezpośrednio na ziemi. Rozstawione były na tyle daleko od siebie, że przy chorych mogliby spokojnie usiąść bliscy i nie przeszkadzali sąsiadowi. Pomieszczenie było przestronne, a jasnozielone ściany miały uspokajać chorych. W rogu stał ołtarzyk Pięciu Bogów. Pięciokąt był jednak przekręcony - zamiast zielonego, u góry znajdowały się fioletowy i czerwony róg. Według doktryny Pentonium to Fallen One był patronem cierpiących i to do niego wznoszono tu najwięcej modlitw, ale Gerard skutecznie, po cichu, podsuwał mnichom księgi, z których jasno wynikało, że tę rolę powinien pełnić Top. Któregoś razu ktoś po prostu przekręcił ołtarzyk i nikt nie zaprotestował.

W szpitalu od razu zauważył o kogo chodziło. W kącie pomieszczenia leżał mężczyzna należący do uboższej grupy społecznej. Przy nim siedziało dwóch mnichów, którzy również zajmowali się uzdrawianiem. W klasztorze było pięciu braci wykwalifikowanych w kierunku leczenia i Gerard był jednym z nich. Obaj mnisi siedzieli w prowizorycznych maskach zakrywających usta i nos, taką samą wręczył Gerardowi chłopak, który go tu przyprowadził.

\- O co chodzi? - Way był dziwnie podekscytowany. Rzadko wołano go do chorego, przy którym siedziało już dwóch innych uzdrowicieli.

\- Nie wiemy. - Krótka odpowiedź była przerażająco ostateczna.

Mężczyzna spał bardzo twardym snem, oddychając w charakterystyczny sposób - brał najgłębszy możliwy oddech, a wydech trwał dwa razy dłużej niż wdech. Uśpili go lekami, jednak mimo tych specyfików, co chwilę trząsł nim kaszel. Skórę miał poszarzałą, a żyły były nienaturalnie widoczne i wypukłe. Przez palce dłoni przechodziły ciągłe skurcze, a z wewnętrznych kącików oczu ciekła cienka stróżka krwi.

Gerard wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i zawiesił ją tuż nad ramieniem chorego. Wolał go nie dotykać, ale musiał sprawdzić temperaturę i czy czuje jakąś formę magii. Może to była klątwa, a nie choroba. Niczego nie wyczuł.

\- Sprawdzaliśmy czy coś na niego nałożono - powiedział jeden z mnichów. W jego głosie nie było wyrzutu, że Way sprawdza coś, co oni sprawdzili, tylko zestresowanie nieznaną sytuacją.

\- Skąd w ogóle się wziął? - zapytał Gerard, pochylając się nad twarzą chorego. Powąchał jego usta i wyciek z oczu.

\- Przywiozła go rodzina. Nie stać ich na podróż do miasta, więc przyjechali od razu tutaj. Wezwaliśmy cię, bo ojciec przełożony zawsze powtarzał, że znasz się na dziwnych przypadkach.

\- Rozmawialiście z nim? - Gerard zignorował ostatnie zdanie. To było teraz nieistotne.

\- Chwilę. Miał zachrypnięty głos i mówił z sensem. Skarżył się na ból gardła, stracił częściowo władzę w dłoniach i widział jak przez mgłę. Uśpiliśmy go, bo zaczął mieć okropne drgawki i nie dało się go uspokoić - odrzekł drugi z uzdrowicieli, przyglądając się spokojnej twarzy Gerarda.

Way ponownie wyciągnął rękę nad ramieniem chorego i wyczuł, że jest ona przerażająco zimna. Po dłuższym skupieniu zaczął coś wyczuwać, ale bardzo słabo. Musiałby użyć zaklęć graniczących z zakazanymi, żeby móc wniknąć w jego organizm i zobaczyć jego strukturę.

Nagle wyczuł coś, co odbiło się w głowie Gerarda jak drapanie nożem po kamieniu. Natychmiast przerwał połączenie i pokręcił głową jakby chciał odgonić latającego wokół niego komara.

\- Coś wyczułeś?

\- Coś w nim jest.

\- Tyle też odkryliśmy. Ognisko choroby skumulowane jest w klatce piersiowej i głowie. Głównie w głowie.

\- Wiecie co to jest? - zapytał, znów obwąchując chorego.

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że chociaż tobie uda się wykryć coś więcej.

Uzdrowiciele wiedzieli, że Gerard znał się nie tylko na ziołach, ale i na magii. Mimo że ograniczał się przez większość pobytu, wiadomym było, że potrafił więcej niż inni medycy. Oni znali tylko podstawowe zaklęcia leczące, których nauczył ich Ray, a resztę załatwiali ziołami. Nigdy nie uczyli się pełnometrażowej magii. Ale za to niektórzy przed wstąpieniem do klasztoru zdobyli duże doświadczenie w ziołolecznictwie pomagając na froncie albo w zaatakowanych wioskach, więc w tej dziedzinie mieli większą wiedzę niż Gerard.

\- Spróbuję inaczej - wymamrotał i westchnął. Jednak będzie musiał użyć mocniejszych czarów.

Ruszył palcami i wyciągnął obie dłonie nad klatkę piersiową chorego. Starał się wyczuć obcą energię. Przypominało to czytanie w myślach, które należało do czarnej magii albo legalne wyczuwanie nastrojów drugiej osoby. Czar był bardzo podobny i pomagał odkryć zaburzenia pracy organizmu. Takie diagnozowanie było energochłonne i łatwo było przesadzić , wejść w umysł. Jeśli się to potrafiło.

Gerard, dopiero gdy przesunął ręce nad głowę mężczyzny, zobaczył, że mężczyzna ma szeroko otwarte oczy i wpatruje się w niego. Przez kręgosłup przeszedł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz, bo spojrzenie nie miało w sobie niczego pozytywnego. Dodatkowo oczy były zmienione - białka były szare, a żyłki jaskrawo się na nich wyróżniały. Tęczówki, które kiedyś były prawdopodobnie niebieskie, stały się tak blade, że zaczynały się zlewać z białkiem, a krew przy dolnej powiece zbierała się jak łzy i wyglądała upiornie przy szarym oku. Szok tym widokiem sprawił, że Gerard zabrał ręce, wrócił umysłem do szpitala i dopiero wtedy usłyszał rozmowę pozostałych uzdrowicieli, przejętych sytuacją.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Way, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Odsunął się kawałek, ale źrenice były w niego wlepione i śledziły każdy jego ruch. Gerard zauważył, że chorym przestał trząść kaszel, a palce znieruchomiały w nienaturalnym skurczu, ale oddech wciąż był nienaturalnie wydłużony.

To nie była choroba.

Way przełknął ślinę, wyciągając ponownie ręce. Mamrotał pod nosem zaklęcia demaskujące, a pozostali dwaj uzdrowiciele patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Pierwszy raz widzieli go czarującego.

\- Przynieście wody. I świecę - szepnął Gerard, kiedy zakończył inkantację i zaczął wykonywać odpowiednie ruchy rękoma.

Wieśniak dyszał coraz szybciej, a krew nie przestawała wypływać z oczu. W końcu jego ciałem zatrząsł silny dreszcz i zaniósł się kaszlem. Gerard uśmiechnął się, kiedy uderzyła go silna fala energii magicznej. Zdjął zaklęcie maskujące. Wyjątkowo wybitne zaklęcie maskujące. Chory nosił na sobie klątwę i teraz, kiedy już to wiedzieli, mogli spróbować ją zdjąć. Way spojrzał na przyniesioną przez mnichów misę i świecę.

\- Zaleczcie objawy ziołami. Ja zajmę się klątwą, ale to może potrwać kilka godzin - powiedział, przechwytując płomień świecy i ustawiając go nad klatką piersiową mężczyzny. - Nie mogę obiecać, że przeżyje, jest w kiepskim stanie. Nie wiem, skąd mógł złapać tak silną klątwę i to tak dobrze chronioną, że nie wykryłem jej od razu.

Uzdrowiciele skinęli w milczeniu głowami, wgapiając się w Gerarda w szoku. W ciszy zmyli z twarzy pacjenta krew i rozpalili rozluźniające skurcze kadzidła.

***

\- Może wolisz na dzisiaj dać spokój i odpocząć? - zapytał Frank, gdy po kolacji przeszli w głąb ogrodu, z dala od drzwi pracowni. Way wyglądał na zmęczonego spaniem pod drzewem w niewygodnej pozycji po nocy wspominania brata i późniejszym, intensywnym ściąganiem klątwy. Przynajmniej wieśniak przeżył.

\- Nie, czas z tobą jest relaksujący, więc nie ma po co przekładać planów. Sam proponowałem, żebyśmy poćwiczyli. Nie zużyłem aż tyle energii. Ściąganie klątwy jest czasochłonne, ale mniej męczące niż to cholerne monitorowanie organizmu, od którego zacząłem.

\- W takim razie... może dałoby się spróbować czegoś nowego?

\- Żebyś spalił okolice? - zaśmiał się Gerard, siadając w ich zwyczajowym miejscu.

\- Powiedziałeś jak ogień działa w teorii, chciałbym w końcu pod twoim okiem spróbować.

\- Gdyby w okolicy była jakaś pustynia, żebyś nie miał czego podpalić...

\- Hej, przecież panuję nad wodą. Taka była umowa - powiedział oskarżycielskim głosem wspominając jego starą obietnicę. - Pokaż mi coś.

\- Dobra, dobra, miałem nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie zmuszał - zaśmiał się nerwowo. Bał się utraty kontroli przy tak nieobliczalnym żywiole i po wysiłku, jakiego doświadczył w ciągu dnia. Mimo że to ogień lubił najbardziej i kiedyś to z nim czuł się najlepiej, strach, który go dopadał na myśl o używaniu silnej magii odbierał mu pewność, bez której płomienie stawały się nieobliczalne.

Powoli podniósł się z ziemi i ściągnął habit i koszulę, pozostając jedynie w materiałowych spodniach.

\- Wolę go nie spalić, bo nie wiem czy Ray da mi kolejny - zażartował napotykając trudny do określenia wzrok Franka. Półmrok wieczoru uniemożliwiał Iero dostrzeżenie bladych blizn, ale Gerard i tak się spiął. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna o nie zapytał.

Rzucił materiał na ziemię, gdzie wcześniej siedział i podszedł do trójnogu przy wejściu do pracowni. Włożył rękę w ogień, co sprawiło, że Iero najpierw nie mógł pojąć, co Gerard właśnie zrobił, a później chciał rzucić się z pomocą, ale widząc, że mężczyzna spokojnie stał przy ogniu, sprawił, że powstrzymał się przed chluśnięciem w niego wodą.

Płomień powoli pokrywał jego przedramię i łokieć, dopiero gdy dotarł do połowy ramienia Gerard wyszedł na otwarty teren przy klasztorze, uprzednio gasząc trójnóg. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku i wyciągnął przed siebie płonącą rękę. Strzepnął dłoń, zataczając szybki łuk palcami, a ogień wystrzelił na kilkanaście centymetrów i podążył za ruchem. Iskierki z cichym trzaskiem poleciały na boki, powoli znikając. Złączył dłonie i przyciągnął do siebie prawą rękę, a ogień ułożył się w długą linię. Gerard ruszał rękoma z gracją i wdziękiem artysty i mimo tego, że pokazywał coś w rodzaju ciosów, Frankowi kojarzyło się raczej z tańcem. Ogień był dla Way'a przedłużeniem rąk, częścią ciała, z którą mógł robić, co chciał. Płomienie były szaleńczo pomarańczowe, ale prawie nie dawały światła wokół, przez co sylwetka Gerarda ciągle znajdowała się w półmroku. Jedynie sam ogień był jasny. Frank zastanawiał się, czy tak po prostu jest, czy Way robił to specjalnie, żeby muzyk nie mógł zobaczyć jego blizn. Iero wiedział o ich istnieniu od pierwszego spotkania, ale nie miał okazji im się na spokojnie przyjrzeć.

Gerard połączył dłonie nad sobą, a dwa płomienie uderzyły w siebie z lekkim rozbłyskiem. Rozdzielił ręce i zaczął płynnie ruszać palcami, a ogień, zachowując się jak woda, ruszał się jak kula, nad którą wcześniej pracowali z Frankiem przy nauce o wodzie. Powoli zaczął rozkładać ramiona na boki i je opuszczać, a płomień równie wolno rozdzielał się na wiele cienkich pasów. Zbliżały się do ziemi po łuku, a na wysokości ramion Gerarda zaczęły się prostować. Zatrzymały się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i Way wyglądał jakby był w ognistej klatce. Frank obserwował płynne ruchy Gerarda z palącą fascynacją i podziwem. Czerwonowłosy w ogniu był piękny. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, kiedy otoczony magią, prezentował pokaz sztuki. Płomienie zawsze wydawały się Frankowi wyjątkowo pociągające, taka była jego natura, ale to, co robił z nimi Gerard, było arcydziełem. Iero przełknął ślinę, dusząc w sobie pożądanie, które zaczynało konkurować z podziwem. Co ten chłopak z nim robił.

Way zatoczył ręką łuk przed sobą, a pasy zaczęły się wyginać i rozciągać, aż mężczyzna całkiem zniknął za zasłoną. Chwilę później cały ogień wrócił nad głowę Gerarda. Way zrobił krok w tył ściągając łokcie do nóg, przeniósł ciężar ciała na przednią nogę, wyrzucił przed siebie ręce, a ogień wystrzelił w przód. Poruszył lekko rękoma, a płomienie zaczęły falować i się nawzajem oplatać. Przekręcił nadgarstki w górę, zaciskając palce, a ogień się uspokoił i zawisł pionowo nad jego pięściami. Mężczyzna przez kilka sekund się nie poruszył. Coś się stało. Powtórzył ruch, ale efekt był podobny. Niespokojnie stanął w innej pozycji i kilkakrotnie próbował tego samego gestu. Skutek był taki, że ogień wspiął się na jego dłonie i zakrył je aż do nadgarstków.

Ogień nigdy go nie parzył, gdy czarował. Pamiętał ból poparzeń zbyt dobrze, ale to nie była wina jego problemów z magią czy kontrolą. Zaczynał czuć, że płomień zaczyna uciekać, wymyka się spod jego woli. Stanął bokiem do klasztoru i starał się przyciągnąć jak największą ilość żywiołu w swoją stronę, ale efekt był przeciwny do zamierzonego. Wtedy, z piaskiem, stracił chwilowo kontrolę przez zaskoczenie dzwonem, a teraz z powodu strachu, zmęczenia i pychy, przez którą podjął się tak ambitnego pokazu po tak długiej przerwie, sprawił, że ogień wymykał mu się z rąk.

Gerard stanął na lekko ugiętych nogach w stabilnej pozycji i opuścił ręce na wysokość bioder jednak płomienie kończyły się na tej samej wysokości, co wcześniej. Gdy je trochę podniósł sprawił tylko, że ogień się podniósł i jeszcze bardziej zwiększył. W panice chciał zacząć machać dłońmi, jak gdyby coś się do nich przykleiło.

\- Gerard? - usłyszał z oddali, ale był zbyt skupiony na żywiole, żeby się przejąć. - Spokojnie, powoli.

Usłyszał głos nad uchem, a sekundę później poczuł na ramionach ręce Franka. Delikatnie zjechały na łokcie, by później złapać go w przedramionach i kojąco zataczać kółka kciukami. Spięte aż do bólu palce Gerarda powoli się rozluźniły, a przyspieszony oddech zwolnił, jednak nie uspokoił się całkowicie. Poczuł na ramieniu i plecach oddech Franka, a dłonie na przedramionach powoli go głaskały.

\- Spokojnie, panujesz nad tym, nic się nie dzieje - powtarzał mu do ucha ciepły głos, a na barku czuł lekkie muskanie. Gerard starał się bardziej skupić się na tej dziwnej bliskości, która posyłała przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, niż panice spowodowanej utratą kontroli.

Frank zabrał jedną rękę z przedramienia i wyciągnął ją w stronę ognia. Płomień powoli się zmniejszał, ale mężczyzna był bardzo ostrożny i się nie spieszył, bo jego doświadczenie z ogniem było zerowe. Tylko kilka razy próbowali przenoszenia płomienia między świeczkami. W końcu na Gerardzie pozostały dwa małe płomienie. Jeden zgasił muzyk, przykładając swoją dłoń do dłoni Way'a, a drugi zgasił sam Gerard, zaciskając pięść.

Mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię, podtrzymywany przez Franka, żeby się nie przewrócił. Zdążyło się już całkiem ściemnić, a pochmurne niebo zapewniało całkowitą ciemność. Way trząsł się, opanowany przez powoli znikającą panikę. Iero dalej za nim siedział, a czerwonowłosy, częściowo nie mając siły, częściowo potrzebując bliskości, oparł się o niego plecami. Frank objął go i sięgając do dłoni, splótł ich palce i przyłożył złączone dłonie do klatki piersiowej Gerarda. Początkowo siedział spięty, będąc tylko oparciem, ale po chwili wsparł podbródek o bark Way'a. Westchnął, wdychając jego zapach. Rozczulał się i bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Zaczynało mu zależeć, a konieczność wyjazdu nieprzyjemnie majaczyła gdzieś na krawędzi jego umysłu. Nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie znów poruszać tego tematu, ale było to nieuniknione. Gerard zaczął się rozluźniać, zamknął oczy, niepewny czy wciąż się uspokaja, czy może już tylko napawa dotykiem Franka. Po chwili przełknął ślinę i puścił dłonie mężczyzny, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Nie powinni sobie pozwalać na bliskość. Nie w ich sytuacji. Iero wyczuł zmianę nastroju i też się odsunął, zwiększając dystans.

\- Chodźmy do cel. Jest późno - powiedział półgłosem, wstając. Gerard skinął niechętnie głową. Był zmęczony, ale czuł, że to będzie zła noc i nie zaśnie tak szybko.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu przerywał rytmiczny dźwięk uderzania nożem o drewnianą deskę. Młoda kobieta stała przy kuchennym stole i kroiła owoce. Nie wyglądała na zmęczoną - późna pora nie odbijała się negatywnie w jej wyglądzie czy ruchach. To była dla niej normalna godzina. Jej wewnętrzny zegar już dawno przestawił się na inne niż u większości ludzi pory. Zwykle kładła się po południu albo nawet i wieczorem, po czym wstawała w środku nocy. Nie przeszkadzało jej to w prowadzeniu normalnego życia towarzyskiego i jeśli musiała, to nie miała problemu z niespaniem w przyzwyczajonych godzinach. Ogólnie nauczyła się łatwo przystosowywać do wielu rzeczy.

Kiedyś chęć niespania w nocy musiała konkurować ze strachem przed ciemnością. Jednak poczucie, że powinna czuwać, było silniejsze i po lęku pozostało jej jedynie wyczulenie na wszystkie dźwięki i każdy ruch cieni. Dlatego usłyszała, że ktoś zbliża się do drzwi, zanim gość włożył klucz do zamka. Wyszła z kuchni i zatrzymała się w korytarzu, z którego widziała wejście, dalej trzymając nóż w prawej ręce.

Zamek ustąpił i drzwi się otworzyły. Kobieta szybkim krokiem zbliżyła się do gości i rzuciła na szyję pierwszemu mężczyźnie, który wszedł. Dalej z nożem w ręce. Tyler objął ją mocno, wtulając policzek w jej włosy, a za jego plecami Josh rozejrzał się jeszcze, sprawdzając czy nikt za nimi nie szedł i zamknął drzwi, przekręcając klucz w zamku.

\- To ja poczekam na swoją kolej, nie spieszcie się - zaśmiał się wyraźnie zmęczony Dun.

\- Spokojnie, na ciebie też przyjdzie pora - wymamrotała blondynka, jej głos był stłumiony przez bark męża.

Jenna w końcu odsunęła się od mężczyzny, który delikatnie ujął ją za przedramię, zabierając nóż. Potem kobieta podeszła do Josha i jego też przywitała.

\- Nigdy nie przestaną mnie bawić twoje powitania z nożem w dłoni. - Uśmiechnął się Tyler, obracając przedmiot w ręce.

\- To już tradycja. Dobrze wiesz, że o tej porze zawsze gotuję.

\- Ja po prostu wiem, kiedy powinienem wrócić, żeby dostać coś dobrego do jedzenia - odpowiedział, klepiąc się po brzuchu.

\- Dlatego zawsze z tobą wracam, a nie idę od razu do siebie - rzucił Josh ponad ramieniem Jenny.

\- Pasożyt.

Przeszli z ciemnego korytarza do salonu połączonego z kuchnią. Dopiero tam Jenna zobaczyła, w jakim stanie byli jej przyjaciele. Nie licząc podkrążonych oczu i wyraźnego zmęczenia, Josh miał podbite, spuchnięte oko i szmatę owiniętą wokół uda, lekko kulał. Tyler miał jedynie pękniętą wargę i zaschniętą pod nią krew. Obaj ciężko usiedli na kanapie i fotelu.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona, ale jednocześnie nie spanikowana jak dawniej. To nie był pierwszy raz i nie najgorszy stan w jakim wrócili.

\- Jednak dzielnica żebraków nie jest najlepszym miejscem na spacery o tej porze - mruknął Tyler odchylając głowę na oparcie i łapiąc się za skronie. - Musieliśmy tam załatwić jedną rzecz i kilku osobom się to nie do końca spodobało. Wzięli nas za kogoś.. no, za kogoś kim jesteśmy i sympatycznie przywitali. Joshowi trzeba opatrzyć nogę, oberwał nożem.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - wymamrotał Josh, rozwiązując zakrwawiony gałgan z sykiem.

Jenna już nie chciała ich prosić, żeby bardziej na siebie uważali albo zostawili tę pracę. Robiła to kilkakrotnie, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu. Rozumiała wagę tego, co robili, wiedziała, że i tak bardzo uważali i starali się nie ryzykować, jeśli nie musieli, ale czasami nie mieli wpływu na sytuację. Rosnące napięcie w mieście i całym kraju zwiększało ryzyko ich pracy i jednocześnie sprawiało, że coraz mniej osób mogło im pomagać. Nie znała szczegółów, ale Tyler w gorsze dni opowiadał jej okrojone przeżycia z niektórych zleceń. I wiedziała, że stan ich siatki się pogarsza.

Dokończyła robione wcześniej danie i dała obu po porcji. Przyniosła miskę z wodą, szmatkę, nóż i czysty bandaż. Rozcięła Joshowi spodnie, by nie obcierać rany nogawką i opatrzyła na szczęście płytkie cięcie, podczas gdy mężczyzna z lekkim grymasem bólu wcinał owoce, jakby było to kolejne beztroskie popołudnie w wiejskiej posiadłości. W sumie tym dla nich były takie noce. Kiedy skończyła, zdjęła z haczyka metalową łyżkę i podała Joshowi, który natychmiast przyłożył ją do opuchniętego oka i z ulgą jeszcze bardziej rozłożył się na fotelu. Zamoczyła w wodzie czysty kawałek materiału i klęknęła obok Tylera.

\- Pokaż się - powiedziała i łagodnie pociągnęła go za koszulę, żeby się do niej nachylił. Trzymając go za brodę, delikatnie obróciła jego głowę, przyglądając się wardze.

\- Czyli jednak ja też się doczekałem odrobiny opieki. - Uśmiechnął się słabo, a kobieta klepnęła go lekko w ramię z udawaną przyganą. - Chyba przez jakiś czas nie będę mógł się z tobą całować.

\- Na to wygląda. - Pogładziła mu policzek kciukiem i zaczęła ścierać krew z brody.

\- Czuję się niepotrzebny. - Josh wydał z siebie żałosny, udawany jęk.

\- Bo jesteś - powiedział sucho Tyler, na co Dun przewrócił oczami.

Wstając, kobieta wplotła palce we włosy męża i pocałowała go szybko w czoło. Odłożyła materiał do wyprania i nałożyła sobie jedzenie.

Jenna nie znała szczegółów ich pracy. Pojmowała zarys, ale jej wiedza była jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Wiedziała, że Tyler był głównym szpiegiem korony i na niego spadała spora część obowiązków, zdobywania i przekazywania informacji, ale wiedziała też, że miał wiele innych zadań, o których nigdy jej nie mówił. Często wyjeżdżał do innego miasta, gdzie musiał skontaktować się z kimś zbyt ważnym, żeby wysłać zwykłego szpiega i również to on był wysyłany, gdy chodziło o różnego typu przesłuchania, jednakże wtedy był bardziej obserwatorem niż wykonawcą.  
Za to Josh pełnił funkcję okazjonalnego skrytobójcy korony. Mężczyźni poznali się podczas jednego ze zleceń. To były początki pracy Tylera jako głównego łącznika i jego trzeci wyjazd poza miasto. Korona przydzieliła mu Josha, który miał równoległą misję zabicia jednego z ludzi, przy którego przesłuchaniu miał być Joseph. Dun nigdy nie był szkolony na zabójcę, ale doskonale radził sobie z szybkim działaniem, zacieraniem śladów i działaniem po cichu. Podczas misji Josh uratował Tylerowi życie, gdy zostali zaatakowani, ale przypłacił to poważnymi ranami, więc Tyler, wiedząc że Dun mieszka sam, zabrał go do domu, gdzie Jenna pomogła mu doprowadzić go do zdrowia.

Ich oficjalnym zajęciem, którym koordynował Josh ze względu na to, że jego zlecenia były okazjami, a nie ciągłym szpiegowaniem, było zaopatrzenie, a głównym kontrahentem dostawca broni - Dallon Weekes, który nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym obaj się zajmują. Josha znał od wielu lat, nim jeszcze Dun zaczął zajmować się handlem i jedynie udawał pośrednika na zlecenie Joe, aby wybadać potencjalnych dostawców. Przyjaźnili się, mimo że Weekes nie znał całej prawdy. Tyler dołączył do tej relacji nieco później, po poznaniu Josha i przyjęciu na stałe swojej funkcji i też polubił arystokratę z południa. Łączenie prywatnej relacji z biznesem i ukrywaniem wielu sekretów, przychodziło ludziom ich profesji wyjątkowo łatwo i nigdy nie czuli się tak, jakby Dallona oszukiwali. Przynajmniej Tyler często tak powtarzał - jego sympatia wobec Weekesa nie kłóciła się z tym, że musiał go szpiegować. Wielokrotnie wyjazdy, na które wysyłał ich Dallon, łączyli ze zleceniami od Pete’a. Zawsze działali szybko i cicho, żeby po powrocie Weekes nie był zaniepokojony, że wyjazd trwał zbyt długo i z tego co wiedziała Jenna, rzeczywiście niczego nie podejrzewał. I tak miało zostać.

\- Dobra, iść spać - zarządziła Jenna, widząc jak głowa Josha zaczyna się chwiać, jakby zaraz miała opaść na jedną stronę. - Tyler. Ty też. Do łóżka.

Joseph dźwignął się z kanapy, a Dun nie otwierając oczu wgramolił się na jego miejsce. Rozłożył się na całej jej długości i przytulił twarz do jednej z dekoracyjnych, miękkich poduszek.

\- Obaj - powiedziała stanowczo, biorąc się pod boki. - Obaj do łóżka. Pamiętam jak tu spałeś i nie zapomnę ci jak potem jęczałeś, że wszystko cię boli.

\- Tak, wiem że mi tego nie zapomnisz… - wymamrotał Dun, po czym zwlekł się z kanapy i wstał podpierając się ręką na podłodze.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będę mieć miłe towarzystwo po powrocie. - Tyler objął kobietę w pasie i oparł skroń o jej czoło.

\- Będziesz mieć Josha. Podejrzewam, że nawet po tych dwóch tygodniach nie masz go dość.

\- Dobranoc - szepnął Tyler z uśmiechem. Nie dyskutował, był na to zbyt zmęczony. Przytulił ją, pocałował przelotnie i poszedł z Dunem do sypialni.

Tyler i Jenna mieli małe mieszkanie. To nie tak, że nie było ich stać na większe, po prostu go nie potrzebowali. Mieli przestronną, jasną sypialnię, z której wchodziło się do małej łaźni, gabinet Tylera i salon otwarty na ogromną kuchnię z ponadprzeciętną spiżarnią. Nie mieli pokoju gościnnego, bo rzadko kiedy ktoś u nich nocował. Gdy przygarnęli Josha pierwszy raz, Tyler spał na fotelu, a Jenna na kanapie, która nie była aż tak niewygodna. Josh marudził jedynie w żartach i tak naprawdę mógłby na niej spać, ale kobieta chciała, żeby obaj odpoczęli po podróży, więc co wyjazd wysyłała ich do sypialni. Gdy Dun wyzdrowiał, nie kupili żadnego dodatkowego łóżka, bo nie było sensu. Josh przeprowadził się do mieszkania niedaleko nich, więc gdy się spotykali, po prostu wracał do domu.

Tyler poczuł zmęczenie w momencie przekroczenia progu domu. Na ulicy adrenalina po ataku i czujność, która zawsze się w nim włączała gdy wychodził, skutecznie go rozbudzała. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania i poczuł panujące w nim zapachy, ciepło i obecność Jenny, co wiązało się z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, chciał się skulić i iść spać. Na kanapie prawie zasypiał i powstrzymywał się resztkami sił, a teraz, idąc do sypialni, czuł jak z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej się rozbudza. Usiedli na moment po przeciwnych stronach łóżka, ściągając z siebie zakurzone ubrania. Wykąpią się rano.

\- Idziemy do Dallona jutro czy kiedy? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem Josh.

\- Mamy dwie możliwości. Albo rano, żeby było mniej podejrzanie, ale wtedy zobaczy twoje pięknie podbite oko, albo dopiero jak je wyleczysz.

\- Można rano. Może Jenna ma jakiś puder to się zakryje. - Dotknął lekko spuchniętej powieki. - Cholera, mógł z nami pojechać to uniknęlibyśmy tego wszystkiego.

\- Mógłby - urwał zimno Tyler.

\- Widać miał coś ważnego do roboty - westchnął Josh bez przejęcia. Czasem był zadziwiająco, beztrosko ufny, naiwny i ślepy jak na swój zawód. - Obgadamy wszystko rano. Dobranoc.

Jenna, nim położyła się spać, przygotowała jedzenie na śniadanie. Domyślała się, że mężczyźni wstaną wcześniej od niej. Kilka razy ją obudzili, ale czuli się z tego powodu gorzej, niż na nią rzeczywiście wpłynęła niespodziewana pobudka. Po paru takich sytuacjach zaczęła zostawiać im przygotowane jedzenie i zawsze udawała, że śpi, żeby nie czuli się źle.

Wsłuchała się w ciszę panującą w domu. Stary nawyk z czasu, kiedy jeszcze bała się samotności w domu. Ułożyła się na kanapie, zarzucając na siebie lekki koc i zamknęła oczy, a sen przyszedł jak na zawołanie. Czasami czuła się, jakby wytresowała swój organizm pod dyktando stylu życia swojego męża. Może nawet rzeczywiście tak było, ale nie żałowała ani przez sekundę.

***

\- Co wam się stało? - zapytał na powitanie Dallon, tuż po otwarciu drzwi. Głos miał zaniepokojony, a nie zimny, jak to często bywało po ich powrocie.

Oko Josha całkiem się zamknęło i posiniało, tak że nawet puder by tego nie zakrył, a rana w nodze była na tyle dokuczliwa, że utykał i chodził dużo wolniej niż zwykle. Warga Tylera nie była już aż tak widoczna, ale przy stanie Duna tylko dopełniała całości ich masakrycznego obrazka.

\- Nieprzyjemne spotkanie w trakcie drogi. Podróżowanie we dwójkę nie należy do najbezpieczniejszych. - Uśmiechnął się Josh, po czym skrzywił się z bólu, bo nieprzemyślany wyszczerz ruszył nieodpowiednimi mięśniami i oko zabolało.

\- Cholera, mogłem jechać z wami… - Weekes podrapał się po karku, wyraźnie zawstydzony. - Ale nic poważniejszego nie…

\- Nie poza tym, że Josh przez najbliższe kilka dni nie będzie mógł olśniewać swoją urodą - zażartował Tyler, wchodząc wreszcie do środka.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Ale udało nam się wszystko załatwić. Z dostawą nie będzie problemów, wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy - dopowiedział Joseph, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jesteście wspaniali. Nie mógłbym wymarzyć sobie lepszych współpracowników.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Dal - powiedział Josh, starając się nie ruszać twarzą.

\- Josh obgada z tobą resztę, ja muszę lecieć załatwić kilka rzeczy. Poza tym, nie widziałem się z żoną dwa tygodnie - rzucił Tyler, na powrót opuszczając dom.

\- Jasne, pozdrów ją ode mnie. - Dallon podszedł do drzwi, żeby zamknąć je za brunetem, a Dun stał za nim wyraźnie odciążając zranioną nogę. Joseph miał wyrzuty sumienia zostawiając przyjaciela samego w takim stanie, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia i obaj zgodnie stwierdzili, że Josh da sobie radę sam z omówieniem przedłużenia kontraktu, podczas gdy Tyler zajmie się rzeczami, o których czerwonowłosy nie musiał za dużo wiedzieć.

Mężczyzna wyszedł na ulicę i po kilku krokach skręcił w zaułek pomiędzy kamienicami, naciągając na głowę kaptur. Stał tam chwilę, sprawdzając czy nikt go nie obserwował. Złapał dorożkę i pojechał pod Pretty. Odd. chcąc zaoszczędzić czas. Kiedy znalazł się pod lokalem, obszedł okolicę, aż wreszcie dostrzegł około ośmioletniego, biednie wyglądającego chłopca bawiącego się z bezdomnym psem. Podszedł do dziecka, podwinął rękawy naturalnym odruchem i kucnął, rzucając chłopcu drobne na jedzenie.

\- Dziękuję panu - powiedział dzieciak z wyuczoną wdzięcznością, łapiąc Tylera za dłoń swoimi wychudzonymi palcami. Ledwo widoczny trapez z blizn zabłyszczał w słońcu. - Wystarczy na chleb dla mnie i siostry.

\- Nie ma za co, chłopcze. - Tyler wstał. Czyli tu informacji nie dostanie. Raport miała dziewczyna z piekarni z naprzeciwka. Sprawnym krokiem przeszedł przez ulicę i wszedł w pachnące drożdżami drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry, dostanę tu księżycowe rogaliki? - zapytał spokojnie, zrzucając kaptur i podchodząc do niskiej blondynki z rękami ubrudzonymi mąką.

\- Tak, spakuję panu. Ile by pan chciał? - Uśmiechnęła się, sięgając na półki po świeżo upieczone pieczywo.

\- Pachną tak pięknie, że najchętniej wziąłbym wszystkie, ale... poproszę dwie - odrzekł, wyciągając dłoń po torbę z jedzeniem i raportem w środku.

\- Za tydzień będziemy robić bułeczki ze słonecznikiem powinien pan spróbować. - Dziewczyna przyjęła zapłatę, obsługując go jak zwykłego klienta. Joseph miał ochotę zmarszczyć brwi. Tylko tydzień do następnego raportu? Musi się coś dziać skoro tak zdecydowali obserwatorzy. Obsadził wokół Rossa i Urie doświadczonych ludzi, którzy w dużej mierze działali na własną rękę, więc nie musiał martwić się okresami nieobecności i pilnować częstotliwości raportów aż tak uważnie. Poza pilnowaniem stosunków z Dallonem, współpraca z Rossem była priorytetowa. Siatka się rozpadała, coraz mniejszej ilości wpływowych kontaktów można było ufać, więc świeżo pozyskany informator, o znanych Tylerowi poglądach, stabilny na rynku i z kilkoma smaczkami, których w razie potrzeby można by użyć  do szantażu był istotny i cenny. Problemem mogło być jedynie zaufanie mu - czy udziela prawdziwych informacji, czy nie kontaktuje się z przeciwnikami korony - ale Tyler sprawdził go na tyle dokładnie, na ile mógł i miał pewność, że do tej pory Ryan unikał polityki jak ognia. A skłonności homoseksualne raczej nie spodobałyby się Pentonium, więc współpraca z władzą była Rossowi na rękę. Dużo większy problem stanowił Urie. Mało o nim wiedział. Za mało. Pojawił się znikąd, zupełnie jak Ryan, ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego szefa nie znał tu nikogo i krył się nawet ze swoim pochodzeniem. Chociaż ustalenie, że jest z Sun nie było trudne.

\- Chętnie. Lepiej przyjść po nie rano czy wieczorem? - zapytał dziewczyny, zbierając się do wyjścia.

\- Rano, będą świeższe.

\- Dziękuję, do zobaczenia - Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, zarzucając z powrotem kaptur.

\- Ostatnio roi się w mieście od szczurów. Proszę uważać - rzuciła jeszcze, beztrosko przecierając ladę szmatką.

Tyler wyszedł, przetrawiając słowa. Czyli jest gorzej. Muszą być ostrożni. Chodzenie po mieście i zbieranie raportów zajmie kilka godzin, bo musi kluczyć i załatwiać pozornie zwykłe rzeczy, żeby zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo, a z Joe spotka się dopiero jutro. Na ten moment była tylko jedna rzecz, którą musi załatwić bezzwłocznie, bez względu na zaistniałe ryzyko.

Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do Pretty. Odd. zaglądając ukradkiem do środka. Jeszcze było zamknięte i prawdopodobnie nie było w środku nikogo prócz dziwek śpiących na piętrze. Ryan wstanie za jakieś dwie godziny. Tyler otworzył raport na pierwszej stronie, która informowała o zmianach w codziennej rutynie, ale nie było tam wiele. Więc Brendon był jeszcze u siebie. Była niedziela, więc dzień wcześniej chłopak był u Dallona, ale najwyraźniej u niego nie został, skoro u Weekesa go nie zastali. Powiedziałby im, że ma gościa, zbyt ważne kwestie musiał omówić z Joshem.

Poranny gwar ulicy był uspokajający - w tłumie łatwo było nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Dotarł do kamienicy, w której mieszkał Urie i wszedł do środka. Pokonał schody i otworzył drzwi bez pukania. Brendon spał nago na swoim do bólu południowym łóżku, odkryty i rozciągnięty na całej długości materaca. Leżał tyłem do wejścia, na prawym boku, a wpadające przez okno promienie słońca podkreślały rozsiane po całym ciele piegi. Joseph usiadł przy stole i poczęstował się leżącą na paterze figą. Rozglądał się ciekawsko po mieszkaniu, chłonąc informacje. Mimo szukania danych o Urie, do tej pory nie posunął się do takiego wtargnięcia i zaczynał żałować. Można się było mnóstwo dowiedzieć po tym charakterystycznym wystroju. Meble ociekały południem, harfa błyszczała czystością, a ubrania, mimo że nie schowane, były czyste i poukładane. Brendon dbał o to niewielkie mieszkanie tak samo jak dbał o siebie, swoich ulubionych klientów i Pretty. Odd. Na półce pod oknem stał kubek, który nie pasował do schludności pomieszczenia. Tyler wstał i zbliżył się, biorąc naczynie i wąchając zawartość. Mleko makowe. We wstępnych raportach była o nim mowa, ale z późniejszych informacji wynikało, że Brendon go nie zażywa odkąd rozpoczął współpracę z koroną. Najwyraźniej się mylili.

Joseph wiedział, że Urie nie śpi, nim ten się poruszył.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Brendon, siadając na łóżku, przecierając twarz i nie trudząc się z jakimkolwiek zakryciem ciała.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. Ubierz się.

\- Już myślałem, że przyszedłeś mnie zabić. - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po spodnie z zadziwiającym spokojem. Joseph nie poinformował go, że gdyby tak było, to zobaczyłby Josha, a nie jego.

\- Często miewasz gości w mieszkaniu? - zapytał zamiast tego Tyler, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

\- Nie miewam ich w ogóle. Ale od tego spotkania u Dallona wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później przyjdziesz. Choć przyznam, że ten koleś dwa tygodnie temu trochę mnie wystraszył.

Tyler skinął głową, obserwując jak Brendon narzuca na siebie luźną koszulę. Brunet podszedł do misy z wodą i ochlapał twarz, próbując się rozbudzić.

\- Jak długo to trwa? - zapytał Joseph, wskazując na kubek.

\- Kilka razy mi się zdarzyło wziąć więcej niż powinienem. Ale odkąd Ryan mnie przyłapał, piję tylko odrobinę na lepszy sen. Już nie umiem spać sam. - Wzruszył znowu ramionami, zapraszając Tylera do stołu i samemu zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Na moment zamarł, jakby coś sobie przypomniał, po czym dodał zaniepokojony - On nie musi wiedzieć, prawda?

\- Nie powiem Rossowi, ale umieszczę to w raporcie.

\- W porządku - odparł trochę smutno. - Dzięki, że nie powiesz Ryanowi. Zaczęliśmy się trochę lepiej dogadywać i głupio byłoby to zepsuć.

Tyler milczał chwilę. Jakaś część jego osoby, ta prywatna, chciała się uśmiechnąć. Ale to nie był dobry moment.

\- Dlaczego jesteś wobec mnie szczery? Bez jakichś oporów? - zapytał w końcu, na co Brendon oblizał nerwowo wargi.

\- Jesteśmy tu sami, ty pewnie i tak dużo wiesz, a o tym co się dzieje od kiedy współpracujemy to podejrzewam, że wszystko. Poza tym… Nie wiem czemu, ale mam wrażenie, że jesteś człowiekiem, na którym można polegać. Może jestem głupi ufając szpiegowi, ale ufam też Dallonowi, o którym prawie nic nie wiem, więc może po prostu jestem idiotą.

\- Właśnie, Dallon. To po to tu przyszedłem.

\- Wiedziałeś, że jest moim klientem? - spytał, opierając się na krześle. Był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Cała szopka z pomyleniem imienia była dla ciebie. Jakbyś miał pewność, że o wszystkim wiedziałem, udawanie wyszłoby nienaturalnie i Josh, albo co gorsza Dallon, mogliby zauważyć, że się znamy. A do tego nie możemy dopuścić.

\- Chodzi tylko o szpiegowanie, czy jest w tym coś więcej? - dopytał domyślnie, opierając się o stół i pochylając się z ciekawością. Wiercił się na krześle jak dziecko, podczas gdy Tyler ani drgnął odkąd usiadł.

\- Coś więcej. Dallon jest dostawcą broni. Nie wie, czym oprócz zaopatrzenia się zajmuję. Nie może wiedzieć, bo jego też pilnujemy, na wszelki wypadek. Poza tym, lubię go, głupio byłoby to psuć przez cholerne zadania. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że z nim sypiasz, dopóki nie wie, że zbierasz informacje dla korony. Zrozumieliśmy się? - Tyler myślał o tym przez całe dwa tygodnie i doszedł do wniosku, że prawda jest najlepszym wyjściem. Brendon potrafił dochować tajemnicy, a alternatywne niedopowiedzenia i kłamstwa sprawiłyby, że miotałby się jak ryba w sieci, próbując odnaleźć się w sytuacji.

\- Tak - odrzekł zaskakująco poważnie i milczał dłuższą chwilę, badawczo przyglądając się Tylerowi. - Powinienem pytać, czemu go obserwujecie?

\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo, beznamiętnym tonem.

\- Dobra. Coś jeszcze?

\- Powiedz Ryanowi. Najlepiej ich ze sobą zapoznaj. Wiem, że od co najmniej półtorej roku nosi się z zamiarem zajęcia się też inną gałęzią biznesową, ale boi się odpowiedzialności. Wejście w jakiegoś rodzaju spółkę z Dallonem to dobre rozwiązanie. Dallon ma problemy finansowe, o których nikomu nie mówi, więc jeśli mu napomkniesz, że Ross szuka jakiejś okazji, Weekes sam zaproponuje spotkanie. Znam go.

\- Tyler, przeraża mnie to. Nie potrafię…

\- Potrafisz - uciął. - Potrafisz lepiej niż większość ludzi, z którymi współpracowałem. Jesteś człowiekiem wielu talentów, Brendon. Przestań sprowadzać się do roli dziwki.

Tyler wstał i podszedł do drzwi, zostawiając Urie przy stole samego. Chłopak zaniemówił, nieco wstrząśnięty i przytłoczony sytuacją. Tuż przed opuszczeniem mieszkania, Joseph odwrócił się jeszcze i patrzył chwilę w brązowe, szczenięce oczy Brendona.

\- Nie powinienem tego robić, ale dam ci radę. Kiedy poznałem Jennę, byłem cholernie nieszczęśliwy i nie chciałem jej do siebie dopuścić. Ona się nie poddała i w końcu zechciałem się zmienić. Dla niej. Tylko dzięki temu jestem kim jestem i nawet jeżeli wiem, że przez swoją pracę krzywdzę ją każdego dnia, ona wciąż przy mnie jest, wdzięczna, że jej na to pozwalam. Myślałeś, że Dallon był pierwszą osobą widzącą w tobie człowieka, ale prawda jest taka, że Ryan robił to od początku. Po prostu cały czas próbowałeś temu zaprzeczyć i po jakimś czasie zaczął wątpić. Nie pozwól mu się poddać. Daj mu szansę sobie pomóc. Daj mu szansę cierpieć z tobą i ty też cierp razem z nim, bo wierz mi, jemu też nie jest łatwo. Mimo wszystko wierzę, że tego nie pożałujesz.

Wyszedł, nie odwracając się drugi raz za siebie i zaciągając kaptur, a Brendon patrzył na zamknięte drzwi jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu uderzył pięścią w stół, wyładowując frustrację. Będąc dziwką było łatwiej. Ale on nie był tylko dziwką.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Gerard otworzył oczy z poczuciem narastającej paniki. Był w swojej celi, ale nie na łóżku, a zimnym stole, który znał zbyt dobrze i z którego nie mógł się ruszyć. Usztywniane taśmy na nadgarstkach, kostkach i w pasie skutecznie go unieruchomiły, a dodatkowy, skórzany pas na szyi podduszał, gdy tylko próbował się wyrwać. Nie był w stanie się podnieść, usiąść ani przesunąć, mógł tylko wić się w więzach jak ryba zaplątana w sieć.

Nierówna walka z materiałem trwała chwilę, aż Way poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Znieruchomiał i spróbował wygiąć szyje by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Starał się uspokoić oddech i oddalić od siebie zbliżającą się panikę, ale strach zaczynał go paraliżować, uniemożliwiając przemyślane działanie. Wtedy podeszła do niego postać w czarnym kapturze. Twarz miała ukrytą w mroku, a długa peleryna zniekształcała sylwetkę, więc nawet nie umiał określić jej płci.

Osoba uniosła dłonie o smukłych, długich palcach. Kobiecych, ale Gerard miał podobnie kobiece ręce, więc o niczym to nie świadczyło. Nieznajomy złączył dłonie, a gdy je rozdzielił, pojawiła się między nimi srebrna igła, cienka jak nić. Gerard zadrżał, a oddech oraz serce niebezpiecznie przyspieszyły. Wiedział, co to oznaczało.

Postać trzymała wnętrze dłoni ku górze, a igła stała na niej idealnie pionowo. Mimo perspektywy bólu, to spokój ruchów oprawcy był tym przejmująco przerażającym bodźcem, który go złamał. Gerard zaczął dyszeć i szarpać się, jakby chciał zerwać więzy i uciec, mimo że wiedział, że to bezcelowe.Czuł się jak zwierzę złapane we wnyki, które widzi jak zbliża się do niego myśliwy. Osoba zbliżyła igłę do żeber Gerarda, który wygiął się w łuk i bezskutecznie próbował nie spuszczać z oczu metalu. Poczuł zimną aurę otaczającą narzędzie, a potem przenikliwy ostry ból w dolnych żebrach. Najpierw zimno łagodziło ukłucie, ale później wzmacniało prostą torturę, posyłając lodowate dreszcze każdym naczyniem krwionośnym, przez które ciałem czerwonowłosego zaczęły szarpać nieregularne skurcze.

Wiedział jak to działa. Oj, zbyt dobrze wiedział. Znał dokładnie cały mechanizm. Studiował go z zapartym tchem, z fascynacją czytając księgi i projekty urządzeń, ćwicząc zaklęcia i przyrządzanie mikstur. Wtedy nie sądził, że on sam kiedykolwiek skończy na tym stole.

Gerard zacisnął zęby i pięści, wbijając paznokcie w dłonie, a ból się nasilał, w miarę zagłębiania się igły w jego ciele. Zimno nie ustępowało, wciąż wstrząsając nim co kilka sekund, mimo że walczył z konwulsjami tak uparcie, że czuł w ustach krew, a paznokcie zdążyły uszkodzić skórę w miejscach, do których mógł sięgnąć. Gdy poczuł ciepło dłoni swojego oprawcy, gładzącej go po nagim, bladym brzuchu, nie wytrzymał. Jego krzyk rozdarł ciszę panująca w celi, odbijając się echem od kamiennych ścian, niosąc się gdzieś w ciemność nocy. Wiedział, że mimo tego nikt oprócz zakapturzonej postaci go nie usłyszy. Nikt mu nie pomoże. Wrzeszczał na całe gardło, słone łzy zaczęły mu spływać po policzkach, a on nie wiedział już nawet, czy bardziej cierpi z powodu ostrego bólu czy ciepłej dłoni wędrującej po jego ciele i zsyłającej na niego wspomnienia. Kat poruszył lekko wolną dłonią, a igła odpowiedziała ruchem w ciele Gerarda, wmuszając w niego kolejną, potężną falę przenikliwego zimna i palącego ognia w jednym. Jednocześnie jego umysł bombardowany był zakrwawionymi twarzami, okaleczonymi ciałami, zdewastowanymi organami płciowymi, ranami po uderzeniach i cięciach. I domem. Mikey'im. Porannym słońcem nad stawem. Wrzeszczał, płakał, błagał i przepraszał. Bezskutecznie. Postać nie odsłoniła swojej twarz, nie odezwała się, nie zmieniła swojego zachowania nawet o odrobinę.

Nagle drzwi do celi się otworzyły i wszystko poza bólem zniknęło. Leżał na twardym, klasztornym łóżku. Cieplejszym niż stół. Way nie mógł się poruszyć albo jego umysł mu zabraniał. Ktoś podszedł do niego, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, złapał go za ramiona, dźwignął do pozycji siedzącej i objął, przyciskając jego bezwładne ciało do swojej klatki piersiowej. Gerard nie był w stanie się przeciwstawić ani chociaż otworzyć oczu, choćby chciał. Oddychał ciężko, łzy leciały mu po policzkach, a ciało miał spięte i sztywne.

Osoba, która go objęła, teraz głaskała go po posklejanych od potu włosach i śliskich plecach, ciągle powtarzając uspokajającym tonem, że to był tylko sen.

Jednak Gerard dalej czuł przenikliwy ból w ciele, szczególnie w żebrach i natłok natarczywych myśli w głowie. Żadne słowa, że to był tylko sen, nie były w stanie go przekonać, że to nie działo się naprawdę. Szlochał, dławiąc się łzami i wciąż nie otwierając oczu, bojąc się, że zobaczy postać w kapturze, że to tylko kolejna iluzja mająca dać mu nadzieję, że tortury się skończyły.

\- Ciii, spokojnie - szeptał mu do ucha Frank. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Gerard jest spocony. Obejmował go niczym spanikowane dziecko. Ciasno i pewnie, ale jednocześnie ostrożnie, czekając na jakikolwiek znak, że Gerard nie chce być dotykany lub czegoś potrzebuje. - To był tylko sen, nic się nie stało.

W końcu Way poczuł jak wraca mu sprawność w kończynach, a ból powoli ustawał. Ustępująca panika wydarła z jego gardła głośny szloch, po którym nabrał wreszcie odpowiednią ilość powietrza i otworzył oczy. W przypływie powoli powracającej energii wtulił się w obejmujące go ramiona, nagle pewny, że w nich będzie bezpieczny.

\- Spokojnie. - Frank z niepokojem uścisnął Gerarda mocniej. - Powoli. Oddychaj. Wszystko w porządku. To był tylko sen.

Do Way'a zaczęło docierać, co się dzieje. Przestał szlochać, oddychał głęboko, ale równomiernie, przestał się trząść. Dyszał Frankowi w ramię z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ból w żebrach przestał być tak dokuczliwy. Szybko. Zwykle po takich snach zbierał się co najmniej pół godziny. Po kilku głębokich wdechach rozprostował palce. Ledwo je czuł. Odsunął się powoli od Franka, czując że już wyrównał oddech. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Krwawe półksiężyce od wbijania w nie paznokci nawet nie bolały. To było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł przed chwilą. Pot kapał mu z włosów, ściekał strużkami po plecach i skroniach, które do tego pulsowały tępym, migrenowym bólem. Ale to wszystko nic.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał pustym, pozbawionym wyrazu głosem. Chrypiał, jakby wrzeszczał od tygodni, albo i miesięcy, a nie tylko chwilę, przez sen. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Franka zagubionym, sarnim wzrokiem, jakby jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po zobaczeniu ducha. A raczej całej armii krwiożerczych duchów.

\- Dziesięć minut temu dzwonili - odpowiedział cicho niższy mężczyzna. - Przyszedłem jakieś piętnaście przed dzwonem.

Czyli jednak niewiele krócej się męczył. Tylko zleciało szybciej niż zwykle.

\- Idź, jeszcze zdążysz na śniadanie - szepnął spokojnie. Przetarł oczy, starając się wyglądać lepiej niż w rzeczywistości się czuł. Wciąż trochę drżał, ale też zaczynało mu być zwyczajnie zimno, a to dobry znak.

\- Nie zostawię cię w takim stanie. - Frank odsunął się od niego, dając mu trochę więcej wolnej przestrzeni. - Co się stało?

\- To tylko koszmar, nie ma się czym przejmować. - Gerard próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba mu nie wyszło. - Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni.

\- Słychać cię było wyraźnie przez ściany, Gee. - Frank mówił cicho, z przejęciem. Był zmartwiony i Gerarda trochę to speszyło. - Wrzeszczałeś. To nie było gadanie przez sen czy pojedynczy krzyk, tylko wrzask. To nie mógł być "tylko koszmar".

\- Widzisz, to... to kolejny powód, przez który... mam własną okolicę. Przez ostatnie dwa lata zdarzało się to rzadziej, ale wciąż... - Odpowiedział urywanymi frazami, unikając wzroku mężczyzny, który siedział spokojnie i patrzył na Way'a jak na porcelanową, kruchą lalkę, która w każdej chwili może się rozpaść.

\- Gerard, co jest tak strasznego, że przez dwadzieścia pięć minut po przebudzeniu wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć ze strachu? - zapytał cierpliwie, ale niepewnie. Bał się, czy nie wchodzi na zbyt delikatny temat, ale po tym co zobaczył....

\- Moja przeszłość - wyrzucił z siebie Way jednym tchem. Był zbyt zmęczony na silne emocje, więc było to bardziej mówienie zabarwione wściekłością, niż krzyk, ale i tak czuć było gniew i ból drzemiące w chłopaku, gdy ten powtórzył - Moja popieprzona przeszłość, okej?! Kurwa mać.

W celi zapadła cisza. Frank wyprostował się, tworząc pewien dystans między nimi, ale jednak pozostając blisko. Way udając, że nic się nie stało, otarł z twarzy zaschnięte łzy i przeczesał spocone, rozczochrane włosy. Zerknął na swoje nagie żebra, które dalej bolały, ale na tyle, że mógł bez problemu udawać, że nie. W miejscu, gdzie wbijano mu igłę, miał mały, czerwony ślad. Dotknął go drżącą dłonią, a Frank podążył za nią wzrokiem, obserwując jak mężczyzna na oślep, patrząc się w odległy kąt pokoju, muska swoją skórę w różnych miejscach, śledząc przebieg bladych blizn pokrywających znaczną część jego ciała. Nie wszystkie zauważył wcześniej, były ledwo widoczne. Gerard przełknął ślinę i oblizał wargi, nawet nie spojrzał na Franka, kiedy wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Jestem z niewielkiej miejscowości leżącej bardzo blisko stolicy, ale ponad dziesięć lat spędziłem na Antium. W Nelehe. - Frank zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami i odruchowo odsunął się trochę od Way'a, napinając ciało. - Tak, wiem, zaraz mnie znienawidzisz, albo zaczniesz się mnie bać, albo rzucisz się z nożem przy najbliższej możliwej okazji... Nie będę zły o żadną z tych rzeczy, nie będę też zły, jeśli wszystkim powiesz, choć wtedy będę musiał wynieść się na drugi koniec kraju i zmienić tożsamość, co Ray sugerował mi od początku, ale za bardzo lubiłem swoje imię.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Patrzył zaskoczony na Gerarda, nie mogąc znaleźć słów komentarza. W końcu przysunął się z powrotem ciut bliżej drugiego mężczyzny i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Jak... jak długo? - wyrzucił z siebie cicho.

\- Wstąpiłem tam jak miałem... piętnaście lat? Albo szesnaście, nie pamiętam, bo zbyt wiele się działo. Chciałem się uczyć. Chciałem czarować i tworzyć, a rodzice nie zgodzili się na Tarium. Zresztą, chciałem więcej, niż Tarium kiedykolwiek mogło zaoferować. Byłem młody i głupi, myślałem, że mogę wszystko. Przetrwałem - nazwijmy to - egzaminy wstępne, a to nie takie łatwe, bo większość, która próbuje, nawet ich nie przeżywa. Niektórzy są po nich całkowicie wyprani z emocji lub energii i kończą jako karma dla morskich stworzeń. Ci, którzy dają radę, są zwykle niezdolni do funkcjonowania przez kilka dni. Mnie tylko bolała głowa. Ogólnie to byłem dość zdolny. Jestem artystyczną duszą i lubię wiedzę, jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, a magia to najczystsze połączenie sztuki i nauki, jakie istnieje. Radziłem sobie lepiej niż reszta rekrutów, a informacja o mojej kondycji po egzaminie okrążyła szkołę szybciej, niż zdążyłem poznać ludzi, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo wyróżniony zostałem na starcie. Każdy się tam znał... To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie byłem doceniany przez większość i w jakiś sposób szanowany. Może przez to, że ludzie się mnie bali.

Gerard na moment się zawiesił na to wspomnienie. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy tak było. Wcześniej był tylko starszym synem, na którym rodzice chcieli złożyć obowiązek opieki nad rodzinnym dworkiem i bratem. Chłopakiem, który opiekował się młodszym braciszkiem i uczył go rysować w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Potem był uciekinierem i dziwadłem, które odrzucało ludzi. Wyrzutkiem, obcym, tajemniczym i podejrzanym samotnikiem. Momentami chciał wrócić do czasów życia w Nelehe tylko po to, by czuć się akceptowanym, będąc sobą. To dawało mu więcej siły, niż jakakolwiek modlitwa czy ziołowa herbatka Ray'a.

\- Plotki, jakie krążą o tym miejscu, dzielą się na prawdziwe, przesadzone, niewystarczająco dobitne albo całkowicie nieprawdziwe. Rytuały na ludziach są, ale nie tak częste, jak się mówi. Zwykle bardzo oszczędne i dopracowane, żeby żadne życie się nie zmarnowało. Ludzkie życie to potężna energia i nie można było pozwolić sobie na błąd, nie można było marnować energii.

\- Brałeś w tym udział? - zapytał cicho Frank.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Brałem udział we wszystkim, co się tam działo. Cała magia, której nas uczyli, mnie fascynowała. Oddałem się temu całkowicie, zatraciłem się w nauce. Byłem naprawdę ambitny.

\- A te wszystkie historie o porwaniach, grupowych orgiach i niszczeniu miejsc położonych na kontynencie?

\- Porwania były rzadkością. Napady też. Orgie to codzienność. - Ograniczył komentarz. Nie powie mu przecież, że porywano owszem, rzadko, ale po to, żeby zabić. Że napady zdarzały się jeszcze rzadziej, ale kończyły się całkowitą dewastacją miejsca i ludzi, a później w Nelehe świętowano, torturując i gwałcąc ofiary. Nie przyzna przecież, że w orgiach brało udział co najmniej kilkanaście osób naraz, że był jedną z tych agresywniejszych i bardziej dominujących osób, które na nic nie zważały, tylko brały. Że czasami po spotkaniu z nim, ludzie musieli przez długi czas dochodzić do siebie. Czasem nawet w skrzydle szpitalnym. - Nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy... Stworzyłem wiele. To był na swój sposób piękny okres.

Gerard był szczery w tym, co mówił. Był świadomy, że tęsknił za tamtym miejscem i gdyby ucieczką nie skazał się na ich dozgonną nienawiść, prawdopodobnie by tam wrócił. Byłby mniej brutalny, mniej szalony, ale wróciłby. Dziwnie się czuł, opowiadając wszystko Frankowi - mężczyźnie, którego znał dość krótko, który sam miał tajemnice, o których pewnie nigdy nie opowie, który nie powinien tego wszystkiego wiedzieć. Jedynie Mikey, Ray i Billie znali fragmenty tej opowieści. Fragmenty, bo Gerard był zbyt wyczerpany i przerażony, kiedy do nich dotarł, żeby móc o tym mówić, a później, kiedy już wylądował w klasztorze, Toro powiedział, że lepiej, żeby próbował zapomnieć. Ale to było niemożliwe. Magia, której na nim używali, odcisnęła się na jego ciele i duszy nieodwracalnie. Koszmary nie odejdą na stałe. Blizny nie znikną. Ból będzie wracał. Pomimo psychicznego bólu, jaki sprawiało mu mówienie o Nelehe, czuł też ulgę, mogąc to z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Skoro tak pasowało ci to miejsce, to dlaczego uciekłeś? Skoro nawet na kontynencie wiadomo, że stamtąd się nie wraca, a ktoś, kto stamtąd ucieka, jest w takim stanie, że nie przeżywa. Albo znikają zanim umrą.

\- Ludzie, którzy stamtąd uciekli to kłamstwo. Ci, którzy się za takich podają to zwykli szaleńcy, którzy takich udają, a szkoła po prostu robi z nimi porządek, żeby nie niszczyli im reputacji. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek oprócz mnie rzeczywiście się stamtąd wydostał. - Zrobił na chwilę przerwę, zerkając nerwowo na Franka. - Uczyliśmy się pewnego dnia czaru, który umożliwiał wniknięcie w umysł innej osoby na odległość. Poznanie jego myśli, uczuć. Łatwiej było, gdy obiektem był ktoś znajomy, ktoś, z kim dzieli się wiele wspomnień. Więc na początek wniknąłem w umysł mojego brata. Wtedy zobaczyłem, co o mnie myślał. Zostawiłem go, jego kochany brat go porzucił, kiedy dorastał i potrzebował wsparcia najbardziej. Wiedział, dokąd uciekłem. Wiedział, jak to miejsce działa na ludzi. Rodzice spisali mnie na straty. Jakbym ukończył szkołę, co wielu się nie udawało, a ja miałem duże szanse na powodzenie, nie byłbym tym samym człowiekiem. Pewnie przez moje zdolności skończyłbym jako nekromanta i na starość poprowadziłbym armię zmarłych na kontynent. - Zaśmiał się smutno na tę wizję. - Ale Mikey wierzył, że dam radę. Znał mnie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny i wiedział, że jestem zdolny. Już w domu uczyłem się prostych czarów, podglądając ulicznych magików, albo ludzi po Tarium odwiedzających nas w drodze do stolicy lub w charakterze medyków. Zobaczyłem Mikey’ego… zobaczyłem go akurat w trakcie naprawdę poważnej kłótni z ojcem, który mówił, że powinien przestać wierzyć w to, że kiedykolwiek wrócę. Że pewnie już od dawna nie żyję i rozkładam się w jakiejś dziurze na tej przeklętej wyspie. Zobaczyłem jak Mikey mnie sobie wyobraził. Jako trupa w nieoznaczonym rowie. Albo gorzej, jakbym wrócił. Obłąkany, obdarty i zniszczony wrak człowieka. Albo zimny, wyprany z emocji potwór, gdybym skończył szkołę jako chodzący zwiastun śmierci. Poczułem jego emocje. Ojciec powiedział o mnie wtedy naprawdę nieprzyjemne rzeczy... A Mikey go uderzył. Puściły mu nerwy, a musisz wiedzieć, że to jest człowiek o kamiennej twarzy. Zaczął się wydzierać, jakby po 22 latach swojego życia i ukrywania emocji, wszystko nagle puściło. Poczułem jego mieszankę nienawiści do siebie, do mnie, do ojca i całego świata. Żal, smutek i niegasnącą nadzieję. Miłość do rodziny i do przyjaciół, których w tym czasie poznawał. Był zakochany. Dużo emocji naraz. To była najsilniejsza mieszanka uczuć, jaką kiedykolwiek poczułem. Nigdy nie doświadczyłem czegoś takiego. Uderzyło mnie to tak bardzo, że nareszcie przejrzałem na oczy i zobaczyłem, czym się stałem. Ostatkiem sił wysłałem im wiadomość, że żyję, podpisaną pojedynczą literą G, bo na więcej nie starczyłoby mi siły. Pojawiła się u nich jako litery z ciemnego dymu zawieszone w powietrzu. Straciłem przytomność. To była moja pierwsza próba użycia czaru wniknięcia w innego człowieka, więc mój organizm nie był z nią zapoznany, więc wysłanie wiadomości mnie wyczerpało. Obudziłem się dwa dni później i cała wyspa już wiedziała. Wielki Gerard Arthur Way, talent szkoły, stracił przytomność z powodu prostego czaru. Część domyślała się, że musiałem zrobić coś innego, niż tylko wniknięcie w czyjś umysł. Prawdopodobnie Wyżsi zaczęli mnie przez to obserwować. Ludzie stracili część szacunku dla mnie, ale już mnie to nie interesowało. Byłem skupiony na planowaniu ucieczki, więc zacząłem się izolować od innych. Wcześniej byłem duszą towarzystwa, ale nie mogłem nawet udawać, że wciąż nią jestem, nie byłem w stanie. Chciałem uciec stamtąd podczas jednego z nielicznych napadów na kontynent, ale ktoś przewidział moje plany i zamknięto mnie w lochu. Torturowano przez dobry rok... - Gerard zadrżał na tamto wspomnienie i podkulił kolana. Odgonił nachodzące go wspomnienia tamtego bólu, ale żebra dały znać o niedawnym śnie. Objął się ciasno ramionami, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, żeby mieć pewność, że wciąż jest na miejscu. Że wciąż jest tu i w całości. - Poznano moje słabości i wykorzystano je. Wymyślono na mnie nowe tortury. Nowym zadaniem domowym na rozszerzonych zajęciach z zadawania bólu na wyższych rocznikach, był cotygodniowy konkurs na bardziej bolesne zaklęcie na mnie. Nie mam prawie żadnych śladów po tym wszystkim, dopilnowali tego. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli. Stałem się historycznym i oficjalnym ostrzeżeniem przed próbami ucieczki. Jednak mało kto mnie widział, a co dopiero słyszał. Wyżsi o to zadbali.

\- A te blizny? - zapytał szeptem Frank, wstrząśnięty i trochę wystraszony. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z tak dużą dawką informacji, ale nie mógł wygrać z ciekawością.

\- Nie licząc tej kropki - Dotknął śladu po igle. - nie są wynikiem tortur. Część jest po orgiach. Większość jednak, szczególnie te na plecach, ramionach i pod udami, po samobiczowaniu w celu wydobycia energii do niektórych zaklęć. Kreski na karku to licznik rytuałów na ludziach, w których brałem udział. Starałem się tego pozbyć, różnymi metodami, ale przy odpowiednim świetle i tak wszystko widać. Poza tym stają się bardziej widoczne po koszmarach.

Mówiąc to, Gerard wstał na lekko drżące nogi i najpierw odwrócił się tyłem do Franka, pokazując plecy, po czym zapalił między palcami mały, jasny płomyk i pozwolił mu przemknąć po skórze, uwidoczniając liczne, gładkie, błyszczące pręgi. Nakładały się na siebie i przecinały, nie zostawiając prawie żadnej gładkiej skóry. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nowe obrażenia powstawały na jeszcze niezasklepionych ranach, nigdy nie pozwalając szramom się zagoić i przez to pozostawiając blizny, które nie miały prawa zniknąć nawet pod wpływem najlepszej magii leczniczej. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co Gerard mówił o swojej ambicji, był to całkiem prawdopodobny scenariusz. Ognik zgasł i Way uniósł jeszcze rude pasma, odsłaniając kark. Na linii włosów miał kilkadziesiąt, jeśli nie kilkaset, czerwonych, pionowych kreseczek, nie większych od połówki świerkowej igły. Frank był za daleko, by sprawdzić ile ich dokładnie jest. Gerard odwrócił się przodem i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, tym razem dużo bliżej drugiego mężczyzny, ale wciąż spięty. Kulił ramiona, próbując schować się w sobie.

\- Jak uciekłeś?

\- Przez ich ambicję. Praktycznie cały czas byłem związany pasami i pozbawiony możliwości użycia magii. Ale wymyślili nową torturę, do której musiałem być wolny. Wykorzystałem to. Stworzyłem portal. Czytałem o nich i wiedziałem w teorii jak je tworzyć, ale nikt nigdy ich nie uczył. Nawet w Nelehe. Nie ma doskonałego przepisu na stworzenie ich, bo nieważne jak by się próbowało, zawsze będą cholernie niestabilne. Owszem, było kilka udokumentowanych przypadków udanych teleportacji przedmiotów i nawet ludzi, ale w większości wychodzono z nich w kawałkach lub w ogóle nie wychodzono. Albo śmiałkowie kończyli w nieznanym miejscu, jeśli to była teleportacja na większy dystans i zostali przypadkowo odnajdywani przez obcych ludzi. Przez wieki nikomu nie udało się wymyślić stabilnej metody. Kiedyś ćwiczyłem ich tworzenie, przerzucałem małe przedmioty, ale niewiele razy mi się udało. Wtedy, w celi, to był akt ostatecznej desperacji. Albo wytworzenie wielkiego portalu na dużą odległość i ryzyko okropnej śmierci, albo reszta życia w torturach. Wybór chyba oczywisty. Wcześniej tworzyłem portale wielkości może głowy i na odległość dwóch metrów, a tutaj musiałem wydostać z wyspy. Cały. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy naprawdę szczerze i błagalnie modliłem się do Pięciu. W Nelehe samemu było się bogiem. Nie wiem, czy to oni, czy po prostu miałem ogromne szczęście, ale udało mi się. Co prawda nie trafiłem w miejsce, w które chciałem, ale to był kontynent. Dotarłem tam w jednym kawałku, jedynie zerwało mi porządny kawałek skóry z ramienia. Tam się zakamuflowałem, żeby nie mogli mnie namierzyć, co dla mnie jest dość proste, bo polega to na ukryciu się w stopniu, w jakim sam wyczuwam magię. Znałem ich metody, a w wyczuwaniu zawsze byłem dobry, od dziecka jestem na nią bardzo wrażliwy. Nie było szans, żeby mnie znaleźli. Potem była już prosta droga do domu. Musiałem tylko ukryć włosy, które przez przebywanie w tamtym miejscu zmieniały kolory. Tam nikt się tym nie przejmował, nawet zakazywano je zakrywać, bo widać było, kto w jakiej dziedzinie jest najlepszy. Mnie się ciągle zmieniały, co znaczyło, że w każdej radziłem sobie podobnie dobrze. Ogoliłem się na łyso kradzioną brzytwą, ale mój organizm był już tak wyniszczony magią, że gdy wróciłem do domu po kilku tygodniach włamywania się do wozów kupców i trup aktorskich, bo nie miałem sił na wędrówkę albo jazdę konną, miałem włosy dłuższe niż teraz. W domu Mikey o mnie walczył. Ojciec machnął ręką, matka płakała. Mikey zaprowadził mnie do... do przyjaciela, który tak się składa, przy okazji jest naszym królem. Przekonał go, żeby Czarny Mag, Billie, mnie uratował, bo po torturach, które mnie tak zniszczyły i latach szkoły, byłem na granicy śmierci. Wielokrotnie ją przekraczałem w trakcie nauki, ale wtedy byłem w pełni sił i byłem w stanie wrócić. Teraz śmierć chciała mnie zabrać na dobre. Mikey naprawdę wiele zrobił, by Pe... król Peter się zgodził i przekonał swojego maga. Musieli uciec się do zakazanej magii, żeby mnie uratować, ale się udało. Żeby mnie nie odnaleziono, zatrzymano informację o moim powrocie w tajemnicy. Kilku znajomych rodziny, którzy widzieli mnie, gdy pomieszkiwałem już w domu, nie wiedziało kim jestem. Rodzice ignorowali moje istnienie. Co się ze mną mniej więcej działo przez te...  jakieś jedenaście lat wie tylko Mikey, Czarny Mag i Ray, który jest znajomym Billiego. Oddano mnie pod jego opiekę. Zajmował się mną, kiedy na początku byłem zbyt słaby, by funkcjonować i dręczyły mnie koszmary i bardzo realistyczne wizje. Pomógł mi je do pewnego stopnia opanować, ale nigdy się ich całkowicie nie pozbędę. Ukrywał mnie, aż w końcu byłem w stanie wyjść do ludzi. Pojawiłem się znikąd, dziwak w długich, czerwonych włosach, od razu zasiadający po prawej stronie ojca przełożonego. Miałem szczęście.

Kolejny raz w celi zapadła cisza, aż Gerardowi zaczęło dzwonić w uszach. Objął się ramionami i przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak z niepewności zaciska mu się żołądek.

\- To co? Znienawidzisz mnie? Będziesz się szykował do zabójstwa? Nie będę się bronił, od dawna rozważam skończenie ze sobą. Śmierć z ręki osoby, której ufam, będzie najlepszym, co mogłem sobie wymarzyć.

\- Nie waż się tak mówić - rzucił gwałtownie Frank na słowa o samobójstwie, ale od razu się opamiętał i uspokoił.

\- Nie rozumiesz? To wciąż we mnie jest. Jestem potworem.

\- Przestań. Nie wierzę w to - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Nie nienawidzę cię. Nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić. Nie chcę żebyś umierał. To wszystko było... dość... niespodziewane. Nie podejrzewałem cię o tak... skomplikowaną przeszłość.

\- Pozory mylą.

\- Każdy ma jakieś tajemnice.

Gerarda tknęło, żeby zapytać jakie ma Frank, ale się powstrzymał.

\- Czyli mogę spać spokojnie? Nie obawiając się, że udusisz mnie w nocy? - zapytał Way, chcąc, by zabrzmiało to zabawnie, ale wyszło jakby błagał go o wybaczenie.

\- Oczywiście. - Mężczyzna sięgnął w stronę jego rozczochranych włosów i pieszczotliwie je przeczesał. Był to niepewny ruch, jakby nie wiedział, czy Way nie ucieknie, albo mu nie zabroni.

\- Naprawdę krzyczałem aż tak głośno? - zapytał cicho, a dłoń odruchowo powędrowała w stronę żeber, obronnym gestem zasłaniając ślad po igle.

Frank nie odpowiedział, tylko skinął głową. Gerard wbił wzrok w materac między nimi i ścisnął palcami skórę na żebrach. Ślad po igle zniknie w ciągu dnia. Wiedział, że nikogo nie było w jego celi podczas koszmaru i wszystko było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, ale wizje zawsze były przerażająco realistyczne. Zaraz po wstąpieniu do klasztoru, kiedy jego umysł i ciało były zbyt słabe, by się przed nimi obronić, Ray często musiał go podleczać po takich atakach. Ciało reagowało prawie tak, jakby tortury działy się naprawdę. To była silna magia.

Teraz wszystko potrafił sobie racjonalnie wyjaśnić, jednak chwilę po przebudzeniu dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ktoś u niego był, że człowiek w czarnym płaszczu, podobnym do tego, który Gerard sam kiedyś chętnie nosił, odnalazł go i złożył mu wizytę, że w końcu go znaleźli. I że tym razem nie będzie ucieczki.


	18. Chapter 18

Minęły trzy dni odkąd Tyler odwiedził Brendona, a Urie wciąż nie był pewien jak traktować jego słowa. Zarówno te dotyczące Dallona, jak i te o Ryanie. Od poważnej rozmowy w garderobie zachowywali się wobec siebie naprawdę zadziwiająco normalnie i rozmawiali jak dobrzy znajomi, bez dogryzek, zaciskania szczęki czy kpiących dodatków. Poza wspólnym sporządzaniem raportów ze zbierania informacji dla korony, znajdywali codziennie chwilę na rozmowę o klientach, muzyce, innych pracownikach i Urie czuł się z tym znakomicie. Kiedy powiedział Rossowi o pomyśle Tylera na współpracę z Weekesem, ten przytaknął, stawiając jedynie warunek, że Brendon w jakimś stopniu też się tym zajmie, ale wyraźnie coś go gryzło. Brendon nie dopytywał. Bał się, że jeśli jego szef zrozumie, że dał po sobie poznać emocje, to znowu się zamknie, a tego nie chciał. Odkrywanie w Ryanie drobnych zmian, teraz, gdy miał okazję rzeczywiście go obserwować w naturalnych sytuacjach, dawało mu zbyt dużo satysfakcji.

Urie zapukał do drzwi Dallona. Po krótkiej chwili otworzyła je uprzejma służąca, z którą Brendon zdążył się już zapoznać.

\- Witaj, młody człowieku. Pan Weekes czeka w sypialni - powiedziała, wpuszczając Urie do środka.

Chłopak skinął głową z uśmiechem, zdjął i wręczył kobiecie płaszcz, po czym wszedł szybko na piętro. Dallon siedział w samych spodniach na łóżku i przeglądał dokumenty.

\- Cześć, Bren - powiedział, nie unosząc wzroku znad sterty papieru. - Daj mi chwilkę i zaraz się tobą zajmę.

\- Hej, Dal. To mnie się płaci w tym związku. Nie musisz się mną zajmować - rzucił, powoli rozpinając koszulę.

\- Przestań, myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą - odrzekł miękko mężczyzna, odkładając stosik dokumentów na stolik nocny. - Chodź tutaj.

Brendon posłusznie wszedł na łóżko i przysunął się blisko mężczyzny z delikatnym uśmiechem. Przy Weekesie czuł się spokojny.

\- Co się wydarzyło od soboty? - zapytał arystokrata, sięgając długimi palcami do sznurówek spodni Brendona po tym, jak już przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie z przyjemnym westchnieniem i cmoknął go na powitanie w szyję.

\- Nic nowego. Dalej dobrze dogaduję się z Ryanem. Ten biznes, przy którym z nim współpracuję, ma się całkiem nieźle. Na tyle dobrze, że padł pomysł znalezienia jakiejś okazji do wejścia z kimś w spółkę. Ryan od dawna myślał nad tym, czy nie spróbować zająć się czymś jeszcze, bo szczerze mówiąc to nie przepada za burdelami. - Brendon zaśmiał się lekko, ale nie była to kpina z Rossa. Jego ton przywodził na myśl raczej pobłażliwą wesołość kogoś opowiadającego o krnąbrnym dziecku. - Chce, żebym też się tym zajął. Wydaje mi się, że próbuje tak jakby... umocnić moją rolę w jego interesach. Chyba tak mogę to nazwać.

Kiedy skończył mówić, Dallon zdążył już go rozebrać. Teraz, leżąc cierpliwie na plecach, Brendon czekał aż mężczyzna dotknie każdego milimetra jego skóry. Już to robili. Weekes był niesamowicie cierpliwy i głaskał go powoli, z irytującym spokojem, co już po chwili doprowadzało Urie do stanu, w którym miał ochotę błagać o więcej.

\- Coraz bardziej ci ufa. Ręce na łóżku - szepnął Dallon, tuż przy uchu Brendona, po czym ugryzł go delikatnie. - O jakich biznesach myślał?

\- Handel, najlepiej z południem albo sprowadzanie owoców morza z wybrzeża Silent Sea - powiedział brunet, po czym jęknął, czując dłoń na udzie. Obserwował każdy ruch Dallona, ale nie unosił dłoni z pościeli. Tak jak Weekes chciał.

\- Nad morze potrzeba niezłego maga. W wodzie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Na wyspach też - odrzekł spokojnym, ale dziwnie tajemniczym głosem.

\- Wierzysz w istnienie Nelehe i potworów morskich? - zapytał Brendon, wyginając się w lekki łuk.

\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu. - Chcę się z nim spotkać.

\- Z Ryanem? - wydyszał Urie, mając powoli trudności z zebraniem myśli.

\- Tak. Dasz radę nas umówić? - Dallon chwycił wreszcie członek Brendona i potarł go powolnym ruchem. - Wiem, że dasz, Bren.

Urie pokiwał energicznie głową, niemal dławiąc się własną śliną, próbując nie ruszać rękoma i oddychając coraz ciężej.

\- Nie przegapiłbyś okazji, żeby zobaczyć nas obu nago, co - wymamrotał Dallon cicho, bardzo cicho, pochylając się by pocałować udo chłopaka. Urie ledwo go zrozumiał i był pewien, że miał nie zrozumieć.

\- Co? - spytał, otwierając na moment oczy.

\- Nic. Po prostu wiem coś, czego ty jeszcze nie rozumiesz, ale niedługo zrozumiesz - odpowiedział, przesuwając się wyżej i całując pełne usta Brendona.

Nim Urie mógł myśleć już tylko o bieżącym momencie, przeszło mu jeszcze przez głowę, że chyba już rozumie.

***

Brendon został na noc. Dallon obudził go na śniadanie i niemal zmusił do zjedzenia porządnego posiłku, zresztą nie pierwszy raz, bo mimo że Brendon lubił dobre jedzenie, rano nie miał apetytu. Weekes upierał się, że to niezdrowe, szczególnie przy tak intensywnym, pełnym aktywności fizycznej stylu życia, jaki prowadził Urie.

\- Brendon, porozmawiaj z Ryanem jak najszybciej. Jeśli będzie zainteresowany, wreszcie dowiesz się czym się zajmuję - rzucił w chwili ciszy. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym sięgnął po przyniesioną przez służącą bułeczkę.

\- Pomówię z nim jeszcze dzisiaj, z tego co pamiętam nie ma na najbliższy czas żadnych poważnych planów, więc powinno się udać zaaranżować spotkanie nawet na ten tydzień. Myślę, że się ucieszy. Znam cię i ci ufam, nawet jeśli raczej nie rozmawiamy o interesach, a to chyba duży plus, prawda? Nie będzie musiał się martwić, czy ktoś go nie oszuka.

\- Prawda - odpowiedział spokojnie Weekes. - Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mógłby zająć się tym, co dzieje się w Sagesval, żebym sam mógł wrócić do domu.

Brendon skinął głową, nieco smutno, zdając sobie sprawę co to znaczy. Weekes wyjedzie, a Urie znów nie będzie miał z kim szczerze rozmawiać, znów nie będzie miejsca, w którym czułby się tak zwyczajnie, ludzko i bezpiecznie jak z nim. Skłamałby mówiąc, że nie będzie tęsknił zarówno za tym, jak i za seksem, ale nie zamierzał sabotować misji Wejście w Spółkę. Po pierwsze, czuł, że to naprawdę ważne dla sprawy. Po drugie, wiedział, że to zbliży go do Ryana, a zaczynał rozumieć, jak bardzo mu na tym zależy. Po trzecie - za bardzo bał się konsekwencji, a był pewien, że Tyler dowiedziałby się, gdyby Brendon specjalnie udaremnił powodzenie planu.

\- Musisz zaraz iść, prawda? Dochodzi południe - dodał cicho Dallon, patrząc na bruneta z nieoczekiwaną troską.

\- Tak, powinienem pomóc przy przygotowaniu lokalu na wieczór. Wiesz, posprzątać, sprawdzić czy chłopcy i dziewczyny niczego nie potrzebują, skontrolować pokoje. Ryan nie lubi chodzić na górę - odpowiedział Urie, przyglądając się Weekesowi badawczo. Nie rozumiał skąd wzięło się to nagłe zmartwienie. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Im dłużej się znamy tym bardziej irytuje mnie to, że nie mam cię na własność. To wszystko. - Dallon prawie szeptał. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy odchrząknął, ale Brendon wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem. - Wracając do sprawy spotkania, wolałbym, żeby odbyło się u któregoś z was. Wiesz, że zwyczajowo pierwsze negocjacje odbywają się w łaźni, prawda?

Brendon skinął głową, ale się nie odezwał.

\- Nie możemy spotkać się u mnie. Gdybyśmy byli w domu, w Moon, to nie byłoby problemu, ale tutaj... zbyt ryzykownie. Ktoś na pewno mnie obserwuje. Powiedz Ryanowi, że przepraszam, to ja powinienem być gospodarzem. Chyba, że odejdziemy od tradycji, ale...

\- Nie, wiem, że Ryan raczej stosuje się do tego zwyczaju. Wiem tylko o jednym interesie, kiedy tak nie było, ale to dość wyjątkowy przypadek, naprawdę bogaty klient - odrzekł spokojnie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że chodzi o układ z koroną, a nie rzeczywistego klienta, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ważne było, że tylko król i pojedyncze, wpływowe osobistości wymykały się spod założenia, że rozmowa odbędzie się nago. Gdy Brendon był mały, nie rozumiał skąd ten dziwny zwyczaj. Żył w Sunlight, a więc od dziecka był świadomy, że nagość i seks są czymś normalnym i to nie z tym aspektem miał problem. Po prostu nie widział sensu w spędzaniu często kilku godzin w wodzie tylko po to, żeby ustalić warunki nudnej umowy. Spytał o to ojca, jeden z niewielu razów, kiedy ten uparty sukinsyn ucieszył się z zadanego przez małego Urie pytania. W końcu dotyczyło biznesu, a nie muzyki. Doskonale pamiętał, kiedy ojciec zaprowadził go do ściany łaźni, a sam wszedł do środka i zaczął mówić podniesionym głosem. Brendon słyszał, że coś mówi, ale nie było szans, żeby zrozumiał co. "Widzisz synu, są dwa powody, dla których ta tradycja jest ważna. Pierwszy jest bardzo pragmatyczny. Ściany łaźni są grube i budowane tak, żeby nikt nie mógł podsłuchiwać.", powiedział, prowadząc chłopca do gabinetu na codzienną lekcję rachunkowości, "Drugi ma wymiar bardziej symboliczny. Kiedy jesteś nago, pokazujesz, że nie masz nic do ukrycia, że nie kłamiesz."  
Urie wielokrotnie przywoływał to wspomnienie, kiedy w nocy próbował bezskutecznie zasnąć. Jak to się stało, że właśnie będąc nago, udawał i ukrywał najwięcej? Czy to właśnie dlatego został dziwką? Żeby zrobić na złość ojcu? Większość życia mówił sobie, że zajmował się muzyką, bo to kochał, a seksem, bo był przyjemny i mógł na nim zarobić, ale czasem sam już nie wiedział jaka jest prawda.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli mam być szczery, to też wolałbym zostać przy zwyczaju - odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Muszę iść. Późno wstaliśmy. - Powiedział Brendon, wstając od stołu.

\- Mam wolne do końca tygodnia. Chwilowa przerwa, jestem pomiędzy dostawami. - To była chyba największa dawka informacji o zawodzie Dallona, jakiej Weekes mu do tej pory udzielił.

\- Dam ci jak najszybciej znać, kiedy moglibyście się spotkać.

Arystokrata wstał i odprowadził Brendona do drzwi, ostatni raz całując go krótko w usta, nim Urie uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Zatrzymał się jednak i stał chwilę, jakby się wahając.

\- Wykrztuś to z siebie, Bren - powiedział wesoło Dallon, patrząc na niepewność w brązowych oczach.

\- Naprawdę cię to irytuje? - zapytał cicho.

\- Co? - Dallon zmarszczył nieco brwi. Po krótkiej chwili dotarło do niego, o co pytał Brendon i otworzył lekko usta, zamknął je, po czym się uśmiechnął. - To, że nie mogę cię mieć na własność? Tak. Może nie widać, ale jestem zaborczym człowiekiem.

\- Dallon, pozwalasz swojej żonie sypiać z innymi ludźmi, gdy cię nie ma. A mnie możesz kupić na każdą noc, jeśli cię na to stać - powiedział z niedowierzaniem, kręcąc lekko głową.

\- Nie o takie posiadanie mi chodzi. Idź już - odpowiedział cicho z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Brendon pokręcił jeszcze raz głową i odszedł. Skoro nie chodziło o seks czy obecność, Dallon mógł mieć na myśli jeszcze tylko jedno i Urie nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się to, że Weekes zauważył to wcześniej, niż sam Brendon, ale na pewno cieszył się, że mężczyzna pomógł mu zrozumieć, nim byłoby za późno.

Spieszył się. Chciał porozmawiać z Ryanem jak najszybciej, przekazać decyzję Dallonowi i wiedzieć, na kiedy musi się szykować. Pretty. Odd. było dalej, niżby chciał, ale przynajmniej miał czas przemyśleć, co powie Rossowi.

***

Ryan siedział na krześle naprzeciwko sceny i wpatrywał się w harfę rozstawioną na wieczór. Minęło mnóstwo czasu odkąd ostatni raz grał. Talent do strun i pisania tekstów, przyjemny głos, niezły wygląd - tak naprawdę to to zniszczyło mu życie. Wtedy. W domu. Nie chciał myśleć o Moon, o swoim ojcu i jego znajomych, a tym bardziej o tym bogatym sukinsynie z Sun, który go kupił, ale nie mógł powstrzymać potoku wspomnień. Tym razem nie wiązało się to z atakiem paniki, za co był wdzięczny Pięciu Bogom, czy komukolwiek, kto czuwał nad śmiertelnikami. Za kilka godzin musiał otworzyć lokal. Jeśli interesy z Dallonem, czymkolwiek będą, dojdą do skutku, być może za jakiś czas zrezygnuje z burdelu. Tym bardziej, że Pentonium coraz głośniej nawoływało do buntu przeciwko Peterowi. Doniesienia o nadchodzącej rewolucji, wspartej przez Bride, mimo że wschodni idioci nie zgadzali się z istnieniem magii, a Pentonium na niej żerowało, dochodziły od wszystkich źródeł, z jakich Ryan zbierał informacje dla korony. Klienci baru, znajomi Jona i Spencera, podpytywane przez Brendona dziwki i sam Urie, wyciągający z bogaczy brudne sekrety - wszyscy mówili to samo. Stopniowo udawało się ustalić, którzy arystokraci poprą koronę, a którzy ulegną motłochowi podżeganemu przez kościelnych dostojników. Ryan był pewien, że siatka Tylera wypełnia luki, które powstawały przy tworzeniu obrazu z zeznań klientów Pretty. Odd. Oprócz nadchodzącej wojny domowej i niepokojów o bezpieczeństwo wschodniej granicy, pojawiało się coraz więcej pogłosek z zachodu o anomaliach pogodowych, nietypowych zjawiskach i ogólnym poruszeniu wśród tamtejszych wieśniaków, które tłumaczono przesądnymi historyjkami o Nelehe, potworach zza morza albo powrocie smoków. Z tego co Ryan wiedział, pierwsze, o ile istniało, rzadko stykało się z kontynentem poza najbliższym otoczeniem wysp Antium, drugiego nikt nie widział, a trzecie albo nigdy nie kroczyło po tej ziemi, albo dawno wymarło. Mimo że w żadną z tych opowiastek nie wierzył, w raporcie zawarł wszystkie. Tyler zdecyduje, co z tym dalej robić.

Ryan usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

\- Ja pójdę - rzucił Ross do Jona, naprawiającego drzwi, za którymi mieściły się schody na piętro. Poprzedniego wieczoru pijany klient przewrócił się na nie, wyłamując jeden z zawiasów.

Ryan podszedł do głównego wejścia i wyjrzał przez mieszczące się obok okienko. Przed drzwiami stał Brendon w wymiętych ubraniach.

\- Przychodzę prosto od Dallona - powiedział, gdy tylko szef wpuścił go do środka. - Musimy pogadać.

\- Oczywiście. - Ufali Jonowi, ale lepiej dla niego, żeby wiedział tylko tyle, ile musi. O ile uświadomili go, że pracują dla korony, zaproponowany przez Blurryface'a układ z Weekesem pozostawał między nimi dwoma. Spencer dowie się jako kolejny, a Jon dopiero gdy spółka dojdzie do skutku. - Chodźmy do garderoby.

Weszli na scenę i zniknęli w niedużym pomieszczeniu, w którym odbyli przełomową dla ich relacji rozmowę. Brendon usiadł na swoim stołku, a Ryan na stoliku z kosmetykami. Długie nogi zwisały luźno nie dotykając ziemi i złapał dłońmi krawędź blatu, nachylając się lekko w stronę Urie. Brunet wyglądał na zestresowanego, ale też podekscytowanego, więc Ryan domyślał się, że ma dobre wieści.

\- Blurryface miał rację, Dal zaproponował, żebyście się spotkali. Jak najszybciej. Całość chce załatwić klasycznie, rozmowa w łaźni, wszystko wyjaśni w trakcie. Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żebym też się tym zajmował. Myślę, że jeśli wszystko się uda, to zrezygnuje z moich usług. Mówił coś o powrocie do domu - wyjaśnił Urie, obserwując uważnie Ryana w oczekiwaniu na jakąś reakcję. Mężczyzna skinął powoli głową, jakby wciąż przyswajał informacje, albo tworzył w głowie jakiś plan. Po chwili zmarszczył lekko nos i oblizał wargi, wpatrując się w przestrzeń znajdującą się gdzieś za Brendonem

\- Dobrze. Więc zyski ze spółki muszą znacząco przekroczyć to, co zarabiam na tobie. Nie tylko na twojej relacji z nim, tylko w ogóle. Przechodząc w biznes, przestanie ci starczać czasu dla klientów. Będziesz musiał ograniczyć swoją działalność jako Beebo, najlepiej zrezygnować z kurwienia się albo muzyki, wybór należy do ciebie - powiedział spokojnie Ryan, wciąż nie patrząc na Brendona. Mówił do siebie, jakby liczył i tłumaczył sobie, co powinien zrobić. Na wzmiankę o kurwieniu się, otworzył szerzej oczy i zerknął na Urie tak, jakby wyrwało mu się coś, czego nie chciał powiedzieć, a gdy zobaczył nieco urażony grymas na twarzy Brendona, dodał szybko, ale łagodnie - Nie musisz decydować teraz. Wiem, że lubisz to co robisz, inaczej byś tego nie robił, ale naprawdę nie dasz rady zajmować się wszystkim. Proszę, nie próbuj się przepracowywać.

\- Dobrze. - Brendon westchnął. - Zastanowię się. Celibat czy granie tylko w domu.

\- Czemu celibat? Znajdziesz sobie jakąś kochankę, albo i kochanki, przecież to nie problem. Po prostu będziesz miał za mało czasu na bycie seksualnie dyspozycyjnym. - Ryan wzruszył delikatnie ramionami. Brendon spojrzał na niego przeciągle, na co Ross uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Powiedzmy, że wolę nieco różnorodności - wymamrotał Urie, zerkając wymownie na krocze Ryana, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział. - To rzeczywiście może być problem. Konsekwencje prawne są zbyt stresujące. Sam odważyłem się posunąć do łamania przepisów tylko kilka razy.

\- Mieszkasz tu od... ile? Pięciu lat? Tylko kilka razy? - zapytał w pierwszym odruchu Brendon ze szczerym niedowierzaniem. Po czym uciekł wzrokiem i speszony, przygryzł wargę. - To znaczy... Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa. Pewnie miałeś jakieś kobiety, zresztą nieważne, ja...

\- Spokojnie. - Ryan uśmiechnął się, widząc zmieszanie Brendona. Położył chłopakowi dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie, nie miałem żadnych kobiet. Nigdy. Tak, od około pięciu lat. Mniej więcej w trzecim roku, poznałem w Pretty. Odd. jednego chłopaka, spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, ale wyjechał. Może go pamiętasz, przychodził na twoje występy. Przed nim... nieważne.

Odchrząknął i zabrał dłoń, niespokojnie łapiąc oddech, jakby przypomniało mu się coś złego.

\- Może powinniśmy obaj wrócić na południe. Tam nie byłoby problemu - szepnął Urie. Ross uniósł na niego wzrok, pełen niezrozumiałego dla Brendona strachu i mężczyzna od razu pożałował swojej sugestii.

\- Nie wrócę do domu - odpowiedział Ryan stanowczo, pełnym napięcia głosem. Urie nie drążył tematu. Widział, że coś w życiu Rossa było mocno nie tak. Przypomniał sobie słowa Tylera o tym, że Ryanowi też nie jest łatwo. Dopiero teraz rzeczywiście zrozumiał, co to znaczyło.

\- Ja nawet nie mam domu - odpowiedział Brendon cicho. "Daj mu szansę cierpieć z tobą i ty też cierp razem z nim."

Ross uniósł wzrok, patrząc na Urie z mieszanką bólu, niepewności i wdzięczności. Milczał chwilę, ciepłobrązowe oczy wpatrzone w te niemal czarne.

\- Nie jestem gotowy na tę rozmowę. Przepraszam - powiedział w końcu, z szokującą, bolesną otwartością, na którą Brendon liczył, ale która go przerażała.

\- Ja też nie. Nie przepraszaj, Ryan. - Urie wygiął usta w wymuszonym, pocieszającym uśmiechu, na który mężczyzna odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem głowy. Odetchnął głęboko i wyprostował się, tworząc między nimi dystans.

\- Przekaż Dallonowi, że możemy się spotkać jutro lub w niedzielę, jeśli jutro mu nie pasuje. Przyjdziemy do niego koło południa.

\- Właśnie... - przerwał mu Brendon. - W temacie miejsca spotkania, mamy problem. Dallon nie chce spotkać się u niego, bo wie, że ktoś go obserwuje. My wiemy, że to tylko Blurryface, ale on nie i tak musi zostać, więc...

\- Więc spotkajmy się u mnie. Mam odpowiednio dużo przestrzeni. - Ryan powiedział to swobodnie, ale wcale tak się nie czuł. Co mu przyszło do głowy? Wiedział, że rozmowy biznesowe są przeprowadzane w prywatnych warunkach, przeżył takich mnóstwo, ale nigdy we własnym domu. Unikał zapraszania gości, a jego nieufność nie wzięła się znikąd.

\- ‎ Jesteś pewien? Nie znasz Dallona, a mnie nie do końca ufasz, więc nie rozumiem czemu... - Brendon mówił szybko i chaotycznie, patrząc na Rossa w przejętym skupieniu. Ostatnio zachowywał się przy nim bardzo naturalnie i Ryana uderzyło, że w takich momentach naprawdę go lubi. Kiedy Brendon nie próbował z nim flirtować ani pokazywać swojej wyższości, wydawał się dobrym i godnym zaufania człowiekiem. Uprzejmym i słodkim. Stop.

\- ‎Brendon, jestem pewien. Widzisz inne rozwiązanie? Skoro Dallon nie może nas przyjąć, to muszę to zrobić ja. U ciebie nie ma miejsca, Blurryface'a lepiej w to zbytnio nie mieszać, a wynajęcie czegoś jest niebezpieczne. Skoro korona, albo może tylko Blurry, kto go tam wie, życzy sobie, abyśmy się poznali i weszli w relacje biznesowe to gdzieś musimy się spotkać. - Ryan był spokojny. Mówił do Brendona jak do wystraszonego dziecka, ale tak naprawdę tłumaczył to samemu sobie.

\- Przekażę decyzję Dallonowi. Powinienem wrócić na tyle szybko, żeby ogarnąć piętro przed otwarciem, więc nie musisz wysyłać Spencera - odpowiedział cicho Urie i wstał z taboretu. Wyszedł, zostawiając Rossa samego. Ryan podążył za nim wzrokiem i jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, aż w końcu wrócił na główną salę, szykując się na zbliżające się otwarcie. Oby Brendon zdążył nie tylko dopełnić obowiązków, ale i przebrać się przed dzisiejszym występem.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Wieczór minął szybciej, niż Ryan się spodziewał i gdy zerwał się w piątek z łóżka, było już popołudnie, a salon wciąż pogrążony był w bałaganie. Pospiesznie narzucił na siebie lekką koszulę i przeszedł korytarzem do głównego pokoju. Schował książki, ustawił czyste filiżanki, poprawił arras zakrywający przejście do Pretty.Odd. i wytrzepał miękkie, kwieciste poduszki. Następnie nastawił wodę w łaźni. Urie, gdy wrócił ponownie od Weekesa, powiedział, że Dallon przyjdzie gdy zacznie zmierzchać, więc Ryan miał jeszcze chwilę. Co prawda wraz z ochłodzeniem, przyszły też wcześniejsze wieczory, więc nie tak długą, jak by chciał. Cieszył się, że spotkanie odbędzie się tak szybko, chciał mieć to z głowy.  
Wszedł do sypialni i przebrał się w elegancką, wybielaną koszulę i skórzaną kamizelkę. Założył lekkie spodnie, które kupił od kupca z Moonlight i usiadł przy stoliku, na którym stało zwierciadło. Pomalował oczy, tak jak robił to zawsze na spotkania biznesowe. Niezbyt mocno, bo to nie była odpowiednia okazja, ale przyczernione oczy dodawały mu pewności siebie. Czuł się dobrze i dobrze wyglądał.. Może nie tak dobrze jak Dallon czy Brendon, ale przyzwoicie.

Wrócił do salonu i zjadł kilka daktyli, które wieczorem przyniósł do mieszkania z magazynu lokalu. Zajął się dopieszczaniem wystroju, żeby jakoś zabić czas i ukoić stres, ale uspokoił go dopiero dźwięk harfy stojącej w kącie, której struny niechcący szturchnął. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przejechał dłonią po instrumencie. Opuszkami palców trącił kilka strun, które wydały z siebie dźwięczną, ciepłą melodię. Nabrał powietrza i otworzył usta chcąc zaśpiewać jedną z piosenek, które pamiętał jeszcze z domu, gdy po mieszkaniu poniósł się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Odskoczył od intrumentu, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobe sprawę co robił i poruszony przeszedł do malutkiego przedpokoju. Poprawił koszulę i z udawaną pewnością siebie otworzył drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry, słonko - rzucił Brendon z szerokim uśmiechem. Ryan z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Urie znów był aroganckim sobą. Pewnie tak reagował na stres.

\- Wejdź. - Przepuścił niższego mężczyznę i wszedł za nim do mieszkania. - Możesz usiąść na którejś z kanap. Rozluźnij się i przestań się tak szczerzyć, proszę.

Brendon pewnym krokiem podszedł do miękkiego siedziska i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Komentarz Ryana był jak przełącznik, przesadny uśmiech zniknął i Brendon poczuł, że Beebo traci nad nim panowanie. Jeszcze niedawno kontrolowanie tego przy Rossie wydawało się niemożliwe, a teraz? Urie tak bardzo skupił się na tym, żeby Ross zrozumiał go i polubił, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego szef przestał go tak przerażać i peszyć. Siedząc na miękkich poduszkach, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był.

\- Lubisz kwiaty i ażurowe meble, co? - zapytał nieśmiało, ale nieco złośliwie, zerkając na Ryana z psotnymi ognikami w oczach.

\- Tak - odpowiedział mężczyzna obojętnie, powstrzymując uśmiech. Po chwili jednak przypomniał mu się jeden drobny fakt. - Z tego co pamiętam, twoje mieszkanie jest urządzone w podobnym guście.

Urie jakby zgasł, uciekł wzrokiem, był wyraźnie zmieszany. Przełknął nerwowo, jakby jego meble zdradzały jakieś mroczne sekrety. Ryan przyglądał mu się badawczo. Dużo się między nimi zmieniło w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Owszem, Beebo dalej potwornie go drażnił w tych momentach, kiedy zdawał się nie mieć w sobie za grosz szczerości, ale te coraz liczniejsze intymne momenty między nimi, rozmowy, stopniowo rosnące zaufanie, sprawiały, że Ryan dostrzegał w Brendonie dużo więcej niż kiedyś. Pomyślał o niepokojąco bolesnym wyznaniu Urie o braku domu, o tym, czym chłopak się zajmuje, że pochodzi z Sun i zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co miało być złośliwą ripostą, mogło rzeczywiście Brendona zranić lub dotknąć w jakiś czuły punkt. Ross nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie stało się w życiu bruneta, ale rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak to jest czuć, że nie ma się dokąd wracać.

\- To tylko meble - powiedział spokojnie, chcąc załagodzić sytuację. - Sprowadziłem je z Moonlight. Mimo że tam nie wrócę, czasem tęsknię za domem.

Urie uniósł wzrok i popatrzył Ryanowi w oczy z dziwnym przejęciem, pełnym zaskoczenia i wdzięczności. Ross, speszony tak wnikliwym spojrzeniem, zacisnął nieco usta i przyjął neutralny wyraz twarzy. Brendon momentalnie uciekł wzrokiem, jakby ta drobna zmiana mimiki go zabolała i skłoniła do zrezygnowania z pociągnięcia tematu lub skomentowania.

\- Tak, to tylko meble - powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem, ucinając temat domu. Znów rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego wzrok przykuła ukryta w kącie harfa. Ożywił się lekko i popatrzył na Ryana z miną podekscytowanego dziecka. Myśląc, że zmienia temat na przyjemny, zbombardował szefa pytaniami - Grasz? Czemu nie mówiłeś, że grasz? Czemu nie grasz w Pretty.Odd.?

\- Nie gram. - Ryan spiął się i skulił ramiona, zaciskając nerwowo szczękę. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi, które uratowało go od tłumaczenia się Brendonowi, który wyraźnie wystraszył się, że powiedział coś nie tak. - Nie gram. Pójdę otworzyć.

Wstał i pospiesznie wyszedł, zostawiając Brendona samego. W progu stał wysoki arystokrata, którego pamiętał z lokalu i do którego zdążył przypisać imię Dallon, mimo że od pierwszej wizyty, która miała miejsce sześć tygodniu temu, widział go jedynie kilka razy i to przelotnie.

\- Zapraszam. - Zaprosił mężczyznę do środka uprzejmym gestem i zamknął za nim drzwi. Odebrał od niego płaszcz i zawiesił go na gwoździku wbitym w ścianę przedpokoju.

Przeszli do salonu i zajęli miejsca na kanapach. Weekes z lekkim uśmiechem przysiadł się do Brendona, ale zachował neutralny, profesjonalny dystans. Ryan drgnął, widząc jak chętnie Urie przysunął się odrobinę bliżej mężczyzny, rozluźniając się i uśmiechając. Zupełnie jakby obecność jego klienta dodawała mu otuchy, jakby szukał w nim pocieszenia. Ross usiadł na drugiej kanapie.

\- Cieszę się, że udało się to zorganizować tak szybko - odezwał się Dallon, nim Ryan zdążył otworzyć usta. - Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsze spotkanie przyniesie korzyści całej naszej trójce.

\- Ja również - odrzekł spokojnie Ross. - Panowie pozwolą, że przyniosę herbaty. Proszę częstować się daktylami.

\- Oczywiście. - Dallon skinął krótko głową, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Ryan wstał i podszedł do imbryka, który zostawił na komodzie. Nalał do filiżanek herbaty i odstawił naczynie na miejsce, po czym usiadł z powrotem. Brendon zerkał raz na niego, raz na Dallona, wyraźnie zmieszany oficjalnością obu mężczyzn.

\- Woda czeka, możemy rozpocząć w dowolnym momencie - powiedział Ryan, biorąc łyk napoju. Arystokrata chwycił swoją filiżankę i nie spuszczając wzroku upił kilka łyków, po czym wyprostował się i spokojnie zaczął mówić.

\- Dallon Weekes. Produkcja i dystrybucja broni różnego rodzaju. Moon, Moonlight, aktualnie tymczasowo zamieszkały w Sagesval - powiedział suchym stanowczym głosem i skinął głowę w stronę gospodarza.

\- Ryan Ross. Właściciel lokalu zapewniającego usługi rozrywkowo-towarzyskie. Moon, Moonlight, od kilku lat zamieszkały w Sagesval, Emoros i właśnie tu prowadzący działalność - odpowiedział Ryan, dopełniając formalności.

Brendon patrzył między nimi, nie wiedząc czy też ma się przedstawić. W końcu obaj go znali, prawda? Dallon zerknął na niego bez emocji i skinął minimalnie głową. Brendon to zauważył, ale dla pewności czekał jeszcze na znak od Ryana. Szef również delikatnie skinął głową, ale zrobił to z zachęcającym, ledwie widocznym uśmiechem, który dodał Brendonowi otuchy.

\- Brendon Urie. Odpowiedzialny za świadczenie usług rozrywkowo-towarzyskich w lokalu Ryana Rossa, a także jego początkujący partner biznesowy. - Mówił dużo mniej pewnie niż pozostała dwójka, niepewny czy w ogóle używa dobrych słów, ale obaj patrzyli na niego z ciepłem, którego Urie się nie spodziewał. W końcu obaj byli zimni w kwestiach biznesowych. - Sun, Sunlight, od kilku lat zamieszkały w Sagesval.

\- Rozumiem, że możemy przejść do negocjacji? - zapytał Ross, wstając. Goście poszli jego śladem.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, możemy zachowywać się mniej oficjalnie. Myślę, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach - Spojrzał na Brendona, który wciąż wydawał się dość zagubiony. - byłoby to wskazane.

Ryan skrzywił się nieco, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył, bo szli już w stronę łaźni, a on - jako gospodarz - prowadził.

\- Niech więc tak będzie, Dallon - wycedził, siląc się na jak najbardziej uprzejmy ton.

 

Ryan otworzył drzwi łaźni i skierował się do niewielkiej komody stojącej przy ścianie. Wziął z niej łuczywo i odpalił je od jedynej palącej się w pomieszczeniu świecy. Obszedł pomieszczenie i sprawnie pozapalał wszystkie pochodnie i świece, które rozświetliły ciemne pomieszczenie. Dallon i Brendon w tym czasie zdążyli zdjąć z siebie koszule. Ross upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte, odłożył patyczek i również zaczął się rozbierać. Nienawidził tej części, krępowała go nagość, mimo że za dziecka naoglądał się jej w bród. Ściągał z siebie ubrania szybko i nerwowo, stojąc jak najbardziej w cieniu, zupełnie jakby próbował zlać się w całość z czarnym kamieniem podłogi i ścian. Gdy pozbył się już wszystkich części garderoby, ułożył je w stosik i w milczeniu podszedł z nimi do Dallona. Weekes dał mu swoje ciuchy, złożone w idealną kostkę. Ryan starał się nie gapić, ale arystokrata był onieśmielający w nienachalny sposób, który przyciągał wzrok, zamiast odstraszać. Nie mógł powstrzymać zazdrosnego zlustrowania wzrokiem jego sylwetki. Zacisnął zęby i czując się coraz mniej komfortowo, podszedł do Brendona. Urie również dał mu swoje ciuchy. Nie wyglądał na pewnego siebie. Nie miał oczywiście problemu z nagością, ale się denerwował i było to widać. Ryan uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. Uśmiechanie się do Brendona przychodziło mu coraz łatwiej.

Widział chłopaka nago już wcześniej, gdy ten zaczynał pracę i Ross go kontrolował w sytuacji z klientem, ale tym razem było inaczej. Brendon stał przed nim nagi z własnej woli, owszem, wymuszonej sytuacją, ale jednak w pełni świadomy, że jest obserwowany. Ryan poczuł w żołądku mrowienie, o którym nie był pewien, czy chce je czuć. Odchodząc od Urie, pozwolił sobie na szybkie spojrzenie na ciało chłopaka, a doznanie się nasiliło i niebezpiecznie ewoluowało w ciepło zlokalizowane gdzieś w podbrzuszu.

Ross odłożył ubrania na szafkę i gestem zaprosił gości do gorącej wody. Brendon wszedł pierwszy i usiadł na podwodnej, kamiennej ławeczce. Oparł łokcie o krawędź basenu. Dallon po chwili do niego dołączył, zajął jednak miejsce przy poprzecznej ścianie. Ryan wszedł pospiesznie do wody, chcąc jak najszybciej się schować. Czuł na sobie zimny wzrok Weekesa i ciekawskie, zaniepokojone zerknięcia Brendona. Kiedy chodziło o klientów czy kontrahentów, negocjacje w łaźni nie były aż tak stresujące, bo zazwyczaj bardzo rzadko widywał swoich rozmówców. Z Urie widział właściwie codziennie i rozmawiali o coraz większej ilości prywatnych rzeczy, a Ryan nie chciał mówić o tych kilku bliznach na tylnej części ud, pośladkach i w dole pleców, a obawiał się, że pytania o to mogą niedługo paść. Nie przemyślał zgody na ten plan. Tak dużo rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak.

\- Dallon, jaka jest twoja oferta? - spytał Ryan, siadając naprzeciw Weekesa, tak że Brendon znalazł się pomiędzy mężczyznami.

\- Szukam kogoś, kto zająłby się koordynacją dostaw w Sagesval. Ze względów rodzinnych i finansowych, dużo bardziej opłaca mi się przebywać na stałe w Moon, ale handel z koroną Emoros jest zbyt istotny, abym mógł przestać tu przyjeżdżać na co najmniej kilka miesięcy w roku. Tym bardziej w obliczu pogarszającej się sytuacji politycznej. Produkcja broni odbywa się w Moonlight, oczywiście. Chyba, że zamówienie uwzględnia magię, wtedy korzystam z pomocy kilku niezależnych od kościoła magów, którzy ukończyli Tarium, ale nie pozostali w duchowieństwie. Nie chcą opuszczać kraju, więc musiałem się dostosować. Dystrybucja odbywa się poprzez rozbudowaną siatkę handlową, bo część sprowadzanej broni mogłaby spotkać się z dezaprobatą Pentonium, ale myślę, że jako właściciel burdelu, doskonale rozumiesz takie niuanse. Brendon poznał Tylera i Josha, to oni są łącznikiem między mną, a Radą Pięciu. To znaczy, głównie Josh. Tyler mu tylko pomaga. - Dallon mówił spokojnie i pewnie, ale nie nieprzyjemnie. Brendon patrzył na niego z ciekawością. Coś w tak poważnej, ale jednak przystępnej postawie Weekesa, napawało go lękiem i podniecało jednocześnie. Ryan z kolei słuchał uważnie, skupiając się na kwestiach biznesowych. A raczej próbując się skupić w obliczu narastającej mu w głowie myśli, że siedzi nago w wodzie z Brendonem i jednym z najbardziej irytująco atrakcyjnych klientów jakich miał, a seksu nie uprawiał od przeszło dwóch lat. - Moja propozycja jest prosta. Przejmujecie obsługę północy, ja wracam na południe. Zajmujecie się kontaktem z koroną, koordynacją dostawców. Jeśli nie chcesz inwestować, możemy zacząć od dwudziestu procent przychodu z transakcji was dotyczących. Jeśli jednak zainwestujesz odpowiednią kwotę na poprawienie stanu karawan i produkcji, możemy negocjować większy procent.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Ryan i spojrzał na Urie. - Jeśli Brendon nie ma pytań do tej części, możemy przejść do dokładnych warunków umowy i zakresu obowiązków. Zależy mi też na jakimś ubezpieczeniu w razie gdybyś stracił umowę z koroną. Jeśli nie finansowym, to zapewnij mi możliwość wycofania się bez konsekwencji. Jestem bogaty, ale nie będę cię ratował, jeśli wszystko się sypnie.

\- To zrozumiałe. Dwa lata klauzuli wystarczą? Po tym czasie wycofanie się korony z handlu ze mną nie zerwie naszej umowy, ale wciąż będziesz mógł zrezygnować, tyle że stopniowo i z rekompensatą finansową w związku ze stratami jakie poniosę szukając nowego wspólnika lub wracając do załatwiania spraw samodzielnie.

\- Dwa lata brzmią w porządku. Brendon, co sądzisz? - Spojrzał na mężczyznę wyczekująco. Urie zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o wymienianych warunkach.

\- Nim przejdziemy do szczegółów, możemy ustalić moją rolę w tym wszystkim? - Mówił przed siebie, nie patrząc na żadnego z pozostałych mężczyzn. - Wiem, że to bardziej sprawa między mną, a Ryanem, ale jednak Dallon też jest w to zaangażowany.

\- Masz rację - powiedział cicho Weekes. - Jeśli umowa dojdzie do skutku, zrezygnuję z twoich usług po maksymalnie kilku tygodniach. Do momentu, w którym rzeczywiście przejmiecie obowiązki, możemy wciąż się spotykać. Wdrożenie was trochę zajmie, ale jak już będzie po wszystkim, będę szykował się do wyjazdu, a ty będziesz miał za dużo na głowie. Z mojej strony to tyle.

Ryan słuchał tej wypowiedzi z zaskoczeniem. Dallon brzmiał nieco smutno, jakby nie chciał zostawiać Brendona, co Rossa szczerze zdziwiło. Do tej pory myślał, że arystokracie zbytnio nie zależy, mimo że Brendon kilkukrotnie wspominał, że nie mają zwyczajnej relacji klient-dziwka. Poczuł się zazdrosny. Zerknął na Urie, który skinął krótko głową ze smutnym zrozumieniem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Rossa i złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Patrzyli się na siebie chwilę, podczas której Ryan poczuł się, jakby wjechał w niego oddział kawalerii ciężkozbrojnej. Brendon mu się podobał. Najprościej w świecie. Musiał odkaszlnąć, nim zaczął mówić.

\- Tak jak mówiłem ci wcześniej, będziesz musiał zrezygnować z jednej gałęzi. Zyskami z tej umowy dzielimy się sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu, jeśli się zgodzisz. Zmienię ci też umowę w samym Pretty. Odd. Będziesz mniej więcej w takim miejscu, jak Spencer.

To znaczyło, że Ryan będzie mniej zarabiał na Pretty. Odd., bo Urie będzie zarabiał na samym lokalu, a nie jedynie na swoich występach i klientach. Ross nie mógł obciąć pensji Spencerowi, więc do momentu ustabilizowania się sytuacji, z pewnością będzie miał mniejsze zyski i szczerze mówiąc ani trochę go to nie obchodziło. Nie miał na co wydawać pieniędzy, równie dobrze to w nich mogliby się teraz kąpać, a Brendonowi przyda się większe mieszkanie i pewność, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał pracować w sposób, w jaki by nie chciał.

\- Dobrze, wszystko mi pasuje. Chyba - powiedział cicho Brendon, kiwając powoli głową. Nagle dodał szeptem, mówiąc do siebie - Trzeba było słuchać ojca, gdy gadał o biznesie.

Urie czuł się nie na miejscu. Większość życia unikał jak ognia poważnych interesów, chcąc zarabiać na muzyce i seksie, jednak teraz, gdy miał okazję, zdał sobie sprawę, że podoba mu się perspektywa bycia niemal wspólnikiem, zajmowania się czymś, bycia odpowiedzialnym - mimo że się bał. Nie przywykł jednak ani do pozyskiwania pieniędzy w ten sposób, ani do bycia obdarzanym zaufaniem, a właśnie to czynił w tym momencie Ryan. Ufał mu. Powierzał mu zadanie, oferował różne drogi, a do tego sam, jako człowiek, otwierał się. Brendon spojrzał na Rossa i znów złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Tym razem Ryan przerwał go dużo szybciej, jednak Urie ponownie poczuł się… lubiany. Obdarzony silną sympatią, jakąś zażyłością i chciany. Nie w znaczeniu seksualnym, tak daleko nie pozwolił sobie fantazjować, a w takim zwyczajnym. Że Ryan chce go mieć niedaleko, chce z nim pracować i rozmawiać. Stresowało go to, owszem, ale też niezwykle schlebiało i cieszyło. Czuł jak bardzo Ross go ciekawi i pociąga, ale zamiast dawnego paraliżującego strachu, towarzyszyły mu jedynie rosnące podniecenie, ekscytacja i chęć pogłębiania ich relacji. Pewność, że ta znajomość wyjdzie mu na dobre. Po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują i poczuł ciepło na policzkach. Ryan był cholernie piękny i uroczy, a zobaczenie go nago tylko spotęgowało w Brendonie niedawno zrozumiane uczucia. Speszony, spojrzał na Dallona, który obserwował ich z niewielkim uśmieszkiem.

Weekes doskonale wiedział co się dzieje i nie był zaskoczony. Widząc jednak zmieszanie obu mężczyzn, szybko wznowił temat umowy, a Ryan chętnie to podłapał.

***

Po dwóch godzinach nareszcie ustalili już wszystko, co było konieczne. Wszyscy trzej mieli dość. Kamienne ławki i woda, nawet ogrzewana, nie były najwygodniejszym miejscem rozmów.

\- W niedzielę podejdziemy do małego sądu, spiszemy umowę i ratyfikujemy ją prawnie. Według prawa Emoros, jako że dotyczy klientów stąd. Nie możemy wspomnieć o koronie, więc będzie określona jako klient z Emoros przynoszący największe dochody - powiedział Dallon, wstając. Czuł, jako obolałe były jego nogi i łokcie, prawdopodobnie będzie miał kilka siniaków. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale kto by to lubił?

\- Oczywiście. Spiszmy dziś wieczór lub jutro ustalone warunki, żeby było szybciej. W niedzielę tylko upewnimy się, że są takie same i przekażemy do zapisania. Każdy z nas ma inne zajęcia niż siedzenie nad umową - dodał Ryan, wychodząc z wody. Podszedł szybko do komody i wyjął trzy ręczniki, podając po jednym mężczyznom, którzy też już opuścili wodę. - Brendon, sprawę Pretty. Odd. omówimy jutro, nim pójdziesz do Dallona.

Brendon skinął głową, owijając się w pasie ręcznikiem. Zerknął na Weekesa i uśmiechnął się lekko. Arystokrata odpowiedział rozbawionym spojrzeniem, po czym popatrzył na Ryana. Ross wycierał się szybko, chowając się w cieniu i obserwując Brendona z nieprzeniknioną miną. Brunet był na swój sposób atrakcyjny i Dallon doskonale rozumiał, czemu Urie się w nim zakochał. Od chłopaka bił spokój i obezwładniająca, tajemnicza aura, a z tego co Brendon opowiadał, po nieco bliższym poznaniu dochodziło do tego ciepło, którego z pozoru nie było. Ryan był po prostu interesujący, był wyzwaniem, którego drzemiący w muzyku Beebo łaknął i ostoją, której potrzebował sam Brendon. Dallon zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co robił z Urie, było tylko tymczasowe, że miało chłopakowi pomóc znaleźć kogoś na stałe i mimo zaborczej zazdrości o serce bruneta, w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że chłopak powoli znajdował to w Ryanie. Sądząc po dzisiejszym zachowaniu Rossa, uczucia Brendona mogły być odwzajemnione. Pozostawało jeszcze udowodnić to tym zagubionym dzieciakom.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Gerard obudził się w sobotni poranek po dość spokojnej nocy. Po okropnym koszmarze, który obudził Franka we wtorek rano, Way zwiększył dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego, ale wciąż budził się w środku nocy, więc wrócił do normalnej ilości, bo bał się, że się uzależni. Po Nelehe, kiedy już zaczynało mu się poprawiać, zdarzało mu się zakradać w środku nocy do pracowni po większe dawki, mimo że ich już nie potrzebował. Sny nie ustępowały, ale nie budził Franka krzykiem - ból był znośniejszy; budził się zlany potem, ale nie w panice. Gerard nie wiedział, jak zachowywać się wobec Iero, bo nie mógł mieć pewności, co mężczyzna o nim myśli. Way go unikał. Czuł się z tym źle, ale chciał dać czas im obojgu na przemyślenie sytuacji. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył.  
Po tym, jak opowiedział Frankowi o Nelehe, najprościej w świecie uciekł z celi, a później, za każdym razem gdy widział mężczyznę, znikał w innej części klasztoru. Po dwóch dniach Iero się poddał i przestał próbować porozmawiać.

Gerard podniósł się z łóżka i narzucił habit, chcąc zejść do jadalni i zabrać trochę jedzenia. Było już po śniadaniu, ale mnich zastępujący Ray’a wiedział, że Way rzekomo choruje i musi dłużej spać, więc zostawiano mu porcję na później.  
Wyszedł z celi, po raz kolejny rozmyślając o sytuacji, która wszystko zepsuła. Przeszedł go dreszcz na myśl o tym, jak ciepłe i bezpieczne były ramiona muzyka. Jak skutecznie uspokajający był jego głos. Jak bardzo Way zniszczył ich relację przyznając, jakim jest potworem.

Uniósł wzrok i stanął twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, niż właśnie Frankiem. Niższy mężczyzna zatrzymał się wpół kroku i patrzył na Gerarda smutno. Kiedy czerwonowłosy milcząco unikał spojrzenia zielonych oczu, Iero podszedł do mnicha i wciąż nic nie mówiąc, złapał go za ramię, szturchając go lekko tak, by zachęcić mężczyznę by na niego spojrzał.

Toczyła się między nimi niema rozmowa. Frank był smutny i zły, że Gerard go unikał. Way za to nie tylko się bał, ale też było mu wstyd. Był żałosny, z powodu głupiego snu krzycząc na tyle głośno, że Frank usłyszał go zza grubej, kamiennej ściany i musiał uspokajać jak chorego na umyśle. Nawet dzieci panikujące przez koszmary nie przeżywają ich tak bardzo i nie muszą dochodzić do siebie tak długo jak on. Był tchórzem, uciekając przez to przez niemal tydzień przed człowiekiem, który go uspokoił i nie wydał tuż po usłyszeniu opowieści. Był idiotą myśląc, że w ten sposób Frank odejdzie, a wraz z nim narastające w Gerardzie uczucia wobec niego. Panująca cisza sprawiała, że Way zaczynał czuć coraz większe upokorzenie.

\- Muszę iść do Ray’a - wydukał nagle, uciekając wzrokiem. Toro wciąż nie było w klasztorze i Gerard doskonale o tym wiedział. Frank również. Way po prostu musiał jak najszybciej zostać sam, żeby nie spalić się ze wstydu albo się nie rozpłakać, żeby się nie rozpaść. Był ostatnio zbyt niestabilny, mimo że sny się nieco uspokoiły; czuł, że w każdej chwili może pęknąć, wrócić do wegetowania od koszmaru do koszmaru. Wyrwał się z uścisku i niemal wybiegł na schody, zostawiając Franka samego, zanim ten zdążyłby jakkolwiek zareagować.

Idąc korytarzem uświadomił sobie, co sprawiało że cały czas od felernego snu czuł, że zachowuje się inaczej. Jego ruchy były bardziej sprężyste, ale ciało miał dziwnie spięte. Rozglądał się i zwracał uwagę na każdy kąt, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś zaraz stamtąd wyjdzie. Wcześniej próbował sobie wmówić, że chodzi jedynie o unikanie Franka, ale jego ciało reagowało w dokładnie ten sam sposób kiedy uciekał z Nelehe. To wszystko wracało. Nigdy nie ucieknie. Nikt nigdy nie opuszcza Nelehe.  
Zrezygnował z jedzenia, zamiast tego kierując się do szpitala. Był ciekaw czy pacjent, z którego zdjął kilka dni temu klątwę, wrócił do zdrowia. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, młody medyk spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Właśnie miałem iść poprosić cię o pomoc - powiedział spokojnie. Gerard nie odpowiedział od razu.

Chory leżał spokojnie. Nienaturalny oddech dalej się utrzymywał, ręce nadal mu drżały, oczy wciąż były szare i łzawiły krwią, martwo wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Jakieś zmiany? - zapytał po chwili ciszy mnicha. Mężczyzna zmywał z chorego krew.

\- Całkowicie przestał kontaktować. Nie mówi, nie je, nie pije, źrenice nie reagują na światło, ale czasem drgają lub wędrują w którąś stronę, jakby widział coś, czego my nie widzimy - mężczyzna ściszył głos i stanął obok niego. Stali blisko materaca, obserwując zniszczone klątwą ciało.

\- Dawaliście mu coś? - zapytał Gerard spokojnie.

\- Nic. Zdjąłeś klątwę, bracie, ale skutki zdają się być zbyt silne. Jedyne co robiliśmy, to drobne ziołolecznicze zabiegi, żeby ulżyć mu w cierpieniu, te same, które zaleciłeś po ostatniej wizycie. Wiem, że nie lubisz z nami pracować i że chorujesz, ale mam wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień jest z nim gorzej. W nocy zwymiotował krwią, prawie się udusił. Kończą nam się pomysły, jak jeszcze mu pomóc. - Mnich brzmiał szczerze i smutno. Zależało mu na uratowaniu chorego. Gerard kojarzył go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jest to dobry człowiek, który znalazł się w klasztorze z powołania. Budził nieco pobłażliwą sympatię, jaką darzy się idealistów i romantyków, którzy wciąż jeszcze trzymają się naiwnych, dziecinnych marzeń, nieskażeni bólem i rozczarowaniem. Gerard był kiedyś trochę podobny. Zanim zatonął w ambicji.

\- Rozumiem. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Spróbuję w niego wniknąć, daj mi kilka minut to pójdę po zioła i może rytuał coś wyjaśni… - szepnął, pochylając się nad chorym ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Odkąd usunął z niego klątwę, powinno być lepiej, a nie gorzej. Sztywne ciało emanowało niepokojącym chłodem i resztkami magii, której nie powinno tam być.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał zaskoczony brat. Wiedział, o co chodziło Gerardowi. Chciał przejść w stan duchowy, żeby łatwiej było mu wniknąć w drugą osobę. Potrzebował specjalnej mikstury, żeby wprowadzić się w taki stan, a cały proces był męczący i niebezpieczny. Eliksir robiło się szybko, ale trzeba było być bardzo precyzyjnym, bo niektóre składniki były śmiercionośne. Można było nie wrócić z wywołanego stanu, albo utknąć w drugiej osobie. Lub co gorsza wrócić tylko częściowo i już na zawsze pozostać rozdartym między dwoma stanami świadomości. Proces mógł trwać wiele godzin, co było kolejnym minusem tej metody, ale dzięki niej można było zdiagnozować niemal wszystko, wejść w umysł bez ryzyka rozsadzenia mózgu, rozpoznać schorzenia, zobaczyć całą styczność z magią, jaką człowiek miał. To było ostateczne rozwiązanie, po które niemal nie sięgano, jeśli nie parano się też zakazaną magią.

\- Jakoś trzeba mu pomóc, a innej metody nie widzę. Musimy wiedzieć, jak sobie z tym radzić, na wypadek, gdyby pojawili się kolejni - powiedział czerwonowłosy, potrząsając głową. Po czym dodał niepewnie - To nie była zwyczajna klątwa. Dzieje się coś niedobrego. Pomożesz mi, wezwij jeszcze jedną kompetentną osobę.

Mnich tylko kiwnął głową i odprowadził Way’a wzrokiem do drzwi, wyraźnie przejęty. Gerard poszedł na chwilę do biblioteki, w której sprawdził dokładnie skład mikstury, co było niepotrzebne, bo w Nelehe tworzenie jej było codziennością wszystkich zdolnych osób z kilkuletnim stażem, ale dodatkowa ostrożność nieco go uspokoiła. Pamiętał uczucie oderwania od ciała. Rytuał wzmacniało się zakazaną magią, dzięki czemu przechodziło się nie tylko w stan duchowy, ale też przekraczało granice śmierci. Wchodziło do czegoś, co wierzący nazywali Maecore’em. A stamtąd jeden krok w odpowiednią stronę, kilka słów i można było dokonać niemożliwego.

Szybkim krokiem przeszedł do pracowni, wziął miskę i wszedł do ogrodu. Zebrał odpowiednie zioła, rzucając sporadyczne spojrzenia na kilku mnichów zbierających składniki na farby.

Wrócił do skrzydła szpitalnego i zamknął się w malutkim pomieszczeniu na leki, które pełniło też funkcję roboczej pracowni. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie wzmocnić eliksiru, ale niestabilność, na którą cierpiał od ostatniego koszmaru, mogła sprawić, że utknie. Nawet bez zakazanej magii sporo ryzykował. Ray by mu na to nie pozwolił, ale Toro tu nie było. Rytuał był na tyle trudny, że istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że jego duch wyjdzie poza zaklęcia ochronne klasztoru, a tam… Gdzieś tam prawdopodobnie szukają go Wyżsi, czekając na jego potknięcie. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie podjąłby takiego ryzyka. Teraz, kiedy koszmary wróciły, miał wrażenie, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Może nawet umrzeć, a nie zrobi mu to różnicy. Jedyne, czego się obawiał, to powrót do lochów Nelehe i krzywda bliskich mu osób. Mikey i jego rodzina. Ray. Billie i Pete, którzy tak naprawdę uratowali mu życie. Niewinni niczemu mnisi. Frank.   
Wyrzucił z głowy te myśli, skupiając się na miksturze. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył, w jaki sposób przygotowywał eliksir, od razu zacząłby szykować dla niego miejsce na cmentarzu. Z uwagi na toksyczność składników, większość przygotowywała ją kilkukrotnie odmierzając każdy odczynnik, powoli łącząc i uważnie mieszając każdy z nich. Zużywali przy tym mnóstwo szkieł i ceramiki, które wcześniej dokładnie myli. On odmierzał składniki raz i mieszał wszystko w jednej buteleczce, parząc przy tym opuszki palców. Drugiej użył do wymieszania najbardziej trujących składników. W Nelehe, najbardziej wprawni cały proces przeprowadzali na oko, mieszając wszystko w jednym naczyniu. Połączył ze sobą dwa płyny, które zaiskrzyły z sykiem. Wyszeptał krótką inkantację, nie dodając dalszego, zakazanego ciągu. Eliksir lekko parował śmierdzącym, trującym gazem, który u zwyczajnych osób wywoływał kaszel, a czasem i samozapłon włosów. Gerard uśmiechnął się rozpoznając zapach. Dawno go nie czuł. Pamiętał jak w pierwszych latach walczył z odruchem wyplucia płuc i nakładał ochronnie warstwę wody na wiecznie mieniące się kolorami włosy. Teraz wypił miksturę jednym haustem, napawając się krwawym, metalicznym posmakiem, który tuż po połknięciu zmieniał się w palący gardło ogień. Ból w przełyku sprawił, że Way padł na kolana, z całych sił zaciskając usta. Nie można krzyczeć, nie można otworzyć ust, póki ogień nie ustanie.

Drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł mnich.

\- W czymś ci pomóc? - zaproponował z niepokojem, patrząc na zaciskającego szczęki Gerarda. Najpierw nie zrozumiał, ale gdy zauważył, że czerwonowłosy trzyma fiolkę, skinął szybko głową. - Och, rozumiem, już po wszystkim. Na sali wszystko jest gotowe, przyjdź gdy ogień odejdzie.

Way skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Siedział tak kilka minut, aż ból ustąpił. Odetchnął z ulgą i podniósł się ostrożnie. Wszedł do sali i zobaczył, że rzeczywiście wszystko przygotowano. Przy łóżku chorego znajdowała się miękka leżanka wyłożona wzorzystymi tkaninami nasączonymi naparem z ziół uspokajających, wokół paliły się kadzidła, a dwaj mnisi mieli przy sobie zioła i eliksiry mające pomóc, w razie gdyby cokolwiek poszło nie tak.

\- Niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza i do mnie nie podchodzi - powiedział cicho do pary medyków, siadając na leżance. Eliksir wywołał silną senność, więc powoli zaczęły opuszczać go siły. Rozmazującym się już wzrokiem spojrzał na chorego, który dalej leżał w niezmienionej pozycji. Zauważył jak jego źrenice nienaturalnie się powiększają by za chwilę prawie całkowicie zniknąć. - Jeśli dostanę drgawek, nie dotykajcie mnie. Jeśli nie wrócę, zawiadomcie mojego brata. Jeśli mnie rozszczepi, zabijcie mnie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nie mówcie Ray’owi.

Położył się i zamknął oczy, szepnął dwa słowa, zaciągając się zapachem kadzideł i poczuł jak oddziela się od ciała.

Będąc w tym stanie świat nie był zbyt odmienny. Wszystko było niebieskie i rozmyte, jak pod wodą, ściany były półprzeźroczyste, gdzieniegdzie przemykały granatowe, ledwo widoczne cienie, a każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył rozmyty ślad, co dawało mocny efekt spowolnienia, ale generalnie wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Głosy były odległe, wyraźnie słychać je było jedynie wtedy, gdy skupiło się tylko na dźwiękach. W tym świecie, po wypiciu samego eliksiru, bez wzmacniania się białą magią, poprawnie działał tylko jeden zmysł na raz. Chory leżał tak samo jak wcześniej, kolor jego skóry stał się bladoniebieski, a krew w oczach wyglądała na czarną. Gerard podszedł do chorego i położył się na powietrzu nad nim. Patrząc w niewidzące oczy, opadł na nieruchome ciało, wchodząc w głąb mężczyzny. Pierwszym, co poczuł, był przenikliwy ból i wiedział, że jego leżące obok ciało zaczęło drżeć.

***

Stał w korytarzu jeszcze kilka minut, niepewny czy podążyć za Gerardem. Way ewidentnie go unikał i Iero był już tym zmęczony, ale jednocześnie nie chciał naciskać na mnicha, skoro ten najwyraźniej potrzebował pobyć sam. Ani przez chwilę Frank nie uwierzył w historię o chorobie, wiedział, że chodzi o koszmary i fakt, że Gerard opowiedział mu o Nelehe, ale dopiero to spotkanie na korytarzu uświadomiło mu, jak desperacko czerwonowłosy chciał uniknąć rozmowy. Przecież Toro nawet nie było w klasztorze, Way nie mógł do niego pójść.

Martwił się, bo czuł, że mnich coś sobie uroił, coś sobie wmówił i nawet nie dawał Iero szansy na wyprowadzenie go z błędu.

Frank z rezygnacją wrócił do jadalni i przeszedł do kuchni, by pomóc z przygotowaniem obiadu. Zajmujący się tym bracia nie mieli nic przeciwko, a Frank przynajmniej miał jakieś zajęcie. Naprawdę miał dość. Przez te kilka dni tęsknił za rozmowami z czerwonowłosym i bał się o niego bardziej, niż myślał że będzie. Jeśli Gerard nie przyjdzie do niego aż skończy obierać ziemniaki, muzyk spróbuje go znaleźć.

Way nie przyszedł. Nie, żeby Frank był zaskoczony. Poszukiwania rozpoczął od kaplicy, potem zajrzał do celi, w której stało niepokojąco dużo flakoników po eliksirach. Zszedł po schodach, zajrzał do kilku pomieszczeń, w których Gerard czasami czytał, przeszedł przez pracownię, dokładnie obszedł cały ogród, zajrzał za wierzchołki muru i pod cmentarne drzewa. Potem przeszedł przez główny ogród. To były w sumie jedyne miejsca, w których Gerard przebywał. Zajrzał do biblioteki, ale nie zastał w niej nikogo prócz jednego, starego mnicha, modlącego się nad jedną ze starych kopii spisu mitów o Pięciu Bogach. Taką w wersji, którą Ray i Gerard uznawali za słuszną. Ostatnimi konkretnymi pomysłami, jakie miał, był gabinet Ray’a i szpital. Way nie naruszałby prywatności Toro przebywając w jego pokojach bez jego wiedzy, więc Frank postanowił sprawdzić najpierw szpital. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że może stan Gerarda pogorszył się na tyle, że znalazł się tam nie z własnej woli, ale szybko się jej pozbył. Way wyglądał na zdrowego, nie licząc typowego ostatnimi czasy zmęczenia.

Nieśmiało zajrzał do szpitala. Nigdy nie był w środku, nawet gdy jeszcze goiła mu się rana wszystkim zajmował się Gerard. Frank wiedział, że była to niejako kwestia bezpieczeństwa i uniknięcia ryzyka, że mnisi będą chcieli wyrzucić go z klasztoru jak tylko wyzdrowieje, ale Iero lubił myśleć, że czerwonowłosy miał w tym jakieś osobiste intencje, że robił to egoistycznie.

Materace leżały na podłodze w równych odstępach, przy jednym z nich stało coś w rodzaju łóżka polowego, na którym ktoś leżał, ale z tego miejsca Frank nie widział kto. Obok siedziało dwoje medyków z koszem fiolek i ziół. Pomieszczenie pachniało intensywnie kadzidłem i Iero aż skrzywił się od zapachu.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał jeden z mężczyzn, zrywając się z miejsca, jakby był gotowy zaraz pójść komuś pomóc.

\- Nie, szukam Gerarda - zaczął, zbliżając się do leżanki. Urwał, gdy zauważył zwisające z jej krawędzi znajome, czerwone włosy. - Co się dzieje?

\- Próbuje mu pomóc, a to wymaga czasu - powiedział mnich, wskazując chorego i spojrzał w stronę Way’a. Twarz miał nieobecną, skierowaną do sufitu i wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu, a całe ciało drżało lekko, ale nie na tyle, by mogła stać mu się krzywda. Drugi z mnichów asekuracyjnie zbliżył się do leżanki kiedy Gerardem wstrząsnęła silniejsza konwulsja, ale go nie dotknął.

\- Co jest? - zapytał zaniepokojony Frank. Pamiętał jak Way stracił kontrolę nad ogniem, jak wrzeszczał w nocy, jak trząsł się po koszmarze, panikę, gniew i wstręt w jego głosie i w jego postawie, kiedy opowiadał o Nelehe i Iero przeszedł dreszcz paniki. Co jeśli to nie są zwyczajne dreszcze? Co jeśli Gerard znalazł się znów w swoim koszmarze?

\- Wprowadził się w trans, żeby spróbować znaleźć przyczynę stanu pacjenta - skinął w stronę bladego mężczyzny, który niewidząco wpatrywał się w sufit przerażająco zmienionymi oczami. - To wymaga dużo czasu i energii, nie możemy zostawić go samego. Nie spodziewałem się po nim takiego oddania, to ogromne ryzyko. Już kiedy zdjął zaklęcie maskujące i klątwę, której żaden z nas nie wykrył, byliśmy zaskoczeni, że w ogóle zna się tak dobrze na magii. A teraz, kiedy zdjęcie klątwy nie załagodziło objawów, porwał się na przejście w stan duchowy… Wcześniej tylko o tym czytałem, nigdy nawet nie byłem świadkiem i… On już to wcześniej robił. Na pewno nie raz. Zastanawiam się tylko… Wiesz coś o tym?

Frank przełknął nerwowo i pokręcił głową. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie Gerard mógł to robić, było Nelehe. To, że mężczyzna stosował magię, której nauczył się na Antium, będąc w tak kiepskim stanie, w jakim prawdopodobnie ostatnio był, nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.   
Iero rozmawiał z wieloma osobami w klasztorze. Poznał więcej osób niż Gerard przez te kilka lat i to na tyle dobrze, by zorientować się, co ludzie o nim sądzą. Owszem, uważano go za cudaka, niektórzy rzeczywiście za nim nie przepadali, ale byli to w większości starsi mnisi. Młodsi bracia byli nim zainteresowani i w niektórych aspektach go podziwiali. Wydawał im się tajemniczą i ciekawą osobą o ogromnym talencie, ale jednocześnie zamkniętą i odosobnioną, a dla wielu kolor włosów albo nie miał znaczenia, albo był obiektem zazdrości, admiracji otwartości i odwagi. Plotki, że jest z Nelehe, były ucinane tym, że wyspa to legenda albo po prostu obracano je w żart. Istniała teoria, że wysłano go do klasztoru z Pentonium, żeby był informatorem władz, a jeszcze inna mówiła, że był ważną osobą dla korony i tutaj się ukrywał. Był tematem rozmów, lokalną ciekawostką, enigmą, o której snuło się szeptane opowiastki po wieczornej mszy. Dlatego Franka nieco irytowało to, że Gerard uparcie wierzył, że ludzie go nienawidzą, kiedy to on sam od wszystkich się odciął. Iero przeczuwał, że robił to umyślnie, ale mimo wszystko nie był pewien, czy aż tak silna izolacja rzeczywiście robiła jakąkolwiek różnicę dla bezpieczeństwa Way’a i innych. Może Gerard po prostu bał się przywiązania, ale wtedy chyba nie pozwoliłby Frankowi na zbudowanie relacji między nimi, prawda…?   
W momencie kiedy Iero uświadomił sobie, że właśnie przez zrozumienie, że między nimi zawiązała się szczera relacja, Gerard zaczął go unikać, ciałem czerwonowłosego wstrząsnęła silna konwulsja i Frank klęknął przy leżance, odkładając wszelkie przemyślenia na później.

***

Czuł, że powoli traci siły, ale był coraz bliżej rozpoznania źródła problemu. Faktem było, że w leczeniu nie miał doświadczenia i podchodził do chorób bardziej brutalnie i naukowo niż prawdziwi medycy, byłby gotów ryzykować zdrowie i życie pacjenta tylko po to, żeby go zdiagnozować. Nie ratował człowieka. Rozpoznawał problem. Jednak teraz, kiedy starał się być lepszą osobą, robił wszystko by nie skrzywdzić tego mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej. Przez to mimo że wiedział, gdzie Tego szukać, wciąż nie miał pewności czym To jest.

Słabł coraz bardziej. Ktoś, kto skrzywdził tego człowieka, bardziej skupił się na zamaskowaniu klątwy, niż na samym zaklęciu, ale skoro nawet po usunięciu zagrożenia objawy wciąż się nasilały, Gerard zignorował resztki energii kotłujące się w klatce piersiowej. To tam zlokalizowana była klątwa. Zamiast tego skupił się na Czymś siedzącym w głowie pacjenta. Czymś ciężkim i złym, przesączonym białą magią. Sięgnął do ogniska problemu i poczuł jak zaczyna się rozszczepiać, kiedy zrozumienie z czym ma do czynienia przeraziło każdy element jego osoby.  
Niebieski świat wokół Way’a lekko zafalował i zaczął drgać, by następnie niemal wirować. Wszystko poruszało się jak tafla wody, w którą ktoś rzuca kamieniami, które uderzały gdzieś od strony wejścia do sali. Nie miał pojęcia co to było, widział wiele zakłóceń, ale nigdy tak silnych. Chciał się odwrócić i sprawdzić co się dzieje, ale nie zdążył. Jego duch przestał się rozszczepiać, ale fala tej nietypowej energii pchnęła go silnie w stronę ciała. Gerard poczuł jak uderza we własne tkanki, traci oddech, a wszystko wokół staje się czarne. Jeszcze chwilę czuł otulające go fale energii, po czym stracił przytomność.

Słyszał głosy. Jeden należał do Franka, drugi trudno mu było przypisać do twarzy. Potem poczuł czyjeś ciepło obok i dłoń na ramieniu. Lepsze to niż zimny kamień i siniak na skroni, jak kilkakrotnie bywało. Powoli otworzył oczy, które długo dostosowywały się do światła.

\- Udało się? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał głos, którego początkowo nie mógł rozpoznać. Teraz dopasował go do jednego z medyków.

\- Tak, ale… Nie spodoba wam się to.

\- Coś jeszcze oprócz tej klątwy, którą zdjąłeś wcześniej? Czym w ogóle różni się klątwa od zaklęcia? - wtrącił Frank.

\- Klątwy to potężne zaklęcia. Rzucenie ich wymaga długiego rytuału i jest przeznaczona na jedną, konkretną osobę. Potrzeba fragmentu ciała, na przykład włosów lub paznokcia. Zaklęcia chorobotwórcze albo ogólnie uprzykrzające życie też wymagają rytuału, ale zwykle krótkiego i prostego, jest łatwiejsze do wykrycia i usunięcia - wyjaśnił mnich, widząc, że Gerard jest zbyt zmęczony by to tłumaczyć. Po chwili milczenia, zwrócił się jednak do czerwonowłosego - Bracie, co mamy zrobić z tym mężczyzną?

\- Nie wiem - szepnął. Powinni go pochować i spalić, ale Gerard nie był pewien czy powinien to mówić. - Chyba najbezpieczniej będzie zaczekać na Ray’a, może on coś wymyśli. Do tego czasu trzeba będzie go obserwować, bo jest dość nietypowym przypadkiem. Trudno to wyjaśnić… to trudna, zakazana magia. Nie powinno jej tu być.

Gerard spojrzał na Franka i Iero zrozumiał. Cokolwiek było temu mężczyźnie, była to sprawka Nelehe. A to znaczyło, że Wyżsi są niedaleko.

\- Nie zatrzymuję cię, wyjasnisz później. Odpocznij, zrobiłeś więcej niż którykolwiek z nas był w stanie. Pięciu ci tego nie zapomni - powiedział młody mnich, na co Gerard odpowiedział jedynie słabym i wymuszonym uśmiechem. Wielu rzeczy bogowie mu nie zapomną, ale to był raczej jedynie okruch dobroci wśród wszystkich jego grzechów.

Czerwonowłosy podniósł się z leżanki przy asyście Franka i obaj wyszli ze szpitala.

\- Dasz radę iść? - zapytał muzyk cicho. Widział, że odpowiedź powinna brzmieć nie, ale nie chciał się narzucać. Tym bardziej, że znajdowali się w napiętych stosunkach.

\- Tak. - Gerard starał się zabrzmieć pewnie, ale całą drogę do cel szedł powoli i blisko ścian. Czuł się zmęczony. Powłóczył nogami, zmuszał ręce do podpierania się o barierkę przy schodach, oczy mu się kleiły, wzrok nie utrzymywał całkowitej ostrości, a głód dawał o sobie znać.

Frank nie odstępował go na krok. Uważnie obserwował jego ruchy i szukał jakichkolwiek objawów zachwiania albo zapowiedzi utraty równowagi. Trzymał wolne tempo, żeby go nie wyprzedzić, ale też nie na tyle ślamazarne, żeby znajdować się całkowicie za Gerardem. Przypomniał mu się dzień kiedy go spotkał. Wtedy to Way był w podobnej gotowości.

\- Dziękuję... za odprowadzenie - powiedział cicho mnich i uśmiechnął się gdy doszli do cel.

Frank skinął głową i milczał dłuższą chwilę, niezręcznie wpatrując się w czerwonowłosego, który z wyraźnym zmieszaniem przygryzał wargę. Wyglądał na skruszonego.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał w końcu głupio Iero, pocierając kark.

\- Prześpię się i będę jak nowo narodzony. I… może wrócimy do lekcji? - zapytał niepewnie Gerard. - Przepraszam za… wiesz co. Porozmawiamy, gdy odeśpię wycieczki poza ciało.

Frank nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się chwilę w piwne oczy, po czym gwałtownie przytulił Gerarda. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach odsunął się i zniknął w swojej celi, nim Way zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

 


End file.
